Unexpected Happiness
by wolfrider14
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission for Vegeta. When he wakes up, he's on a planet far away from Vegetasei being held captive by Frieza, and he's not alone. Now he needs to protect his fellow saiyan prisoner until they are rescued. Then more challenges will come up when they get home. AU KakaVeg Serradragon cowriter
1. Chapter 1

This isn't working, Sorbet." A cold voice rang out in the room as a shadowed being looked down at a crumpled up form on the floor. Blood was all over the floor under them and they appeared to be unconscious. Red eyes glared at the figure before shifting to a small blue male in green and black armor with red fabric covering him from the waist down. "You've been at this for years, and all you've managed to accomplish are two failed experiments. The subject either doesn't get pregnant or miscarries! So by all means, do tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Lord Frieza, we believe that the best way to breed your army would be to pair the subject with another of his species. So far the only compatible beings with Subject 01 have been the humans, but give us another saiyan and there will be success I'm sure of it!" Sorbet managed to speak without the fear he felt entering his tone, and he bowed his head as he hoped that the frost demon would give him another chance.

"Another saiyan?" One of Frieza's fingers tapped the edge of his magnetized transport as his eyes shifted to look back on the still unmoving being. "The point of this project is not to breed more of the filthy monkeys, but to produce stronger hybrids that we can control. Further more you now want another saiyan. Are you aware how difficult it is to find one that can be easily captured? We were fortunate this saiyan was alone and exactly what we needed and that was before the beasts became more cautious about capture."

"I understand that, my lord, but another saiyan would give us the best results. And if we place the infants in the maturation chambers, you could have your army within five years at most!"

"Five years?" There was surprise in Frieza's voice, and Sorbet took that as a good sign. "Not the ten to fifteen you calculated before?"

"Yes, my lord!" The small blue male handed over a handheld device that had a schematic of a chamber with figures beside it. "We can give Subject 01 a fertility drug that will make him carry twins, possibly multiplets, then once they are developed enough, we can remove them from Subject 01 and place them in the chamber to accelerate their growth. Once the infants are removed, we can have the subject impregnated within a few days to allow his body to rest. We would still lose months of time with Subject 01 being pregnant but less than him carrying the full term and birthing the infants naturally. Also we could then take individuals from the resulting offspring and continue the breeding experiments with them or use them to produce more multiplets themselves. The chambers will handle the offspring's education to ensure they are capable of following orders and functioning as adults."

"Hm." The frost demon looked over the figures with a critical eye. "Seems there might be hope for you yet, Sorbet. Very well. I will instruct Zarbon to find you another saiyan, but if the subject fails to carry one more time, I will kill you and find another to take your place."

++VK++

Vegeta prince of all saiyans woke up and immediately wished he hadn't. By the goddess he felt like his head was splitting open. Sterile white made his eyes snap closed against the nausea that threatened to make its way up his throat.

"What the hell did I drink?" He muttered as he gagged, "And why does it taste like something died in my mouth?" The prince didn't recognize any of the smells in the room at first. The pain in his head jumbled too many things up. The first one he picked out was blood, something familiar enough since he was on a mission….wasn't he? Sex, why did he smell that? The god-awful hospital stink only make his head ache worse. Why hadn't they cleared the air in here?

Blood….hospital…had he been injured enough to need treatment? No that wasn't right, he wasn't in a tank. He was... Another scent interrupted him, a faint whiff of spice that made his stomach stop churning. Blood and sweat were mixed with it almost drowning it out. He wasn't alone. Steeling his resolve the prince cracked open an eye and scanned his surroundings. This wasn't even remotely familiar it was too white, there was no bed like a hospital would have it he wasn't in a healing tank. He was on the floor of all things.

Vegeta growled in pain pushing himself to his knees, his mind more alert. He couldn't be laying down and vulnerable. The prince finally managed to look around and get his bearings.

"Oh shit." He was in a cell. Glass surrounded him on two sides and more of that obnoxious white made up the other two. Part of him was insulted, honestly glass? Who did they think he was? He tried to gather energy to his palm and was shocked to feel something blocking him. Silver cuffs, locked seamlessly, flush against the skin on his wrists and a quick grasp at his throat found a heavier matching collar. This was going from bad to worse.

'Ok think, what the hell happened?' He was on a mission to….images of a base and explosions came to mind. Hundreds of enemies surrounded him in a crater? Fighting, blood, and exhaustion as people just kept coming. Something hit him from behind. The prince hissed as he touched the spot on the back of his head and felt the tender but sealed wound. Thankfully the blood was dry if matted into his hair uncomfortably.

'I was captured.' Vegeta realized with a disturbing sense of calm. 'I was then brought here….' That didn't sound right. He was missing something else, too much time had passed just for that if he was right about his head injury having healed. He focused trying to make himself remember.

Fire, his skin and blood burning. Dark eyes flashed in his memory, wild and intense. Pain and the sweet warm taste of blood on his tongue. His fingers found the teeth marks in his shoulder, small bits of dried blood still on his skin. Everything was still a hazy blur, his mind still trying to catch up with everything. His eyes slid to look through the glass across from him. There was a similar cell though it was more…lived in he guessed the word was. It wasn't as bright. In the corner a small figure curled into a lump on some kind of blanket, the only thing visible was the mass of tangled matted hair and some pale skin.

Just then, footsteps distracted him from trying to remember anything more. Vegeta growled as shifted so he could sit up while leaning against the wall. Whatever happened to him had left him feeling as weak as cub. His vision swam after he righted himself, but he refused to show weakness in front of his captors.

He tensed as a small blue alien came into view with a couple of taller men with orange skin, short, white hair, and yellow eyes with virtual slits for pupils on either side of him. They looked fairly strong, and Vegeta wasn't sure he could fight them off without access to his ki. However, the trio didn't even glance his way as they passed his cell. They stopped in front of the other one.

The smaller male narrowed his eyes as he looked at the crumpled being in a back corner of its cage. Not seeing any movement, he gestured with a skinny finger in that direction as he typed a code that made a door materialize in the glass. The pair of orange skinned men took a couple of steps in the cell, a deep growl came from the bundle causing them to stop.

"It's just a warning noise. He's in no condition to cause you any real harm." The smaller male huffed as the others remained still. "Grab his tail and he'll be immobilized."

They looked at each other before one stepped forward to do what he was ordered. As soon as he got with arms reach, there was a vicious snarl, and Vegeta almost missed what happened.

The smaller form leapt up to claw and bite at the male in front of him causing him to fall back to the floor with a shout. The smaller male wrestled with the larger one while trying to wrap his hands around their throat until the other orange male was rushing to help his comrade. The pale man lashed out with a kick to drive the other away as his hands left claw marks on bare arms. He hissed baring long fangs before biting the hand that was reaching for his hair to subdue him. The first guard used the opportunity to roll and pin the feral prisoner on his back. White fangs snapped less than an inch from the man's throat before the smaller's bare feet kicked and raked at the guard on top of him.

An angry snarl ripped through the air followed by a shout of pain when the guard released the feral prisoner to grasp his bleeding wrist before the smaller male was on top of him again.

"Don't damage him!" The blue man shouted as one of the guards finally managed to find a lashing black furred tail and squeeze it. A snarl was choked off as the smaller form slumped to the side like a broken doll, a soft panicked keen coming from the limp figure that was barely audible to Vegeta's ears as the prisoner's chest heaved with exertion and panic. The tall men panted as they watched the limp form for any signs of hostility before the small blue one rushed in to look over the small prisoner.

Vegeta moved to try and get a better look at his fellow cellmate, and he had to stifle a snarl at what he saw.

It was another saiyan, but he looked to be in bad shape. He looked smaller than the prince with a wild mane of black, matted hair that came down to his shoulder blades with two sections that rested on his chest. The black tail, still being held tightly by an orange hand was just as matted and shaggy looking, but it was the male's skin that showed the worst of the damage. The small saiyan was covered in scars, and that was only part of what the prince could see with the three moving around him. He managed to see a bite mark on the saiyan's right shoulder as he was pulled to his feet.

"Carefully!" The small male shouted angrily as the orange pair roughly moved the slack body so they could carry him. "Our lives are depending on whether he's carrying! Get him to the tanks!" The two men more gently lifted his feet off the ground and carried him rather than dragging him.

Vegeta tried to move to get closer to the glass wall that blocked his access to the corridor, but his muscles were to weak to fulfill his command. All he could do was watch as the three took the still limp saiyan out of his vision.

"Carrying…?" The prince whispered to himself trying to figure out why that one word was making his mind scream out in protest. He lifted a hand to rest on his forehead and massaged trying to think past the pounding when a dark chuckle had him lifting his head up to see a magnetized chair floating about a foot off the floor.

"Well, well, well. When Zarbon told me just who he had found, I'll admit I was skeptical to believe him." The cold voice had Vegeta glaring as he lifted his eyes to meet red ones. "Now, now, monkey, it's not polite to glare at your host."

The saiyan prince couldn't hold back his snarl even if he tried. The anger at being face to face with the enemy of his race gave him the strength to surge to his feet. His tail lashed wildly behind him as he bared his teeth at the frost demon.

"Now you're behaving like an animal more than the "prince" you claim to be." Frieza laughed. "I'm not surprised that you're acting like this, Vegeta, especially after the past few days. I thought it was just our subject that was a mindless animal, but it's you're entire filthy race. I am rather impressed that you lasted as long with our subject as you did. Normally he's killed anyone else by now. We were honestly expecting having to step in so he didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Although the saiyan felt like he was speaking around a mouthful of cotton, the rage in his tone was clear.

"Oh? Having trouble remembering?" Dark lips twisted in a smirk as Frieza rested his head on one of his hands. "You certainly provided quite the show."

"Why have you brought me here!?" Vegeta shouted as he took a couple of steps closer to the transparent wall. All he wanted to do was break out of the cell and wipe that look off the other's face.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Honestly, I don't know why you're complaining. All I need from you is to have sex with our other guest. That shouldn't be too much of a hardship for any man."

++VK++

"I thought you said he couldn't do any real harm!" The guard hissed as a medic bandaged his still bleeding wrist. Sorbet rolled his eyes at the new transfer as he finished buckling the respirator over 01's face while the other guard was still keeping the black tail firmly grasped. New guards, the turnover at this place was ridiculous. Idiots like this one getting cocky and trying to take out frustrations on the subjects here. Them getting mauled because of it.

"And he didn't, did he?" He said settling the limp body in the tank's chair and buckling the straps across his chest, waist and legs.

"You call this not harmful, he tore a chunk out of my arm!"

"Yes and if he was stronger you'd be missing the limb or dead. Its your own fault for not keeping your guard up." The blue alien fired back. "01, or any saiyan subject is not to be taken lightly no matter how "harmless" you think they are. If he sees you as a threat he will try to kill you." Sorbet said as he gestured for the saiyan's tail to be released before sealing the tank. Seconds later the small male was weakly jerking at the straps and shaking his head to try dislodging the respirator as fluid filled the tank. The monitor on the pod recorded his increased heartbeat as his blood pressure went up. Sorbet sighed, even when he tried to help, the monkey fought against it. You'd think after all this time the beta would realize the tank wasn't going to hurt him and cooperate.

"Commence the scan, and pray that this wasn't for nothing." Moments later data began scrolling up the screen. The usual signs of the beta's distress and anger were present but triggered no warnings. Thankfully he calmed down as the scan progressed and relaxed letting the tank do its job. 01 had lost at least 8 pounds during the last few days, not unusual with his refusal to eat during the heats but still something they needed to correct. Out of desperation they triggered 01's heat two days before Vegeta's arrival. By that time the beta was so overwhelmed and weak from hormones he could barely move let alone fight the alpha as the drugs took effect.

As the data continued the alien breathed a sigh of relief. 01 was pregnant, it had worked. Now they just needed to keep him pregnant. Again he considered finding a way to keep the subject in a healing tank but rejected it moments later. Healthy individuals didn't do well in the solution, too long and it turned toxic. Going through the information he found several low minerals and vitamins in the beta's body. He made a note to adjust the lighting in 01's cell to give him more "sunlight" to produce the Vitamin D that he needed.

Rubbing his forehead he wished the saiyan hadn't gone feral so they could simply give him the medicine and medical treatment he needed. Part of him wanted to hope the alpha would be able to help with that, but the saiyans were so stubborn that he put the thought from his mind.

"Stupid monkey." The guard growled as he came over to the tank. Sorbet saw the heart monitor speed up and the bubbles that flew from the respirator as 01 glared and strained at his bonds again. The scientist growled and pushed him away from the tank wanting to calm the subject down before he was worked up.

"Let me make something clear private. If you do anything to make him miscarry we are all dead."

"Surely you're exaggerating."

"No you imbecile, Lord Frieza has grown tired of all the problems with this project. We've had to resort to capturing another saiyan at great cost to Lord Frieza's army because we cannot breed 01 with other species and get offspring for the soldiers our Lord wants. If we fail, he will take all the subjects from here and level this facility and all who work here in punishment for our failures."

"Why not kill him and get a new subject? Surely there's something wrong with that one." The other guard said giving 01 a cautious look. He'd fought saiyans and this one was the most animalistic of any he'd ever seen. If he didn't know better he'd say that was a wild animal not a sentient being. The beta was more like a rabid dog.

"He's a beta, which are rare enough in the saiyan race. Getting another is practically impossible with how careful the saiyans have become during the war. If you paid attention, you'd see females are kept far away from heavy combat zones and are always paired with multiple other capable fighters regardless of their power levels. There's no visible distinction between beta males and alphas, but it's a reasonable assumption that beta's are guarded just as much if not more so."

"So let me be perfectly clear, if you are going to hold some ridiculous grudge or try to antagonize him or the other subjects, transfer. Because if you don't and you cause him to hurt himself or heaven forbid miscarry, you wont have to worry about what Lord Frieza will do to you, I'll kill you myself."

With one final hard look at every person in the med bay with him, Sorbet turned back to the screen to do one more check before typing in an order for a mild sedative as well as several vitamins to be injected into the small saiyan. The monkey was picky with his food sometimes and the scientist wanted there to be some of what he needed in his system. It would help his body and the infants growing within him.

At least getting him back to his cell should go smoother as long as the guards follow his orders. His eyes drifted over to the saiyan to watch as him medicine took effect. He would need to keep a very close eye on all of them to make sure nothing happened to the subject.

"Chorri," the small man called out, and a humanoid female with cat like features came up beside him. "Go get some more blankets for his cell and pick up the food from the kitchens. 01 needs to regain some weight after five days without food. There will be more than usual so make sure it all gets there." The feline woman was quick to do as told.

"Ren and Gan." Sorbet turned to the orange pair that straightened at being addressed. He glared at them as he moved to the tank to start the draining process. By now, the saiyan was slumped in his restraints and breathing deeply. The doctor tossed a dark grey pair of pants at the pair. "I've sedated 01 so there will be no problems in taking him back, but remember what I said before. You'll need to put those on him before we leave."

With more caution this time, the two lifted the unconscious beta and followed Sorbet back to the cells fully aware of sharp black eyes watching their every move.

++VK++

Frieza watched in amusement as Vegeta glared and snarled to him. He was so much more lively than the other saiyan. 01 hadn't done more than cower from him in years, it was refreshing having another monkey to put in their place. The frost demon had originally come down to see if Sorbet had any news in their project, but the chance at antagonizing the monkey prince was too good to pass up.

"What?! Why do you want me to do that you sick bastard!?" The look of outrage made Frieza chuckle, and he toyed with a remote with his free hand. "The hell is wrong with you!" The prince snarled as his tail lashed behind him flared out to twice its size.

"Oh, Vegeta. I do wish you would watch your language. Something…unpleasant might happen if you don't."

"I am not some whore for your entertainment!" the alpha snarled. "The only unpleasant thing that's going to happen will be when I get out of here and rip your head off before I shove it-" He screamed and dropped to the floor convulsing as electricity poured though his weakened body. Snarls and choked screams of agony made their way out of his throat as he just tried to breathe. Finally the shocks stopped and the prince lay panting while his muscles twitched and jerked painfully on their own.

"Oh my, I must have put your collar on the highest setting by mistake, so sorry about that." The tyrant said without drop of sincerity in his tone. Vegeta growled baring his fangs in absolute fury before he was screaming again from pain as electricity poured through him. The second burst didn't last near as long, and Vegeta couldn't even begin to make his body move from the aftershocks. "Now do pay attention, monkey. I know that's difficult with your small brain but do try."

"Your stay can be pleasant enough and you do your "job" with no problems, and you continue to live out your usefulness relatively comfortable or at least lucid and pain free. If not, and pay close attention here," He pressed the button on the remote drawing an agonized snarl from the prince. "That will be the least of your problems. I don't need you sane, I just need to you, if you'll forgive the crass language, to fuck your companion as often as possible and produce more little monkeys for my project. Whether you do so willingly or drugged to the gills is up to you." Footsteps sounded and the saiyan prince and tyrant both glanced towards the sound as the guards and scientist returned.

"And here's our guest of honor himself." Frieza's tone was deceptively cheerful as he faced the two guards holding the now half clothed limp body of the other saiyan. "Well, Sorbet, do we have good news?"

"He's carrying twins, sire." The small blue alien was pleased to report as he opened the cell for Ren and Gan to take small saiyan back to his corner.

"Excellent news!" The frost demon sounded genuinely pleased, and Vegeta's eyes widened before everything finally clicked as he looked at the tiny unconscious male being held by the guards. He was a beta, they had captured a beta and done….this to him. His mind recoiled in absolute horror. He had raped and gotten a beta pregnant with twins!

'Tarro forgive me.' He silently prayed. They drugged him and put him with the beta Vegeta realized as he finally registered the scent of a heat under the sex smell in the cell and knew that under the circumstances he wouldn't have been able to stop himself between whatever drug they pumped him full of and the beta's pheromones, but it did nothing to lessen his horror at what he had done.

"It seems two saiyans really are the most compatible, Sire. We experienced none of the usual problems during their coupling. The biting must be an instinctual thing during sex and 01's tendency to injure other partners wasn't an intentional act it would seem. Both he and Vegeta bit each other with no serious injuries." Sorbet said as he helped lay the new blankets in the corner and settle the beta.

'We bit….oh no.' His eyes found the teeth marks on the beta's shoulder as a trembling hand found the matching set on his own shoulder. He mated himself to the beta he just raped and knocked up. His father was going to kill him if the goddess didn't strike him down first.

"We'll be most concerned with keeping Subject 01 calm and comfortable to reduce the chance of miscarriage this time."

"See to it every consideration is made, I don't care if you have to strap him to a bed and force feed him or keep him in a coma. Do not fail me again."

By this point, the saiyan prince was numbly watching as the guards left the unconscious saiyan on his new pile. After his mind filled in the blanks enough for Vegeta to get the basics of what happened, it shut down. He was so shocked that he barely registered Frieza's final words.

"See? As long as you keep this up, we should have no problems. Oh! By the way," the ice demon called out over his shoulder. "Congratulations, daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

The small saiyan twitched as he watched the being sleeping on the other side of the not there wall. He had pulled all the blankets over him to cover himself from view except for a small space where his eyes were, and the dark orbs had been locked onto the larger male.

He had woken up not too long ago and devoured the food left with him before he noticed the other when they groaned. Once the beta saw him, he dove for his corner and snarled at the being until he saw no movement coming from him. That was weird, they always stayed away when he did that…or got angry. They never did nothing.

He tilted his head as he watched the other breathe in his sleep with a scrunched up nose and narrowed eyes as he pushed his blanket under his nose and breathed with a whimper. He didn't like the smells in this place, his blanket smelled like him and Kome and Seba. The new blankets smelled like Cat Lady and Sick place. There was something about New One that the one that smelled bitter brought here. He looked like him, and his scent was nice. It tickled the back of his mind like he had smelled it before, it made him want to get closer.

The beta shifted to rest on his hands and knees for a few long moments as he still watched the other saiyan, ignoring the new food Bitter One put in his space while he watched. His stomach knotted in nerves and at the bad smells of Cold One, sex, blood and violent ones. Heat had passed again, this one longer and he had cubs again, good strong cubs. He sank lower in his nest with a quiet whimper as his tail curled around his stomach protectively. He didn't want Bad One to find out. Bad One would take his cubs again and make him hurt and bleed. He wanted his babies.

Most of the blankets covering him slid off his body except for one that draped across his back as he eased out of his crouch. Seeing New One hadn't moved, he crawled a couple of paces towards the not there wall before stopping again. Once he was certain the other was still not moving, the small male crept closer as his curiosity took over. New One's came during Heat, but they didn't stay.

Only when he was beside the not there wall did he stop. The small saiyan took a deep breath to try and get more of that scent. It was spicy and kinda sweet at the same time, and hidden within it was the one that made him curious. It made him think of hot, dry places where the ones that smelled of cold and many overwhelming scents couldn't get to him.

The beta let out a whine as he tried to get more of that safe smelling odor. His tail swished anxiously and he cocked his head looking at New One. He was bigger, stronger, that made him nervous. He couldn't fight bigger Ones without biting and clawing; that was bad for cubs. But he had a tail, like his! And a mane! New One wasn't his cub though, so how did they have his tail? Leaning down, he sniffed the not there wall and sneezed shivering as Heat smell made his head hurt before he got some of that safe scent. The not wall was blocking most of it. He wanted to know why New One smelled nice and looked like him.

New One moved then, awake. And the beta panicked. He needed away from New One!

++VK++

Vegeta blinked his eyes open and brought a hand up to cover his forehead. He had fallen unconscious after talking to Frieza and hoped that everything was a horrible dream. Unfortunately the bright lights and the whiteness around him proved his desire otherwise.

A low whining sound had the prince jumping in surprise, and his body moved on reflex to crouch in a defensive position and face the source of the noise with a snarl on his face only to freeze.

Big and frightened eyes stared back at him from under a large, white blanket that could only be covering the small beta. His snarl melted away, and the alpha reached out with a hand before he thought about it. The small saiyan let out a hissing shriek as he scrambled away from Vegeta.

"No, it's ok," the larger male called out softly as the beta spun to hurl himself back in his nest. The prince watched in confusion as the small form hid himself under blankets with only his eyes visible. They remained glued to him as the beta let out a loud deep growl.

He shifted his body so he wasn't in an aggressive position, and he kneeled on the floor beside the force field. He needed to make sure the other was alright after what happened, and he wanted to find out just how the Colds got their hands on a beta saiyan. So far as he knew, no beta had left the planet in at least several years and nothing had happened to any of them.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to coax the smaller saiyan out with a hand held out plan up only to get a hiss in response. "What's your name?"

"You're wasting your breath, prince. Subject 01 doesn't understand you."

Vegeta turned to glare at the small, blue male that was standing in front on his cell. He wasn't looking at either saiyan as he punched in a code that allowed a small opening to appear at the prince's side. He thrust a bundle of cloth and a tray with some kind of food through it before closing it up

"I brought you some pants and food. I really don't want to see your dangling bits unless I have to."

"What do you mean he doesn't understand me?" Vegeta barked as he stalked over to the pile of stuff. He was quick in putting on the black pants before crossing his arms to glare at the little alien. It wasn't like he wanted these sick bastards to look at him either, they were the ones that locked him in here naked.

"He's gone feral. 01 has been like that for years now." Sorbet said shaking his head as he looked at the beta and his untouched food.

"01? You can't even call him by his name?" Vegeta snapped. "And you wonder why he went feral."

"Don't get short with me, prince." Sorbet snapped gesturing at the still growling beta. "He is my main concern. I don't care about your attitude or approval." He sighed a moment later before looking calmer. "As for his name, he never gave it after he was brought here. I asked him for it repeatedly, but he never answered. For lack of anything else to call him we used his Subject code. It might surprise you, but I'm not needlessly cruel to my test subjects. We need him healthy and able to produce offspring, short of him attacking facility members unprovoked or trying to escape I do whatever possible to not hurt him. After all this time I wouldn't be surprised if he's forgotten his name."

"How long." The alpha snapped angrily. He wanted to kill them all and get the beta out of here as soon as possible.

"Why do you care?" Sorbet fired back. "Far as Lord Frieza could tell no one came looking for 01 years ago. He was on a supply planet near the combat zone alone when they found him." Vegeta was shocked, betas never left the planet alone, never. There was no exception so how had this one? The scientist noticed his confusion.

"Monkey?" Vegeta snarled at the word.

"Don't call me that."

"You seemed out of it." Sorbet countered. "What is bothering you?"

"Everything! This," Vegeta growled gesturing around him. "Is sick. You forced me to commit one of the greatest taboos of our people and committed another yourself. Betas aren't supposed to…" He didn't have words to continue as he snarled and stalked to the back of his cell. "I don't have the slightest idea how he ended up alone, but it never should have happened. How long?"

"Fifteen years give or take." Sorbet said. He hoped talking would calm the alpha down. The less the saiyan prince raged and upset 01 the better. If he had to use the collar or have guards subdue Vegeta, it would be more trouble than it was worth. He honestly expected Vegeta to lash out, 01 had for almost 2 years before he learned it didn't get him anywhere. "He quit speaking that we could tell around 7 years ago and finally went feral 5 years ago. I'm not sure just how much is left in his mind, but he doesn't respond to verbal speech." The blue man didn't bat an eye as Vegeta snarled and slammed his hands against the back wall just needing to hit something. A string of brutal syllables escaped him drawing a raised eyebrow from the scientist. 01 had done something similar at times. A low hiss from 01 followed by a whimper cut the alpha off surprising Sorbet. Several deep breaths the prince was still bristling with rage but he wasn't snarling or shouting.

"Here I expected I'd have to deal with you."

"You aren't the only one that wants him calm." Vegeta said finally turning back around. "I'm sick with how it happened but those are my cubs he's carrying and none of this is his fault. I've already hurt him enough."

"I'll see about getting you some bedding." Sorbet said after a moment. "Just keep in mind you're only getting anything because I don't want you upsetting 01, and you're willing to cooperate at least on that front."

Vegeta said nothing as Sorbet left. He couldn't even look at the food in the front of his cell. Sliding down the wall he pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them as he thought.

Fifteen years….How the hell could they have kept anyone like this for fifteen years? How had this saiyan gotten off Vegetasei alone? He didn't want to believe it but there wasn't any reason for the scientist to lie. The beta was younger than him Vegeta knew that much just from the few looks he got of him, Kalious he was so small, tiny even. Vegeta wasn't even close to the biggest of their race at 5'9", and this little beta was even smaller than him. His hand ran through his mane before lingering a moment behind his ear. It was pure irony he found himself so grateful for his father's insistence that he have a tracking chip planted behind his ear. He never though he would be thankful for that damn chip, but he swore he would apologize to him the second he was home. The only good thing from this whole screw up was that they found and were going to rescue this beta.

His eyes cut to the small form that peeked at him from the makeshift nest. A soft growl harmless and not in the least threatening almost made him smile. There was something cute about the little beta's behavior, however sad it was. He found himself curious about something. Sorbet said the beta didn't respond to speech but he had reacted to his swearing in their language when he hadn't reacted to the shouting he'd done in the universal language most species used. Had he understood him?

 **"I won't hurt you. Can you understand me?** " He asked quietly. The last thing Vegeta wanted was for these scientists to figure out the saiyan tongue. Ordinarily it wasn't even used off world since too many races found it brutal and "animalistic". He waited a moment and watched as dark eyes warily watched him confused before another hiss sounded from the blankets.

" **Its ok,** " he soothed. " **I won't hurt you.** " He tried again. As feral as the beta was he knew he needed to be patient. The beta made a curious sound, and Vegeta watched as a blanket slid away and the beta's face was visible as he eased out of his crouch slightly.

" **Do you understand?** " Vegeta said slowly earning a confused tilt of the head from the little beta. " **What is your name?** " He'd be damned if he was going to use that bullshit code Frieza's scientists gave him. Without a name, Vegeta would give him one himself. His mate deserved that much at least. That thought made him pause. Oh Tarro, this was his mate. He growled to himself angrily before he pushed it to the side. If nothing else this beta would never want for anything for the rest of his life. The cubs too. The prince would take care of them. Cubs were too precious.

The little beta stared intently at him before making a soft trill like sound of confusion. He was wary, already defensive of his unborn children if his hunched form protecting his stomach was any indicator. His face was unmarked amazingly given the scars he'd seen on the little one's arms and back. He did notice an angry red set of claw marks on his neck that looked old, years likely, the wound resulting in his capture maybe. The beta was definitely beautiful and strong no mater what his actual power level was.

"Ayu." It came out before he realized it to his embarrassment. That certainly got a reaction as the little one snarled and ducked back into his nest with a growl.

" **Sorry, you are though. Something else then.** " The prince apologized. He seemed to have calmed his mate with those words. He did make a firm mental note to avoid anything similar right now. No tender endearments or things to draw attention to his weakness or what had happened to him. No little one then, despite how it fit.

"Toa." He said finally. Warrior, the beta was certainly deserving of the name with how he fought with just his teeth and claws. The smaller saiyan was fierce, and seeing that made the prince realize that he wasn't entirely broken yet.

He watched the younger male poke his head out again with a weary look before sneezing. The beta whined and pulled the blanket over his head under his nose to block out the mesh of scents that lingered in the cells.

"Yeah. It does stink in here." The prince pulled a face before sneezing himself. He groaned as he rubbed his temples to ease off the headache that was pounding behind his eyes. Yelling earlier had only distracted him from the pain, now the alpha couldn't ignore it anymore. If they didn't vent this stench soon, he was going to get aggressive and might scare the smaller saiyan. How could the other stand to constantly smell all of this?

"Here, prince." The voice had Vegeta gritting his teeth as the pain spiked sharply over the sound. He curled further in on himself to try and escape the pain. There was a sigh that mixed in with the beeping of a code being punched in. "What's wrong now?"

"It reeks in here." His eyes flashed as they glared at Sorbet. The small male lifted one of his brows as he pushed a large, thin mattress with another blanket through a different hole. "The smells are making me aggressive and my head pound. Why haven't you vented this stench?!"

The blue alien watched as the prince pulled the blanket that was just given to him under his nose only to for him to hiss at the hospital smell clinging to the fabric. Vegeta took a section to rub his neck, chest, and face to try and get some of his own scent on the fabric to act as a buffer.

"What smell?" Sorbet questioned as he saw the prince get more agitated until he covered himself with the blanket like 01 had done. His eyes flickered over to the other cell to see the smaller saiyan do the same thing, something he had seen dozens of times now that he thought about it. The alpha just growled at him.

"Saiyans have an enhanced sense of smell, idiot!"

"We cleaned up everything so it should fade soon enough." Sorbet said.

"No, you hosed the floor and wiped the mess up." Vegeta said matter of fact like surprising the scientist since that was exactly what they did while the saiyans were unconscious. "I'm not even in the cell with him and I can smell at least four other men, blood, sweat, sex, and the left over pheromones from his heats. I can barely smell him through all that, and his should be the dominant smell." He sneezed again with a wince and rubbed the fabric under his nose to try blocking the smells again. "I'll give you this, you certainly found something that counts as torture. If his cell has smelled like this non-stop, I'm not surprised he's killing people or mauling them."

"How do you know he's killed people in there?" There was a genuine curiosity in the question.

"Frieza mentioned it for starters, but all the blood in there is the big tell. Blood's got a strong odor, impossible to miss."

"And why is the smell making him kill people? Is it triggering some kind of blood lust?"

"Migraine," Vegeta shot back. "Puts our senses on high alert, shortens our tempers, basically keeping the adrenal response working non-stop. I've been in here, what three days? Five? I can't imagine how he's coped with smelling this shit because without something distracting me I can feel my own temper fraying. It's probably messed with his sleep, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's avoided eating on and off." The prince tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as he felt his body reacting to the mixed signals.

"And venting the air is all you need?" Sorbet confirmed getting a nod from the alpha.

"It should calm him down too. He's too skittish, not good for the cubs or him."

"Hm." The small male watched the two saiyans for a few moments before walking over to a panel on the wall. Everything the prince told him seemed to explain some of 01 actions, and he wished once again that the beta hadn't gone feral. There was no way he could have known about this particular part of saiyan physiology without being told.

He started to type on a keypad that caused a loud rumble, and the smaller saiyan let out that hissing shriek he made when frightened. He was surprised when Vegeta made a soft growling sound that almost immediately caused 01 to relax a little more.

Sorbet watched as the cycle slowly removed the "stench" the prince had described and was amazed to see both saiyans loose some tension that was held in their bodies. Once the process was completed, the beta even moved from his blankets to pull the food he had set out closer to his corner. While he didn't eat right away, it was a promising sign nonetheless, and the scientist made a mental note to have the cells air circulated at least once a week. Vegeta on the other hand just leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, probably to help his migraine ease off.

"Chorri." Sorbet called out to the feline woman once more. She was his assistant, and the only other person that had been with him since this project started. The purple furred cat was the only person he could count on sometimes. "I think 01 has earned his reward early." He muttered as she stepped up beside him.

"Very well, sir. I'll collect them from their quarters." Her soft tone had the beta looking up. She watched as he stared at her as his hands clenched and unclenched in his pile of blankets before taking some type of meat and devouring it. "Shall I collect them in a couple of days as usual?"

"No," Sorbet sounded pleased as he watched the younger saiyan slowly eat while his eyes flickered between them and Vegeta. "I think they can stay with him for awhile. I'll let you know when to pick them up."


	3. Chapter 3

The doors to the med bay opened with a hiss as the saiyan king stormed in and over to the wall of tanks. A tall man in green and black armor with a red bandana around his head was waiting for him.

"What happened, Bardock!?" He demanded.

"There was an ambush." The other man said. "The mission should have been a simple base demo. Somehow it got out that Nappa and Vegeta were there, if it wasn't a trap to begin with." He frowned and looked at the massive saiyan in the tank. "It was bad, V. If I didn't know better I'd say Frieza just threw at least 2 battalions at Vegeta and Nappa before the Ginyu Force was involved. Nappa tried to contact us for reinforcement or at the very least an evac when we lost connection with them. We couldn't find your son and Nappa was nearly dead, buried in the rubble of their destroyed ship. Vegeta was taken."

"Damn it." The king snarled. "The chip?"

"Fully functional, we've got a reading coming from an out of the way planet in demon territory. We know he's relatively healthy at least, we can't get anything detailed on his health, but his vitals are mostly stable." The older saiyan sighed in relief.

"At least there's that. I need you present at the council meeting since Nappa is out of commission." The king called as he turned to head back out the door. "They are assembling now."

Bardock took one last look at the man still in the tank before following after his friend. It was only luck that his team had been on their way back when they intercepted the distress call, and Fasha was able to keep Nappa alive until they got back to Vegetasei. That woman was as good as any other member of the army, but she was also knowledgeable in first aid. She had saved his hide on more than one occasion after a mission had gone south.

All and all, the scene was reminiscent of one that he had experienced before, and the warrior's memories started to distract him.

" _Tora!" Bardock shouted as they found the last member of their squad. "Fasha! Over here!" The alpha growled and ripped off his bandana to mop blood from his best friend's face._

 _"Bar….About damn t-time." The wounded man joked coughing up blood._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"D-dodoria…he and a squad…c-caught us by s-surprise."_

 _"Shit, you're bleeding so bad." Bardock said. For once he was afraid, he was powerless to do much of anything to help the other alpha._

 _"By the goddess…" Fasha whispered as she landed. "Damn it, Bardock, out of my way. Get me some clean water, bandages, just don't sit there."_

The noise coming from the chamber up ahead pulled him from his thoughts, and he shook his head to get back in the present. It would do the prince nor his friend any good if he remained in the past.

"Enough!" The smallest member in the room shouted commanding silence as Vegeta and Bardock entered the council chamber. "Now if you are all quite done with your bickering and grandstanding, I would love to know how exactly you plan on bringing my son home."

King Vegeta looked up at the end of the table to see his beta smiling sweetly at the room, and he suppressed a shiver. The male was very petite with black hair that fell down to his mid back with it spiked up and a couple of pieces falling over his forehead. He wore the purple and white armor with a black full bodysuit he only put on whenever a war council was called. All and all, Yasi looked like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, but Vegeta had the scars on his body to prove otherwise.

"Yasi-,"

"No Vegeta, they want to bicker and run their mouths so I want to hear their plans." The king frowned before taking his seat with Bardock sitting in the available chair a few seats down. The consort was a tiny man, almost delicate, but no one was fool enough to believe he was any thing but strong. "Don't all speak at once."

Bardock had to resist the urge to snort as the other members remained silent under the Royal Consort's steel gaze. While he hated to be on the receiving end of that look, he was amazed that so many of his fellow saiyans were cowed by the beta. After a couple more minutes of uneasy silence, the general sighed and spoke up.

"Sires, as I informed the king earlier, we are currently keeping track of the prince with the chip implanted under his skin. It's signal is coming from a planet that is deep in demon territory. There are not many significant planets to the Colds there, so it should be simple to retrieve him as long as we can pass the combat zone undetected."

"Hm. Is there any news on Frieza's whereabouts? He's been unusually absent from the zone, and none of our spies have reported any movement from his ship in past few months. This concerns me especially with the kidnapping of my son." The king said as he rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers under his chin. Murmurs came from around the table as the other saiyans tried to see if anyone had more recent information that the monarch could use.

Bardock had to agree with Vegeta. The frost demon had been acting uncharacteristically lately, and his instincts were on edge. He hadn't shown his tail in the combat zone for almost six months, and due to that the Cold Empire had lost a few of their more lucrative worlds. King Cold and his oldest son, Cooler, were in grid eight at the time. They were trying to recover one of the planets they lost without much success at the present, but the other ice lizard remained a mystery.

The other generals and council members were all suggesting ideas to find Prince Vegeta and bring him home, but the green clad warrior tuned out the noise around him. His eyes narrowed unseeingly at the table as his mind whirled through the current facts.

They couldn't risk going into demon space without knowing just where Frieza was. If the rescue team ran into him, it could be disastrous for the team as well as the prince, and the Vegeta was on a planet deep in The Colds' area of the galaxy. It couldn't be a coincidence that the lizard had finally gone off the radar around the same time the prince was captured. If only there was some way-!

Bardock's head snapped up as an idea hit. He grimaced at the thought, but there was someone he could contact that might have the information he was looking for. The only problem was that he was hoping to use this favor to help him find…no. The prince needed help now, he could wait, as much as it hurt to use this favor for someone else.

"Your majesties." Bardock's voice cut another saiyan off mid sentence. "I may have an idea to help rescue your son."

The saiyan he cut off, an alpha with strangely tame hair that came to the nape of his neck with chunky spikes over his forehead and a scar over his left eye, growled at the interruption. He slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his chair.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my report. You can wait your turn, 3rd Class."

"Your report? You actually did something instead of sitting on your ass here in the palace, Retaso?" The wilder man snapped back with a feral grin. "I didn't know you could talk so long about nothing, or are you detailing the pathetic excuse for training your command does."

"One of these days I'm going to put you in your place, mongrel." Retaso snarled back.

"Shut it." The consort barked before giving his full attention to his husband's friend. "Bardock, go on."

"Your Majesty-" Retaso protested only for Yasi to fix him with a sharp look and sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was clear." The petite beta said softly. "I want to hear what Commander Bardock has in mind. Shut your mouth."

"With all do respect, your majesty, why would you place any faith in him to find and rescue Prince Vegeta?"

"Retaso." Vegeta warned him as a tense silence fell over the room. Bardock's bangs shadowed his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" It was cold and quietly spoken, with almost clinical detachment.

"Everyone knows what a failure you are." The other alpha snapped with near sadistic glee. "The great Commander Bardock, slayer of armies, and failure as a father. Why should you have any say in this rescue assignment when you were too incompetent to even find your own son."

The snarl from Bardock made the other council members jump as the alpha's fangs were bared dangerously, the table caving under his hands as his power surged blasting chairs back into the wall.

"Bardock, stand down!" the king shouted causing the larger alpha to tense up in reflex to keep from launching across the table and killing the other council member. "Retaso, that is enough. Bardock is going to plan the rescue mission with Brolly, Nappa, and myself. If I hear one word of what was spoken of in here Tarro's rite will be a mercy compared to what I'll do to you. Dismissed. Bardock, a word." The other alpha shook as he nodded and turned to face the wall trying to calm down while the council trickled out of the chamber. Yasi paused silently asking his mate if he should stay.

"Go see to Tarble, I'll be up soon. I promise you'll be the first to know of any developments, Yasi." He tenderly said kissing his husband on the cheek.

"I know, Geta." The beta said quietly before shutting the door.

Honestly Retaso should know better than to push Bardock when it came to his youngest. The last time someone had, the general had put the idiot in a healing tank where they stayed for almost a month. Everyone knew not to push when it came to Kakarot. It was a tragedy to lose such a young beta and the king had been beyond furious to find out the beta was given a solo assignment, let alone one near the combat zone.

"How long has it been?" Vegeta said picking up an over turned chair and taking a seat.

"Fifteen years and three months." The other alpha said softly. "Kakarot will be 29 soon, about three more weeks."

"Bardock, listen to yourself." Vegeta said quietly. "If this was anyone else would you still think they were alive? Maybe you should-"

"Don't you dare say let him go." He hissed glaring at his old friend. "Would you if it was your son?"

"If the facts repeatedly told me the same thing, yes."

"V, I can't give up on him. I know Kakarot is still out there. I've gone over every facet of his assignment and disappearance. Nothing says he died V. Zarbon was on that planet, he always brags about his kills and there's no mention of any kills by him on that planet. Kakarot even used his Oozaru form for Kalious sake; he has to be alive. It's my fault he was even out there, all because of that stupid fight…" He regret every word of that last conversation and there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't beg the goddess for the chance to take back his words. He would give anything just to apologize to his son. "I can't give up on him, Vegeta, not until I find him or…"

"I understand." The king said clapping the man on the shoulder. "And despite what any of those morons say, I'd rather have you going after my son rather than any one else."

"What can I say, the little brat grew on me."

+++KV+++

Chorri escorted a boy, almost a teenager, with short black hair that had a few spikes in the front and top. He was dressed in black scrubs with a lump he held under his shirt. A long brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist. His dark eyes watched Cat Lady as she lead him down a familiar hallway.

Excitement bloomed in his chest, and his arms tensing around the bundle under his top caused it to squirm. The tips of black, spiky hair brushed against his neck, and the boy rubbed a hand over the lump as he chuffed at his armful. He could feel the small form wiggle, and the fur on his little tail tickled along his side where it was wrapped.

"Kome." A nervous whisper came from his load, and he chuffed again to keep his brother quiet. Seba just whined and squirmed a bit as he settled back down. He could see Cat Lady watching the two of them and let out a soft purr to help keep the younger boy silent. Seba didn't like being quiet lately, and it was getting harder to keep him calm and happy. Kome knew they needed to be with Tama some and hoped that's where Cat Lady was taking them and not to the Sick place.

Kome was slightly confused. It was too soon for them to go see their tama, and he was worried that something bad had happened. He remembered overhearing that they had brought another one to mate with Tama during his heat. Usually whenever that happened, Tama was upset and violent, and they would keep them away from him until he calmed down somewhat. The last time was really bad. Tama had been sick afterwards, he didn't want to eat much and just held them. Cat Lady had made them leave early when Tama lost the cub.

The boy's tail twitched at his waist as they got closer to Tama's space, and it was all Kome could do to keep from bolting to the beta. He had missed Tama, and so had Seba. It was hard not seeing him all the time like when he was smaller. Seba always got upset when they had to leave now which upset Tama.

The three turned down the corridor where the cells were, and the older cub started to notice some things that were different. The differences made him feel uneasy yet calmer and he couldn't help but bring the smaller boy closer to his body as his brown tail twitched anxiously.

'The air smells cleaner. Almost all of the bad smells are gone.' Kome's eyes darted around under his bangs. His nose twitched as he tried to figure out what was going on. 'There's another one here too. Why is he still here?' Dark eyes narrowed. The littler cub shivered a bit under his shirt, nervous about the new smell as well.

As the cell came into view, the boy was surprised to see it split in half with another person in new section. He couldn't make out what the other looked like since he was covered with a blanket like his tama would do if the smells made his head hurt real bad, but he didn't like that this one was so close to Tama. His tail fluffed as it unwrapped from his waist, and he felt his lip curl just a bit. He didn't want someone that hurt his Tama in the same space. He flinched at the hand on his shoulder and looked up at Cat Lady.

"Vegeta can't hurt you or your brother, its alright." She soothed. He gave a soft growl as his eyes shifted uneasily. He wasn't worried about him and Seba, Tama would kill someone before that happened, he didn't want Tama hurt. Cat Lady seemed to understand she hadn't convinced him, she was the only scientist Kome actually trusted since she had never hurt Tama or them, never treated them badly.

"He's in a separate cell; he can't get in with your mother or you. We aren't going to let him upset your mother." Kome hesitantly nodded and let her lead them over to the cell as she opened the door, his sharp eyes noting the numbers she typed in out of habit. They hadn't changed. He wasn't sure why he bothered watching that other than it was fascinating that little buttons could open a hole in the clear wall.

Their space didn't have a wall like this. They had a door with a window instead. Someone still needed to put in a code to unlock it though. As much as he hated that they were kept away from Tama, that space made it easier to look after his brother without being watched. For some reason the scientists weren't as interested in them as they were in Tama. Kome had an idea why, but he wasn't sure.

However, once the door opened, any and all thoughts fell away as a wave of Tama's scent washed over the pair. The beta's head jerked up from his food and he made an excited noise as soon as he saw the cubs. Seba squirmed in his arms, and Kome stumbled a little as he walked in the cell. As soon as Cat Lady closed the hole, the older boy kneeled down so his brother could get on the floor.

++VK++

Vegeta was dozing now that the smells had been removed. That was helping his head feel better, and he was almost grateful enough to thank the small alien. He managed to find a comfortable position leaning against the wall with his new blanket still covering his body. He'd fix up his bedding later, not like he had any but time on his hands.

A whine from the smaller saiyan had him opening his eyes again. The prince peered out the opening of his blanket to see a small boy dressed in black kneeling down in the space the beta was in. His brow furrowed in confusion and lifted in surprise as another boy appeared out from under the other's shirt.

'Wha…that boy looks like Bardock…' The tiny, and he was tiny, child looked like a mini clone of his teacher right down to his black…tail. 'What the hell?!' A mewling cry drew his attention to the beta and the two boys again. The littlest one was mewling and nuzzling the beta's face while he was picked up and cuddled. The older one was glaring at him, tense and alert as he watched the beta and cub. Toa noticed his staring and snarled before nudging the boys into his nest and "hiding" them with his body.

What the hell was going on?

"Woman, explain! How many more saiyans are here!" Vegeta snarled as his blanket slid back. The felian narrowed her eyes at the saiyan prince. She hissed at him as her ears twitched in response to her mood.

"You aren't in any position to demand anything from me, saiyan. Do that again with anyone else, and you'll find yourself on the floor relearning bladder control." The prince looked away growling softly to himself, she had a point.

"They shouldn't be here!" Vegeta snapped quietly in frustration. "They're cubs, its bad enough what you've done to him but nothing excuses involving saiyan cubs."

"Hybrids." Chorri said softly. "They're only half saiyan."

"Hybrids, you managed to mix the species?" The prince was shocked, only a handful of other species were compatible with saiyan DNA and most of those mixes didn't look even remotely like pure saiyans.

"You're surprised?" The medic asked noting the look on his face.

"Saiyans aren't the most compatible of species. Not sure why, but typically we don't reproduce in mixed species pairings. Those pregnancies tend to be even more delicate and dangerous." The cat nodded remembering all the numerous pregnancies that ended only days later or worse weeks later that resulted in violent bleeding or illness in 01.

"01 has only had two successful pregnancies in 15 years. They were the results of human saiyan breeding and were considered failures for Lord Frieza's project. We call them Gohan and Goten after their project codes. They keep 01, more or less functioning and are used to ...reward him." She said as if the words left a foul taste in her mouth.

The pupils in her eyes turned into slits as she glared off to the side before looking back at the small family huddled in the smaller saiyan's nest with a sad look on her features, and something about her expression confused the prince.

"Just don't disturb them, saiyan. 01 is very protective of his children, and he doesn't need any more stress. They aren't just his reward." Chorri gave Vegeta one last look before walking away and leaving the alpha to his thoughts.

'Does…does she care about them?' He watched her go before his eyes moved to see Toa's back, but he could tell that the beta saiyan had both cubs in his arms since he was too small to completely hide them from view. The only thing visible from the younger of the two were the tips of his spiky hair and the occasional glance of his tail.

The older boy…he was still watching Vegeta from over Toa's shoulder. The look that cub was giving him was unexpected, he was hostile, angry, and he bared his small fangs at the prince before Toa shushed him with a soft growl and nuzzled him

Both looked very small, so he had no idea just how old the cubs could be. It hurt to look at the boys. Cubs…he realized then that this wasn't Toa's first pregnancy and felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. His stomach heaved. How many times had the beta been taken against his will; how many times had he miscarried, that they finally kidnapped another saiyan just to get him pregnant. Frieza was using the cubs to control Toa. The beta would never think of escape so long as his cubs were still here. That's what the cat meant, they used to cubs to reward…and punish. Take them away to make him do what they want, let him see them when he became depressed or behaved as desired. It was sickening and made his blood boil. He swore to the gods the second he had the chance he was going to kill every last damn person involved on this forsaken rock with his bare hands and salt the earth with their remains. No one would dare to think about repeating this for the rest of all time.

The lights cut off then plunging the cells into darkness aside from the dim security lights in the hall outside. A soft whimper came from one of the cubs before the beta crooned softly. In the dim light he could see Toa settling his cubs in the nest, purring softly. It didn't mater that these new cubs weren't his, or were hybrids. Once they were out of here Vegeta would see to it they, like their tama, never wanted for anything ever again and would make doubly certain one ever hurt them again.

Sighing he grabbed the bedding before settling down in his own corner just like Toa. He needed to sleep of this headache off before he was any good to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ruby skies were the first thing that greeted Vegeta as his eyes opened. His heart ached at the familiar beauty and for a moment he almost believed he was home. A hot arid wind blew threw his mane soothing him._

 _He knew better this was the Ao Tokonga, the illusion world. Sitting up he found this wasn't his mind. There were none of the trees or flowers of his tatama's garden, no water, just empty space and crystal sands belonging to the vast wastes of Vegetasei. They were beautiful in their own way. His teacher, Bardock was especially fond of them and as a result Vegeta had spent many days out in those wilds training his mind and body._

 _Bardock taught him to respect those wilds and it was for good reason. The wastes were dangerous, just surviving out there was enough to make a saiyan stronger. The older alpha told him that was how their ancestors grew stronger, that the brutal landscape was what it was and it was the weakness in the person that got them killed out there. If you could survive out there, you could survive anywhere._

 _It a way it was fitting that Toa's dream world would reflect such a wild place. Standing he looked around concerned. Where was Toa? It had been explained to him that mates could share this world, that the form it took reflected that of the partner in the most stress at times or became something they built together. Vegeta was pulled here because Toa didn't trust him enough to enter Vegeta's. His tatama and father shared that their world, while not used often was a blending of things._

 _The world distorted around him then, shifting to show him somewhere else. It was still the wastes, but instead of the endless expanse there were rock formations in the distance. Turning, Vegeta was surprised to see of all things a house, a traditional house that most of his race lived it and a rust colored wall of stone that sheltered it from the sun and sands._

 _Something inside the building called to him, and he moved past the wall to come within a few feet of the door. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the house trying to find something to help the prince identify what family this came from. Unfortunately, any sign of identification had been eroded or faded away, not that Vegeta had expected much to begin with. It had been a long shot since most saiyan families didn't have anything like that on their dwellings._

 _Maybe there will be a clue inside the house. Pictures of his family or perhaps what he looked like before Toa was captured. Vegeta needed to find out more information in his mate so he could inform his family back on Vegetasei. His eyes fell on the door and reached out to open it._

 _A low growl was his only warning before a weight slammed into his back, sending them rolling into the hot sands. Toa was on top of him, staring down at his face then. Snarling with fangs bared. Vegeta had a much greater appreciation for the strength held in the petite body. Muscles like corded steal covered the beta's body, designed for the most power with the least amount of mass. Vegeta was intimately familiar with that type of body considering his tatama used it to rule the council with an iron fist despite his own small stature. Sharp claws connected to equally strong fingers told Vegeta that Toa had no inclination to punch, no the beta used those claws to grapple and rend not having the power to do half as much damage with his fists. The black tail was flared and lashing the air showing his mate's hostility._

 _Even here Vegeta knew with or without his ki, he was more than a match for the beta. Oh, he'd be plenty cut up, but he could easily over power him if it came to it. Now that they weren't rolling he could feel just how small the beta was. Toa weighed little more than his younger brother, a horrifying fact given Tarble was 11 and half this beta's size. He had a sinking feeling the only reason the beta outweighed Tarble was sheer size. Toa wouldn't survive the pregnancy with twins if that didn't change. They would lose the cubs or Toa would starve to death._

 _The prince calmly lay there waiting for Toa to act or calm down. He finally got to smell his mate's scent, warm spicy cinnamon almost delicate in its aroma. No wonder he couldn't make it out in the cells. The beta was scenting him in return with a low rumble in his chest, and Vegeta could see the confusion on his face as he tried to comprehend something._

" _ **What…?**_ _" The alpha's eyes widened at the word that was harshly spoken above him. The smaller saiyan was watching him with confusion and wariness in his dark eyes, and he seemed to have calmed some. Toa pulled back a little, but he still kept his hands ready to claw at the older saiyan at any threatening move he made. "_ _ **What…you are?**_ _"_

 _Vegeta just blinked a few times as he tried to process the broken question. He watched as the beta tilted his head as he waited for an answer. He licked his lips as he tried to keep the horror of realizing that Toa had forgotten almost everything about himself from showing. Just how bad was he treated to been pushed this far?_

" _ **I'm a saiyan like you**_ _." The prince used the most soothing tone he could in their native language. He wanted to keep the other calm and speaking, but he couldn't help but wonder if Toa could talk in the waking world as well. The saiyan tongue looked to help the younger one relax a fraction. "_ _ **My name is Vegeta.**_ _"_

" _ **Sai….yan."**_ _Toa looked confused at the word, but Vegeta could see flickers of recognition in onyx depth. His brow furrowed as he thought before he shook his head with a snarl. He glared back down at the pinned man. "_ _ **How here? This my place."**_

 _Now that the alpha wasn't sure how to answer. How could he explain that during the heat, both of them had marked each other as mates? The alpha was sure that Toa wouldn't understand the concept at all. He growled a little in frustration as he tried to figure out what to say. Toa snarled above him making Vegeta wince at what he had just did._

" _ **He sent you…Bad One! Won't stop, nothing left**_ _." Claws clenched digging deep into Vegeta's tan flesh. "_ _ **Kill you, then him. My place! Get out!**_ _" The beta snarled._

" _ **No one sent me.**_ _" Vegeta calmly said wanting to calm Toa down. The broken words told him more than he expected. This "bad one" was responsible for the beta's current state. Sorbet said he wasn't needlessly cruel but that didn't mean some one else wasn't. Frieza or any of his officers could have done what ever they wanted to the beta, and would have to break his spirit._

" _ **Lies!**_ _" He hissed angrily. "_ _ **Can't get here, sent you, hurt me.**_ _"_

" _ **I'm here to help you.**_ _" Vegeta tried again ignoring the pain from his mate's claws digging into his shoulders and upper arms. "_ _ **I swear by the goddess I won't hurt you. Alphas don't harm betas.**_ _" He saw the hesitant flickers in those dark orbs as the words made him remember something._

" _ **Alpha…..?**_ _" The claws released bringing fresh pain with it. There was a tiny flicker of hope in that tone, and Vegeta wanted to keep it there. "_ _ **You…alpha?**_ _"_

" _ **That's right. Alphas protect betas, not hurt them. We protect cubs too.**_ _" There was a low whine from the beta as he backed away curling in on himself. The prince slowly sat up so he could keep the other in sight._

"… _ **Bad One takes cubs…**_ _" He softly said as tears filled his eyes, and Vegeta felt his heart twist at the sight of so much sorrow. "_ _ **Good cubs, bad cubs….he hurts**_ _"_

" _ **Bad cubs?**_ _" Vegeta asked not understanding. The cat said Toa only carried two cubs to term, was he talking about the miscarriages?_

" ** _Sick….wrong…"_**

 _Suddenly it clicked, the hybrids, the mixes that didn't work. He could tell if some thing was wrong with the cubs from the crosses. It was clear he still loved them all the same and that their loss hurt equally._

" _ **I won't take your cubs.**_ _" Vegeta soothed as he shifted closer to the beta. "_ _ **Cubs are special. I promise I'll do my best to protect you and your cubs**_ _."_

" _ **Alpha**_ _…." He shook his head before holding it with a whine like it hurt. "_ _ **Hurts...Go**_ _." Toa's tail lashed as he growled and scuttled further away from Vegeta but still keeping between the prince and the house. Vegeta had a sinking feeling that Toa's memories were locked in that house to keep them shut away. After 15 years, what all had he shoved aside just to stay sane?_

" ** _Toa?"_**

" _ **GO**_ _!" The beta snarled with tears leaving trails down his cheeks._

 _The world around the pair started to splinter and crack. The suddenness of the order and the world breaking apart had Vegeta falling on his backside and rolling in the sands. He scrambled to get upright, but a wail full of pain from Toa had the world shattering. The prince reached out to the smaller saiyan before darkness swallowed him whole._

The prince's eyes snapped open as he gasped in shock. He was awake. A soft whimper from Toa's cell made the alpha look over in worry, but all he could make out was the small form of the beta still sleeping as far as he could tell.

He leaned back on his mattress as the cold sweat blossomed on his skin from the adrenalin rush. He was growing more concerned for Toa. His mind was a mess, and it was affecting the Ao Tokonga in ways that honestly scared the prince. He had never heard of it shattering and pushing their mate out. The distorting of the space…

Was it possible for memories to bleed over into the Ao Tokonga? Had that been what happened to push him out? Toa had remembered something, something that he'd buried deep in his mind or tried to forget if the pained express and tears were considered.

Vegeta knew that no matter what happened after the rescue he would never forget the sheer sorrow in the beta's eyes. He'd seen betas and women that had lost cubs before. His tama often helped many of them whenever he could. But they were never this broken. It didn't make sense to him. They raped him and forced him to get pregnant. How could he feel so much love for the cubs he lost, even the ones that wouldn't survive after birth? Another glance at Toa revealed him curled protectively around the two cubs in his nest, there wasn't a way for anyone to move either of the boys without waking the beta.

Vegeta had a feeling they were Toa's whole world, that he was so resigned to being trapped here he focused on them, living for them. He had to wonder if the beta even remembered the outside world. No, he remembered it somewhere in his mind, if he didn't his illusion world would have reflected the inside of this cell.

Who ever Toa had been was still there, buried deep in his memories. Vegeta had seen the pain and fear in the beta and knew it was going to be difficult to even begin convincing him he was safe, and that no one would take his cubs away once they were out of here. With a sigh the prince got comfortable. He wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. A soft smile crossed his lips as he watched the sleeping beta, if only they had met before all of this. He might have asked to court him and none of this would have happened.

++VK++

Bardock took a deep breath as he sat down in front of a console in his house. He was looking at the code on the screen with mixed emotions. It had taken the alpha almost two years to find the right code, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to use it.

The last time he had talked to them, it nearly resulted in a fight that would have demolished the house. Ever since that day, he had tried to forget about him and live his live like he never existed. But he had exhausted all his resources and with the current information blackout from their spies they were stuck sitting on their hands unless they could get information from somewhere else. Did he really want to contact him of all people for that information?

He sighed wiping his tired eyes in frustration. He was breaking the law just doing this. If it was for Kakarot he wouldn't bat an eye, but Vegeta was right. Kakarot had been missing for 15 years, he would be fine another few weeks while Bardock did this. The selfless little brat was too understanding when it came to doing their respective duty. He wouldn't be able to ask for help a second time though, if he was lucky enough to get them to agree this time.

"Damn it." He muttered as his mind pulled up an image of his student his third son in a way, and he ran a hand through his hair. Bardock gritted his teeth and let his hand fall on the console initiating a transmission. "No going back now."

After what felt like an eternity, there was a blurry image that flickered to life on the screen above the console. The general bit back a growl as the image cleared up to reveal another saiyan on the other end of the transmission.

"Well, well. If it isn't little brother calling."

"Turles." His response was short and clipped as he looked everywhere but his brother's face. They could have been twins if it weren't for the grayish tinge to the other alpha's skin and cold eyes.

"Never thought I'd get a call from the mighty 3rd class commander, General Bardock." He said sitting back in a cushioned chair holding a glass of wine in his other hand. "It's only been what 20 years? 30? If I recall, your last words were "I never want to see you again." I'm paraphrasing of course. You had quite the mouth when we were younger."

The green clad warrior bit back a snarl, but he couldn't stop his tail from bushing up and lashing behind him. Kalious his brother had always been an asshole, and it looks like that hadn't changed over the years. He should have known that Turles would never help him.

"Forget it." Bardock stood in frustration. "This was a mistake, just forget this ever happened." His hand was fumbling for the button to end the transmission.

"Bardock." He froze at the concerned tone in his brother's voice not entirely sure he wasn't imagining it. "What happened?"

"I said forget it. Sorry I bothered you."

"You wouldn't have bothered to hurt down that code if it was nothing. I know you, little brother. You wouldn't have made this call unless you were out of options. So unless you want me to show up on your doorstep or on one of your assignments, tell me, what happened? Is it Raditz?"

"No, its not Raditz." Bardock said slumping back in defeat. His brother never bluffed, and the last thing he needed was for Turles to pop up like that. "Do you know where Frieza currently is?" The warrior decided to bite the bullet and just ask.

"Frieza? You mean you don't?" Turles was surprised to hear that. Even before he left Vegetasei they always kept close tabs on the Colds.

"He's gone off grid, we haven't seen him anywhere in the combat zone in months. We've taken several planets from the demons, but nothing has draw him out, none of the spies know anything."

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Turles wasn't stupid, he knew that wasn't enough to make his brother call him. "Something's happened."

"Prince Vegeta was captured, he's my student and I've been assigned to the rescue effort. We know where he is, but without knowing where Frieza is…"

"Any attempt to get him is suicide for your team and him." Turles finished. The older alpha narrowed his eyes as he studied his brother. "Why did you really call me?"

"I told you-"

"No." Turles cut him of with a growl. "You wouldn't contact me just for some spoilt prince, student or not. You spent two years looking for that code, and if I'm right, this kidnapping only happened days ago, weeks tops. You wanted something else from me."

"How do you know that?" Bardock asked confused. He was discrete the whole time.

"Who do you think let you find it?" Turles sighed seeing he was just hurting his brother. "Bardock…look at me, little brother. I know we don't have that great a relationship, but I would never not help you. That's why every few years I spread out codes you could find if you ever needed to reach me."

"You know I have another son, Kakarot right?" Even after 15 years, it hurt to talk about him, and Bardock had to suppress the tears that automatically came at the shear mention of his youngest's name.

"Yeah, a little beta. I was proud of you. I always wanted to meet the little blessing."

"He's missing." Bardock felt his throat closing up. "I've tried everything to find him, Turles."

The dark skinned saiyan blinked a couple of times as he tried to process what he had just been told. Turles felt ice spread in his veins at the look of loss and grief on his brother's face. He had never seen that look on the other's face.

"How long!" Concern thick in his voice as he leaned forward in his chair to get closer to the screen. Betas were precious, rare, and a blessing on the family by Tarro.

"Fifteen years." Bardock couldn't stop the few tears that fell. "He ran off after we fought about his continued service in the army. He was 14, Turles, and the fighting was bad. I wanted him to stop trying prove he wasn't a weakling because of his power level, but he didn't see it that way. Somehow….somehow he got a solo mission."

"How the hell did that happen!? Beta's never take solo assignments even when we aren't at war?!"

"I don't know, no one knows." Bardock said quietly rubbing his head. "His ship was destroyed, but it was empty. I went with the retrieval crew. We couldn't find a body, and there were plenty of Frieza's men left behind and dead. Scans showed a concentrated zone of blutz waves, and the destruction indicated he uses his oozaru form."

"They always leave bodies, and there's no way they could have incinerated it without leaving some traces of it." Turles said trying to ignore that this was his nephew they were discussing. "You think he's alive."

"Zarbon was on that planet, he always brags and makes a scene out of his kills. Nothing about Kakarot or that planet has ever been heard from him."

"Bardock, I don't want to give you false hope, but if he was captured…." As much as he wanted to tell the younger saiyan otherwise, the space pirate couldn't bring himself to be anything other than honest.

"I know." The grief was thick in his voice. "but I have to know I tried everything. I have to see him if he's alive…or not."

"I'll contact you in a week." Turles said finally. "I don't know where the lizard is either. And it will take some time to feel out things on my end. I'll keep an ear out for Kakarot too."

"Thank you, Turles."


	5. Chapter 5

The alpha was sleeping again in his nest by the corner of the not there wall, and the smaller saiyan was watching him. He hadn't moved for some time and the beta was getting curious about the larger being. He still hadn't left. No One had ever stayed like this before.

Ever since Alpha had been in his Dream Space, he had watched him very closely. Every time they sleep, Alpha was there in his space with him. Alpha talked a lot, telling stories that made his head hurt, but he didn't want Alpha to stop for some reason he couldn't understand. The words and scent of Alpha made him feel safe, but he hadn't talked to Alpha since that first time. Talking made him remember, it made the pain come back worse than just listening. Alpha had stayed away from the Safe Place though, not like the first time he was there.

It was just after first meal, and Kome said that Cat Lady told him no one would be by today until second meal. That was odd. Someone would always come by whenever he had the cubs with him. Bitter One and Cold One wouldn't leave him alone with his cubs like this. It made him feel nervous. He didn't like different because he couldn't protect his cubs as well.

He looked behind him in his own nest to see Kome and Seba curled up dozing, and his eyes softened contently. Cat Lady had brought a big meal with lots of meat today and now the cubs were sleeping the meal off. Cat Lady had been bringing better food, and he knew this was good for his cubs to get stronger. The black tail brushed his stomach and he thought of his new cubs, they needed it too.

The beta crawled over to Alpha on his hands and knees with small movements. Alpha looked like him, and he smelled good. Saiyan, Alpha said that's what they were, and he could feel something right about the word.

Alpha's hand moved, and the small saiyan froze where he was crouched with his arm halfway outstretched for his next step. When the Stronger One settled back down, he started to move closer once more.

Alpha had moved his nest from the other side of his space next to the not there wall for some reason, and the beta didn't know why. The other corner was safer, two walls angry ones couldn't come through. Was Alpha strong enough it didn't matter? He finally made it to the clear wall and crouched down beside him and inhaled.

His tail curled and swayed happily at the absence of the bad smells. Alpha had a good smell, strong smell that made him feel warm like the Hot Place he dreamed of.

Cloves.

The word popped into his mind out of nowhere he realized with a tilt of his head. He considered it and realized that word described the smell perfectly. The beta gave a soft purr as he breathed in more of that warm clove scent and relaxed. For some reason that smell made him want to curl up beside the larger male and bask in the warmth and safety it offered. Dark eyes slid over the stronger one, taking in the firm muscles and smooth mostly unmarked skin. Alpha didn't have as many marks as he did. Was he that strong? Could he really be stronger than Bad One?

Alpha's mane and tail were also nicer than his. He vaguely remembered he used to have smooth fur like that. A memory flickered in his mind, hazy and brief. He remembered feeling strong arms around him and….something involving his tail while gentle fingers scratched his scalp. The beta shook his head; he didn't like all these memories. They made his head and chest hurt, like he couldn't breathe. It felt like when he lost a cub.

Leaning close enough his nose nearly brushing the not there wall he breathed in more of that calming smell, his eyelids sinking low as he relaxed again. He didn't know why that smell made him feel so….He didn't have a word for it.

" **Hello**." His heart jolted as he looked over to see Alpha awake and looking at him. Alpha wasn't supposed to know!

The little beta squeaked in fright and bolted back to his nest and realized he couldn't hide under his blankets without moving the cubs. Doing the next best thing he settled behind his boys and curled as small as he could against the wall.

He looked over his cubs and nest to watch Strong One as he sat up. Alpha had a smile on his face that made the beta hiss. Alpha should have been sleeping! Now he had to wait to smell that nice smell again!

++VK++

Vegeta watched the smaller saiyan scurry with an amused expression on his face away after Toa let out that cute squeak. Now the beta was glaring at him as he peeked from his "hiding" spot, and the older man could only find that adorable. When the smaller saiyan started to hiss, it was all the prince could do to keep from laughing. Toa was so tiny that those threatening sounds didn't actually sound like a threat. If he was honest with himself, it looked like the beta was sulking at being caught.

He gave the other a soft look before the smaller saiyan huffed and laid down to curl around his boys. Every now and then Toa would peek over the body of his smaller cub to look at him before ducking back down again.

He was becoming curious if the beta trying to sneak up on him to get a better whiff of his scent, if the repeated scenting of the air was any indication. And this was not the first time Vegeta had caught Toa coming close to him like this either. Normally he would remain still and allow the younger male to observe him, but this time he wanted to see what he would do if he moved or talked. Moving had startled him but not deterred him.

It seemed that Toa was becoming used to him, but the beta hadn't spoken since that first time in the Ao Tokonga, either in the illusion or waking world. That concerned him, but at least the beta stayed with him in the illusion world. The younger one still kept him from the house, but he wasn't hostile unless he went near it and that made Vegeta curious. He needed to find out more about his mate, and that house was his best chance all things considered if he couldn't get Toa to open up first.

He could tell that some of the stories he would just randomly talk about were causing Toa to remember something, and the small beta would hold his head wherever he was crouched. It did surprise Vegeta that whenever that happened, the submissive would remain with him. He must find some comfort with the prince if he did that. Originally the prince just spoke to let the beta hear his voice and hopefully keep the beta calm, but the steady flow of words seemed to be having a positive affect on his little mate.

He sighed leaning back against the back wall. He had a mate. That still didn't feel real when he thought about it. He caught himself reaching absently for his bite mark and stopped himself. Drawing attention to it could make them realize the significance; and if that happened, Vegeta had no doubt they would use that information against him and ultimately hurt Toa or the cubs in the process.

What would they do when they were rescued? The prince honestly didn't know what was going to happen with Toa then. What if when the beta got better he didn't want to be with him? Toa could have been engaged to someone, ready to become their mate. What about Toa's family? He already knew his own father was going to be livid for letting this happen in the first place. Both his parents wanted him to start settling down and looking for a potential mate but this was certainly not what they had in mind.

It wasn't like he hadn't looked for a mate before this. In a way, he found himself rather glad he hadn't mated anyone before this happened; and he wouldn't have to explain to them why he raped and got a beta pregnant. Everyday he prayed to the goddess for forgiveness. He knew what happened, that he was drugged with enough aphrodisiacs to make the beta's pheromones ten times more powerful, and that took away any coherent thought. He suspected they used drugs on Toa to increase his fertility as well, which would make his scent all the more potent. The cell itself hadn't dissipated any of his scent and actually concentrated it before they vented the cell if he was still able to smell it after Toa's heat. Despite knowing those details, Vegeta blamed himself for what happened, for not better controlling himself.

He wanted to believe his instincts would have kept him from hurting any beta no matter the circumstance and no matter what he did, he still couldn't remember much about what happened. Toa's eyes fiery and wild flashed in his mind. He remembered the touch of warm skin, and how good things felt, pain and pleasure mixed together from fangs sinking into his shoulder. He couldn't tell if it was real of something he imagined but there was the feeling of him holding that small body against him and how right it felt.

Glancing to the side he caught the beta staring at him again. Eyes widened before the little beta softly hissed ducking his head again as a smile crossed the prince's face. It wouldn't be hard to care about this beta if he let himself, to love him if Toa wanted him in return….or if he didn't.

++VK++

Kome had been watching Tama for the past couple of days. He had been acting very weird. Why was Tama being this way with the other male? Tama had never acted like that before, was it because he bit Tama?

The cub looked as his tama and frowned seeing him peeking over at the other male again before his eyes fell on the new scar on Tama's shoulder. It made him angry with this male. He was tired of males hurting tama and making him have cubs and then making Tama lose them. He was glad to see a matching scar on the other's shoulder. Tama had got him back and made the other pay for hurting him.

The little cub didn't understand why the other male was still here. Why hadn't he left! Cat Lady said he was staying, that the Bitter One hoped Tama would have an easier time having cubs with this one. Kome almost didn't want Tama to have more cubs. Tama had stopped talking after Seba, stopped being himself. Every time Tama lost cubs he got sick, Tama wouldn't eat or sleep. They wouldn't let Kome and Seba see him for awhile if it got really bad like last time. Tama had held him and Seba and wouldn't let them go last time. His tail was tucked and Tama had whimpered the whole time. It scared him. Tama was strong, he never cried or whimpered before that. Tama killed people who hurt him except for Cold One and Bad One.

A shiver ran through him. He didn't like Bad One. They smelled Bad, mean, and he enjoyed hurting Tama. Last time they were here they grabbed Seba's tail and made him cry after they held him in the air by it. Tama fought so hard but Bad One still hurt him. And they laughed the whole time. Seba was scared all the time after that and was afraid to let go of him or Tama. He would shake if they didn't hold him, and he started grabbing his little tail and crying. His little brother was curled up against him like normal, and he felt a protective urge to bare his teeth at the other male.

He was so confused by him. There was a weird smell in the air now, and Kome didn't know what it meant. It was nothing like the bad smells, in fact those were gone now that this male was here, and Kome wondered how that was. This smell was…almost nice. It was warm and told him he should relax. He didn't want to relax, this male was just here to hurt his Tama. The male was staring at Tama again, and Kome was tired of it.

Kome moved to place himself in front of Tama and his brother with a glare on his face. The new male blinked as his eyes flickered over to him. He bared his teeth and let out a threatening hiss as mean as the boy could make it. The male needed to know that Kome wouldn't let him hurt Tama again.

++VK++

A loud hiss woke Seba up, and he was scared that someone had come in to take them away from Tama again. A whimper of fear came from his throat as he fought to get free of the blanket so he could hide from the threat. Kome told him to hide when he hissed, when Tama hissed and growled he needed to stay in the nest. He buried himself under the coverings in the nest and looked out to see what was happening.

Tama growled from behind him, but it was at Kome. The sound didn't sound as scary when Tama growled at Bitter One or Cat Lady. Not seeing anyone else in Tama's space, the small cub came back out from his hiding place. Why did Kome hiss like that if there wasn't anyone there? Why did Tama sound mad?

Kome was grumbling as he stared hard at the floor. Tama was baring his teeth at the older cub with a deep growl that Seba had rarely ever heard. The small boy watched as his brother gave the male in the other side of Tama's space a mean look before Tama snapped his teeth. Tama looked like he would bite Kome if he didn't stop looking at the new one like that. Tama only did that when they didn't listen. The little cub softly whined and crouched low to avoid making Tama mad.

Seba looked at the New One with a curious look to see why Kome hissed. He was watching the family with a strange look. The tiny cub didn't know why his brother didn't like him. He smelled nice, and Seba felt warm and fuzzy whenever he got a good sniff of the nice smell. Like when Tama held him and was purring. He wanted to get closer to him, he seemed nice.

While Tama was still growling and grumbling at Kome, Seba carefully moved to leave the nest and get a closer look at the male. Kome and Tama had kept him in the nest mostly; and he liked the warm nest, but Seba wanted to get a closer look. He moved about halfway out of the nest when the new male looked at him. Seba stilled for a moment nervous before his tail shyly wagged and he smiled. It took a minute but he smiled back! His tail wagged faster. Maybe they would play with him!

He let out a squeak when he felt his brother's arms wrap around him and pull him back in the nest. Seba whined in protest squirming and reaching away so he could go play. Kome just put him in his lap and wouldn't budge. Seba tried to squeeze out of Kome's arms.

"Seba!" He paused a second when Kome hissed his name softly. He ignored his brother as he wiggled and twisted he slapped the nest with his hand giving Kome a mean look. He didn't want to sit in Kome's lap! Kome was no fun, he wanted to play!

Tama rumbled and pulled him out of Kome's lap and into the area in front of him. Seba pouted with a mew only for Tama to nuzzle him but fix him with a firm stare that meant "no". His little tail twitched as he huffed in protest. The loud purr from Tama made him happy though when he felt Tama give him a lick. His own little purr joined Tama's as he got his bath. Play time could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Seba rolled so he could sit up on his hands and knees, and the small cub looked over his shoulder at Kome and Tama. Second meal was large and Tama fell asleep holding Kome to him, but he allowed the smaller cub to curl up freely beside him. Now both looked like they were sleeping, and Seba wanted to play. Since his family was sleeping, the cub looked over to the not there wall. Maybe New One would play with him?

He was sitting on his nest with his eyes closed while he was sitting. The tiny boy cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what the male was doing. He couldn't be sleeping; he wasn't resting against anything. What could he be doing?

The cub slowly crawled closer to the clear wall while carefully watching the big male. The closer he got, he just realized how big he was, and Seba became slightly unsure if playing with him would be a good thing to do. He paused with his tail twitching behind him about halfway to the wall.

But he smelled nice. And he could talk like Kome could! And he hadn't been mean to him and Kome and Tama like Bad One. Thinking of Bad One made the small child shiver and almost let out a whine, but he did that Tama would wake up and make him go back to the nest. He wanted to play! So Seba slowly moved closer once more.

He finally got beside the not there wall and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the male. Seba kneeled with his hands resting on the floor between his legs with his tail curling around him. Now that he was beside the male he saw just how big he was! He was bigger than Tama.

Seba looked over to see how he was sitting. New One had his legs crossed with his hands resting on his knees, and that tail was resting on the floor beside him. The boy narrowed his eyes to try and figure out what he was doing, but he had no idea. Was he pretending to be asleep? His eyes darted to the long brown tail that twitched on the floor.

The little cub reached for the tail. It moved again! New one made a weird sound….a laugh! He didn't hear laughs often! Looking up the cub saw New One watching him. With a squeak, the little cub darted away from the not wall. Seba stopped halfway back to the nest and turned around and tilted his head curiously. New One was looking around like he didn't see him. Maybe he could sneak up on New One like Tama!

++KV++

The littlest cub was "sneaking" over again. Vegeta found himself marveling at how "normal" his behavior was. Granted he didn't speak but beside that he boy was just like any other young cub. If the prince had to guess the cub was at least 3 years old, at the oldest he would be maybe 6. He was small but looked healthy so it was unlikely he was any older.

He opened his eyes all the way and stared at the cub grinning as he scampered back towards Toa's nest. Vegeta played along and closed his eyes pretending not to see him and watched with cracked eyes. He had been meditating before when he heard the boy coming over the first time, and he was curious about his teacher's mini clone.

He was dressed like the older cub in those flimsy scrubs, and the wild spikes on his head looked exactly like Bardock's hair. It made Vegeta wonder if this cub was somehow related to the 3rd class general. The sound of another small squeal drew the alpha from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to "notice" the tiny boy once more.

The cub turned and crouched on all fours and trilled in excitement as the little black tail swayed happily. Vegeta didn't wait for him to come all the way back to the wall and "noticed" him before the cub made it half way sending the cub scampering away again with a grin on his face.

The alpha had to admit to himself that this was kinda fun. It was a strange version of hide and seek, but seeing the small cub having fun and laughing help improve Vegeta's mood. It reminded him of when he used to play with his younger brother. It was rare that he ever got time to spend with Tarble, but whenever he had free time, he always tried to see and spend time with the young prince.

++KV++

Seba squealed happily waking Kome up. He looked up and felt his heart stop at the sight of Seba scurrying away from the wall. He was confused when the little cub stopped well away from the nest and turned around. The male was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Tama….Tama had sat that way when he was really little. Seba was creeping towards him again, and it took everything Kome had to not fight to get loose from Tama's hold. Tama was mad at him for hissing at the male. He wasn't allowed to leave the nest. But Seba…

A giggle distracted him from his worry. It was Seba, his little brother was giggling as he scurried away from the wall. He hadn't laughed or giggled since before Bad One visited. A glance back at the male showed he was relaxed, and smiling. Was he playing with Seba?

None of the others had even looked at them, what did that mean? Why was he playing with Seba? Was he up to something?

Kome whined softly only for Tama to hold him tighter to him and purr softly. Tama wasn't worried. If he was worried, he wouldn't be sleeping. It wasn't like the male could actually get to Seba now that he thought about it. There was a wall between them. And if something happened, Seba would run for the nest. Those thoughts had the older cub relaxing a small bit, but he still kept his eyes glued to the form of his little brother.

The smell of ice reached his nose then and he whimpered. Cold One!

" **Tama! Tama, Cold One!** " Kome whispered shaking the beta.

++KV++

Vegeta grinned at the cub who was leaning against the barrier with his hands against the prince's. The alpha moved his left hand a small ways on the clear wall, and his grin grew when the boy copied the movement. The cub's tail was wagging happily while he grinned, eyes bright. Kalious, this cub was cute, and he suppressed a laugh at the thought of calling anything that looked so much like his teacher "cute". Bardock would murder him if he ever found out.

The alpha brought his tail around to wrap the end around one of his wrists before letting it go to tap at the barrier. He chuckled as he saw the boy try to stop his tail from wagging long enough to do the same. The boy turned to stare at the furry limb as it refused to stop moving before he finally got it under control. When the cub turned back to him, the prince saw a proud and triumphant expression as the tiny tail tapped at the wall. He was so involved in playing with the boy that he didn't notice the person coming up to the cells.

"Well well, you made a friend, Vegeta. How adorable." The little cub shrank back and crouched in fear looking up at Frieza and Vegeta's blood boiled. "You know, I hardly ever see the little monkey this closely." He taunted looking closely at the tiny cub. The prince could see the boy's trembling as a spike of fear filled the air. Seba was staring wide-eyed and breathing shallowly in fear as he shook.

"Oh look, the poor little thing is scared half to death." The frost demon said with a chuckle as he saw tears appear in the cub's eyes. "I do think he's going to cry now."

Before Vegeta could say anything, a growling snarl came from the other side of the cell. The prince looked over to see Toa dashing over to place himself between Frieza and his cub. His tail immediately wrapped around the boy, and the boy latched onto one of the dark gray pant legs that the beta was wearing.

The alpha could see that Toa was afraid of the ice lizard as well. Despite the fact that the beta was baring his fangs at Frieza, Vegeta could see him shaking and smell the terror that was coming off him in waves. A small part of Vegeta's mind admired the courage that Toa was showing.

"And here is mama." Frieza sneered unamused. "Honestly, I don't know why 01 is so protective of a failed experiment. He hides them every time I come to see them while they are with him."

"Perhaps he just doesn't want his boys to see your ugly face. I'm sure they'd be traumatized at the sight alone. I know I was when I first saw you." Vegeta casually said as he shifted to sit on his bedding in a more comfortable position. "There's also the fact you're a creepy nudest that parades himself in front of young children. Or maybe, and I'm going out on a limb here, just maybe he knows what a five foot frozen sack of shit you are and hates your guts." Vegeta's voice went cold as he glared at the demon.

Despite knowing what was going to happen to him if he made the frost demon angry, the prince felt like he needed to keep Frieza's attention away from the tiny beta and his cubs. He had to protect them, and this was the only way he could.

"Come again," Frieza hissed looking at the alpha with murder in his eyes. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"You heard me, you short-" Vegeta's jaw clenched shut as electricity shot through him dropping him into his bedding as he lost control of his limps. He refused to scream as he clenched his teeth shut. Another burst hit and he curled his body inward trying to ride through the pain.

"What's the matter, monkey? No more funny jokes." Frieza snapped finally letting the voltage die off. The prince's body shook from the aftershocks and sweat bloomed all over his body. A weak raspy laugh made the demon look at the prince with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell me what is so funny about your situation?"

"Your ugly ass face." He groaned through clenched teeth as Frieza shocked him again. He could smell flesh burning as the pain almost made him scream. 'You are stronger than this. You are protecting your mate and cubs, he is not going to beat you!' He screamed in his mind.

"My Lord." Suddenly the collar cut off letting the alpha take a shaky breath. He had never felt so relieved to hear that blue alien's voice. He knew any attempt to move was out off the question as his muscles shook and clenched on themselves at random.

"What is it, Sorbet?" The tyrant sounded like a child who had their fun interrupted.

"There is a transmission from your Father in the command center. He says its urgent."

"Very well," He sighed. "It seems our fun is over, Vegeta. Sorbet, cut his rations for a few days. Maybe that will teach this filthy monkey some manners."

"As you wish, sire." The blue alien said bowing to the retreating figure. Once the tyrant was gone he opened Vegeta's cell and knelt to check the alpha over.

"That was remarkably stupid of you." He said accessing the burns on the saiyan's neck. "What did you possibly hope to accomplish?" Sorbet pulled a spray and bandages from the pockets of his lab coat and worked to wrap the burns to keep the collar from ripping the skin open. He had nothing to worry about the prince couldn't even lift his head let alone try to escape.

"He...stopped antagonizing...Toa…didn't he?"

"Toa? You mean 01? You gave him a name?"

"Better than…a stupid…number…"

++VK++

The beta was moving Seba back to the nest, but he kept looking over his shoulder at Alpha. Bitter One was talking to him as he wrapped white stuff around his neck, and the smaller saiyan felt his chest hurt at the sight of Stronger One. He was twitching and clenching his teeth as he laid on his nest.

Alpha was hurt. Cold One had hurt Alpha with that metal circle around Alpha's neck.

Seba whined in fear, and the beta picked him up and held him to his chest as soon as he got back to the nest. Kome came up and crawled in his lap, and the small saiyan had to juggle the two cubs in his arms until he was able to hold them. He covered the shaking boys with his blanket and purred to reassure the cubs that they were safe.

He was scared too. He thought he was going to loose Seba. Cold One was very strong. Stronger than Bad One. Every time he saw Cold One, his head hurt and his body shook. But Alpha…Alpha drew Cold One's eyes away from them. He challenged Cold One, but now Alpha is hurt.

Alpha let out a groan that drew his eyes back over to the not there wall. Bitter One was still there and Alpha's voice sounded strained. He wasn't moving. Why couldn't Strong One move?

He whined as he watched Bitter One stand up but not leave. He felt like he needed to look over Alpha. He protected them like he said he would. He couldn't leave the cubs though, and they didn't need to see Alpha if he was hurt. Seba mewled pitifully and shook despite his reassurances. Quietly he wiped tears from the cub's face and purred louder holding the little one near his heart.

" **He played with Seba.** " Kome said softly. He hoped Tama understood so he could know why his brother was so upset. He didn't always understand when Kome spoke now and the older boy feared a day would come where Tama didn't understand anything he said. Toa nuzzled both cubs and settled with them in the blankets. Seba whimpered but still dozed off and curled into Kome looking for more comfort. The beta watched them both with worried eyes while he ran his hand through the older boy's hair.

He couldn't lose his babies. Toa shivered at the thought. He couldn't survive if he did. The babies he didn't birth hurt bad enough, either of his boys would kill him. He didn't know how he knew that, but he knew it was true. Seeing the cubs sleeping while clinging to each other the beta rearranged his nest better to keep them comfortable.

Stepping away from the nest, Toa crouched and winced at the flashes in his head. Cold One hurt them. He always hurt them. Walls moved around him boxing him in. Pain and his instincts telling him to run. Shaking his head he tried to push them away but they wouldn't stop. Laughter and a dark cold room. Hands pulled at his hair dragging him somewhere.

Alpha, he needed to check on alpha! He growled softly forcing the images back. Turning to the not wall the beta quietly moved beside Alpha and leaned down to sniff him. He could smell the burnt skin, something that was familiar and see the shaking of his muscles. He whined not knowing what to do. Alpha was hurt, Alpha shouldn't be hurt. Alpha grunted then and shifted weakly in the nest. Dark eyes met his and Toa saw the pain in them fade a little.

Why did Alpha do that? Alpha should have known Cold One would hurt him. But Alpha protected them. Whimpering again the beta didn't know what to think.

Alpha was saying something but he didn't understand. Just the word "Toa". Alpha called him that. Alpha spoke like Kome….like he had? He head was cradled in his hands as the pain grew. Too much. Too many things, bad things. Memories hurt.

"Toa…" Alpha's tired voice cut through the confusion in his head. He looked tired. Was Bitter One making him sleep? Sleep was good, sleep made the pain go away. Hesitantly the beta settled close to the wall and purred for Alpha. It made his cubs sleep, it would make Alpha sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Toa opened his eyes to see the ruby red sky of his Dream Space. He looked around and saw Alpha laying on the crystal sand curled up in a ball. He whimpered and quickly moved over to see if the older saiyan was alright._

 _He paused by his side to see the white still around his neck. It puzzled the smaller male since every time he came here, he never had his injuries here. Toa slowly reached out with a hand but hesitated about halfway to Alpha's shoulder. He didn't know if he should wake the other, but something inside him made him brush the bare shoulder of the Strong One with a barely there touch of the back of his hand._

 _"_ _ **Alpha**_ _?" He called as he brushed the larger man more firmly this time. It made him feel nervous to see the other still sleeping. "_ _ **Wake…Alpha**_ _."_

 _Alpha groaned as he blinked open his dark eyes once the beta drew back. He hissed in pain as he uncurled his body. The tiny beta scurried back a couple of paces when Alpha sat up. Alpha was still stronger even hurt. He placed a hand on his head before looking over at Toa. He blinked a few times like he didn't know what he was seeing._

 _Toa looked up to see the sky begin to darken as the wind picked up, the Bad Flashes were out. They always came out after Cold One or Bad One was here. The beta whined as he saw Alpha slump back over as the air around him started to look wavy. Faint shouts came from the wavy air, and Toa rushed to grab Alpha before he fell into a Bad Flash. Alpha was heavy, but the smaller male managed to pull him away from the Bad Flash, only to see more wavy air around them._

 _"_ _ **Alpha…we move**_ _." Toa said as he tried to get under one of the larger male's arms. Bad Flashes hurt and they weren't Alpha's. He didn't know what it would do to him. "_ _ **Not safe. Must move**_ _."_

 _Strong One groaned as he tried to get up, but his legs weren't working. The beta snarled in frustration as he watched Alpha clumsily try to move. They couldn't out run the Bad Flashes, and Toa wasn't strong enough to carry Alpha away from them. His eyes flickered over to Safe Place._

 _Safe Place was close. Bad Flashes couldn't get inside, but Alpha would have to go in there too. The beta bit his lower lip as he tried to figure out what to do. He needed to protect Safe Place, but Alpha protected him. Him and cubs from Cold One. Another wavy air came close to them with more screams coming from it, and Toa whined before lifting as much of Alpha as he could and headed to Safe Place._

 _Maybe Alpha won't look around. He's hurt, even here so it might be alright. Toa helped the older saiyan shuffle over to Safe Place door. More screams and cries were coming from the wavy airs the closer they got to the door. Finally the beta pulled both saiyans to the Safe Place and they fell inside just as another Bad Flash started to form in front of the door._

 _Toa wiggled out from under the heavy body just in time to shut the door to keep that last Bad Flash out. Baring his teeth at the door he turned his attention back to Alpha. The bigger male's eyes were clearing up. Had he seen a Flash?_

 _Wind howled and shook the safe place making Toa look up in concern. One of the Bad Bad Flashes was loose. He couldn't leave it loose out there. Cold One must have woke it up. Grunting he pulled Alpha by the shoulders to the soft floor. He would be more comfortable there if he was hurt. He had to hope Alpha slept while he dealt with the Bad Bad Flash. Bad Bad Flash would hurt Dream Space, be slow to heal. Toa gave Alpha one more sniff and found he was ok and not hurt badly._

 _Moving silently he left Safe Place and shut the door behind him as he darted quickly into the building storm. If he was fast enough, he could get the Bad Bad Flash before everything broke loose._

 _++KV++_

 _Vegeta opened his eyes and then shut them with a groan. His head was scrambled from…something._

 _Walls. Every way he turned there were more walls of black metal. Why couldn't he find the way out!_

 _Darting left, he ran as fast as he could. His lungs felt like they were going to burst as he raggedly sucked in hot air. Turning right his heart dropped at the sight of another dead end. Barely slowing down he spun on his heal, skidding slightly as he bolted down the way he came._

 _There had to be a way out! That was the challenge. He would get out and he could go home!_

 _"Time's up, monkey." The voice rang out through the maze causing him to panic. He thought he had more time! How far had he run from the center?_

 _Desperation made him faster, his legs and lungs burning. He could still win, he had to out run the demon. The beta blindly threw himself down corridor after corridor. There wasn't time to stop or think, he had to move._

 _Pain erupted from his back sending him rolling before he slammed into the cold wall at full speed. A hand grasped his hair and painfully jerked him up and held him in the air as blood dripped into his eyes from where he hit his head._

 _"Oh, too bad, monkey. You made it almost half way through my maze. Better luck next time."_

 _Shaking his head he finally pushed it away. Was it one of Toa's memories? Sitting up the alpha rubbed his pounding skull and looked around. This wasn't Toa's illusion, or was it? He was lying on a thick carpet in a living room of sorts. Was he in the house? Where was Toa?_

 _He slowly sat up once more to look around in the low light. There were a few stone chairs in the room and a large thing that looked like someone had killed a saberwolf and used its hide to make a couch. The walls were sanded smooth and had little notches in them as shelves, and over in the corner was a monitor for entertainment on a stone bench._

 _There were a few doorways that were along the walls that must lead off to other rooms, and Vegeta could see what could only be a table through one door, but there was one hall that lead further into the house that had an odd glowing blue light. The prince narrowed his eyes at that light before he placed a hand to unsuccessfully help in pushing the pounding headache away._

 _There was a loud rumble that came from outside and Vegeta looked up at the ceiling only now noticing the loud wind and slight tremors of the house. If this was an accurate replica of a traditional saiyan dwelling, the building should be able to withstand the storm howling out there. Although, he did question why a storm was here in the first place. What was going on with Toa's Ao Tokonga?_

 _"Toa?" He called out as he got to his feet using one of the stone chairs for support. He had to lean heavily on the piece of furniture so his legs could support his weight. Whatever happened to him when he got here had weakened his metaphysical self. Another thing which shouldn't be possible._

 _The light down the hall flickered as another gust of wind made the house rattle, and he was pulled back from his thoughts. The alpha's eyes were drawn to the wall, seeing faded pictures there. He had missed them the first time he looked around, and he moved on shaking legs over to the wall by the furry couch to try and get a better look._

 _Unfortunately, Toa's pictures were nothing but shadowy figures. Anything that could have identified these people was long faded away, except for one picture. Vegeta picked up the frame to look at it closer, and it tore his heart that his mate was forgetting his family._

 _The image was of three shadows two were smaller than the other, but all three were saiyans judging from what looks like tails and spiky hair. The larger form was in the middle of the two smaller ones holding his arms up. Each smaller shadow was holding onto the larger one's arms, and they were hanging from him. The alpha smiled at the image._

 _It must be Toa's parent, and perhaps a sibling? Are they alive or were they killed before Toa was captured?_

 _A sob cut through his thoughts and Vegeta's head snapped in the direction of the sound. It had come from the hall with the blue light. Was Toa crying?_

 _"Toa?" Slowly he entered the hallway and found another door at the end of it with the door cracked letting the light spill into the hall. Quietly pushing it open he was surprised to see a nest. It was massive, the kind meant for whole families, or at least parents and younger cubs. Soft whimpers drew his gaze to the small form huddled in the center. A growl behind him had the prince turning to see Toa crouched in the doorway snarling at him._

 _If that was Toa….who was in the nest?_

 _"_ _ **Alpha**_ _." He almost missed the word spoken by the beta. The feral beta moved past the prince and sat at the edge of the nest after a moment. Sad eyes looked over to the shivering and whimpering form and then back to Vegeta._

 _"_ _ **Hurt**_ _." Beta said softly. "_ _ **Alpha protects**_ _?" Vegeta nodded confused. Toa hadn't spoken to him in all this time and then he brought him into the one place he wouldn't let the alpha go._

 _"_ _ **Why did you let me in here? Who is in the nest**_ _?" Toa tilted his head in thought and Vegeta could see him struggling to put words to what he wanted to say._

 _"_ _ **You…protect us. Stopped Cold One. Make Seba happy, laughed. You…good**_ _." The beta said uncertainly. "_ _ **Hurt, we hurt….you help**_ _?"_

 _Vegeta just looked at Toa before he looked back to the form hidden under the furs in the massive nest. He moved to kneel on the side of the nest beside the smaller male, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. In his peripheral vision, he could see the beta looking at him with a hopeful yet sad expression, and he knew that he must do whatever he could to help his mate._

 _"_ _ **I'll try, Toa. Just…who is that**_ _?" His eyes fell on the other figure before he turned his head to watch Toa. He wasn't sure if whatever happened to him before was still affecting him, but his mind was struggling to keep up. "_ _ **Please tell me. It'll help**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **Me, but not me.**_ _" The beta finally said. The other form let out a loud cry and Toa nudged the alpha. He looked worried as more cries came from the furs. "_ _ **Go help. Can't touch Other. Hurts**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **But how can that-!**_ _" Vegeta started to ask, but Toa must have gotten impatient because he shoved the larger saiyan right into the nest without warning. He let out a yelp as he landed beside the shivering form, and he gave a glare over his shoulder at the beta._

 _"_ _ **You help now**_ _." Toa said completely unfazed by the look. He crawled to get closer to the other saiyan in the nest. A whimper came followed by shaking and sobbing. "_ _ **Alpha. Help**_ _!"_

 _"_ _ **Alright! Just…just give me a minute to figure this out**_ _." Vegeta said trying to stay calm and not snap at the impatient beta. He didn't actually understand what the hell was going on. How could there be two of Toa? There shouldn't be anyone else in the Ao Tokonga. Toa couldn't touch them, why? What had he said "me but not me?" what did that even mean? He thought back on what he'd learned about Toa. The beta had been a prisoner here for fifteen years…and went feral 5 years ago. His mind broke from his treatment. His eyes widened as he recognized what "me, but not me" could mean._

 _Toa had split into two personalities. One who was feral and protective of himself and his cubs, able to deal with insults and pain in a primitive way and the other who couldn't cope with what was happening, the core so to speak. That's why Toa couldn't touch him._

 _"_ _ **He's the real Toa**_ _." Vegeta said as his thoughts made the connection. "_ _ **The one from before he was captured**_ _." The beta nodded sadly._

 _"_ _ **Hurts Alpha. We hurt. Flashes loose. Make pain come back**_ _._ _ **Flashes try get in. Make hurt more**_ _." There was a sense of urgency to the beta's tone. "_ _ **Alpha stronger, Alpha help**_ _!" Toa demanded with his fangs out. Vegeta wasn't mad, the beta, or this version of him, didn't know how else to ask. He just didn't know what to do. Another pitiful whimper pulled him from his thoughts._

 _The alpha pulled back one of the many furs hiding the small form from view. He found them curled into a ball, arms folded over his head and it buried in their knees, tucking as tightly as possible. Tremors wracked the small form. Not knowing what else to do the prince gently stroked the small piece of scalp he could see. He swept his tail in the air hoping his scent might help. Toa had been attracted to it, maybe this half was too._

 _Slowly, almost so much he missed it, the whimpering form relaxed. It wasn't until the head under his hand moved towards his touch. Vegeta continued to stroke his hair and make observations about his mate. He still had Toa's body type, but the hair and fur were better cared for. Seeing he was relaxing the prince was encouraged and gently extended the strokes down the little one's back. Vegeta knew if he was going to get a good look at the beta, he had to get the little one to uncurl on his own. Any attempt to force him would likely ruin any chance he had, and Toa would likely maul him._

 _Slowly but surely it worked. He ceased his whimpering, and his muscles relaxed until he lay sleeping peacefully, curled loosely on his side. Hesitantly, the prince gently grasped a wrist and moved it to this side while continuing his gentle strokes. His eyes widened as he took in the familiar features. Thick starburst locks of hair framed angular features. He knew who this was, he should have guessed it when he saw the cub. The beta's appearance was softer than his sire's but only a blind man wouldn't notice their identical features._

 _"Kakarot…" The name was barely a whisper in his shock. Everyone knew of this beta's disappearance…of his death. Bardock swore his son was still alive and many thought he was crazy, delusional even if most had sense enough not to say it within earshot of the powerful alpha. Kalious above…Kakarot had been in this hell hole for fifteen years! No wonder they couldn't find him, why Bardock couldn't find him. He remembered the fiery little beta, having seen him with his teacher while out and about and at practice drills later on. Toa was a shadow compared to what he remembered of the small beta. Kakarot had never been afraid, even as weak as he was. The beta never backed down from a fight during practice drills even knowing his opponents were much stronger. A sobering realization took place._

 _'Bardock is going to murder me.'_


	8. Chapter 8

" _Aww…look at the little beta playing solider."_

 _" Why don't you run back to daddy and leave the fighting to real warriors? A beta of your power level has no place in war!"_

 _"Yeah. The only thing a beta like you is good for is baring cubs, although I'm not sure he'll give any alpha strong offspring."_

 _Jeers like these rang in his head. They echoed becoming louder and harsher with each sequence. He covered his head to try and block out the sound._

 _" If you can escape the maze before time is up or your hunter finds you, you're free to go."_

 _"Come out, come out wherever you are. It's only a matter of time before I catch you! Then you're mine."_

 _"Too bad, monkey. You'll just have to try again later. Zarbon, he's all yours."_

 _A whimper came from him as the memories of hands harshly grabbing at him. He cried as he tried to get away from it, and the memory faded into dust. He curled himself to make his body smaller to hide._

 _" Come on, Kakarot! Punch harder! I know you can!" The older saiyan taunted as he pulled his little brother into a headlock._

 _"I'm trying, Raditz! You're just stronger than me. I'll never overpower you. Damn it! Let go!" The 8 year old squirmed and twisted trying to get lose._

 _"Hey, I might be stronger physically, so use your head!" Raditz playfully flicked him on the head drawing a cry of protest from the little beta. "Don't limit yourself, use any advantage you can."_

 _"You mean like this?" He sank his teeth into his big brother's wrist._

 _"OW! You little bastard! You didn't have to bite me!"_

 _Sadness overwhelmed him and tears leaked out of his closed eyes. He wanted to sink into that memory and never come out._

 _" Subject appears to be able to carry. He's not fully mature but he's exactly what Lord Frieza was looking for."_

 _"So we don't need to go after anymore small or individual saiyans? Good. Now he can help rebuild the army he decimated when we captured him. I thought his kind were weaker than the others!"_

 _"Obviously you haven't fought saiyans before. Their women and male carriers are just as capable as the rest of their filthy race." The foot on the back of his head roughly ground his face into the dirt_.

 _The horror of the realization that the Colds had been hunting for women or betas that could be easily captured stuck with him, and all he wanted was to go back home. He buried himself under a fur._

 _" You should stay here! You're not strong enough to go to the combat zone!"_

 _"I am! I can fight like any other warrior you have trained in the past, why won't you let me go fight?!" He pleaded with his father not understanding. "You told me I was good enough to keep up with a squad."_

 _"This isn't about whether or not you can fight! I know you can, but the answer is still no! I will not allow my son to risk his life just so he can prove himself at something that doesn't matter!"_

 _"It matters to me!" Tears gathered in his eyes. All he ever wanted was to be a strong fighter like his father and brother. "Why can't you understand that!? I don't want to stay planetside and become nothing but a breeder raising cubs. I want to fight!" There was nothing for him on the planet, why didn't his father understand that. No one was even interested in courting him aside from using him to have cubs. Why couldn't anyone understand that wasn't what he wanted? He wasn't even having heats yet!_

 _"Kakarot!" The beta actually shrank back from his father afraid that for the first time the man would actually strike him. His father loomed over him with fury burning in his eyes. "You're staying here! End of discussion!" He glared up at the man and stubbornly wiped his tears away, only for new ones to take their place._

 _"I won't! I want to fight and you can't stop me!" he screamed at his father before turning and fleeing the house_.

 _Shouts from long ago played in his head from someone he thought didn't believed in him, but only ever tried to protect him even if it was from himself. He tried to curl up more to escape the words. He sobbed over the last time he saw his father before he managed to get a solo mission close to the combat zone. He was wrong, so very wrong and stupid. Why didn't he just listen to him? He would give anything to tell his father he was sorry, that he was right all along._

 _"_ _ **Kakarot**_ _."_

 _He let out a gasp as his eyes snapped open._

 _His name, someone said his name! His eyes found similar dark orbs and someone was leaning over him. The beta blinked. This wasn't his other self. He blinked again._

 _"AHHHH!" His fist smashed into the stranger's face. An enraged snarl of pain made the blood rush from his face_.

++KV++

 _Vegeta growled as he checked his nose for blood. 'Tarro that hurt! Kakarot has one hell of a left hook, damn.' Soft whimpers drew his attention back to Kakarot. The beta had scrambled back against the back side of the nest and was cowering with his arms covering his head. Toa was watching both of them alertly, but he wasn't hostile._

 _"Please, don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry. Just leave me alone." The voice was soft and filled with fear._

 _"Hey, its ok." Vegeta tried to calm the terrified beta down. "Kakarot, I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _"How…How do you…." The beta whimpered trembling. It was a trick! They couldn't know his name!_

 _"It's your name, isn't it? Kakarot?" Vegeta tried again. Slowly the arms lowered and revealed tear filled, confused eyes._

 _"You said my name?" He was so confused. "Why are you here? No one is supposed to come here!" Hands grabbed at the thick black hair and his eyes clenched shut. Vegeta seeing he needed to calm his mate down so he could breathe, did the only thing he knew. Gently he wrapped his arms around the little beta and pulled him against his chest and purred. He held the beta firmly as he shrieked and tried to get loose._

 _"Shh…Its alright, Kakarot. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm here to help. You need to breathe, Kakarot. Its ok." The alpha nuzzled the back of the beta's neck like a parent would a cub. He hoped it would help._

 _"Who are you? How are you here?" Kakarot finally asked. He was still shaking and Vegeta could feel how scared the beta still was._

 _"My name's Vegeta. I…well he brought me here." The prince said nodding towards Toa._

 _"V…Vegeta?" he winced pressing a hand to his forehead, not understanding why it sounded familiar. "I don't…Wait, you can see him?"_

 _"He asked me to help. I've been calling him Toa." Vegeta said keeping his voice even as he kept purring._

 _"You smell nice…like home…" Kakarot sounded out of it but he was curling into Vegeta's hold. "He keeps the bad things away. He likes your smell too." Vegeta tensed a moment when Toa settled in the nest and leaned against his back but relaxed realizing Toa was reacting to what Kakarot was thinking or feeling._

 _"I know this might be hard, but can you tell me how you got here?" The prince needed to know more of what happened if he was going to help. And he wanted to know just how they caught Bardock's son and how the beta got a solo assignment._

 _"Here?" The small beta went ridged in Vegeta's arms. "I…I was…I was…" The faint tremors in the beta's limbs turned into violent shaking. "I ran….there were trees, too many trees. Or walls? Walls that changed. He was there. Bad One. No light, I couldn't move." Kakarot's breathing quickened as he whimpered and gripped at his hair again. "Cold one's game. He lied! No exit, no way out! They kept hurting me! I wanted it to stop! Too many screams, too much blood!" His eyes were clenched shut by this point and Vegeta could feel the beta about to hyperventilate._

 _"Shhh. It's ok. Calm down for me alright. I'm going to protect you as best I can." Vegeta crooned in his ear feeling his heart break a little more for the beta._

 _"Please…I want to go home. Please." Kakarot sobbed as he cried. It was a pitiful plea, sounding more like a broken child than the adult Kakarot was. Vegeta could understand though, after fifteen years of this Hell anyone would be entitled to make that childish plea._

 _"You're going to go home soon, Kakarot. There's probably a team on the way now."_

 _"No, there isn't." The little beta sniffed. "No one ever comes. Just people who hurt me."_

 _"They're coming this time." Vegeta soothed understanding why Kakarot didn't believe him. "I was captured too. But I have something to help them find us. There's a chip behind my ear, Kakarot. It tells them where I am and that I need help. I swear I won't leave here without you. Both of us are going home. Your cubs too."_

 _"R-really?" That one word was so full of hope that it had the prince's chest clenching, and the whimper and hands clutching his shoulder from behind him only added to the feeling. "Som-someone will come? We can leave?"_

 _"Yes, all of us. We just have to wait until the team gets here." Vegeta softly said as he ran a hand through wild spikes. "Can you do that? I'll be with you and protect you as much as I can, Kakarot. I promise."_

 _"Hmmmm…think…so." The alpha moved to look at the smaller saiyan, and he saw those expressive eyes blinking slowly. His body was steadily leaning more on Vegeta's as a yawn came from Kakarot. "You'll…be…here?"_

 _"Kakarot." The larger male brought a hand up to cup the side of the beta's face as he shifted to look in his eyes. It was obvious that the younger saiyan was loosing the battle with sleep once more. Vegeta needed to ask him more questions and he wasn't sure it was good thing if the beta went back to sleep. "Stay awake, Kakarot. Come on, don't fall asleep on me yet."_

 _"Don't leave me….Geta." His words were breathy and soft and he blinked a couple more times. His lithe body slumped half on Vegeta and half in the nest. His breathing became deep and even as he finally fell asleep once more._

 _The prince watched as Kakarot buried his face in his bare chest. A content sigh came from the smaller form, and Vegeta felt his lips twitching upward at the innocent action. He slowly moved him so that the beta was laying in the nest again. He ran another hand through the soft hair as Vegeta looked over him once more._

 _"_ _ **Alpha**_ _." Toa's voice had him looking over his shoulder. The feral side of his mate was rubbing his face against the alpha's shoulder as he purred looking remarkably calmer than when he first appeared in here. "_ _ **Alpha helped. Bad Flashes gone. Good Alpha**_ _."_

 _Sure enough, Vegeta could hear the wind dying down outside of the house. Taking that and Toa's calm attitude, the prince moved so that he was sitting between the two in the nest. Now he could look at Toa while still lightly scratching the other's scalp. Kakarot had shifted to curl against his hip and was sleeping peacefully. Even unconscious, the beta was desperately soaking in the positive touch._

 _He shook his head as he tried to process what he had learned. He had been captured by his race's enemy, had mated his teacher's beta son that had been missing and believed dead for fifteen years, discovered he had two stepcubs, and now knows that his new mate is fragmented into two different personalities._

 _Vegeta ran his free hand over his face at everything. He looked over at the awake personality who was watching him in confusion._

 _"_ _ **Toa, how are there two of you**_ _?" The prince finally asked. He wanted answers, and he needed to know how to help his mate once they get out of here. Knowing what happened might give him some idea on how to recombine the two._

 _"_ _ **We**_ _…" Toa frowned with his brow furrowed. "_ _ **Hurt, scared. All time. I come. Protect us from Bad Flashes. From Bad One, Cold One and Others. Not Me…not strong enough. Try make cubs but no Heat. No cubs. Cold One make play bad game. Lied. No hope**_ _." Toa shivered. "_ _ **Took Kome away. More Heats…faster Heat, no cubs. Not Me hurt more. Sleep longer, longer. After Seba, not wake up. Not awake long, but awake longer now. Alpha here now. Alpha protect us**_ _."_

 _Vegeta hummed in thought. From what he could understand, Kakarot wasn't strong enough to deal with everything mentally so Toa was created to handle everything that was happening to him. Looks like it was for short periods of time, but now Kakarot has gone dormant all the time. What was this game they mentioned? Cold One…that had to be Frieza. Who was Bad One? Kome and Seba, those were Saiyan names. What had Toa said earlier, 'Played with Seba'? Were those the cubs' names?_

 _ **"Kome and Seba, they're your cubs right**_ _?" Toa purred and settled in the nest._

 _"_ _ **Kome bigger, first cub**_ _." He said with a soft look in his eyes. "_ _ **Seba littler. You play**_ _." The feral half yawned and rubbed against Vegeta again breathing deep his scent. "_ _ **Alpha good. Alpha help us. Alpha Good smell. We like Alpha**_ _."_

 _Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of that last comment. He wondered if Toa knew about their bond and understood what it was. Still Toa said they liked him so that was something positive in this situation._

 _"_ _ **Toa-**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **No more talk, head hurt**_ _." The beta growled pressing his head against Vegeta's leg as he lay beside the alpha. "_ _ **Tired.**_ _"_

 _Vegeta was left to concede the beta's point. Toa had spoken more than all their other interactions put together._

+++VK+++

Turles let the heavy metal door slam behind him as he entered his cabin wiping his bloody hands on an increasingly blood stained towel and sank into his console chair.

Hands mostly clean he dropped the rag on the desk and steepled his fingers in thought. A lot had happened recently that he'd been unaware of and it bothered him. His network was either going soft or was no longer as effective if he was forced to become hands on in acquiring information. It wasn't often the alpha had to resort to such…..crude…methods, but this was becoming personal. He had worked hard to build his reputation. To not be as feared as he was and not connected to the strength of the saiyan army was suicide. His enemies and those who crossed him didn't die, they _vanished_ , no bodies, no witnesses, nothing to indicate they even existed other than a name or memory belonging to those that missed them in the first place.

'What the hell is that demon up to?'

A glance at his clock told him his little brother would be home at this hour. It had only been five days, but there was no point in delaying his call when he had the information he needed….and maybe more. A few clicks later and his transmission was sending while he absently cleaned his knife.

"Turles….is that blood?!" Bardock's voice pierced his thoughts. He flashed his little brother a feral grin.

"Is little brother worried?" He teased not being able to resist giving Bardock a hard time. "Relax, none of its mine."

"I don't even want to know." The pale saiyan muttered as he rested his head in his hands for a moment. He glanced at his older brother with one eye peering through his fingers. "So what's going on? You called two days early."

"Well, there's some good new, bad news, and some very interesting details you might want to know." Turles turned serious as he set his blade down. It needed something other than a wipe down to get it completely clean anyway.

"Ok, what are we looking at?" The green clad saiyan put his hands down as he snapped into professional mode.

"Frieza is located on planet Frieza 228, and if I'm right that means he and Vegeta are on the same planet from the rumors going around which counts as the bad news." He just decided to go ahead and put that out there. Neither one of them liked to beat around the bush.

"Damn it!" Bardock slammed a hand down on his chair, and a cracking sound came over the speakers. He let out a string of curses that the older man wasn't sure if they were from the news or whatever it was Bardock just broke. Looks like his little brother still had temper issues. He picked up the blade as he waited for the other to calm down enough to continue the discussion. "Oh course that bastard would be on the one world we don't need him on. Why there, though? Frieza's been off grid for month's."

"That brings us to the interesting facts. For starters Vegeta killed some of the Ginyu Force when they captured him. Recoome and Gul…something with a G, anyways, that I've been able to confirm." The dark saiyan kept his eyes on the knife as he worked on a spot he missed earlier. Bardock stared at him in shock.

"There weren't any bodies, trust me we searched enough of them. You're sure?"

"Considering the sources I used…very." Turles said sitting his curved blade on the console. "Word is they took the Ginyu's bodies to try covering it up. Mess with the army's moral by making you sweat not knowing where they are. Not a bad plan, I have to admit. Anyways, apparently Frieza 228 is some kind of research station. No one really knows what exactly happens there but what I dug up is that it focuses on creating better soldiers. My….source…was rather dry on that topic. It wasn't just him either. No one leaves that rock and talks. The guards that don't die get shuttled around to Frieza's personal ship, drafted to mines or other backwater worlds where they disappear. My gut is telling me nothing good happens on that planet, Bar. Frieza wouldn't have spent half the effort at keeping this quiet unless he wanted whatever is going on down there to be a secret."

"You said you had good news? Cause right now I could really use some." Bardock watched his brother shift and sit facing him.

"There's a series of standing orders among Frieza's army. One of which is that if by some miracle any Saiyan is captured they are to be taken to Frieza 228. It's been in place for years, Bardock, predating Kakarot's disappearance." Hope swelled in the younger alpha's eyes, and the Turles felt good about putting that there.

"You mean…"

"It means if they captured him, they took Kakarot there." Turles growled. "From the sounds of this place prisoners don't last very long. It's been 15 years, there is every possibility he's been moved somewhere else or…." He shook his head. "I'm saying you might can find out what happened to him if he was there to begin with."

"Thank you, Turles." Bardock's tone was wavering slightly, but the other saiyan paid it no mind. "I need to speak to the king. I'll let you know once we've decided on a plan. I…appreciate your help, brother."

"Anytime," Turles said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Bardock walked in one of the many conference rooms in the palace where Nappa, Raditz, and Brolly were already present. All that was missing was the king and his mate. It was a smaller party than one would have thought in planning a rescue operation for the prince, but King Vegeta thought that the less people that knew, the better.

The alpha gave a respectful nod to the others in the room, and all but Raditz returned the gesture. Bardock held back a sigh over that. He knew that his eldest son blamed him for Kakarot's disappearance, and the green clad saiyan couldn't hold it against him. He blamed himself as well.

His alpha son was angry and hurt after all these years, and their relationship was strained at the best of times. More than once had guards been called to help break apart fights that had broken out between the two. Now it was perhaps once every few months that Bardock saw his son.

"Gentleman," Yasi's voice drew Bardock out of his thoughts, and he felt his nerves act up at the sight of his rulers. "Thank you all for coming. I hope that we can proceed in finding my son now that we don't have to deal with the windbags in the Council."

Chuckles came from around the room that the general didn't share in. He had a handheld device in his hands that he kept glancing at periodically, and he felt unsure if he should bring up what he had despite the fact of the information was something that they needed.

"What do we know about the planet my son is on?" KV asked wanting to get started.

"Its small, the size of some moons honestly." Nappa input "All the data we have lists it as non important, a way station or medical facility of sorts. The planet is listed as 228 in the database, apparently barren of sentient life before it's conquest. Nothing of note in climate, mineral deposits, resources, nothing. Personally I don't get why the Colds even bothered with it."

"If the information I found is accurate, it's a research facility." Bardock said drawing everyone's attention. "Given the stable nature of the planet it certainly makes sense. Nothing to disrupt delicate procedures or risk exposing the facility short of invasion."

"For what?" Brolly asked cautiously.

"It's purpose is to allegedly produce better soldiers for Frieza's army. It's been in operation for some time, years even. From what I was told, he's also kept what goes on there quiet through rather forceful means which is why this is the first we've heard of it. I don't think it was coincidence Vegeta ended up there or that he was captured."

"You make it sound like his capture was planned rather than circumstantial." K. Vegeta said looking at his old friend.

"It might have been, just not for Vegeta." Bardock finally said. "I've looked over the reports and what I saw of the battle site, I don't think it was a coincidence there were 2 battalions of soldiers and members of the Ginyu force on a simple supply base. Frieza for whatever reason was gunning for a saiyan, and they got Vegeta purely by chance. He took the assignment last minute, and it was originally slated for a 2nd class demo team."

"You think Frieza wants to use a saiyan for his project." Raditz stated.

"It has to be a live subject for whatever he wants. Otherwise they'd have taken bodies from any of the conflicts in the combat zone. The set up on XR-56 was that for capture. Had a second class team gone they'd have been overwhelmed and either killed or forced to surrender if they couldn't transform." Brolly offered following the general's logic. "We'd have lost an entire team."

"Bardock," K. Vegeta called from his place at the head of the table. "Were you able to obtain the whereabouts of Frieza?"

"That's the bad part. My source told me Frieza is on 228, has been the whole time he's been off grid." The alpha trailed off. Shouts of uproar filled the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How the hell are we supposed to rescue him now?!" Raditz shouted gripping the edge of the table.

"Bardock…you're sure?" Yasi looked almost desperate for there to be any chance there could be a mistake. The general couldn't meet the consort's eyes.

"I am curious how he got said information, I've been trying to find that lizard for months." Brolly said calmly. "I would like to speak with your source myself. Apparently my network could use improvement."

"I'm asking you to not make me answer that, Vegeta." Bardock said giving his old friend a hard look. knew Bardock couldn't lie, that his friend worked hard to make sure his entire career was spotless and to always operate above the table. That his friend was dodging….he was worried what his friend had done.

"Bardock, you have to give us something."

"I might have spoken with a…neutral party." The general said choosing his words carefully. "I had the opportunity and knew we couldn't afford to miss it." He didn't miss the knowing look his eldest gave him and couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out as his son didn't out his actions.

"I don't care if he called King Cold and asked him, what are we going to do about bringing Vegeta home?" Yasi finally snapped.

"Can't we just storm the planet?" Nappa looked over at the other warriors. He nodded his head over at the saiyan across from him."If we have Brolly with us as part of the team, we shouldn't have any issues. I mean, he is a super saiyan."

"We need to get Frieza off the planet. If he's there when we go in, it'll be a shitstorm." Raditz huffed.

"Nappa, even if Brolly came with us, he would have to engage Frieza. Their battle would probably destroy the planet, killing the team, Vegeta, and whoever else was there." Bardock's voice was muffled as he rubbed his face.

"That's right. Plus if I leave, who will protect Vegetasei from the rest of the Colds? We can't leave the planet defenseless." Brolly crossed his arms over the red and white armor covering his chest.

"What if we draw back the army to compensate?" Yasi asked. He tap a spot on the table, and a hologram of The Saiyan Empire flickered above the table. Vegetasei was in the center with white points of light representing planets under saiyan rule while red lights showed planets under Cold rule. The whole image lazily rotated in the air. "Surely if our main forces are here, they won't attack?"

"We'd lose the planets along the combat zone if we did that. These planets here," K. Vegeta pointed to a few lined up along a band of yellow where different colors of light switch back and forth. "Are where we get the majority of the supplies to make our body armor. And a few over here on the other end, develop the ship technology we use. If we draw back the army, we risk loosing these planets."

"This will require stealth." Bardock murmured as his eyes studied the map. The rest of the room seemed to fall away, and the general typed at the seamless keyboard embedded in the table. The hologram stopped moving and zoomed out some to include the planet where Vegeta's signal was coming from. It was a good distance from the combat zone, but there was a rather large planet roughly mid way between Frieza 228 and the zone. The 3rd class solider narrowed his eyes as he pulled up the specs on it.

The larger planet, Frieza 204, was rich in minerals that were essential to computer components. A plan was slowly starting to form in his head as he looked at the distance between 204 and 228. His lips were twitching upwards as he calculated the risks and trouble the team would go through.

"I know that look," King Vegeta's voice brought Bardock back to the room. The rest of the group had fallen silent while the general worked with the holographic map. "What do you have in mind, Bardock?"

"Well, we need stealth for this mission. I doubt Frieza or his men know about the chip, otherwise we wouldn't be getting a signal from it. We can't go storming in because that would only be a risk to the team and Vegeta, however we can invade another planet." The green clad warrior pulled up the world that had gotten his attention. The blue and gray planet rapidly grew as it's information appeared beside it.

"This planet, Frieza 204, is close to the zone. It's rich in cadmium and lead which is needed for computers circuits. We can target this planet to get Frieza off 228 long enough for the rescue team to extract the prince. After that, we and the distraction team leave."

"So you want to send an assault team on a suicide mission?!" Nappa shouted as he partially stood. "I know you aren't totally sane, Bardock, but have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Sit down, Nappa!" K. Vegeta barked at his son's combat partner. "He does bring up a good point. You're talking about at least 50-100 saiyan warriors going to their death. As much as I care about my son, I can't condone something like this."

Yasi looked pained, but he was in agreement with his mate. Bardock could see that the Royal Consort was at war with himself and he felt sympathetic for the small beta.

"I understand, sire," Bardock calmly spoke once more. "Which is why I suggest that General Brolly leads the attack. All we need to do is simulate his ki signature here while he's gone, so the Colds won't be sure on his location. If we take out 204 communications relay after the first initial warning and project the simulated ki, they won't be able to warn others if Brolly is on 204 or not. Frieza will be forced to go investigate which will allow the team relatively safe passage."

"And how exactly are we going to project said ki level? No one else on the planet comes close." Raditz snapped.

"I don't think we need a person. We need a beacon that scouters will register as being at General Brolly's power level." Bardock explained. "Its not a complete plan and there's a lot of holes we need to work out, but it's the best I've got. I'm open to any suggestions from others."

"What is the practicality of waiting for Frieza to leave?" K. Vegeta asked after a moment. "He can't stay there indefinitely, you said the planet isn't equipped for that ."

"It could be months, maybe over a year. Even if he left there's no guarantee he won't take Vegeta with him unless it's a less than desirable situation." Bardock offered.

"Not to mention we'd have to build the team with whoever was available or leave fighters who are needed in this side of the war sidelined." Yasi said tiredly. "We can't just sit on our hands and wait. We don't know what is going on in that research station but I do not want to leave Vegeta there longer than absolutely needed." He didn't have to say what he really thought, the whole room thought the same thing. _Vegeta might not have that long._

"We will discuss this further after gathering some more information." K. Vegeta said. "If we are going to use a stealth approach like Bardock suggests we need more information. I will ask some of our allies if they know any more while Yasi and Brolly meet with R&D to see if such a beacon is possible. If we can solve that issue we can begin working on the others. Nappa, see what you Raditz are able to find out about the planets in the area and other tactical information that could be of use. I hope whoever you talked to will continue to give you information, Bardock. Bardock…."

"I'll look into possible alternatives as information presents itself."

++KV++

Bardock let himself walk home, making no effort to get home quickly regardless of the late hour. Home was bittersweet nowadays. Gine was gone, Kakarot was gone, Raditz was gone. Honestly with how little the alpha was actually around and being the only one living there other than Kakarot's pet that visited every now and then he should have just moved into the barracks. But he couldn't leave it. He and Gine had built it themselves. He couldn't leave no matter how painful it got because at least when he closed his eyes and remembered he actually felt happy for a change.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. The meeting could have gone worse even if nothing was set up for now. At least Raditz kept his mouth shut on who he suspected the general got information from. Otherwise he could have been in a lot of trouble. Turles had made a name for himself, and was wanted by the Colds and the Saiyan Empire for so many criminal acts Bardock stopped keeping track. Anyone who associated with the space pirate was subject to punishment. Only Bardock's violent and public argument with his brother decades ago had kept their family from becoming outcasts. Kakarot had never met his Uncle and Bardock had never bothered to even tell him about Turles' connection to their family.

Friend or not, if King Vegeta found out about how he got the info there would be hell to pay. He was more grateful than words could express Ve had never ordered Bardock to bring Turles in. Falling out or not, Bardock didn't want one of his only remaining family members to die. Maybe it was the new found gratitude he had for his brother for helping him. There was every possibility Turles would be executed by whoever captured him first.

Bardock came to the door of his house and just looked at it with unseeing eyes like it held the answers to all his troubles. He could almost smell Gine cooking and hear the voices of his sons as they argue over training just behind the door. Raditz use to yell at Kakarot for biting him or doing something unexpected during their practice bouts, and sometimes the general would wait just outside of the door to listen to his boys.

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the stone and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted the king to ok his idea so he could volunteer to be in the rescue team even if he knew would likely assign him to it anyways. He had to find out if his son had been there, and he had to get Vegeta. He was almost tempted to hop on a ship to go there himself if he knew for certain he wouldn't be captured or killed himself. Tarro, what he wouldn't give to have things the way they had been, for the phantoms in his memory to be real.

"Damn it, Bardock. What are you doing?" The alpha hissed at himself quietly. One of his hands curled into a fist and he slammed it against the door by his head. "Get your head in the game! You're not going to be of any help if you get distracted. Focus!"

He took a few breaths to get his head out of the past. No one was there. It was just an empty building that had nothing but faded memories. Bardock lifted his head off the door and turned the knob only to let out a muffled shout of surprise when a hand grabbed him by the front of his armor and pulled him inside.

The air got knocked out of him as he was slammed against a wall. He let out a snarl and moved to punch his attacker feeling a stab of fear that something had happened to Atarau while he was gone when a fist slammed in the side of his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Oh, it was just his eldest. With a growl, he shoved the younger alpha off him.

"How nice of you to actually come home for once, Raditz." Bardock said dryly before moving passed his son towards the kitchen. Raditz snarled and reached for his father again, but Bardock wasn't in the mood to put up with his older son's temper tantrum. He grabbed the larger wrist, twisted, and flipped the burly male over his shoulder into the floor before stepping over him.

He found the bottle he was looking for in the cupboard over the fridge. The bottle was tall and thin, filled with a clear sliver tinted liquid. If he was getting another blasting from his son, he wasn't doing it sober.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" His son snapped from the doorway. "You contacted him, didn't you?"

"We needed information to get on with the rescue mission, and I was out of options." He said not looking his son in the eye as he swirled the fluid in the bottle before taking a long draw. "Are you going to rat me out or insult me some more? It's late and I have training to oversee in the morning."

"Do you even care about anything anymore?" his son asked after a moment. "Consorting with criminals, drinking, mother would have kicked your ass."

"If she was here, this wouldn't have been an issue to need the drinking." Bardock snapped. "And as for 'kicking my ass' she kicked my ass plenty after she found out about the argument that finally made your Uncle leave our lives." He laughed a little at that. "Gine was so pissed she kicked me out for two days."

"You are going to flush your entire career and life down the toilet at this rate!" Raditz snapped. "Its bad enough you got Kakarot killed, now you're talking to criminals. What's next you going to follow your brother? Get dozens more saiyans killed-"

"I did it for Kakarot." Bardock hissed cutting his son glaring venomously at him.

"What?" This stopped the younger alpha's tirade, and he looked closer at his father. Seeing the general's expression had most of the anger Raditz was feeling vanish. "You still think he's alive?"

Bardock rubbed his face where Raditz had hit him earlier as he debated on whether or not to tell his oldest what he had learned. Ever since Kakarot's disappearance, their relationship had strained so much that it was almost nonexistent. Raditz….he deserved to know something.

"Turles' information suggested it." The commander took another drink from the bottle as he sat down on a stone chair by the kitchen table. "He told me that Frieza's army has standing orders to bring any saiyans they capture to that planet even back before Kakarot's mission. Even if he's not there, there could be information on where he was taken or what happened to him."

Bardock just sloshed the silver liquid in his bottle while his oldest son remained silent. He knew what the other was thinking. The general couldn't bring himself to look at the long-haired warrior and see pity on his face. Every time he got a possible lead on Kakarot's location or situation, pity seemed to be the only thing he would get.

It made him want to hit whoever was looking at him like that; and if Raditz had that look, Bardock would start a fight with his oldest son. After a couple more minutes of silence, the alpha set the bottle down on the table, but didn't let go of it.

"Look. If you nothing else to say, leave. I told you before that I have to oversee training in the morning, and I really don't want to have a fight with you tonight. It's been a long day and if you really want to beat my ass, then do it at another time. It's late." Bardock's tone was almost harsh, but the commander had had enough that day.

"Fine." Raditz turned to leave. "I just hope you know what you're doing. As long as Turles is giving us useful information to help Vegeta and you keep me out of it, I wont say anything either."

Bardock heard the door slam shut, and he released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. It was not often that he was able to talk down his hotheaded son, but he was grateful for it all the same tonight. He looked at the bottle feeling his senses start to dull and decided that the hangover would not be worth it in the morning. He corked the bottle and got up to put it back in the cabinet for another day.

A scratching sound came from the back door in the kitchen. The familiar sound had the saiyan's spirits lifting as he made his way over to the door. He opened the aging wood to see Atarau outside safe and sound. Blood was all over her mouth and paws and in her mouth were a few desert rabbits that looked to be freshly killed.

"More food, huh? You eat anything?" He asked the large cat creature as he stepped aside for her to enter. Atarau was a Two tailed Night Puma, unusual with her silver coat instead of black or charcoal but otherwise normal. He gave her to Kakarot for his 13th birthday, and she had been so tiny she easily fit in his palm twin tails and all. Now the feline was massive and easily reached his waist and had fangs that would likely rip a man's arm off.

The elder saiyan hadn't had the heart to get rid of her once Kakarot was gone. She missed Kakarot as much as he did at times. The cat was prone to wandering into the jungles and wastes surrounding the city, but she always returned and had an uncanny sense to know when Bardock was home from a mission or needed a pick me up. He never gave half a thought to a lot of the things Atarau brought him as "food" over the years, but she'd yet to bring home anything bad.

He took the offering of pest creatures and set them in the sink to finish bleeding out before getting a damp rag to wipe her muzzle with. She was content to let him if her purring was any indication. Setting aside the cloth he scratched behind her ears watching in faint amusement as her eyes closed in bliss.

"I'm one step closer, girl." He said softly as he looked in her large purple eyes. "I'll be able to find out where Kakarot might be as soon as we have a plan together." Atarau just licked his hand before giving him a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Time to sleep." The cat purred and followed him as he cut off the lights and entered his bedroom and collapsed into the furs of his nest and lit the fireplace with a burst of ki for some warmth and added comfort for them both. The alpha yanked his armor off over his head and tossed it over by the door. He'd deal with it later.

Atarau curled up around Bardock and covered him with her fluffy tails. The saiyan felt grateful for her as he buried his face in her soft fur. She was always looking out for him as best she could. The large cat purring soon lulled him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please be advised, this chapter might contain some triggers.**

Kome was slowly stretching under the blankets in Tama's nest as the room slowly got brighter. His movements had his brother whimpering in protest at his side, and he chuffed at the cub to calm him when he noticed that Tama was not in the nest. The heat that came from the older saiyan's body was missing meaning he had been gone a while. He scrambled to his hands and knees ignoring his brother for the moment. He fought with the blankets until he managed to get his head free, and he looked around the cell with fear in his heart. Images of Bad One or Cold One hurting Tama ran through Kome's mind until he spotted Tama by the clear wall next to the New One.

Kome sagged in relief at seeing the beta, but he glared at the spot a moment later. Why was Tama by the new male? He growled a little in anger, and his tail bushed up behind him as it lashed in the bedding. The male was taking all of Tama's attention away from them! Tama was under a blanket too! He spent the night by New One!

"Kome?" Seba's voice held fear at the sound of his older brother's rumbling, and the larger boy moved to gather him in his arms. Kome rubbed a hand up and down the other's back as he purred to reassure the smaller cub. He eyes kept flicking over to where Tama and the male were by the wall.

"Tama?" Seba softly asked as he followed his brother's gaze to the clear wall. He tilted his head as he looked at the scene. " **Tama sleep by Nice One?** "

"Shhh!" Kome hushed Seba as he detected others close to the cells. He looked up in alarm as the sound of footsteps paused a moment before moving on. He let out a relieved breath when the footsteps were out of range. He gave his brother a sharp look which had the boy shrinking back a little.

The older cub let out another sigh and pulled the younger one in a hug. He didn't mean to be mean, but Tama told him when he was younger to never let the others know that they could talk. He said that bad things would happen, and he wouldn't be able to stop them. Kome pulled back and brought up hands.

I'm sorry, but you can't talk with them around. He signed to Seba. Tama taught him when he was smaller, and he taught his brother as soon as he was old enough. Tama said that it was used when warriors needed to be silent.

I forgot. It's no fun being quiet. Seba huffed as he moved his hands as well. The expression on the smaller cub's face had Kome smiling. He glanced back around, and his eyes lingered on Tama and the male. He didn't like that they were so close to each other. A gentle tugging on his sleeve had him looking down. Why are you mad?

Kome's eyebrow lifted at the question. He didn't even realize his small fangs were showing until just then. He shook his head not wanting to talk about it, but his brother was looking at him with those cute, wide eyes.

New One. I don't like him. Kome finally admitted. He glared at the still sleeping alpha. He hurt Tama and now Tama spends more time with him than us. He had to try very hard to keep from growling again.

Tama must be worried. Nice One was hurt by Cold One. I could smell it. Cold One used a bad thing.

Seba was right of course. New One was hurt. He made Cold One stop watching Tama and Seba. Stop calling him that. 

But he's nice. 

You don't know that. 

He smells nice. Seba fired back.

You think Cat Lady smells nice. Kome signed rolling his eyes at his little brother.

She is nice. She gave us that toy, remember? Cat lady lets us see Tama.

Just because someone smells nice doesn't mean they are nice, Seba.

He played with me.

He is not nice! Kome snapped in irritation his gestures sharp and forceful. He hurt Tama. That means he's not nice!

Then why is he locked up like we are? The little cub questioned. He looks like us, Kome. You think...maybe they made him hurt Tama?

That had the older boy faltering for a moment looking unsure as he thought about the question. Kome looked over at the male with a frown. He was still sleeping, but now he had turned so that he was closer to the beta.

That was something he hadn't thought of happening. Most males that had been here with Tama were soldiers for Cold One. This male was a prisoner like them so maybe…he wasn't like the others. He did protect Seba and Tama from Cold One and get hurt.

"Kome?" His little brother whispered getting his attention and Kome didn't chide him for it.

I don't know, Seba. The older cub admitted bitterly. Even if he was forced, he still hurt Tama. I still don't like him. Seba let out a questioning mewl, but the older boy didn't respond. Kome was thankful that he finally just let it drop and let his brother lean against him as his mind processed what Seba said.

Seba didn't understand why Kome was being stubborn; Tama liked Nice One. The small tail swayed contently while he cuddled against his brother feeling safe. His eyes landed on the beta that was still sleeping. The smaller boy frowned as he watched the sleeping saiyan before looking up at the lights.

Tama was usually awake when it was this bright. Seba squirmed in Kome's arms until he was on the floor. The larger boy made a sound in the back of his throat as he watched his brother scamper over to their Tama. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the lights as well.

"Tama?" Seba whimpered giving the beta a nudge with his head.

++VK++

The prince woke feeling sore everywhere before he rolled onto his side, and his eyes widened in surprise. Toa…Kakarot was curled on his side breathing softly right beside him. The beta was sleeping deeply in the same place he remembered the beta sitting the previous day. It was touching that Kakarot was worried enough to sleep by him even before the events in the illusion world.

Soft growls drew his eyes to the beta's nest and watched the two cubs moving their hands back and forth in sharp patterns and gestures before he realized just what they were doing. Vegeta watched the cubs in amazement. They were using an older version of combat sign, and they were flying through the signs so fast that the prince could only catch a few of the signs. Tama, nice, hurt. It seemed like the boys could communicate easier with their hands than verbal. He knew they were smarter than they let on, but he wasn't sure why they were considered "failures". They looked like full saiyans, they had most of the instincts so much as he could tell. They were timid but that was probably due to what ever treatment they had seen and their age.

Kakarot must have taught the older one before Toa became the dominant personality, and he did a very good job if these are the results. How had Kakarot taught a young cub Sign? There were adults that couldn't do what he was seeing. For that matter, how smart was Kome? Kakarot was dormant for most of the younger cubs life so Kome had to have taught the little one. He thought back over Toa's explanation. Seba was close to five years old give or take. Five and he signed more fluently than he did or even Bardock.

There were so many questions Vegeta had for Kakarot. Like why his tail being grabbed hurt him. Kakarot had trained his tail, he remembered that clearly. Another soldier during training drills had grabbed it thinking to subdue Kakarot only to have his arm broken. Bardock had insisted Kakarot train that weakness out, refusing to let him take an assignment until his tail wasn't an issue.

He watched as the little one scurried over to Kakarot and nudged him and frowned along with the older cub when the beta didn't rouse. He wasn't sure what time it was, but Kakarot didn't sleep as much with the lights on unless he was in the nest. Had the beta been awake part of the night watching over him? Inhaling he scented to beta when Seba's whine didn't make the beta respond. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, no sickness or drugs.

The alpha gritted his teeth as he moved to push his upper body up so he could move closer to Kakarot. He could see Kome move out of the corner of his eye to come closer as Seba's mewling started to become panicked.

"Ka-Toa?" Vegeta questioned, but he didn't get a response. He started to feel concerned the longer the smaller saiyan remained asleep. He reached out slowly so that as soon as his fingers touched the force field, small crackles of harmless energy popped in the air. The feral beta didn't even twitch.

Kome came over to chuff as his brother to calm him before pulling the blanket off their parent. He shook the slight body, but once again there wasn't a response. The only thing keeping Vegeta calm was the rise and fall of Kakarot's chest that he could see, but neither cubs took comfort in that. Both were starting to get frantic.

"Looks like now is the perfect time for 01's checkup." Sorbet's voice had both Kome and Vegeta looking over at the entrance to Kakarot's cell. The small male was standing by the purple haired feline and a few others with his hands behind him. "Get the scanners ready and, Ren, get ready to grab his tail. Who knows when he'll wake."

Kome was moving to place his body between the scientists and his family while Seba whimpered and moved closer to the sleeping beta. The prince watched as the older cub bared his fangs as he tried to make himself look larger than he already was.

Sorbet let out a sigh at the sight when Kome let out a surprisingly vicious snarl for his age, and he walked over to the wall and pulled something shiny off it. Chorri looked at the blue alien in alarm making the prince wonder what it was.

"Sir, is that really necessary? He's only a boy."

"Chorri, Gohan is getting too dangerous. He still has his juvenile fangs, but they are lethal like 01's. You can't keep coddling him." Sorbet glared up at the woman. His green scouted started to beep and from what the alpha could see, the power level was rising. "His power fluctuations are another thing. Already it's becoming a hassle for the guards! If this isn't put on soon, it'll be a security risk!"

"He's upset!" Chorri hissed back. "You know both cubs are always upset when something happens during Lord Frieza's visits. If you would stop ordering these meat heads to manhandle the boys maybe they wouldn't be so terrified and cause Gohan and 01 to lash out. Sorbet, please, reconsider. We don't need to use that, he's never hurt anyone or lashed out unprovoked." Sorbet opened the cell, and Seba keened trying to burrow under Kakarot with how tightly he pressed against the beta. Kome growled and snarled again, backing up a step as the guards entered. A soft grumble from the sleeping form drew everyone's attention.

Vegeta felt relief when the beta's dark eyes wearily opened and looked towards Seba blearily. The prince could see the beta was exhausted but otherwise ok. Kome's posture immediately relaxed as he looked back at his tama and gave a small smile of relief. Chorri gave the other scientist a look that could only mean 'I told you so', and Vegeta could see Sorbet was considering her words. Kakarot's shoulders shifted sluggishly as he moved to get up, and everything went wrong.

Battle instincts kicked in for Vegeta as he noticed one of the guards raise a gun on the beta.

"What are you doing!?" He snarled both in worry and anger. The gun fired, and a small dart hit the beta's shoulder making him cry out it pain before slumping to the floor out cold. Kome's eyes narrowed. and any sense of calm the cub had was gone. He was fast, like Toa, and used his hands to rend not punch. The little cub hit the now shocked guard in the legs with another snarl as he went berserk. What shocked Vegeta was the man's scouter beeped alarmingly and exploded.

The boy managed to wrestle Gan down to the floor, knocking the dart gun away from him. The guard was unable to subdue the cub, and Kome raked his claws over the guard's face. Two shallow slashes split the skin, but they were enough to cause the orange male to let out a shout of pain. The noise only spurred Kome on, and he let out another fearsome growl as tried to go for the larger being's throat. Gan had to work hard to keep those fingers from tearing or choking him.

Kome yelped as Sorbet and the other guard quickly worked to subdue the cub. The older boy was pinned snarling with one of the guards kneeling to pin his arms and the other gripping his tail and pinning the struggling legs while they wondered why his tail wasn't subduing him. The cub was in a full blown battle rage.

"This is why we have to do this, Chorri."

"Gan provoked him, Sorbet! He didn't need to shoot 01." Chorri pleaded. "He was calming down, please, don't do this."

"I'm not about to take that risk." The blue man said sliding the object around the cub's neck and locked it in place. Vegeta felt a sinking suspicion settle in his gut followed by horror when the blue alien pulled a remote from his pocket. The alpha's fists slammed into the force field with a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Don't you dare use that on him!" There was a yelping shriek from the cub as he went still. Seba was crying and nudging Toa trying to wake him up.

"He'll be fine. It's on the lowest setting." Sorbet explained looking at Chorri. "I only used it to snap him out of his fit. He's just stunned right now." He gestured to the two guards. "Put him in the cell with Vegeta. We'll let him back with 01 when he wakes up."

The two orange men from before grabbed the older cub under his arms and dragged him over to the force field. There was a beeping sound coming from the ceiling, and Kome was pushed through the field before sealing back up.

Vegeta forced his body to crouch close to the dazed boy and assess his condition rather than attack the two guards for hurting a cub. Black eyes blinked up at him in confusion, and Kome let out a groan as one of his arms twitched. The prince looked over what skin he could see under the color only to see it slightly red. Not seeing any real damage to the cub had Vegeta relaxing before crying had him jerking his head to the other cell.

The guards were picking up Toa and turning him around while Seba was trying to cling to him. Chorri moved in before Sorbet could order either of the guards to do anything to the small cub. She placed him on the floor and covered him with the blanket the beta had covered himself with overnight. She was about to say something, but Sorbet snapped out her name.

"Chorri!" The feline woman winced with her ears lowering and looked at the crying boy with sadness before placing him in the corner and moving to help the rest with Toa. They managed to move him a little bit away from the barrier to start their exam while Sorbet snapped and threatened if they damaged the beta in any way.

"Kome!" Seba cried out with a whimper as he pawed at the force field trying to find a way through to his brother. "Kome!" The tiny cub had tears streaming down his cheeks, and Vegeta felt his heart twist at the sight. He moved to try and somehow comfort the distraught boy when the body beside him jerked.

Kome growled as he slowly turned over. He gritted his teeth as he crawled over to the barrier. He shook his head to push away the after effects of his shock, and he managed to get to the clear wall beside the crying cub.

Vegeta could only watch as the older of the two placed his hands on the force field and started to search for a way through. Seeing how the boys were acting, it made the alpha wonder if they had ever been separated before now. It vaguely dawned on him that Kome was the one to raise Seba since Toa was so feral.

After seeing that it was useless and Seba started to cry more, Kome snarled and started to hit the wall with his fists. Energy crackled around the cub making Seba flinch and cry harder. The loud sound had Chorri and the others glancing over at the sight, but they quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Seba!" Kome just started to beat his hands harder on the wall making the energy that was sparking up burn his hands. Vegeta could see the desperation in his eyes over not being able to get through the wall. Seeing that the larger cub was scaring and making it worse for Seba had the alpha moving to him.

"Stop!" He whispered in Kome's ear as he pulled him out of reach of the wall. All Vegeta got was a snarl as the boy struggled in his hold to go back to futilely trying to break through the wall. He winced as sharp claws raked over his arms. "You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!" Kome snarled again and from the corner of his eye Vegeta noticed the Sorbet watching, his hand going for the remote again.

"If you don't stop, they'll shock you again." Vegeta growled lowly. "You have to calm down. Do you want Seba to see them hurt you?"

"Seba…" The name was whimpered out as tears filled the young alpha's eyes. Vegeta could smell the fear the young cub had and let a deep rumble come from his chest. The long brown tail latched around the prince's leg as he shivered and let out a distressed keen. Seba whimpered in response and curled himself into a ball, tail tucked between his legs and gripped tightly between his little hands. The little one whined before the tip of his tail ended up in his mouth, his small teeth nervously chewing the furry appendage while hiccups and soft cries escaped him. Kome about lost it again, and Vegeta found himself holding the older cub tighter once he felt the boy's breathing speed up.

" **Shh. Breathe with me, cub.** " Vegeta softly growled in saiyan. He needed Kome to calm down if he was going to get anywhere with calming Seba or convincing them to put Seba in here. " **Calm down. They aren't hurting your tama, they're checking the cubs. The cat won't let them hurt Seba.** "

Kome whimpered but the cub's breathing started to slow down and match his own. The boy was still shaking, his eyes refusing to look away from his little brother as the tears fell. Seba was still crying softly, but Vegeta could see the cub was beyond distressed, soft whines coming from his throat with every exhale. Kome whined but slowly started to relax his body as the stress eased.

" **That's it, cub. In and out.** " Vegeta soothed as he continued to let the soft growl rumble in his chest. He slowly relaxed his hold on the boy, but was ready to restrain him if needed. He glanced over at the smaller cub to see him start to calm down too. " **Relax. If you relax, Seba will too.** "

The alpha wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually Kome was limp in his arms. His eyes never left his brother no matter which way the larger male shifted them. Vegeta let out a small relieved breath as he moved to set the cub in his bedding by Seba.

The young alpha crawled so that he was as close to the force field as he could get without touching it. He laid down on the thin mattress and blanket until he was about even with Seba. Now that he wasn't frantic in reaching the smaller boy, Kome slowly reached out with his hand to touch the barrier.

The wall only sparked once before settling down so that he could rest his palm flat on the wall. The sound had Seba whimpering with tears falling down his cheeks again, and Kome let out a chuff to try and calm the smaller of the pair. Seba whimpered again as he shifted closer to the barrier.

The prince watched the two for a few minutes before he let out a sigh. He moved to run a hand through his mane only to grimace at the flare of pain in his muscles. Seems like the pain from his shocking was still in his body, and now his head was starting to hurt over all the drama.

"Hey," Vegeta called out to the group still around the beta. He could see that they were close to being done and were now moving him back to his nest. "If you're done, could you either put the smaller one in here too or let the other one go back?"

"Why, Vegeta…" Sorbet muttered as he came closer to the wall as the guards hurried to leave the cell. "I didn't think you'd care."

"No more than I would for any saiyan cub. I might be a bastard some the time, but even I won't let a child hurt themselves. You call us brutes, we might do plenty of cruel things to our enemies, but even we would never put a shock collar on a child, certainly not one who is scared and upset." Vegeta spat back with a sneer. "But no, right now I just want a nap to deal with the headache your pet morons left me with, and the cubs will be quieter if they are together. Plus, I doubt Toa will be happy to see that one of his cubs is with me instead of his side of the cell while the other is worked up to the point of being catatonic. You don't want to upset him, do you?"

"And what if you decide to hurt them?" Sorbet questioned getting a snort of amusement from the alpha.

"Please, spare me your paranoia. I'm not going to do anything to the cubs. For that matter, like the older one I'm still in pain from your master's tender mercies. I just want to sleep this off like a bad hangover."

Surprisingly it was the cat who acted, doing something with her bracelet and kneeling in the corner before gently scooting the tiny cub and the blanket into the cell with his brother. Kome quickly pulled the small cub to his chest and wrapped his body around his brother in a frantic attempt to hide and shield him.

"Chorri!"

"You made it my job to look after the children. You ignored me earlier, and we saw how that ended up. 01 will be hostile for days or weeks if he feels the children are threatened, especially after yesterday. If they are calmer with Vegeta, then that is where they will stay right now until 01 wakes up." She snapped on the verge of hissing. Sorbet looked like he obviously wanted to argue, but seeing the two cubs were calmer and not bothering 01's rest he decided against it.

"Well, at least one you had intelligence." Vegeta mumbled as he moved closer to the cubs so he could rest his head on the edge of the bedding. Sorbet just gritted his teeth and started to storm out, and the prince smirked as he yelled out. "Oh! Be a dear and dim the lights please."

Chorri covered her mouth to keep from laughing as the small male glared over his shoulder before walking out of sight. Her yellow eyes flashed brilliantly against her purple hair with mirth before they flickered back to the prince.

"It was a kind thing you did, prince." Her soft voice had Vegeta cracking one eye open to look up at her. He frowned and opened his mouth so say something when she cut him off. "I'll deliver the boys' meal in an hour. I'll try and get something for you as well."

The alpha could only watch as the feline woman walked out of Toa's cell with that damnable smile on her face. He growled as he settled back down with his hands behind his head thinking over her words.

"Humph. I am not kind."

" **Liar**."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: This chapter cont violence and torture.**

" **Liar**." The word was quiet and tired sounding startling the prince into sitting back up. Kome was staring at him with knowing eyes. Seba had managed to crawl under the older boy's shirt and was still distressed if the small hiccups and shivers were an indication but it was better than before. Sharp eyes cut to make sure they were alone before he answered the cub.

"You can speak?" Tiredly the cub nodded not really surprised the other male asked that.

" **Tama, he said it wasn't safe for them to know. He said they'd take us away and do bad things.** " Kome explained and Vegeta found himself agreeing with the beta's wisdom. Hybrids were unique blends of two parent species so it was entirely possible to get random traits or "defects". Just because the species were compatible didn't mean the offspring would be stronger than either parent. Bardock would know a lot more about this sort of thing.

"Frieza wants saiyans for some project." Vegeta softly said. " **If I had to guess you and your brother were their attempts to make stronger soldiers. If they knew how smart you were they would keep testing you.** "

" **You lied.** " Kome stated again after processing what Vegeta said. It made sense and confirmed some of his own thoughts about why they were so much more interested in Tama than him and Seba. " **You said you didn't care.** " The prince stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

" **How can you tell?** "

" **Smelled it.** " Kome whispered with a confused look, like he wasn't sure how to explain more accurately.

" **That's pretty impressive, yes I lied.** " Vegeta said leaning against the wall wincing as his body started to protest more heavily.

" **Why?** "

" **Your tama and I, when they brought me here…** " he trailed off trying to think of a way to explain things without sex involved.

" **You made Tama have cubs.** " Kome bluntly pointed out. " **All the males they put with him do it, and hurt him. Tama's not sick this time though.** "

" **Yes, they brought me here to do that.** " Vegeta confirmed finding this awkward as hell. " **You understand your Tama has heats right?** " He waited to receive a nod from the cub.

" **For us saiyans, there are pheromones when betas are in heat. They drugged the two of us and those pheromones caused me to mate with your tama. We bit each other and formed a bond. I don't remember what happened, but I will protect your tama as much as I can now, you and Seba as well.** "

" **Tama's bit a lot of others but they never protected us."** The cub stated not really understanding.

" **Its different, you have to want the bond. I'm also an alpha, its my nature to protect betas and cubs.** " Vegeta explained. " **What did you mean by your tama not being sick?** "

" **Last time he had cubs, he didn't eat.** " Kome whispered. " **He just held me and Seba and was upset. He didn't sleep much either. We had to go back to our room when tama lost the cub.** "Vegeta understood what had happened.

Kakarot had known the cub wouldn't survive and gotten depressed. He was mourning the cub's death. He'd heard of it happening with carriers before, and his heart ached at the surfing his mate has been forced to endure.

" **So you'll protect Tama? Because of this bond?** " The cub's voice brought the alpha back to the present. Kome was watching him warily, but he didn't seem so tense now. " **And you'll protect us, like you did when Cold One was here before?** "

" **Yes. I'll protect all of you as best I can.** " Vegeta put all the sincerity he could in his words. " **I promise, Kome.** "

Kome looked back down at the floor as he tightened his arms around his brother before they flickered over to the beta in the other cell. He looked like he was in the verge of tears himself, and a choked whimper escaped the boy before he could cut it off.

Vegeta sighed and moved so that he was sitting beside the cubs with his back against the wall. Kome watched him get settled before leaned against the wall as well brushing his shoulder against the older alpha's.

"Get some rest. The cat will be back soon with food. I'll keep an eye out." Kome nodded and for once allowed himself to relax into the calming smell of the male next to him and curled around his little brother purring softly not realizing as he dosed off that his head was resting against the alpha's arm. Vegeta said nothing as the young cub slumped against his arm. Once the cub was asleep he gently shifted Kome so he was curled on his side and his head on the prince's leg. Kome reminded him of Tarble in a lot of ways and it made him feel just a bit more at ease as he ran his fingers through Kome's mane just like he did for Tarble when he slept like this.

++VK++

Bardock ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back to the conference room that the group had met in just last week. The general was drained mentally and physically as he had tried to research and build a device that could simulate ki, but he had failed.

Now he felt like the chances of finding anything about his son were slipping through his fingers.

He opened the door, and the lack of light in the room signaled that he was the first one there. He moved to turn on the lights when a hand reached out and covered his mouth, and the alpha was pulled inside. He struggled as the door was closed behind him, plunging the room into darkness. The general slammed his elbow back wincing as he hit armor, but loosened the grip his attacker had on him before reaching to grab and throw them to the floor. A quick twist had them breaking Bardock's grip before a fist caught him in the face. Bardock couldn't help the watering of his eyes as his nose began to bleed before a thick arm looped around his throat.

Bardock could feel himself being dragged further in the room with the tips of his boots scraping on the stone floor. He thrashed and one of his fists managed to land a glancing blow, which had his assailant grunting. The alpha was prepared to strike again when he was dropped on the floor. He let out a grunt as a foot on his chest pinned him down.

"Calm down, baby brother. It's me." The general could hear the smirk in those words, but he did stop trying to fight the other off.

"Turles?" Bardock hissed out as he narrowed his eyes to see the shadow of his elder brother in the darkness. "Are you mad?! What the hell are you doing here?! If the guards or king catch you here, they'll take off your head!"

"My, my…is this concern I hear coming from you?" The shadow shifted on the seat that the younger just then noticed. "Bardock, I'm touched. And here I thought you didn't care at all."

"Turles!"

"Relax. I've disabled the scouters in the palace with a jamming frequency. As soon as I meet with Vegeta and your little group, I'll be gone."

"What?!" Bardock almost shrieked out. "You can't be here for that! They don't know you're how I got the information on-!"

"Bardock." His name was said in a calm and serious tone that had him closing his mouth without a second thought. "If you're worried that my presence here will implicate your involvement with me, I've got it under control. You are going to stay right where you are and be my hostage, so keep your mouth shut when the king arrives."

The pinned man on the floor could not keep his disbelief off his face even if he tried. He just tilted his head to the side wondering if the dark skinned saiyan had truly lost what was left of his mind.

"Which reminds me." Bardock gasped as Turles kicked him in the stomach before flipping him over and snapping a pair of cuffs around his wrists after twisting his arms into a rather uncomfortable position. He growled catching his breath as the pirate planted his boot on his neck.

"You crazy son of-" Turles cut him off by applying pressure with his foot.

"If this is going to work, it has to be convincing. Now you just sit there and be quiet like a good little hostage, or I'll gag you with that bandana you're so fond of." The weight of the boot on his neck shifted. "Although I might just do that anyway."

Bardock just barely managed a growl before the sound of footsteps had him glancing at the door. He felt horror spike in his heart. He tried to rise up, but Turles just put more pressure in holding him down causing him to gag as breathing became slightly more difficult.

"Well, looks like it's show time." The dark skinned alpha leaned down and whispered to his brother. "Remember, keep quiet and there won't be any problems."

The knob turning kept the general from responding and the voices of the rest of the team came through the door. Bardock just let out a resigned sigh and allowed his head to rest on the cool stone. Now he had to hope that his brother's crazy plan would work.

"Look, see? I told you Bardock would be here. He's so dedicated to this mission that I don't think he's rested at all." Nappa's voice came in as the lights were turned on. The green clad saiyan had to blink a couple of times for his vision to adjust. Once they did he glanced around in confusion. Why was his seat over…?

"I see you're right." came closer to the table. His voice coming from right behind the siblings. Oh no….no no no. "Bardock. I understand you're tired, but get out of my chair." Damn it! Turles wouldn't!

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but this one is too comfortable to get up from." Turles said slightly turning the chair to better face everyone.

Oh dear Kalious…why? Why was his brother crazy?

"Wha-?" The others came in and Bardock heard a gasp somewhere in the room.

"Turles! You bastard, why the hell are you here!?" Raditz shouted as he bristled in anger.

"Easy there, nephew." His eyes went to Nappa who was edging towards the door, likely to alert the guards. Faster than expected Turles pulled a pistol and fired. A concentrated blast of ki burned the door only inches from the bodyguard's hand. "You're familiar with what high density lasers can do to saiyan tissue, right? Let's keep this a private conversation shall we, Nappa?"

"How about we discuss your trip to the executioners block?" growled.

"Hmmm, no don't have that scheduled any time soon. Of course, if you're so insistent that I make one, I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye to your general." Bardock made a choking sound against his will as his brother pressed his throat harder for a few seconds before easing off.

Right there Bardock swore he was going to skin his brother for this.

"Bardock!"

"Turns out little brother isn't the most observant when he's tired." Turles said casually causing Bardock to glare up at him. "He put up a decent enough fight all things considered." He finished with a wink at the general. That's it, his brother was going to die!

"Alright, pirate, what do you want?" Yasi snapped out. The pirate's eyes lit up flashing Yasi a charming grin.

"Beautiful and intelligent, your highness. If only I could find a mate like you. If you ever get bored of the palace, I could show you some interesting places." It was official his brother was insane and suicidal. Yasi just rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "Oh, before anyone gets the brilliant idea to call someone on their scouter let me start by saying that's a bad idea. Feedback is a bitch on the ears. Now if we could all have a seat, I have a proposal to discuss."

"And how do we know you aren't conspiring with the Colds?" Brolly asked.

"I feel the need to point out that the Cold's bounty on my head is twice what they have on little brother here. And that's if Frieza gets me dead. You don't want to know what bounty is on me alive. If that's done…"

"Fine." growled. "We'll hear your proposal, however I doubt you'll find any support from us, you honor less cur."

"I'm hurt, your majesty. How could you say I'm honor less?"

"Attacking your brother for one thing and using him as a hostage. There's also the fact you attack your own race." Raditz growled out. Turles gave a slight shrug.

"Eh, you can't play nice all the time, nephew. I didn't really care who my hostage was, Bar just got here first. The only person that would have been exempt from that role is his lovely highness here." Turles said flashing another grin at the beta. "You're more than welcome to take your usual seat, I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable. You must be having a hard time with Prince Vegeta been captured and all."

"How do you know that?!" Nappa hissed.

"Please, its all over the galaxy if you know where to listen. Zarbon and Frieza wont shut up about it. Some of the Ginyus are pretty pissed though…"

"What do they have to do with anything?" Brolly asked honestly curious.

"Nothing really except that Vegeta killed two of their team members. Any how, I'm here to offer some assistance to help you get the heir to the throne back." Turles gestured with his hand at the table.

The pirate turned the chair around and placed one of his arms on the table with a hand cupped under his chin while he pulled Bardock up so he could sit up on his knees. He harshly fisted his free hand in the younger alpha's hair to keep him upright, and he allowed his ki to crackle along his arm to show the rest of the room that he would not hesitate to shoot Bardock in the head with a blast if needed.

"Why would you bother to help us?" Raditz sneered.

"Let's just say that I have a personal interest in the planet Frieza is keeping Vegeta on." He quirked his brow at the long haired warrior before turning back to smile at Yasi only to see the king beside him. The pirate let out a huff. "What? Afraid I'll do something to his highness? Please. I'm not suicidal."

"Let's just get this over with." Yasi said before his mate could even open his mouth. "Now, how could you help us?"

"I'm so happy you asked, sire." Turles pulled out a handheld device and placed it on the table. "I've seen what little brother had planned. That idea with a ki simulator is brilliant by the way, Bardock."

"How could you possibly know that, bastard?! I've encrypted all of my research!" The general shouted with genuine confusion. His hands jerked reflexively at the cuffs locking his wrists between his shoulder blades.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job. Actually your encryption was pretty good by itself I'll admit, everything else wasn't." The dark skinned alpha said dismissively as he flicked the back of Bardock's head without releasing him. "You need to work on your system's security programs."

"You hacked me?! Damn it, you son of a-!" He hissed when the hand in his hair tightened its grip.

"Bardock, please. We are in front of his majesty, the Royal Consort. Let's keep the profanity out of the conversation, shall we?" Turles said with a scolding tone in his words. "I do apologize, your highness. Bardock always had a mouth on him ever since he was a cub. Nothing mother or I did managed to beat that out of him."

Bardock growled, but kept his mouth shut as he glared sideways at his brother. He'd get back at Turles one way or another.

"Anyways, I have to say that it's a good plan, but it won't work."

"And why is that?" Nappa asked giving Bardock a concerned look.

"Your ships." Turles said with a wave of his empty hand. "You won't get within 10 miles of the CZ without lighting up sensors in every Cold ship and base."

"We have stealth functions surely that-"

"We actually don't." Brolly said cutting off Raditz. "Not for a few months. Likewise we can pick up the Cold ships at the same intervals. We've been in a stalemate." Yasi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Turles.

"How do you evade Frieza?"

"That would be telling, Highness!" Turles chirped with grin at the fiery beta. "But I guess I can give you a hint. I don't use either type of ship, or at least the parts that mater." He tapped the device and a hologram appeared displaying a standard Cold ship and Saiyan ship side by side before highlighting a piece near the core.

"This is what your ships are picking up. The main component that makes each ship function with the correct operating systems. Changing it doesn't work, neither does shielding."

"So what are you suggesting?" King Vegeta asked.

"We use my ship."

"Hell no! You'll kill us all, if you don't try to ransom us off to the Colds or back to the empire!" Raditz shouted getting to his feet. Turles drew his gun and fired just to the side of the male's head. Bardock grunted as his brother shoved his head against the table as the gun came to rest at Bardock's temple.

"Sit back down, nephew. I'd really hate if you push me to do something all of us would regret." The pirate's eyes were steely with an insane gleam in them before he shrugged. "Unless you hate your father so much you don't care?"

"Raditz, sit back down!" Nappa hissed when the other alpha didn't move. "Raditz, this is your father!" He gave his father a concerned glance before he looked away and sat back down.

"Now, be a good cub and let the grown ups talk." Turles smiled before putting the gun away and letting Bardock up. "So as I was saying, we can use my ship and little brother's plan as we fix it up a little bit."

"Fix it how?" Bardock asked.

"You had a good plan, Bar, aside from the screw up with the ship. The only thing to make your plan more effective is to launch multiple distractions."

"You're insane." K. Vegeta spat. "You want us to send not one but two teams on a potential suicide mission!"

"That is why I'm offering my crew to be the second distraction." Turles answered quite pleased with himself. "We get to keep whatever supplies are….appropriated on our run, same for your soldiers. The third team will retrieve the prince and any other persons of interest, data, tech, ect… Bardock and Nappa will be in charge of the rescue. I'll take all participants from a location of our choosing through the CZ to a point where we can launch attack balls or small shuttles to 204, 228, and I'm thinking 217 for my crew, I'm honestly still deciding. Anyways we can arrange a rendezvous point for the crew on 204 after we extract the rescue team from 228."

"And what is our insurance you won't ransom the members back to us?" Brolly asked. "It is a very sound plan but you have said nothing about 'delivering' the prince to us."

"See that's the part that bothers me." Turles admit. "What's my guarantee that after I've provided you this service and delivered your soldiers, your loot, and the prince that you won't try to send me off to the executioner?" His hand jerked Bardock's head back exposing his throat. "I'd rather not have to use my little brother as a hostage again."

"Turles." Yasi said calmly getting the pirate's attention.

"Yes, your highness?" The charm and admiration for the beta coming on thick.

"I will personally guarantee your freedom to depart from the delivery if you answer one thing for me. And I want a serious answer, not some attempt to evade or lie."

"Of course, I'll answer your question, your highness!"

"What exactly has your personal interest in planet 228? Its obviously not my son." Turles frowned and glared darkly off to this side.

"You aren't going to like that answer sire, sure you don't want to ask something else?" Yasi's firm stare was his only response before he sighed and relaxed his grip on Bardock and fiddled with the handheld. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I've been looking into what happens there. I don't have many leads, but its supposed to be for creating some kind of super soldiers….but that's not all Frieza does there." He said pulling up a video file. "He hosts 'games'. Cruel spectacles to break whoever he subjects to them, if not outright kill his victims. Bardock told you there's standing orders for saiyans to be taken there right?"

"He did." K. Vegeta answered. Turles said nothing as he hit play.

The image was grainy with no sound, and very poor quality showing dark metal walls that after a few seconds were revealed to be a maze. There was a light that appeared and a platform was lowered to the center of the maze, and another picked up the feed.

Frieza was unmistakable in his hover chair, but it was the other figure that had the room gasping. It was a saiyan. Chains ran from a heavy silver collar around their neck and cuffs on their wrists, forcing them to kneel in front of the ice demon. They were male judging by the fact they wore only a pair of black pants revealing a painfully thin body. His hair was shaggy and matted as was his tail, bruises visible even with the low quality image. The footage was too grainy to make out any identifiable characteristics, but the spiky hair and tail were unmistakably saiyan.

"I might be a criminal, but I'll be the first to admit that some of the stuff floating around in the Underworld is sickening. This," the space pirate waved a hand at the direction of video still playing. "is sickening. Frieza's twisted games are considered to be very popular in most circles. I know you have questions, but I think just watching this will answer them."

While there was still no sound, it was obvious that Frieza was talking to the saiyan. He waved his hand over to the maze and moved it around some. The saiyan jerked in his chains and must have said something to make the lizard laugh. He pulled out a remote from his chair and pressed a button. The chains cuffs holding the saiyan were released from the metal collar, and he was allowed to stand which he did warily.

Frieza made a shooing motion with the hand not holding the remote, and the saiyan shot off the platform straight into the maze. Frieza laughed until he watched the other disappear from his sight before snapping his fingers.

Now the video was switching from camera to camera, following the saiyan as he made turns and sprinted down different paths. He came to a fork in the maze and turned his head as he tried to figure out which path to take when a blast of fire shot out from behind him. The saiyan lurched to the side, but the flames grazed his upper left arm as he fell to the floor.

He then rolled as two blades dropped down from the ceiling just barely missing his tail and head. More blades started to fall from above, and the man jumped to his feet and ran with the margin between his body and his blade decreasing. More blades came out at him only from the walls this time. He leaped in the air as one blade came at him at knee level from the left wall while another one came at him at shoulder level on the right. He twisted his body to pass through the space between the blades, and he landed heavily on the floor managing to avoid his burnt arm.

"The hell?!"

"Shut up, Raditz!" Nappa snarled.

The saiyan scrambled to his feet and threw himself down the left path running as fast as they could to make up time. As soon as his body was gone from the camera's screen, one of the walls moved and blocked the entrance of the way he chose.

"What just happened?" Brolly spoke up from his seat as the image of the saiyan running appeared again.

"Frieza gives false hope to whoever is in the maze." Turles answered him as his eyes narrowed at the footage. "He tells them that if they can get out before their time is up or whoever is hunting the victim finds them, they go free. Unfortunately the maze walls themselves move and reorganize. There is no way out."

The next shot had the saiyan tripping over something that glinted in the light before blood bloomed on his leg, and the floor opened underneath him. He opened his mouth in a wordless scream as he dropped, but he was able to grip the side of the pit with his injured arm. The saiyan let out another shout, but the camera could only see his upper body.

He struggled to haul himself up back to the maze floor, and when he finally pulled himself up from the pit, his right calf had a thin spike running through it. The saiyan laid on his side panting as he pulled his leg up and tried to take in the damage. His hand was trembling as it touched the spike causing the saiyan to clench his eyes and teeth in pain.

He was reaching out for the spike again when his head snapped up and he went still. The group saw his eyes widened in fear, and he reached for the spike in an almost frenzied manner. He clenched his teeth, and yanked it out of his leg and moved to get back on his feet.

He studied the pit and looked back down the way he came for a brief second before backing up a few feet before running and leaping for the wall over the hole. He then bounced off that wall to do the same for the other. This repeated until he landed on the other side of the trap, and the saiyan's leg buckled under his own weight.

The small saiyan crawled over to the wall and used it as a support drag his body to his feet and continue further in the maze. He kept looking over his shoulder as he limped down the corridors. He seemed to be making good progress when he dropped to the floor to avoid laser arrows that embedded themselves in the wall where his head had just been.

The injured man gritted his teeth and got back to his feet. His determination somehow showed on the poor quality image, and he stumbled as his path ended once more. The maze had a way that continued on in front of him or he could turn right and try to go that way. The saiyan looked back over his shoulder and chose to go right this time. Suddenly he froze something alarming him. He spun and in spite of his injury and pain forced himself into a desperate sprint back the way he came, terror on his face. Blasts hit the walls inches behind the saiyan scorching the walls. A hunter found him. He turned a corner down a path he'd run before only to hit a wall that had changed on him. Shaking his head and pushing himself up he bolted down an opening that hadn't been there before.

It was painfully clear that between the bleeding wound and the trembling of the small saiyan that he wouldn't last much longer. He was slowing down, slipping on the blood running down his leg leaving a trail for whoever was hunting him. Laser arrows fired and this time they couldn't completely dodge them. He cried out staggering against the wall as the bolts grazed him in several places. His body shook as he looked behind him, panic beginning to take hold as he limped onward, eyes watering as he continued in sheer desperation.

He hobbled to the mouth of the corridor when a light flashed and he froze in his steps. Electricity sparked up from the floor over his body making Yasi gasp as they watched him suffer, screaming from the voltage. The flow suddenly cut off, and the saiyan fell to the floor like dead weight. Teeth and eyes clenched shut the saiyan tried to force his body to move only for his body to collapse as another burst of voltage hit him. This time he stayed down. He twitched as he lay there bleeding and a shadow fell over his body.

Frieza stood over the fallen saiyan with a look of mocking disappointment. His mouth moved before a cruel smile grew on his face. He turned to face the camera and nodded his head. Another shadow stretched over the saiyan before the video cut off.

Yasi was on the verge of tears and everyone felt sick. Bardock stared at where the hologram was in shock, all the fight and tension gone out of him. If Kakarot was taken to that planet…Oh Tarro he felt sick.

"That is why I want to help. If he does that to a no name soldier…." Turles actually shivered. "I don't want to know what he would do with someone that he truly hates. If Frieza succeeds at creating super soldiers, that is our fate. It won't matter if a saiyan is allied with Vegetasei or not, he'll kill us all for sport. Hunted like animals for his sick amusement. And when he's done with us, he'll just find another race to take our place."

"And he's done that to Vege." Yasi couldn't help the tears in his eyes.

"Not yet." Turles said. "Frieza makes a big deal about his enemies in these games. Someone like Bardock or myself, anyone who's earned a sizable bounty, it's a bigger spectacle. As bad as that was, its not the worst of the videos I was able to find even if the victims weren't saiyan. Its kinder for them to die than get caught. Frieza just puts them back in the maze and stacks the odds higher." Turles said solemnly. "No if he puts Vegeta in that maze, the whole Underworld and possibly the rest of the galaxy will know. It wouldn't surprise me if the bastard found a way to broadcast it here just to break your fighters." He finished putting away the handheld.

"How long will it take you to get everything ready on your end?" Yasi asked softly.

"Two, maybe three weeks given we need to build the beacons Bardock came up with. Maybe one more to finalize attack plans and scout a suitable meeting point and back ups in case something does go wrong. The trip through the CZ will take at least a week between avoiding patrols and space phenomenons." Yasi nodded after a moment.

"I, Yasi of House Vegeta Royal Consort of Vegetasei, grant you amnesty for any actions you take from now until the rescue and return of Prince Vegeta to the planet Vegetasei. You will be allowed to leave the planet unmolested on the condition you act in a peaceful manner. If you are attacked without my express order having violated our agreement I grant you full pardon for any actions taken against your assailants. At the time of your return you will be allowed to refuel, supply, and tend to any wounded on your crew and leave at its conclusion unless another agreement is made."

"Yasi!" K. Vegeta was shocked at what his mate was offering this traitor.

"If it brings Vege home before he is put through that." Yasi spat furiously. "I don't care what he's done before now. His and Bardock's plans have the best chance of success. We can't afford to wait, Geta." The king met his mate's eyes a moment before nodding.

"Very well. I, Vegeta Sovereign of Vegetasei head of House Vegeta, vow to uphold and enforce Royal Consort Yasi's edict as witnessed by members of the council on the condition Turles abides by a non-aggression pact between now and his departure after the return of Prince Vegeta to Vegetasei pending further arrangements."

Turles released his grip on Bardock before standing and amazingly placing his fist over his heart and bowing to the monarchs in the traditional salute.

"I humbly accept your Majesties' generous offer and offer my gratitude in return."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" The dark skinned saiyan asked as he rubbed his jaw. "Come on, Bar. I didn't hit you this hard!"

It had been another long day full of collaborating between Turles and the rescue team, and now Bardock was flying through the darkness with the space pirate following behind him. They managed to get a lot done, and now all they need to do is work out making the beacons. With the technology Turles was able to provide, it looked like it would be possible.

The older saiyan had been saying stuff like this ever since the left the palace and he took the cuffs off his brother. Almost immediately, the general had turned and slammed his fist in Turles' jaw while snarling at the other saiyan.

"Shut up!" Bardock shouted over his shoulder as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You deserve a lot more than that punch! I mean, using me as a hostage, showing up in the palace like that, and flirting with the Consort! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Oh lighten up, Bar." Turles huffed as he moved to fly even with his brother. "Yasi knows I'm not interested in him. It was just a little harmless fun."

"You need to work on your idea of fun." Bardock growled. "Why are you following me anyways? Don't you have your own ship to get back to?"

"Nope! Ship's off planet at the moment. And why wouldn't I want to stay with my little brother? You act like I hate you or something."

"You didn't have a problem holding a gun to my head or threatening to blow it off."

"Come on, you know I wouldn't have actually done anything to you. I'm not completely insane. I still don't think you should have hit me that hard." Bardock just sighed and descended.

The pair landed in the back yard of Bardock's home, a small lot with some grass and a lot of dirt. There were wild flowers against the house that had survived decades of neglect, reds and oranges that Gine planted there years ago and the occasional moonflower during the rains. The pale skinned saiyan walked up to the back door and opened it only to be tackled to the ground by Atarau. The massive cat rumbled as she rubbed her head against Bardock before noticing the other saiyan. Her massive body crouched lower to cover the younger male from view as her fur stood on end, eyes narrowed and eyes accessing the threat.

"Alright, alright. He's a friend." The general huffed as he gently pushed at her. "Get off me already."

"Uh, Bar?" Turles backed up a couple of steps as Atarau growled at him. He watched her warily and fought not to retreat another step when her long fangs glinted off the light coming from the house. "Why do you have a Night Puma in your house?"

Bardock finally managed to push the cat off him and got to his feet. Atarau moved to curl her body around the general with her tails hiding his legs completely. He slightly leaned against the silver furred puma, and he scratched her behind the ears. She purred leaning into the touch before giving him an affectionate lick.

"Atarau is Kakarot's pet." He looked down at her as she pushed into the hand giving her attention. "I never had the heart to get rid of her." Turles just stared at his brother in shock.

"Pet?! That's not a pet, Bardock, it's a wild animal!" Turles hissed uncomfortably. "One that is very dangerous. Where the hell did Kakarot get a night puma?!...which is not the right color now that I think about it."

"I gave her to him for his 13th birthday." Bardock said with a shrug. "I was hunting and found her as a kitten. She's an albino, probably abandoned. She was tiny then, and reminded me of him. Just don't make any sudden or aggressive moves and she'll leave you alone…..I think."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bar." The pirate said as he watched the cat. "I'm sure you say that to all your guests."

"Well, I would," the younger alpha spoke as he looked over his shoulder when he moved to go in the house. "But aside from the handful of times Raditz comes home you're the first guest I've had since Kakarot left. I'm honestly not sure how she'll act with someone other than me in the house."

Turles froze as he saw purple eyes watch him unblinkingly as he got to the door. The pale saiyan went further in the house to take a seat at the table after he pulled his silver alcohol down from the cabinet. The night puma sat down next to his feet, and Atarau rumbled as licked her chops.

"Ok, seriously." The pirate muttered as he eased in the house. "Is she going to eat me or not?"

"Atarau, you don't want to eat him…you don't know where he's been." The younger alpha said pulling the cork from the bottle before rubbing the top of her head that was almost level with his shoulder.

"Low blow, little brother." Turles said taking a seat opposite his brother while watching the cat with one eye. "How long have you been drinking?" He asked taking the bottle from Bardock before giving it a sniff. "Serenity? That's some potent shit, Bar."

"It's been that kind of day." Bardock growled taking back the bottle. "I don't drink very much normally, it just takes the edge off things. Hangover isn't always worth it."

Turles gave the younger saiyan a skeptical look, but he didn't push the subject. He had some more news for Bardock, and the pirate had a feeling that the liqueur would probably be needed before the night was over.

The pale man took a long drink of the silver liquid before setting the bottle back on the table. He watched the light play on the glass for a moment before his eyes flickered up to his brother. The general narrowed his eyes as he watched Turles remain tense.

"What's your problem?" Bardock took another drink savoring the burning sensation as he swallowed. "Atarau's not that bad, so what's got your tail in a knot?"

The space pirate sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He was debating on when to break the news, but if his brother continued like this, it might cause someone to get hurt. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took the bottle from Bardock.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"I don't think so." Turles ignored the snarl as he corked the bottle. He tossed it out an open window before Bardock would leap over the table. "You can get it back later. We need to talk more, little brother, and I need you sober for it."

The younger alpha bared his fangs as he sank back in the chair. Atarau shifted by his side making Turles glance at her before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you have to say can wait until morning! It's been a long, hellacious day, and I for one want to deal with all this later!" The general pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.

"No, Bardock. It can't wait." Turles said pulling out the handheld. "There are some things about 228 that I didn't tell the entire council."

"You lied! Turles, they need to know everything!" Bardock snarled.

"They know what is relevant to the mission. I wasn't going to spring this on you in front of them, Bardock." He pulled up the video file from earlier. A few clicks later and Bardock watched as the image rendered itself becoming clear. "What they don't know is that I was able to clean up the video feed. I thought I would spare everyone seeing the details. It also didn't end where I stopped it earlier but there wasn't any point to showing what remained in the meeting. I'll spare you watching the whole thing since it's only the last part I need you to see." Turles said as he hit play.

Frieza stood over the fallen saiyan with a look of mocking disappointment. His mouth moved before a cruel smile grew on his face. He turned to face the camera and nodded his head. Another shadow stretched over the saiyan and whoever they were the small saiyan struggled to move away despite the pain it had to cause him before a foot planted itself on the injury to his leg drawing a scream from the small saiyan. Bardock wanted to throttle Turles not understanding why he needed to see this when the saiyan turned giving a clear view of their face and chest when the image froze. Bardock jumped to his feet knocking his chair over as he leaned in to better see the image.

His mind screamed not wanting to accept what he was seeing. The alpha's stomach heaved and Bardock felt himself choke on bile.

"Kakarot…." The name was strangled as tears flooded his eyes. His son was the one Frieza tortured for his sick game. He didn't want to believe it. Not Kakarot, not his kyuata. Turles caught him as his knees gave out and eased him back into the righted chair.

"Is it him?" Turles asked softly. He had never seen the beta but the resemblance was there, and he was amazed Frieza hadn't connected Kakarot to either of them. If the demon knew, there was no way he wouldn't have used that information to target either of them, not with the bounties on them.

"Is he…..is…." The alpha couldn't say it. He couldn't breathe.

"Bardock!" His brother shook him trying to snap him out of his shock. The younger alpha didn't respond, his eyes locked on the small form of his son. Bardock's mind was reeling. Kakarot was bruised and bloody, something that hurt but he had seen Kakarot that way plenty of times after drills, it was the pain and utter terror in his eyes that was killing him. His son was never afraid, not like this. His head snapped to the side, and he blinked with tears finally falling. Turles' worried face filled his vision as his cheek stung.

"Damn it, Bardock, you have to breathe!"

"Turles…" His shoulders shook as he finally broke down. "Kalious it hurts, Turles."

"Breathe." The older soothed as he placed his hands on Bardock's shoulders. Turles moved his body so that it was blocking the image on his device. "Come on, take a deep breath with me, Bar."

The older alpha wanted to keep his brother from passing out. He had no idea that the commander would react this bad, but now he had his answer. That saiyan was his youngest nephew, and he could feel the rage over how the beta was being treated bubbling within him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He needed to help Bardock first.

The pale skinned saiyan stared into his brother's eyes with blurry vision and a burning chest. He fought to match his breathing with the pirate. His emotions were running wild within him making it feel harder to get air in. His hands latched onto the purple and white gauntlets to help keep himself grounded.

"That's it. Take another one with me." The surprisingly soothing voice crooned to him, and Bardock could feel the burning in his chest lessening, but it was slowly being replaced by a different burning.

White hot rage ignited within the general, and his ki was beginning to spark all over his body. All he could think about were the dead men hunting and hurting his kyuata, and he wanted to make them pay. He wanted them to bleed and feel every ounce of fear they made his son feel before he ended their miserable existence.

"Bardock, calm down." Turles dug his fingers in the flesh of the younger saiyan's shoulders. He could feel his brother's ki and anger building, and he needed to keep him from blasting off to find Frieza before they were ready. Ki exploded from his younger brother smashing doors to cabinets and sending loose items flying about the room. Atarau's ears flicked back before she darted out of the room, and Turles found himself wishing he could follow the cat's example and just let his brother burn himself out until he calmed down

"I'm going to kill them. I'll kill every last son of a bitch that touched him!" Bardock hissed as his ki crackled along his body like lightning. Turles was actually worried if he could stop his brother as his ki exploded violently around them and his brother's eyes flashed blue.

"You have to wait, little brother." Turles said trying to talk him down as Bardock snarled pissing the older off. "If you charge in there right now, you'll get yourself killed! How will that help Kakarot?! It won't! Bardock, he might not even be alive!"

"I'm sending them to hell regardless! No one does that to my cub and gets to live!" Bardock snarled angrily and slammed his fists on the table breaking it in half before his ki blew out the kitchen window. "I'm going to feed them their own organs, starting with Frieza!" The younger alpha snarled, as he ripped himself away from the pirate and moved towards the door. "I'll rip the tail off of anyone that tries to stop me! And that includes you!" Bardock growled as he stormed towards the front door, Turles hot on his heels.

"Bardock!" Turles moved to grab his brother when the general swung an arm out to punch the dark skinned saiyan. His ki was sparking along his body once more and Turles had to twist hard to avoid the hit. He could feel the ki along his skin making small shocks along his bare arms. His brother wasn't in his right mind.

The younger was not expecting him to dodge, and he soon became overbalanced, something he normally would not have done. As Bardock moved past him, Turles brought his fist up and slammed it in the base of the pale saiyan's skull.

"Ah…" That was the only sound that came from Bardock as he fell to the floor unconscious with a loud, dull thud. Immediately, the ki filling the house died off, and Turles felt himself breathing easier.

"What the hell did you do to my father?!" Raditz's voice came from Turles' left followed by another fist in his direction. A glance at the open door told him Bar's little hissy fit hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh for the love of Tarro…" The space pirate rolled his eyes as he dodged the wild strike. He moved quickly to pin the long haired saiyan to the wall with his arm twisted back in an uncomfortable angle. The dark skinned alpha looked almost bored as he watched Raditz struggle underneath him.

"Cool it, hothead. I'm trying to keep your idiot father from getting himself killed." Turles huffed out as he tightened his grip on the squirming man. "He was about to blast off to the attack pods."

"The only one that's going to kill him is you!" The younger warrior snapped as he tried to kick his way to freedom. Unfortunately the space pirate had him in an inescapable hold, and his legs flailed uselessly.

"Yes. I'm going to kill him and you now that you're on to me. It's all apart of my master plan to usurp the throne from Vegeta and take Yasi for myself." The dark skinned saiyan sarcastically muttered. "You stupid brat! I'm trying to help!"

"Liar! I knew that a bastard like you couldn't be trusted!" Raditz snarled as he twisted to glare at his uncle. The last of Turles's patience vanished.

"Shut up, nephew." The pirate slammed his fist into the back of Raditz head and joined his father on the floor.

The older alpha sighed as he ran a hand through his wild mane. He knew that his brother would be difficult, but he didn't expect the slight bipolarness of his reactions. Atarau slowly crept from the hallway before she moved over to the fallen general and sniffed him a couple of times before relaxing. Her purple eyes flickered up to Turles then back to the sire of her master. Turles found himself slightly on edge as she stared at him a few moments before she wandered out the open door. The pirate shut it behind her to keep more unwanted guests out.

Looking around the home, the pirate caught sight of a large couch made of a fur from a large creature. Moving closer to Bardock, he bent over and drag the younger saiyan to a more comfortable location. He wasn't about to go snooping through his brother's house while the man was unconscious, he had some standards. His nephew was settled on the thick carpet in front of a fireplace with a pillow before he dropped into an available chair and rubbed at his forehead. Oh Leeke, this was a mess. So maybe knocking both of them out wasn't his best idea, but what else could he have done?

Soft clicking of nails on the floor had him looking up to see Atarau walking in from the kitchen with…was that the serenity bottle? As a matter of fact…how did she get back in? He did shut the door, right? He didn't think the window was large enough for her to fit through.

She sat in front of his chair and dropped the bottle in his lap. Hesitantly, he gave her a scratch behind the ears like Bar had, and the puma's eyes closed happily with a soft trill. It surprised him to see such a dangerous animal act like a common house cat, but he wasn't going to question it. It has been a long day already, and Turles didn't want to think himself into a headache. The brat and his son will do that when they wake up.

"Good cat." Turles said before uncorking the bottle with his teeth and taking a swig. What could he say, he was a pirate. Atarau was staring at him again and licked her chops. He lifted an eyebrow at the action.

"Ok seriously, are you going to try to eat me?"


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark when Toa tiredly opened his eyes. His shoulder was hurting, stiff, and sore ;and his mind hazily recalled being shot with a dart. Pushing himself up, the beta looked for his cubs not feeling them nearby. He whined not immediately seeing them. Had Bitter One taken them away again? Scenting the air, he calmed still able to smell them.

He looked around trying to find them only to see a pile by the not there wall. It was Alpha's nest, but it was larger than before. The small saiyan blinked in confusion as to why it was larger than before. He shakily got on his hands and knees and crawled out of his nest to the not there wall, wanting to be closer to Alpha.

As he got closer, he could see that the clear barrier was gone. The scent of Alpha was stronger now, and it soothed him. Toa moved closer with his blanket being drug behind him so he could join the larger saiyan. Cubs' scents smelled stronger now too, and the beta stopped by the nest to look down blearily. Alpha was with his cubs. Oh…that's why the lump was bigger.

The beta was confused as to why his cubs were there and the not there wall was gone, but he was more interested in Alpha. Kome was asleep in Alpha's nest. Seba too. Alpha was curled around his cubs, protecting them, Seba curled between Alpha's chest and Kome's body. The little one at ease and lightly sucking the tip of his tail in his sleep.

Toa whimpered nervously but joined the other three in the nest unable to resist Alpha's smell. He flopped down behind Alpha and buried his face between the shoulder blades on Alpha's back. He pulled in a deep breath and purred while the clove scent before pulling his blanket to cover him and the others in the nest with him.

Alpha was warm, and the smaller male could feel his eyes becoming heavier as he settled in a comfortable position. He rubbed his cheek against Alpha's back with a small smile on his face, his purr becoming louder without him realizing it. He was so sleepy that he barely twitched as a tail that wasn't his wrapped around his waist and the larger saiyan moved to lay on his back. Toa blinked once as he felt the tail bring him closer to Alpha and a strong arm wrapped around him as well. A deeper rumble came from Alpha, and the beta sighed as he rested his head on the muscular chest before burring his nose in Alphas chest to get most of the scent that made him feel good. For the first time in a long time, the beta felt almost completely safe as he joined the others in sleep.

++VK++

 _Kakarot blinked open his heavy eyes with a slight groan. He almost panicked as he heard words being whispered close to him, but the familiar scent and voice had him relaxing in his nest. His eyes finally managed to open half way and glanced around to find the source of that raspy tone and wonderful scent. It reminded him of home. And something else. He knew that scent, it was familiar, from before; but he couldn't place why in the chaotic mess his memory was in._

 _The only thing he knew for certain was that scent was safe, that the owner was strong and wouldn't hurt him. His other self wouldn't let any thing bad in here. They were here last time he woke up. He made the bad things go away and was so warm._

 _The beta shivered in spite of the blankets and furs. He wanted to be closer to that scent and warmth. His other self already was soaking up the positive attention if the faint sense of relaxation was coming from him. Kakarot was barely aware of his movement closer to the source of that smell. A soft purr, the muscles weak with how long it had been since he last purred, came from his chest as he curled against the warm body in the nest._

 _He breathed in the smell allowing it to flood his senses and block out everything unpleasant. Strong fingers slowly buried themselves in his spiky hair and lightly scratched his scalp. The feeling almost has the beta melting in the nest, and Kakarot pushed his head up to slightly increased the pressure._

 _"Hmmm." His purr finally stuttered out so he was left to hum his appreciation for the attention. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta in the nest with him. The larger saiyan was looking at him with a soft expression._

 _"Hello, Kakarot."_

 _++VK++_

 _Vegeta wasn't surprised when Kakarot moved closer to him. Toa had almost plastered himself to the alpha as soon as they appeared in the illusion world. The feral half of his mate had looked stressed and upset over what happened earlier in the day, and it made the prince thankful that Toa missed seeing his oldest cub shocked._

 _There was no telling what he would have done if he did._

 _"I remember you." Kakarot's voice had Vegeta glancing down at him. "Vegeta...You were a strong fighter back home. You trained all the time."_

 _"That's right." The alpha was pleased that Kakarot sounded more awake this time and not having a panic attack. "I was trained by your father."_

 _"Mmmm…." The small beta moved his head a little so Vegeta's fingers could rub behind his ear. "Teti use to do this to me when I was younger. Back before…"_

 _The prince lifted an eyebrow as Kakarot trailed off. He watched as the younger male stared off into the distance, and he had to suppress the urge to jump when Toa let out a pitiful whimper on his other side. Kakarot mirrored that whimper and worried Vegeta when he curled into a ball with his eyes clenched shut._

 _"Kakarot?" The air shifted around them and Vegeta wondered what was going on when Toa growled and tightly held onto him. "Toa what's happening?"_

 _"Flash...memory...hurts." Vegeta found himself staring at the living room._

" _You should stay here! You're not strong enough to go to the combat zone!" Bardock shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kakarot, one who was obviously a teenager was across the room from him._

 _"I am! I can fight like any other warrior you have trained in the past, why won't you let me go fight?!" He pleaded with his father not understanding this change of mind. "You told me I was good enough to keep up with a squad."_

 _"This isn't about whether or not you can fight! I know you can, but the answer is still no! I will not allow my son to risk his life just so he can prove himself at something that doesn't matter!"_

 _"It matters to me!" Tears gathered in his eyes. All he ever wanted was to be a strong fighter like his father and brother. "Why can't you understand that!? I don't want to stay planetside and become nothing but a breeder raising cubs. I want to fight!" There was nothing for him on the planet, why didn't his father understand that. No one was even interested in courting him aside from using him to have cubs. Why couldn't anyone understand that?_

 _"Kakarot!" The beta actually shrank back from his father afraid that for the first time the man would actually strike him. His father loomed over him with fury burning in his eyes. "You're staying here! End of discussion!" He glared up at the man and stubbornly wiped his tears away, only for new ones to take their place._

 _"I won't! I want to fight and you can't stop me!" He spun on his heel and bolted out of the house slamming the door behind him._

 _"Kakarot!"_

" _Teti...I'm sorry..." Kakarot whimpered with tears in his eyes as the memory faded. "I'm sorry, you were right."_

 _"Hey, it's ok." Vegeta tried soothing the beta as his fingers rubbed at his scalp again. Another whine made the alpha's heart twist before the small beta pressed closer. "Bardock misses you a lot, Kakarot. He's been looking for you all this time."_

 _"He was so mad..." The beta whined softly as his words died. "He won't want me now...too weak."_

 _"That's not true." The prince could see the defeat in his mate and knew it would be a long time before the beta would believe him, but he had to try. "He's been looking for you ever since you disappeared, Kakarot. I know he'll be very happy to have you back."_

 _Vegeta watched as Kakarot pressed his face in further on his thigh. Toa whined as his leg became damp with tears. The alpha reached out with an arm and pulled the beta up to rest on his side with his face buried in Vegeta's shoulder._

 _"I've seen Bardock's determination to find you first hand." He tried to comfort Kakarot by purring and rubbing the beta's back. "He's followed every lead and turned over every rock where you were taken. He loves you, Kakarot."_

 _"He won't anymore." The small voice was almost a whisper that broke Vegeta's heart to hear. "I fought so hard, but there were just too many. I used the blutz wave orb to transform, but someone destroyed it before I could finish my enemies. After that…I ran."_

 _Kakarot whined again and tightened his hold on the larger man. The prince used both arms to hug the distraught half of his mate while Toa backed off some, but remained pressed close to Vegeta's other side._

 _"Teti hates cowards and weakness…and I ran like one. He always says to fight to the end...but I...I couldn't. I just ran and hid like a coward…praying help would come." Kakarot started to sob making his feral side whine and shiver. "I failed at that too. I couldn't even run fast enough to escape, no matter how many times they let me try. I can't even feel my ki; I can't fight anymore! Teti will hate me! He was right, I was stupid to think I could be a fighter. I should have listened to him."_

 _The alpha couldn't take it anymore and gathered up Kakarot in his arms. He placed him in between his legs and pulled him to his chest, letting the younger saiyan cry. Kalious only knew how long the beta had bottled all this up. He rubbed his hand up and down the beta's back trying to comfort him as best he could while tucking Kakarot's head under his chin. He wanted to kiss the younger male, to lick his bond bite and soothe him, but hesitated unsure if it would actually help or upset Kakarot more._

 _"Kakarot, there's nothing wrong with running when you are facing odds you can't overcome. Its called a strategic retreat. I do it, Broly, the strongest of our race, does it. Hell, I've even known your father to do it a few times." Vegeta said quietly once Kakarot started to calm as he firmly held the beta. "You used the blutz orb, if they managed to destroy that any of us would have had to run. There is no shame in running when your strength has been exhausted. Bardock will understand that, Kakarot. I know you don't believe me now, but I promise he still wants you."_

 _"You...you're sure? I don't want him to h-hate me, Geta."_

 _"I promise." Vegeta said softly. He felt Toa shifted making Kakarot look over at him._

 _"I fight." Toa said. "I fight for both of us."_

 _"You shouldn't have to." Kakarot shrank back a little from his other half so they wouldn't touch. His eyes were looking through his bangs at Toa. "You've already done enough. This is something I should be able to do."_

 _The prince watched as Kakarot blinked back more tears as he hunched in further in himself. Just seeing that made him want to get the beta back to safety faster._

 _"You are only here because I couldn't take what they were doing to me. I…" The younger looking beta's voice broke over a sob. "If I was stronger-."_

 _"We are same!" The feral half of the beta growled interrupting the self deprecating words as he reached for Kakarot before the other could stop him. Toa had gently taken ahold of Kakarot's shoulders to pull him closer. "If I fight, you fight!"_

 _Vegeta moved to separate them, but the looks of shock on both of their faces stopped him. They looked at each other, and Kakarot slowly brushed his hand against Toa's arm. It slowly settled just behind the wrist._

 _"It…doesn't hurt?" Kakarot weakly said going limp against Vegeta. Toa let go of his other hand, but didn't move away obviously confused as well._

 _"What just happened?" Vegeta asked quietly looking between the two. Kakarot's eyes were already falling closed before the prince realized he was no longer awake. "Toa?"_

 _"Good sleep, too much…" He nodded towards them not having the words to explain more._

 _"Too much happened." Vegeta finished resettling Kakarot to lean back against his chest between his legs. The beta woke up and had that memory and got upset afterwards, considering how deep he buried himself mentally he was probably exhausted. "You said you couldn't touch each other, that it hurt."_

 _"Used to." Toa responded settling down beside the prince and leaning against his side. "Never not hurt before. Not Me never called flash here either."_

 _"He doesn't see his memories here?" Toa shook his head and seemed to be thinking._

 _"This Safe Place no Bad Flashes here." He said finally. "Bad Flashes outside in storms, Bad Bad Flashes buried. Good Flashes here, but….fading?" He shrugged not sure how to communicate what went on with their memories before pointing at Kakarot's head. "Not see them, Good Flashes here. Not Me won't let me get rid of that one. It hurts us, but he keeps here."_

 _"That's the last time he saw his father." Vegeta realized. "Bardock, my teacher, came home from a long mission and was in a bad mood the next day. I heard his son had taken a higher ranked mission after the fact. Two weeks later Kakarot's pod went offline, and we didn't know what happened to him."_

 _"Bad One caught us. Bring us here." Toa looked at his other self and where he was still touching him. He still seemed to be confused and in awe that he could now do so. "After split, pain comes from touching."_

 _"What changed?" The prince blinked in confusion. While he was happy that this seemed to be a good thing, he wanted to know how it happened so he could help his mate further._

 _"You."_

 _That had Vegeta freezing as he was absentmindedly stroking the sleeping beta's hair. His head jerked in the other's direction only to see Toa moving so he could rest against the larger man. He nuzzled his cheek on Vegeta's chest with a small purr._

 _"What…?"_

 _"You change us. Make us feel better." The feral half of his mate managed to maneuver his way so that he was resting on the alpha's chest like Kakarot. He hugged his other self and buried his face in black spikes and Vegeta's chest. "You good mate."_

 _Vegeta froze at the last word. Had Toa just… He had, the beta acknowledged that he was his…their mate._

 _"You understand what that means?" The prince asked softly. Toa just nodded and purred._

 _"You Alpha, you mate, our mate, our alpha. You strong and Good." Toa said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You make feel good, you keep us safe. You like the cubs. Good mate. Strong mate, we like you."_

 _As the feral half drifted to sleep, Vegeta tried to process everything. First was the fact Kakarot seemed to be getting better. He woke on his own and didn't immediately panic or breakdown. Being able to touch Toa also was a sign of healing in his opinion. He doubted they'd ever rejoin if simple touching caused pain. Looking at Toa wrapped around Kakarot in their sleep it was painfully obvious how starved for positive touch both sides were. The cubs didn't count. He was their tama, any touch from them would be positive. No, Toa needed touch from another person, an adult. It was just another thing that made him want to kill everyone involved with this shit._

 _Saiyans were tactile, and Vegeta found himself becoming increasingly aware of that every day he was here. Small things like friendly shoves or hits when messing around. Concerned brushes or gentle touches to injuries to check them. Touches between friends and comrades to help relax or comfort. Grooming between family members. All of it he had taken for granted. Toa was so touch starved he didn't realize it with how he clung to Vegeta. Kakarot was just afraid, and the prince couldn't blame him when nearly every touch he likely received after his capture was to violate him or cause pain._

 _Second, Kakarot or at least Toa, was aware of the mating bond between them. And not only aware, but pleased with it if Vegeta was understanding Toa's use of 'good' and 'like'. The feral didn't have an expansive vocabulary and at times made it difficult to understand him. But his declaration that they were mates was about as blunt and straight forward as you could get. And Vegeta was finding he liked that. It eased some of his shame and guilt that the beta wasn't against being mated to him, that it actually made Toa happy. He had been afraid once Toa understood that he would hate him and be angry for trapping him in a relationship he may not have wanted._

 _The thought of forcing a beta to mate themselves to someone was disgusting. He was aware that some alphas would find younger betas and force them to bond just to become breeders. Usually it happened in the lower caste and was an issue with weaker betas. And those rumors were apparently very real if Kakarot's ideas that he was only desired as a breeder as a teenager were accurate. He felt sick for the beta that in trying to escape that fate on their planet he ended up in this hell. At least back home, Kakarot would have had his family, his friends, a life instead of this sad, miserable existence. He considered asking Toa about the bond, about why the beta bit him back, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get anywhere with that. For all he knew, Toa could have liked his scent or bit him on reflex during the mating._

 _He was going to do something about those other alphas when they got home. And he still planed to offer himself to Tarro's judgment for what he had done regardless of Toa's approval. He wanted to know the goddess forgave him for what happened….that Kakarot forgave him and accepted him. If he didn't and Kakarot wished it, Vegeta would plead with the Goddess to annul their bond. Neither he or Kakarot would ever bond with another being the same way afterwards, it would be a weaker, more shallow bond, but they wouldn't be bound to each other. The prince found himself hoping it wouldn't come to that, in spite of the rocky start he was growing to care more about the fiery little beta every passing day. Now that he was aware of it, he could see more of the Kakarot that used to be in Toa._

 _Vegeta looked down at the pair still resting on his chest. He was becoming very attached to the beta and hoped that they would remain together when they got back. Although…he was still pretty sure Bardock was going to kill him._


	14. Chapter 14

Raditz ducked under a punch that was thrown his way by his sparing opponent and quickly followed it up with an elbow jab that sent the other skidding back a few feet. The long haired alpha rushed after the faceless man as he tried to push the turmoil out of his head by fighting something with his fists.

"Hey! Ease up, Rad!" His current partner shouted as he blocked a kick. The force he had put in the blow was almost enough to shatter bone, and Raditz blinked as he came back to himself.

"Damn it." They hissed checking the damage "This is only training not out in the CZ! Whatever your problem is, go take it out on someone else. "

The other saiyan snapped as he left the training arena, and the long haired saiyan was once again without a partner. Raditz growled as he stalked over to his stuff to grab a quick drink before he tried to convince someone else to be his punching bag. Atarau didn't move from where she lay by the wall passively watching the other occupants of the arena.

Muscles trembling with adrenaline, the alpha sat down to at least try dialing his aggression back. He wanted to lose himself in the rush of battle, but his father and the king had ordered that any saiyans involved with the rescue team had to remain planet side until the whole ordeal was over. Raditz both hated and understood why the order was given, but it didn't help with venting his frustration.

He was almost desperate enough for a fight to challenge his father, but Bardock was in worse shape than he was. The alpha glanced over at the other side of the arena to see the older saiyan work his way through a group of brash 1st class warriors that had thought the general had only gotten his title because he was friends with the king. Surprisingly even after nearly 25 years people still made that stupid assumption.

Bardock roared hitting one of his victims hard enough to drop him to the ground out cold before catching a kick aimed at his head and swinging them into another of their little group. The biggest of the first class group, a brute almost the size of Nappa, got close enough to land a hit on his father's cheek, but all it did was piss him off. As he watched his sire retaliate with an especially brutal beating, Raditz thought better of going over there. He wanted to remain out of the tanks at the moment.

It had been a few weeks since Turles had become part of the rescue operation to save the prince, and he brought more information that made Raditz's head and heart ache. He couldn't believe that that video the space pirate had shown had his little brother as the victim. Once the shock had worked it's way through, rage had quickly taken its place.

"How long has he been at it?" Nappa asked off to the side. The longer haired warrior snorted.

"You know she won't bite, you can sit down." He teased. "Unless you're afraid you'll break the bench."

"Stop trying to provoke me and answer the question, hairball." Nappa growled. He glanced at the puma, giving her a wide berth before joining his teammate. "Seriously, how long?"

"Not sure. Before I got here a few hours ago?"

"This isn't just about Vegeta, is it?" The glad man asked. "Your dad isn't quite all there if you catch my drift, but it's been worse since the pirate showed up. Kakarot still bothering him?"

Raditz just nodded remembering that morning.

 _Flashback_

 _He wasn't sure what woke him up, whether it was the smell of liquor or the cursing from the kitchen. He didn't see his father anywhere, or his uncle for that matter._

 _"Finally awake?" Raditz snarled and jumped off the couch. "Please, I figured you'd have learned your lesson last night."_

 _"Where is my father!?" The younger growled, but he remained where he was._

 _"Passed out in his nest." Turles said dropping into the recliner allowing Raditz to see the pirate was literally only in his pants revealing a myriad of scars that crisscrossed his chest. "Woke up a few hours after you got here and tried to hop a pod to 228 again. I managed to talk him out of it before he broke down and drank himself into a stupor. Honestly surprised he handled that much alcohol. He's not a light weight, but most of my crew can't handle that much Serenity in one shot."_

 _With a wary look the younger alpha moved into the hallway to check on his father. Sure enough his sire was in the nest out cold. Atarau was curled around him and looked up as he kneeled in the furs for a better look. Turles had striped his boots and armor off at least. Bardock stank of alcohol, enough to make the son press his wrist to his nose to block the stink._

 _It was the tear tracks that were dried on his father's face that worried him. Bardock was many things, but he wasn't someone that often cried. Raditz only remembered seeing his father shed tears twice, their mother's death and the day Kakarot was officially declared MIA. His father wasn't going to be up anytime soon and certainly not in any shape to do anything._

 _Checking to make sure the furs were covering him how his father liked and giving Atarau a scratch or two, he returned to the living room and sat on the couch rubbing the stiff muscles in his neck._

 _"Satisfied?"_

 _"What did you tell him?" He asked the pirate. "I know he asked you for help with Vegeta and about Kakarot. You told him something bad if it made him get drunk enough to cry." Turles sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

 _"It has to do with your brother." The pirate said. "If I show you, you can not tell anyone. If they know they'll pull Bar off the assignment, and we both know that will get someone killed."_

 _That made Raditz pause. His brother..._

 _"Kakarot is dead." He couldn't afford to believe otherwise._

 _"You sound rather certain."_

 _"Because I saw what the planet he was sent to was like afterwards. I saw the number of bodies they found, and the only way for Kakarot to have killed that many, regardless of his skill and tactics, means it was a trap to begin with. I know the odds of survival in that situation. I have to believe he died because the alternative is worse if that video you showed us is any indication..." Turles could see how much the beta's disappearance hurt the young alpha._

 _"It nearly destroyed Father. Kakarot was a miracle, a real blessing from the goddess. Mother...wasn't supposed to have any more cubs. She was hurt on an assignment, and the medics said it wasn't possible for her to have anymore cubs. Four years later she got pregnant." Raditz fell silent and Turles knew what his nephew wasn't saying. Gine hadn't survived the birth._

 _"Kakarot was born a month early. He was so small and weak they didn't think he'd make it through the night. His power level was 2, but he proved them all wrong. He screamed louder than any of the other cubs in the nursery the next morning."_

 _"Father was always overprotective of both of us, but the fact Kakarot was a beta only made it more obvious in his case...to be honest I'm just as guilty. We both trained him every chance we got because he wanted to fight so badly, to prove was strong enough. He never said, but I know he worried about finding a decent mate. With Kakarot being a "third class", I was afraid he'd wind up forced into a poor match when he started his heats."_

 _"I asked your father a question." Turles said after a few moments. "One that I'm going to ask you." Raditz stared in confusion as his uncle pulled up the last image of the video he showed the council. The blood drained from the younger males face as he watched the image clarify and freeze as the saiyan turned._

 _"Oh Kalious..." It hurt seeing his little brother like that. He wanted it to be anyone else, but the scar on his chest, his eyes..._

 _"I swear by Leeke I will knock your ass back out if you have a hissy fit like your father." Turles snapped flexing his ki. Raditz forced himself to calm down despite wanting break things and make some one bleed._

 _End Flashback_

Raditz still wanted to make something pay. He wasn't satisfied with sparing and training. He wanted to break the ones that hurt his baby brother. He wanted an adrenaline rush to block out everything and make him forget.

His hands twitched as they attempted to curl into fists, and Raditz had to keep from just stalking out of the arena and hopping a pod to the zone. Unfortunately, Turles had been keeping a close eye on both Bardock and himself, and he'd probably be knocked back out before he made it out if the building.

"Do you think he'll stop any time soon? You know…preferably before we don't have any warriors for the combat zone?" Nappa's voice broke through his thoughts, and he had to clench his jaw to keep from snapping at his partner. "I don't think I've ever seen Bardock like this before."

"Who knows…he's tried to hunt after any of the big beasts out in the Wastes, but apparently they aren't enough of a challenge anymore." Raditz watched his father take out the last of his challengers before he started to look around for another opponent. "He's been like this ever since the morning after Turles showed up." He glared at Nappa out of the corner of his eye.

The larger saiyan winced at the reminder of that day, but it didn't improve the long haired alpha's mood. That morning had been rough on all of them.

 _Flashback_

 _"Raditz? What are you doing here?" Nappa asked confused as the long haired warrior answered the door. "Where is your father? He didn't show up for work in the lab." Raditz cursed knowing what he'd forgotten to do. His father was in no shape to work today._

 _"I came to check on him last night after the meeting. Father….isn't well right now, he won't be working today, at least not until later." He said carefully, mindful of his father's long history of never lying when it came to his career. Nappa snorted and crossed his arms over his chest while fixing Raditz with a glare._

 _"You are full of it. Bardock has never been sick. Why are you covering for him?" Raditz bristled angrily and stepped out of the house before shutting the door behind him._

 _"Did it ever occur to you that the video my uncle showed us could have hurt my father on top of whatever 'loving' treatment my deranged uncle gave him? Do you think my father 'let' himself be a hostage?" Raditz snarled at his senior. "My father had to watch something that pointedly showed a saiyan being tortured to death and realize my little brother, the person he has been looking for over fifteen years, had a real chance of being put through that hell before he was killed!"_

 _"You think Kakarot-why!"_

 _"There wasn't a body Nappa. If Kakarot did kill all those people on the planet he went missing don't you think they'd have made an example of him after they killed him, that Zarbon would have strung up his mutilated body like the sick bastard he is?"_

 _"That's still no excuse for missing work, Raditz. That video made all of us upset, hell Yasi was nearly in tears." The bald man crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, move before I knock you on your ass so I can drag that lazy bastard out of bed."_

 _"Like hell you will!" The younger growled as his tail flared. "He went without sleep for nearly 3 days before my crazy ass uncle showed up and just had a major breakdown last night. I swear to Tarro if you set one foot in that house, I'll put you back in a healing tank old man. And if I don't, good luck getting passed Atarau."_

 _"We don't have time for this." Nappa growled as he paled. Everyone knew about the night puma Bardock kept in his house, and it wasn't very hard to figure out what Bardock would do to anyone that hurt the large cat._

 _"One day isn't going to make much of a difference. If you're that concerned go do something useful and pester the tech crews in charge of the beacon project. They have an entire team plus the information Turles gave us. They don't need my father to hold their hands."_

 _End Flashback_

"Thank the gods we're leaving soon. These training sessions of your father's leave people half dead. Maybe the two of you can vent whatever is eating at you on the mission."

"I hope so." Raditz said watching his father angrily stalk out of the arena towards one of the locker rooms. "I really hope so."

++KV++

Bardock snarled in the darkened corridor before lashing out and punching the wall. After a moment, he leaned his forehead against the cold stone letting the pain from his hours of sparing wash over him. He couldn't close his eyes though. Every time he did all he saw was Kakarot's face and the sheer terror in his eyes. He couldn't sleep, not without collapsing in exhaustion. Lucky for him, no one had questioned him on it assuming he was that dedicated to bringing Vegeta home.

And he was. He desperately wanted to get Vegeta out of whatever hell hole Frieza had him stashed in, but he was more worried about his son. Kakarot wasn't even close to Vegeta's strength despite being skilled in hand to hand, and that only took a fighter so far without raw power to back it up. Bardock wasn't sure if he should pray for his son to still be alive or if his kyauta would be better off in the arms of Kalious and Tarro. His heart was torn, and he felt sick at the thought of betraying his youngest.

"I can safely say you put those stuck up morons in the healing tanks." Turles said making Bardock turn around. His older brother was leaning casually against the wall eating some fruit Bardock was unfamiliar with. "You know that is a training hall, right?"

"It's not a good training session unless someone ends up in a tank. Your own words, remember?" Bardock sniped back catching the towel his brother threw him as well as one of the strange fruits. It was red and covered with spike like ridges that were oddly not sharp. "What is this thing?"

"Lakas, found it on a dessert planet. This was one of the only plants that grew there. Its packed full of energy and doesn't take much to fill you up. Makes for good ship food since it doesn't spoil fast. Don't think I haven't noticed you aren't eating or sleeping. I know you have slept in at least two days this time. I know you're dedicated, but you have to rest"

"I can't sleep, and you know why." Bardock growled as his shoulders trembled in rage. "Its all I see when I close my eyes, Tur. I can't block it out. It just makes the anger come back all over again."

The older alpha sighed as he watched his brother stand there. He had been questioning if showing Bardock the cleaned up image of the video was a good idea especially after the morning after he did. The dark skinned saiyan had to suppress a shudder as he remembered the commander's rage.

 _Flashback_

 _Turles had managed to drift off to sleep on the chair despite the night puma watching him from where she laid by the couch close to his little brother, but a groan had the space pirate jerking awake and reaching for his blaster._

 _Seeing that it was only Bardock waking up had him relaxing enough to let the blaster go before he moved to watch the younger alpha blink his eyes open. His eyes narrowed in confusion as they roamed around the room until they landed on his brother. Bardock blinked in confusion as he stared at Turles until they widened in realization. The younger male remained still for a few minutes, and the dark skinned saiyan shifted to check on the other._

 _His ki suddenly spiked making Atarau whine as she darted to hide behind the chair the pirate was sitting in while Turles moved back at the suddenness of the spike. Small arcs of energy popped over the commander as he snarled and got up to stalk towards the door not even saying anything to Turles._

 _"Whoa!" The rebel shouted as he moved to block the path to the door. "Where the hell are you going? It's the middle of the night."_

 _"I'm going to string Frieza up by his entrails for putting my son through that! Get out of the way!" Turles narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders._

 _"I'm not about to let you get yourself killed." Turles barked back. "You won't make it 2 miles into the CZ without getting blasted into stardust."_

 _"You saw what he did!"_

 _"Yes, and it pisses me off too, but you can't be stupid about this!" He roared back. "Kakarot might not even be alive, Bardock. That video was from years ago. I want to kill him too, but face the facts; you can touch the psychotic bastard. It's infuriating, Bardock, but it's the truth. No one is strong enough to outright kill the demon, Broly might be able to, but they'd likely kill each other and whatever world they battled on."_

 _"I can try!"_

 _"Do you think your son would want you to kill yourself in some rage fueled attempt at revenge!" It was a low blow, but Turles knew if he couldn't break Bardock's rage he'd have to resort to other methods; and he really didn't want to draw attention by being forced to put Bardock into a healing tank. "Tell me, Bardock, is that what Kakarot would want? Is it!"_

 _Turles and Bardock locked eyes in a heated glare before the younger alpha looked away and trembled._

 _"No…." Turles couldn't believe the amount of pain and just…brokenness in the tone as he teared up. Bardock had always been a strong cub. He almost never cried even then, and after he was older he had only seen his little brother cry once. Bardock never knew but he was there when Gine had been sent on the Path to Tarro's Meadow. Only his brother's outright hate of him kept him from approaching and trying to comfort him._

 _He couldn't think of anything to say to help Bardock through this, and his eyes met Atarau's purple orbs at a loss of what to do as the younger alpha remained where he was with silent tears on his cheeks._

 _"Hey, Bar." The space pirate softly spoke as he came to awkwardly wrap an arm around the other's shoulders to guide him back to the couch. "It's gonna be alright. We'll get that bastard, but you have to be patient."_

 _The commander didn't respond from where he was looking at the floor between his feet. He didn't even move to look at the silver furred cat as she came over to nudge his side, but he did move a hand to rest on her head._

 _"It's all my fault." The words were spoken so quietly that Turles had to strain his ears to hear them. He moved to see Bardock's face, but it looked alarmingly blank. "If I hadn't fought with him that night, Kakarot would still be here. I'm the one that put him there. It's my fault. I might as well have hurt-!"_

 _"No!" The pirate snapped as he grabbed the other's shoulders to shake him. He glared at his brother as soon as their eyes locked, and he had to bury the pain and sympathy for Bardock once he caught that broken expression. "Don't you dare finish that!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Don't!" He snarled at the pale skinned saiyan. Atarau gave a growl from beside them, but Turles ignored her. "Ok, yeah, you had a fight with him that made him go seek out a mission. I get that, but it wasn't your fault he was taken. Someone else gave him a solo assignment, not you." He paused for a second as he processed what he just said._

 _"Think about it, little brother. Use that big brain I know you have." He guided. "Someone gave him the solo assignment. Someone gave an under aged beta a solo assignment. Why in all the hell's would anyone do that?"_

 _"You think there's a traitor?" Bardock said slowly._

 _"Maybe." Turles admit. "There's something weird going on with this whole situation, and I don't like it."_

 _"Just wait a few more days, brother." Turles said quietly. "A few more days, and you can rip apart any of Frieza's men we run into."_

 _"Do you think he's alive?" Bardock quietly asked back._

 _"I know if he's anything like you and the little spit fire you told me about he didn't go down without a fight, Bar."_

 _End Flashback_

"I still have a hard time believing you drank that much Serenity and still managed to halfway walk to your nest that night." The pirate muttered, and Bardock snorted over the words. "Anyway, eat that. If you insist on pushing yourself like this, it'll make me feel slightly less liable if I see you put something in your stomach."

"Hn," the younger alpha huffed as he took a bite of the red fruit feeling slightly surprised over the sweet taste. "Can't have that now can we." Bardock quickly devoured the lakas as he realized just how hungry he really was, and made a noise in the back of his throat as he almost immediately felt full after swallowing the last bite of the large fruit.

"See?" Turles smirked at his brother and started to follow Bardock as he walked to the locker room. "Told you it was a good ship food, but I do get burnt out of it after awhile. It's hard to get regular supplies sometimes."

"I wonder why you have so much trouble." The commander just sarcastically huffed as he stripped off his sweaty pants not even caring that Turles was watching him. He stepped into a shower stall and hurried to clean off the last several hours of intense workout. He let out a yawn as he scrubbed his fingers through his thick mane.

Bardock shook his head to get most of the water out of his hair and to fight off the sudden fatigue that washed over him. After he gave himself one last quick rinse, he stepped out of the stall with another yawn. He bypassed a towel and just dried himself with a quick burst of ki.

The space pirate watched him with a close eye as he pulled on his bodysuit pants before sinking down on a bench. His fingers held onto one of his boots loosely, but he couldn't muster the energy to put it on. He rested his head against the wall and blinked owlishly in slight confusion.

"Looks like you're worn out more than usual, little brother." Those words had something almost like concern in the tone; and that had something in him scream out a warning, but his mind was becoming to fuzzy to think straight. Bardock groaned as he slumped further in the wall, and he saw the dark skinned saiyan move to crouch next to him. "It shouldn't have kick in that fast. Maybe I gave you too much."

"Di-did you…drug me?" The younger man slurred out as he fought to stay awake. In the back of his mind, he was shocked that he wasn't surprised over this. He let out a weak growl as Turles moved him to lay on the bench as he gathered his brother's stuff.

"I'm doing this for your own good." The pirate rolled his eyes as he pulled the strings to shut the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "We leave tomorrow, and you need to sleep. You'll only get someone killed if you charge into battle like this."

"But-…" He didn't want to sleep. He'd just see what happened to his cub over and over again.

"Don't worry about dreaming. I gave you a sedative that will keep them away for now, so you can actually rest." The older alpha knelt so that he was next to Bardock's head. "You can take out your anger on the Cold's men when you wake up."

As Bardock's world darkened, he resolved to beat his brother as soon as he woke up again.


	15. Chapter 15

Vegeta found the situation a little surreal at the moment. Toa was leaning against him with his head on the prince's shoulder as the pair watched Kome and Seba play in front of them. If they weren't in a cell on a backwater planet in demon territory, the prince would think that this would be a normal family outing.

He wondered if they could do things like this after they were rescued. His hand drifted up to feel over the tracking chip along his hairline as if to make sure it was still there. Vegeta was becoming anxious that it was taking so long for the team to come. He didn't want to give up hope, but as the days started to blur together, it was becoming harder to remain optimistic. Had the chip malfunctioned? He didn't want to have lied to Kakarot. He promised the beta they would go home, he had to keep that promise or he had the feeling 'Kakarot' would simply cease to exist.

His eyes slid over to glance at the beta. Ever since the feral half of Kakarot revealed that he knew that the alpha was his mate last week, he had been almost clingy. He didn't want to stray to far from Vegeta, and he hadn't been the only one.

The larger saiyan's eyes flickered over to the boys. Seba was darting around Kome trying to tag the older boy in different places, and the older boy tried to tag the younger one before he was touched. He couldn't quite understand the game, but it was keeping them occupied in the small space so he wasn't complaining.

The cubs had remained close to him as well. Seba especially. Kome mentioned it made Seba feel safe. Seba didn't have the random power fluxions like he did. The tiny cub was too small and weak to fight back. The older cub explained this wasn't normal, that Sorbet and Chorri didn't let them stay with Toa like this. Both Seba and Kome were scared they would be taken back to their cell any day now and were soaking up as much comfort as they could.

His gaze returned to Toa as the beta sighed contently and nuzzled into the prince's shoulder. Vegeta had a feeling Toa was starting his nesting. He would grow more submissive and desiring of touch and warmth from here on out. He was trying to keep track of everything the beta did to have an idea where he was with the pregnancy. He couldn't stop the small grin when he glanced at the swell in Toa's stomach. The beta was already beginning to show at the one-month mark, likely because there were two cubs. He asked the cat about getting a shirt for Toa so the beta could have at least that modesty, and she surprisingly had agreed and said she would see what she could do.

Toa's soft purr distracted him as he rubbed against Vegeta's chest before sliding to rub his hair under the alpha's chin and settle into his lap happily. The prince couldn't help the rumble of pride that came from his chest while he wrapped his arms around the beta and breathed in the pleasurable scent. Toa trusted him, wanted his touch and attention after all the times he was hurt. It gave him no small satisfaction that the beta was pleased to have him as a mate as well.

Feeling Kakarot go ridged in his arms shocked the prince from his lazy state. He was even more shocked when the beta let out a low whine and immediately scrambled away from Vegeta and backing into the corner his nest was in.

"Toa?" Kome and Seba stopped their game in confusion at Vegeta's voice when their tama growled softly. The prince was at a loss for what to do when Seba crouched with a whimper coiling his tail. The stink of fear rapidly permeated the cell worrying Vegeta further as Kome picked up his little brother hiding him under his shirt and ducking behind Kakarot. When the prince tried to approach the little beta, he was shocked when Toa growled at him before looking at the floor whimpering as his tail curled and he crouched lower….to hide his stomach.

The prince was confused over the smaller saiyan's actions. Toa bunched up several blankets to help hide the gentle swell of his belly, and the scent of fear was overpowering every other scent in the cell. Except for this new stench that had the alpha wanting to claw his own nose off.

Vegeta grunted, gagging as he shoved his wrist under his nose to block out the multiple overwhelming scents, but they were so strong that he could barely make out his own scent. Another whimper drew his eyes to his mate to see the beta pulling the blanket he used most often over Kome and Seba while pulling another close to his own face.

"I see you've settled in nicely." Vegeta instantly felt his lip curl up at the sound of the voice. "How fitting to see you locked up in a cage where you belong."

A tall humanoid with light blue skin and green hair stood at the front of the cell. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was smirking at the larger saiyan with a superior expression on his face that had the inner alpha in Vegeta snarling in challenge.

"So you're the source of that stench." Vegeta snarled. He recognized it now. Zarbon was there when he was captured. He remembered that gods awful stench that distracted him from….He couldn't remember more than that at the moment. "What do you want?"

"I'll have you know I wear only the finest perfumes through out the galaxy." The blue alien flaunted unfazed. "As for why I'm here…" Vegeta bristled as Zarbon's gaze landed on Toa. He didn't miss the spike of fear in Toa's scent, shocking because he didn't think Toa could be anymore scared. The beta was visibly shaking and avoiding eye contact with either male. The prince saw Toa's behavior for what it really was, submission from absolute fear. "I just wanted to catch up with my favorite little beta."

"Like I'd allow you to get anywhere him." The prince growled as he got to his feet. He took a few steps closer to the green haired male while also blocking the smaller saiyan from view as best he could. His fangs flashed as he glared in golden eyes. "Why don't get lost and go lick Frieza's boots."

"Oh? Feeling territorial are we?" Zarbon sneered as his eyes narrowed. "I certainly don't blame you. He is quite the tight lay. Aren't his screams delicious? I know I really enjoyed playing with him." His eyes flickered over to Kakarot, and the scent of fear grew once more making the alpha's hackles rise. "I do believe he thoroughly enjoyed himself too given how much he cried and moaned for it."

Vegeta felt his blood boil as the other man's gaze practically raked over his mate. He fought to keep his alpha rage from taking over since he was almost completely sure that Zarbon would know that there was some type of connection. He had to keep the scientists and Frieza from knowing about the mating bond, somehow they would find a way to use it against Kakarot and him.

It took a moment or two, but the saiyan buried his anger. His dark eyes landed on the three scars that ran from Zarbon's left ear down the side of the green haired male's face to the corner of his mouth. They were a darker blue compared to his normal skin tone, and pulled the skin around them with a very familiar spacing. A smirk grew on his face as his eyes flickered over the scars once more.

"Huh, I doubt you're getting any willing partners now with how pretty your face looks now, you freaky alien genotype." The sneer slid off Zarbon's face as his looked back over to the prince. "Although, I have to say it's an improvement. Gives you a more…rugged look rather than the pansy one you like to prance around as. Now you just need to get rid of your frilly stockings and cut your ridiculous hair."

Zarbon seethed as he listened to Vegeta. He slammed his hand on the barrier of the cell to make the saiyan stop talking, but all he did was make Vegeta chuckle as he moved slowly to lean his shoulder against the clear wall.

"What's wrong?" The prince asked in mock concern. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked completely at ease. "Are you upset that you can't get laid unless you force someone? I'm sure that does get old after the first few times."

"I bet you won't talk so tough once I get in there with you, monkey." Zarbon spoke through gritted teeth as he moved closer to the keypad that would open the cell. "You can't fight with your energy as long as you have those cuffs on."

"I don't need my ki to take out the trash." The alpha spoke at a slightly higher volume to cover up the terrified whimper Kakarot and the cubs let out behind him. "Or did you forget that you couldn't take me on alone?"

"What are you doing?" Both men turned to see the cat bristling down the hallway before storming towards the cell. "You aren't supposed to be down here, Zarbon. Let alone antagonizing the subjects." Zarbon chuckled before waving at her in dismissal.

"Shut up, mongrel. You think I'll actually listen to you? You're forgetting who's in charge here." The green haired man sneered at Chorri. It was obvious that Zarbon was stronger than the woman, but she didn't back down. "Go about your business, and I might forget you tried to give me orders."

Zarbon reached for the controls again, but the purple furred cat woman maneuvered her body between Zarbon and the cell's keypad. The pupils in her yellow eyes narrowed into slits as she glared up at the taller being. The commander narrowed his own eyes before he squared his body against hers making Vegeta realized just how small Chorri really was.

"Please, do continue to get in my way, cat, I've been meaning to replace the throw rug in my bed chambers. You purple fur will clash with the décor, but I'll manage."

"If you don't leave, I'll report what you're doing to Sorbet. I'm sure he'd love to follow through on what he told you he would do the last time you were with 01." Her eyes flickered with defensiveness as her hands unclenched to unsheathe her claws.

That had Zarbon hesitating much to Vegeta's surprise. It made the saiyan prince wonder what the small scientist had on the feminine looking male. He could only watch as the man towered over the feline woman and he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"You're only this stubborn…the little chimp is pregnant, isn't he?" The tone Zarbon used had Vegeta tensing up, and when the light blue skinned man looked back over at the submissive saiyan with a sick gleeful grin, it was all the alpha could do not to snarl at him.

"It wouldn't matter if he was or not." Chorri's tone stayed firm. "You are jeopardizing the program, and you still need to leave."

"You should watch yourself, kitty cat. We can always find another medic." He said before turning on his heel and stalking off.

As soon as the tips of the girly cape Zarbon wore disappeared around the corner, Vegeta and Chorri relaxed some. The alpha moved away from the cell wall towards Kakarot and the cubs. They had yet to move from the nest, but they did look slightly calmer now that the green haired man was gone. Toa however continued to tremble and still would not look at Vegeta.

"Hey, its ok, he's gone." The prince tried to soothe as he knelt in front of the beta. "It's just the scientist now."

"I have a name, you know. I'm starting to think Sorbet is the only one that remembers that little detail." The soft voice of Chorri had the alpha looking over his shoulder to see the woman walking in the cell. He was somewhat surprised that she came into the cage like she did.

"Aren't you concerned I'll do something to you? Or him?" Vegeta nodded towards the still upset saiyan. From what he'd seen no one actually entered Toa's cell without at least one other person for back up.

"No. 01 won't hurt me, because I've never hurt him." Chorri smiled at the alpha as she moved closer to Kakarot and held out her hand. "And if I'm right, you won't do anything until you are certain that you could get yourself, 01, and the children out of here."

"What makes you so sure?" Vegeta growled with narrowed eyes.

"I know a mate mark when I see one, prince." The saiyan growled as he tensed, wondering if he would be able to kill this woman. "Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone." Chorri said in her next breath without looking away from Toa.

"How?" Vegeta demanded. He settled near the nest unsure if he was welcome there at the moment. Toa was terrified and if upset would lash out to protect the cubs.

"Your race isn't the only one that practices marking." She said settling cross-legged on the floor. "My race, the Katu, do as well. Then there's the Dolraa, the Fenrins, Tsun, really there's more than they realize."

"Why haven't you told them?" He asked warily.

"It's none of their business." Chorri said softly. "Mate marks are sacred to my people, interfering with those who do choose to mark each other is a sin, at least for my people." Toa whimpered softly before finally looking up at Vegeta. Hesitantly, giving Chorri a wary look, the alpha was uncertain if he should go to his mate. He didn't want to give in to some kind of trap. Another soft whine from Toa decided things for him, and he climbed into the nest pulling the beta into his lap and wrapping his arms around him to try calming Toa down. Toa curled into him still shaking with soft whimpers coming from him. Behind him, he could feel Kome press into his back also shaking like a leaf. It made his hackles raise again. He wanted to rip Zarbon apart.

"I need to find the saiyan that did that to his face and give them a medal." The prince muttered trying to distract himself from dark thoughts.

"You won't have to look far, he's in your lap." Chorri said opening a bag at her waist and rummaging through it.

"Toa? He did that?!" Vegeta was honestly a little surprised. With how the beta had cowered….

"He wasn't always this scared of Zarbon." Chorri said with a frown. The prince knew there was more to the story she wasn't saying.

"What happened?"

"He was breaking." Chorri said quietly. "Between the "games" Lord Frieza put him through and repeated…attempts to get him pregnant….I'm surprised he lasted as long honestly. I've seen it before with the other subjects, the few that were anyways, they lasted maybe two years? 01 was nearing four at that point and after one of Lord Frieza's more sadistic visits, he broke."

"It's not like he told me what was going on in his mind. I could just see it. He got that look in his eyes. Zarbon showed up one day, likely to torment him either on orders or as payback for all the trouble 01 caused him during capture, I'm not sure which; but he slipped up and 01 got his hand free and ripped into his face. I almost thought I was wrong when we saw that after Zarbon's scream of pain alerted us. Zarbon transformed in his rage and….01 didn't even try to avoid the hit." Chorri said sadly as her ears dropped a bit. Gently, her fingers pointed at the angry red scars on Toa's neck, and Vegeta quickly realized what the cat was saying.

"He provoked the bastard." His words were soft while his free hand brushed against his mate's hair, unable to simply card through all the mats and tangles.

"It almost worked." Chorri admit. "He spent nearly two weeks in a tank after surgery to stitch the wound shut. Lord Frieza was furious. He punished 01 severely for his actions. I think that's the only time he physically beat 01 outside of the maze. Zarbon has had it out for 01 ever since. He keeps finding new ways to hurt 01 taking joy in it. He's caused more miscarriages than anything else in my opinion." Chorri finally pulled a ball of cloth from the pouch and shook it out.

"I had to alter it because all the available shirts were too big, honestly I think even you'd have been swimming in them. I think this should do until he starts to get bigger." The prince looked at the black sleeveless top. It wouldn't do much to keep the beta warm but it would cover his torso and most of his shoulders except for the sides of his neck. "I need your help to get him to put it on."

"Toa, I need you to do something for me." Vegeta whispered softly. "She has a shirt for you to put on." He nodded to Chorri. The prince wasn't sure Toa would understand him without the saiyan tongue, but he didn't trust the cat enough to reveal that secret yet. "Toa?"

The little beta whined softly, he didn't want to uncurl, but Vegeta knew the sooner they got Toa dressed the sooner he could settle the beta and cubs to rest and hopefully relax and calm down. Seeing little choice he softly purred and nudged Toa to get him to uncurl.

"You need to uncurl for me, Toa. The shirt will cover your stomach. It can hide the new cubs." He said softly. That got his attention, or he thought it did because Toa looked up at him. Vegeta could see how scared the beta still was. "Its ok, he's gone. I won't let him hurt you."

Both adults watched as the beta uncurled but he didn't move from Vegeta's lap and the alpha was fine with that. Chorri rolled the shirt with the wide neck open and with Vegeta's help slipped it over Toa's head. The beta whimpered and tensed as the fabric settled around him, but Vegeta tightened his grip slightly and purred before guiding his arms through the sleeve holes before smoothing the fabric down. Toa was anxiously brushing at the shirt, unsurprising since Vegeta suspected the beta had not worn a shirt in years. A trill behind them drew their attention to the cubs. Seba was peaking out of Kome's shirt. The little cub crawled out of his brother's shirt and up the alpha's shoulder before dropping into his tama's lap with a soft purr. Seba was still visibly shook up but was curious about the new shirt. Toa gave a soft trill of his own when the little cub burrowed under the new shirt. Chorri gave a small laugh at the site.

"Well at least he approves."

Vegeta softly smiled as the beta wrapped his arms where his younger son was hiding. It seemed that having the small cub close like that was helping Toa relax more, and the prince turned his head slightly to chuff at Kome before lifting his arm up.

The older boy slowly moved out from behind the alpha. His eyes darted around as he ducked under Vegeta's arm to plaster his body against the larger saiyan's front until he was wedged between the prince and the beta. The smaller saiyan wrapped an arm around the larger cub and pulled all three of them until they were resting against Vegeta's chest.

The sight both warmed and twisted the alpha's heart. It was sweet seeing the three curled up like this in his lap, but the small size of all of them concerned Vegeta. It should have been impossible for a beta and two cubs to fit on his lap and in his arms like they do.

"I should warn you," Chorri's voice has Vegeta looking up to meet yellow eyes. "I'll have to take the children out tomorrow." The alpha's head snapped up and a snarl was growing on his lips. The katu woman lifted her hands up in surrender as she quickly added, "It's only for their checkup! They'll be back in two days after we make sure they don't have anything that 01 could catch!"

The prince stared at the woman for a few moments before he relaxed once more. It made sense to Vegeta now that he thought about it, but he was still leery about having the cubs out of his sight. He only hoped that Toa would understand that it wouldn't be long before the boys would be brought back once she came to get them.

Then a thought came to the larger saiyan's mind.

"Why are you helping us like this?" Now that be voiced the question, Vegeta realized that it had been festering in the back of his mind like an itch that he couldn't scratch. "You go out of your way to help…why?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the alpha wished he could take them back. A look of pain crossed her face before Chorri started to gather her belongings. He was about to apologize as she walked over to the cell wall when she stopped for a moment. The saiyan almost cringed at her tone as she spoke without turning around.

"Let's just say that Lord Frieza didn't ask me to work for him more than he asked you to be test subjects."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Warning! This chapter contains torture! Warnin!**

 _A sandstorm was the last thing the saiyan prince was expecting when he entered the Ao Tokonga. His arms immediately came up to block the sands from cutting his face. The crystal sands were like shards of glass in gale force winds._

 _"Toa!" He was immediately concerned for the little beta. Was he in the house with Kakarot, or was he out in this mess? He hoped Toa wasn't in this. At the same time, he had no idea where he was. Toa said something about this when he showed him Kakarot, the bad memories were in the storm. Zarbon had stirred something up in Toa's memory._

 _The hair on Vegeta's neck stood on end as the air shimmered around him. Thinking quickly he jumped clear of the distortion and winced as the sand pelted his skin relentlessly. Toa was on edge the last time they were in a memory and that wasn't a 'bad' memory._

 _His lungs were burning. He needed air. The grip on his neck was like iron holding him beneath the surface of the water while he struggled and pulled against the chains on his wrists. Water filled his mouth seconds later as he couldn't hold his breath any more. Cold fear washed through him._

 _'_ _They're gonna kill me.'_

 _The light was near blinding when the grip on his neck jerked him up as the edges of his vision faded black. Coughing, he choked up the water he breathed in shivering from the cold air and water all over his body at this point._

 _"Now, monkey, lets try this again." Zarbon said leaning into his view as he tried to catch his breath. "I'll start simple, what is your name?"_

 _'Don't say anything. Don't tell him anything. He'll just hurt Teti and Baban.' Pain jerked him from his thoughts when the blue skinned alien backhanded him._

 _"Come now, I just want to know your name. Is that so unreasonable?" Zarbon said passively._

 _When he said nothing the alien sighed and gestured towards the tub again. The beta struggled uselessly as his head was shoved under the water yet again. This time pain surged up his spine making him scream and inhale water as his tail was twisted harshly. When they pulled him out, a swift blow to the stomach made him vomit up the inhaled water. His body was shaking with exhaustion now. How many times had they done this? He was losing count._

 _"He can't take much more, Zarbon." The one holding him said. It was like they were in another room rather than right behind him. "He's gonna black out or actually drown."_

 _"We keep going until he blacks out then. This little bastard is going to talk one way or another. Lord Frieza wants him intact which regrettably limits our options."_

 _"You know, with all that dirt off his face he kinda looks like one of their generals? Or was it that pirate bastard?" Cold terror shot through him._

 _'No! They can't guess. Please Tarro don't let them guess!'_

 _"Who cares, all the filthy monkeys look the same." Zarbon sneered. "Are you going to answer my question now, monkey, or do you need another bath?" He glared up at the bastard that captured him and spit in his face. He was a saiyan warrior, he was stronger than them. He'd die before he told this sick bastard anything. His ears rang from the vicious blow Zarbon landed before grabbing his throat and shoving him underwater again._

 _Vegeta gasped and came to on his knees. His lungs burning like he'd been the one to live the experience just then. If that was how all of the memories were he didn't blame Toa for taking him inside the house the last time. Stumbling he blindly started moving through the storm. He needed to get to Toa and Kakarot. The world shifted around him again._

 _Spot lights cut on around him making his eyes water at the sudden change from dark to light. His muscles cramped and ached from the position they chained him into on the platform._

 _"Oh how wonderful, you're awake." Terror washed over the beta as he saw Frieza standing not two feet from himself. From the grin on the demon's face, Frieza was perfectly aware just how scared he was._

 _"I have a proposition for you, monkey. Would you like to play a game?"_

 _"W-what?" The question was so random. It hurt to actually speak now. When was he last given anything to drink that wasn't water torture? Even that didn't count when they made him throw it back up every five minutes._

 _"I know you monkeys have small brains, but surely you know what a game is?" The demon said smugly._

 _"I know….Why?" he rasped out confused._

 _" You see, monkey, I get so wearily bored so I've decided to make a little wager with you."_

 _"No." It was a trap. It had to be, nothing good could come from any deal Frieza offered._

 _"No?" The tyrant was mildly surprised. "So you aren't interested. And here I thought you'd jump at the chance to go home. You don't seem to be enjoying your stay here, but perhaps I was wrong and you do enjoy Zarbon's tender mercies." He shrugged turning away to leave._

 _Hope surged through his heart. He could…_

 _" Wait!" There was more desperation in his tone than he intended, but he couldn't worry about that. "How, what do I do?"_

 _"There's the spirit." Frieza grinned. "It's quite simple. What you see around you is something I've put a considerable amount of time into building. This is my maze. If you can find your way out of it, you are free to leave and go home."_

 _That was it? Get out of a maze?_

 _" Hold on now. Its not quite so simple, monkey. There are a few rules to my challenge." Frieza said getting his attention again. "First of all there is a time limit. I'll give you a ten minute start. Now I know what you're thinking 'I can't solve a maze like this in ten minutes.' This is where the second rule comes in. There will be a hunter released after your time is up. At which point, you must escape the maze before they catch you. If not, well I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere."_

 _Kakarot bit his cheek. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get away from these…he couldn't even call them people in his mind. They were monsters. He wasn't stupid, things like this happened to the enemies they captured, but they did it to get information. They stopped asking him questions and just hurt him._

 _"Well, monkey, do you want to play? What else do you have to lose?"_

 _++VK++_

 _The floor opened under him, and he franticly swung his arms to grab onto anything to avoid whatever Frieza had in store at the bottom of the pit. His fingers caught the edge up the trap but pain lanced through his leg drawing a scream that almost made him release his precarious hold._

 _'No! I won't let him win again! I'm going to beat it this time!' He screamed at himself as he forced his weakened body to drag him up out of the pit in spite of the pain in his leg. Panting he rolled away from the pitfall and glanced down to see why his calf was hurting. A thin steel spike ran through the meat of his leg, narrowly missing the bone. Metallic bile rose in his throat as his fingers brushed the injury, tears filled his eyes against his will._

 _"Damn it." His hand trembled, knowing that it would hurt even worse pulling the spike out. Leaving it in would slow him down causing more pain every time it was jostled. He didn't have time or anything to bind the wound either, he was going to bleed out and get weaker as he got further in the maze._

 _"Time's up, monkey." Panic threatened to drown him then. Had it already been ten minutes! Clenching his eyes his hand closed around the metal and yanked, biting back a scream of agony as the 6 or so inches slid back through his leg._

 _Bile rose in the alpha's throat. What kind of sick game was Frieza playing? It was like two memories had bled together._

 _"Enough of this." He growled angrily trying to shake off the memories. Vegeta roared flaring his ki around him and blasted back the stinging sands with the force of his aura. He could see some of the distortions now, like heat shimmers. Many had cries of fear or pain echoing from them or ice cold auras. He needed to find Toa. Kakarot's mind couldn't handle this kind of a beating. He only got a taste of the things his mate had been through and already he understood why Kakarot broke._

 _Ten years before he finally couldn't handle anymore. Vegeta had a feeling he wouldn't have lasted five under these conditions. The hair on his neck stood on end, and he spun lashing out with his ki to try driving the memory away. The world shimmering around him told the prince that it didn't work._

 _Blackness was all he could see and that scared him. He was on his back with his arms and legs restrained, and he jerked his arms only to hear the sound of chains rattling above his head. Other than that, it was silent. He could tell someone was in the room with him. He was all too aware of the feeling of being watched, but he couldn't smell the other's scent._

 _'What's going on?' His heart started to pound in his chest the longer nothing was done to him. 'What are they waiting for? Tarro, please…don't let it be Zarbon!' Something was coming, he knew that, and the anticipation was starting to make him panic._

 _His body jerked when something light and soft ran up his side, and a choked yelp came from his throat at the feeling. He squirmed on the hard surface to get away from the ticklish feeling, but his bonds didn't allow much movement. The light thing came back and ran up and down his side a few more times, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he still fought to move away._

 _They…were tickling him? This was supposed to be torture? How was this suppose to make him talk? He jerked again as the light thing brushed over a sensitive spot just below his rib cage, and he had to choke back a laugh. He clinched his hands into fists to try and give him another sensation to distract him._

 _Just when he thought he was going to bite through his lip, the thing went away. He sagged in his bonds as he panted to get his breath back. His breathing was almost back to normal when a pair of soft things brushed over the soles of his bare feet. Reflexively, his legs jerked to get away, and the cuffs around his ankles dug into the skin on the tops of his feet._

 _Hands grabbed his legs to keep him from moving and the things swirled over every bit of his feet and toes. He couldn't keep the laughter from coming out this time, and he felt weak disgust for laughing while he was with his captors._

 _More soft and light things came up on both of his sides, making the tickling worse. It was starting to get to the point where tears were coming from his eyes as he gasped for air. This was wrong, he shouldn't be laughing! The soft touches on his sides became more random, but he was growing more aware of the touches to his feet. Who ever was doing it had started some pattern of slow brushing along his arch._

 _Every time the tickling on his sides let up just enough for him to take deeper breaths, he was aware of his feet. Thrashing his head he screamed in frustration trying to get loose. It was like a knife was moving across his feet as his laughter rang in his own ears. All it earned him was the more aggressive tickling returning to his sides as he choked out a sob between his involuntary laughs._

 _Why weren't they asking him anything! Wasn't that the point of all this! These were his enemies, he shouldn't be laughing like a cub from anything they did to him! Something soft brushed his bare stomach, and he screamed again jerking at the chains as tears streamed down his face after soaking the blindfold. Trying to fight back he clenched his fists digging his claws into his palms deep enough to draw blood from what he could smell. A slap knocked his head to the side, the tickling never stopping, but it broke his focus on his hands before something started to softly brush his open palms. Every attempt to close his hands met with another slap, all the while he just kept laughing._

 _He couldn't breathe. His stomach ached from laughing so much, it shouldn't have ever felt like that here unless he was laughing at Frieza. His father would be ashamed of him. The shackles on his wrists and ankles were holding him down too tight. His lungs were burning with each frantic inhale before the air was stolen from him. He wanted it to stop. If they'd ask him something, he'd- Horror make him sick. He couldn't give in! Not from this! Cries of pain erupted from his throat from what ever they were doing to his feet. It had to stop, he couldn't- What the hell kind of torture was this?!_

 _Feeling himself slipping closer to giving in he strained against his bonds and raised his head up desperate to get loose. With a final frustrated roar, he slammed his head back as hard as he could._

 _Pain in the back of his skull made Vegeta's ears ring. He was so disoriented from the pain that he stumbled, landing on his hands and knees in the sand. The wind was picking up, but the alpha was so dazed that he barely noticed. He wanted to lift his hand up to check his head to see if he was bleeding, but he couldn't lift an arm without falling into the sand._

 _His eyes blinked heavily as the prince looked at the sand between his hands. He saw the image shimmer making him confused before the realization that another memory was forming around him. He sluggishly tried to move and almost tipped over as he lost his balance._

 _Vegeta panted and cringed once his mind started to clear some. He didn't want to see anymore. He almost let out a whimper when the world started to distort._

 _"_ _ **Alpha**_ _!"_

 _The call was distant, and hardly audible over the storm, but he still heard it. It gave him enough strength to lift his body back up on his hands and knees despite the sand and wind swirling around him to show a forest at night._

 _"_ _ **Here! Toa!**_ _"_

 _His hands had finished the last of the knots, and he grunted as he pulled the heavy weight of the log off the ground. He quickly worked to set the trigger so that if one of his pursuers broke the vines, the log would flatten and spear them against the bolder that was behind him. It had taken him more time to cut the spikes on the end of the log without his ki, but he couldn't risk being detected._

 _He held his breath as he slowly let go of the vine, praying to Tarro that it would be strong enough for the trap. Seeing that it held strong, he let out a relieved breath before moving on. His footfalls nearly silent as he moved through the tree._

 _Someone had destroyed his blutz wave orb, knocking him out of oozaru, and there hadn't been enough time to form another one before he was forced to flee. Now, he was being hunted like an animal by whole squads._

 _He had to get back to his ship. That bastard, Zarbon, might have blown it up, but there might be something salvageable he could use to call for help. There had to be a team nearby that could back him up or something! Unfortunately, the Cold's men were doing a great job in keeping him away from it._

 _He needed to set up more traps to get rid of his hunters so he could send a distress call. As soon as he had enough, it would be a matter of luring them right where he wanted them._

 _The small beta slipped deeper into the trees and checked his injuries next to a pool he found earlier. Several lacerations had cut through his armor and left shallow wounds on his shoulders and arms. He froze hearing some of Frieza's soldiers approaching his position. The beta immediately climbed into one of several large trees._

 _"Where is that little bastard! We've been here for two days already. How hard is it to find one stupid monkey?"_

 _"Just shut up already." The other guard said dropping next to a pool of water. He grinned at the stupid fools as they drank from the water. The first fell over as he spit up blood-_

 _"_ _ **Alpha**_ _!" Vegeta stared up into Toa's worried eyes. Around them he could see more memories shimmering into focus. The beta snarled before letting out a roar that drove back the sands and memories._

 _"_ _ **Alpha ok?**_ _" Toa asked giving the storm a wary look. The prince sat up rubbing his head as he let out a groan. He shook his head to get rid of the disorienting feeling of living his mate's memories. "_ _ **You saw**_ _…" The words were soft and the prince saw the concern in the beta's eyes before growling at himself._

 _"_ _ **Should have been faster. My fault.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Its ok Toa. You got here and that's all that matters.**_ _" Vegeta said hoping it comforted the feral beta._

 _"_ _ **Need to move. Go to Safe Place.**_ _"_

 _The prince nodded, still slightly out of it. The smaller saiyan managed to help Vegeta get to his feet, and they started to hurry through the storm. The alpha had a hard time keeping his legs under him as they rushed while the sands and winds buffeted him, and it wasn't until Toa came to support him under one of his arms that he noticed something._

 _The memories seemed to be staying away from the beta. Or he more accurately noticed that they were being driven away after one tried to form in front of the pair, and Toa snarled at it before it vanished._

 _"_ _ **Not far, Alpha.**_ _" The feral beta half guided half dragged the older man. Despite his small size, Toa was very strong and very fast. "_ _ **There**_ _!"_

 _Seeing the house had the prince nearly sagging in relief. He wasn't sure just how much more he could take watching Kakarot's memories, each one he witnessed made him feel less like himself. Vegeta stumbled when Toa suddenly stopped before the door. He blinked in confusion and turned to look at the younger saiyan to see him looking at the door with a slightly fearful gaze._

 _"_ _ **What's wrong?**_ _" He asked before the beta hissed. The prince jerked some at the sudden sound, but Toa just tightened his hold on his arm and waist to keep him from moving away back into the storm. His brow furrowed as he moved his head to look back at the door only to groan at what he saw._

 _The air in front of the door was wavy and blocking their way completely. Toa snarled at the air, but it didn't go away like the others that had when the submissive had done that before. The small beta hissed and roared at the memory again but it stubbornly remained in their path._

 _Whining, the beta shifted closer to Vegeta as he looked around them. He seemed be getting more agitated the longer they were out of the house, and the larger man attempted to pull him closer to sooth his mate. The prince found himself growing worried about Kakarot. Was he ok inside?_

 _"_ _ **Have to go through.**_ _" Toa said not looking away from the distortion. His words didn't quite make sense to Vegeta, and he tried to understand what he was talking about._

 _"_ _ **What**_ _?"_

 _"_ _ **Flash. We go through Flash.**_ _" Toa said with a shudder. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to go the other way. He didn't want to see any more of the hell his mate had been through. One look at Toa made him both ashamed and weak. Toa obviously wanted nothing to do with these memories, he knew what they would likely see in one, had possibly lived it himself, and he was still willing to go through it for the promise of safety on the other side. If his mate could do it, so could he._

 _"_ _ **Alright**_ _." Toa looked up at him seeing the resolve in the alpha's eyes. Vegeta was pleased to see the uncertainty in Toa's eyes fade before the beta gave him a quick nuzzle._

 _"_ _ **Don't let go.**_ _"_

 _Zarbon backhanded Toa hard enough to knock him away from the pile of blankets. Whimpering in pain the small beta forced himself up only to freeze as Seba screamed. Franticly, the beta looked to his nest. Zarbon harshly gripped the tiny cub's tail and held him in the air taunting him with the mocking sneer on his face._

 _Toa snarled in rage before he lunged at the alien. He swung wildly, his claws only ever reaching air. Finally he got close enough to hit the bastard only for Zarbon to thrust the wailing cub in front of himself. The beta froze in his attack, terrified of hurting his cub. Smirking Zarbon punched the small saiyan in his exposed stomach throwing him back to the floor._

 _It hurt. Toa couldn't help the whimper that came from his throat as he curled around his injured stomach. He could still feel the new cub. How could he have been so stupid to leave that area unguarded? Seba wailed in pain crying louder as the alien squeezed the tender limb. Growling he tried to get up only for white-hot pain to rip through him. He whimpered curling around his unborn cub._

 _Zarbon spoke to him again. He hated that hateful sneer. The beta bared his fangs with a growl but any attempt to move sent more pain ripping through his stomach._

 _He was going to lose the cub if he kept fighting. Seba cried again reaching out for him, and his heart broke. He had to choose between the two. With his eyes clenched, the beta force himself up gritting his teeth as he glared hatefully at the monster once he was on all fours. A bloodthirsty snarl tore from the beta as he lunged for his cub._

 _The blue alien laughed and struck him away again and again. Toa whimpered and pushed through the pain as tears fell down his face as he got up again. He could feel himself losing his cub. Bracing himself to attack again he screamed and fell to the floor, the pain too great. He could smell the blood from between his legs and feel it pooling under him. Seba, he couldn't lose him too._

 _With a weak growl he tried to pull himself towards his tormentor, his fingers straining against the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks. Laughing Zarbon dropped the now quiet cub just out of the beta's reach. He was breathing, unconscious from the pain inflicted on his small fragile tail. Whimpering the beta tried to get to his cub._

 _Footfalls and numerous people entered his view. Toa snarled angrily at the guards. Chorri was there in front of him then. Gently cradling Seba in one arm while the other gently touched his face. Her tone was soft and gentle, her eyes filled with worry. Turning away she hissed at the Bad one, clutching Seba closer to her chest to shield him. Pain tore though him, stronger this time making the beta cry out before blessed darkness took him._

 _Vegeta gasped as he and Toa fell out of the memory and landed heavily against the door. He shifted so that he would take the brunt of the landing, and the small form of his mate was held to his chest tightly._

 _The beta squirmed out from the tight hold the prince had on his mate to get to the door to open it. The larger man had his eyes glued to the shimmering air that was slowly getting closer. He pressed his body against the door to put as much distance between them and the memory as he could. It had been horrible to experience it once, and he had no desire to fall in it again._

 _The distortion was almost on them when Vegeta fell back with a yelp as Toa managed to get the door open. He landed on the floor with a groan and quickly moved back to kick the door shut. Only once the door was closed and remained that way did the alpha allowed his head to fall back on the floor._

 _++VK++_

 _Kakarot pulled the fur covering him closer to his body as the storm raged outside. Vegeta and his other half were inside his Ao Tokonga, but they weren't in the house. They had to be out there in the chaotic storm of his memories, and he bit his lower lip as a violent blast of wind made the walls creak._

 _He closed his eyes to concentrate on Toa as he moved through the storm, something he had never done before. His feral side was feeling worried, and Kakarot realized that he was hunting for Vegeta out there. It worried the beta that the larger saiyan hadn't shown up in the house. He had been there every time he woke up since he had first seen the alpha in the nest._

 _The slight feeling of relief calmed Kakarot. He felt Toa slowly getting closer to the building, and he tried to focus on that feeling instead of the howling wind outside. He needed to remain as relaxed as he could to keep the storm from overwhelming the pair outside, unfortunately he was having a very hard time staying calm._

 _He had been awake ever since the storm started, and the small beta was getting more nervous the longer he remained alone. He knew that the flashes…memories couldn't get in the house, but that didn't stop the saiyan from whimpering and flinching whenever the storm made the house shake._

 _There was a loud thump at the door that had Kakarot yelping in fear. He huddled down in his nest as the door opened and the sound of something landing on the floor came from the entrance of the house. Feeling his other half's relief at being inside had the beta relaxing as the door slammed shut._

 _It was quiet for a few minutes, and he wondered if the alpha was alright. He slowly moved out of the mass of furs and hesitated a moment before climbing out of the nest. Kakarot trembled as he walked to the doorway of the room his resting place was and looked down the hall._

 _"Ve-Vegeta?" The storm crashed overhead shaking the house and the small beta whimpered in fear covering his head. He shouldn't have left the nest. Where were Toa and Geta? He didn't want to be alone._

 _Cloves assaulted his nose as familiar strong arms enveloped him. Kakarot left his soft purr rumble through his chest as he nuzzled into the warm safety of his alpha's arms. Toa was on the edge of his awareness. He wanted his other half there too. His tail fluffed in happiness as the feral half was there behind him then._

 _"You left the nest." Vegeta said almost in shock causing the beta to look up at him._

 _"You….weren't there." Kakarot softly answered biting his lip. He didn't want the alpha mad at him. The storm thundered again making him whimper and clutch at Vegeta as his tail latched on to Toa's wrist._

 _Vegeta was in shock and amazed by the small beta. Kakarot had sought him out, trusted him enough to leave the comfort and safety of his nest because he wasn't there._

 _"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now. You're safe, Kakarot." Vegeta crooned in his deep voice while his arms tightened protectively around the beta. His hand ran up and down Kakarot's back for a few minutes trying to comfort his small mate, and the younger man seemed to melt in his hold. The alpha moved an arm under the other's knees and lifted him off the floor before going back to the nest with Toa staying close beside him._

 _Kakarot's chest started to feel warm as they settled back in the furs and pillows of the nest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck with a happy purr, which only became louder when his other half came to rest against his side._

 _The beta felt his alpha's face move to nuzzle in his wild spikes of hair and the chest he was resting against started to rumble with a deep purr. He shivered as he felt the sound travel to his bones making Toa and Vegeta shift closer to him. Kakarot let go of the larger man to wrap an arm around the feral beta and pull him closer to relish in the feeling of safety._

 _++VK++_

 _Vegeta held both of them tightly and nuzzled each in turn. They were safe, he told himself feeling his instincts on edge after viewing his mate's suffering. How could Kakarot even want to be close to another living being that wasn't one of his children after all of that? Kakarot and Toa's gentle purrs were soothing, as was the heat of their bodies and their weight in his arms. He warred with the urge to keep them in his arms where he knew nothing would hurt the gentle beta again and the knowledge that it wasn't possible._

 _Kakarot gently nuzzled back, filling the alpha with pride and he rumbled in his chest. At least he can keep them safe and calm as long as they are still with him like this. He needed to keep the smaller saiyan protected after everything the beta suffered through._

 _Vegeta fought a shudder at the thought what he had saw in his mate's memories. He knew that wasn't even the worst of what Kakarot had experienced during his time here, and the thought of what else could have been done to the younger male had the alpha tightening his hold on the pair in his arms. Just imagining what might have happened made him sick to his stomach._

 _"Mmm…" Kakarot's content hum brought Vegeta out of his dark thoughts. The beta was rubbing his cheek over the prince's heart in small nuzzles. He looked so peaceful at the moment, and Vegeta noticed that the storm had all but dissipated outside of the house. All that remained was a strong wind that howled over the sands._

 _Toa looked boneless on Kakarot's other side. Seeing the feral half of the submissive so relaxed had something unclenching in the taller man's chest. If he was calm, then things must have improved in the Ao Tokonga. Things were definitely different from the last storm he remembered._

 _The prince smiled softly and ran a hand over Toa's head, and his smile grew as he felt subtle changes in the other's mane. The texture was softer, and he could get his fingers to Toa's scalp. That was a great sign._

 _Twin purrs came from his armful, and Vegeta chuckled as he watched both Kakarot and Toa try and keep their eyes open. While he wished that they would stay awake longer, sleep in the illusion world seemed to help heal Kakarot's psyche. He started a deep purr and shifted them all into a more comfortable position._

 _"Sleep, Kakarot, Toa." Vegeta spoke with a low pitch that he hoped was soothing as he nuzzled his face in the spiky manes of both aspects of his mate. "I'll be right here when you wake."_

 _"Mmm…" Kakarot seemed to whine out a protest, but he was quickly nestling down for another nap. As his eyes slowly slipped closed, he mumbled out something that stopped the alpha's heart in his chest._

 _"…love you…Geta."_

 _He stared at the small beta in shock before shaking his head. He couldn't have heard what he did. Kakarot…he wasn't sure Kakarot knew what he was saying. Even if he did, he might not be communicating accurately or any better than Toa. Kakarot was happy he was there, he felt safe, but that did not mean he loved him. The beta remembered him vaguely and that made him comfortable with the prince. No, he could believe both halves of his mate liked him, but not more than that._

 _But that didn't stop the prince from hoping it might one day be true._


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Alrigh, guys! This is the start of what you've all been waiting for! Things are going to start picking up now! And Zarbon had this coming a long time now!**

 **In other news, please check out Ara's Wish! Serradragon and I would really like your feedback!**

Vegeta watched Toa anxiously pace the cell and sighed. He hadn't been able to calm the beta since Chorri took the boys that morning. Between himself and Kome they managed to explain enough that Toa didn't fight or get violent thankfully, likely because Kome wasn't upset, and it was the cat who was taking them. That hadn't stopped the beta from being anxious or upset that the cubs were gone.

With a pitiful whimper, Toa finally returned to the larger nest made from the prince's bedding. The prince gave a soft growl and settled the beta with his head on the prince's lap. Toa had tears in the corner of his eyes, and Vegeta could see the smaller male was already depressed and mourning.

"They'll be back, they just went for a check up." Vegeta soothed wanting to stop his mate's tears. He didn't dare use the saiyan tongue because of the more frequent guard activity. Toa was exhausted, the cubs draining him of more energy than he had to give. The beta hadn't eaten today, not since breakfast, and the alpha already knew it would be a battle to get him to eat anything at the next meal. Gently he draped the blanket with Kome and Seba's scent over his mate watching with a sad smile as the little beta rubbed his nose in the fabric with a whimper.

The alpha held in his frustrated growl. His mate shouldn't have to endure this. He shouldn't have to live like this. Shoving the useless thoughts away, he purred trying to soothe Toa. He could understand why Toa was upset. There was no guarantee they would see the boy's again other than Chorri's word.

He brushed his fingers through the beta's mane, now less matted than before but far from clean or even soft. Using his fingers Vegeta resumed combing some of the mats from Toa's hair with nothing else to do. He hoped it would make his mate feel better and relax him enough to rest.

"How cute." Vegeta snarled as Toa bolted to his corner and glared at the blue alien who was leaning against the wall outside. Vegeta was momentarily confused how they didn't smell him coming. "You aren't getting attached are you?"

"Get lost." Vegeta growled shifting between his terrified mate and the threat outside before he grinned. "I thought the cat said you weren't supposed to be down here. You don't want to piss of Frieza would you?"

"As if he'll do anything to me." He was messing with something shiny as he spoke that caught the prince's attention. Zarbon didn't miss the glance. "Oh you noticed them." Dark eyes widened seconds later as Zarbon held up a string of gold colored tags that Vegeta recognized. They were tags, saiyan tags worn by every member of the military.

"These are my newest additions to my collection. I pull them off every monkey I put down. I have over 500 of them."

Vegeta couldn't stop his growl as the hair on his neck stood on end. This….bastard …so casually going on about killing his people. Zarbon smirked and pulled out two other tags, one of which was shining and engraved with the symbol of the royal house as he flippantly dangled it in front of the barrier.

"You know this is my favorite new addition." Zarbon smugly stated pacing slightly while taunting the prince with his own tags. "The mighty Prince Vegeta. Some fighter you turned out to be. Tell me something, how does it feel knowing the rest of your life will amount to nothing more than screwing a worthless whore."

"I don't know, probably the same as you spending your life being Frieza's little bitch." Vegeta snarled back with a grin. "Zarbon, the pansy that got torn up by a powerless beta saiyan. Seriously, did you actually kill my people or did you clean up behind the Ginyu Force?"

"We both know the only reason you two can get away with anything is that Lord Frieza wants you alive." Zarbon said ignoring the barb. "Besides, your little friend over there isn't nearly so feisty anymore. Did they tell you how he screamed and cried the first few time they bred him? The Ginyu Force all took turns after Dodoria and myself. We actually placed wagers on whether or not his pathetic body could handle Recoome. Imagine our surprise when we found out he did. Still he's not as fun anymore. Used to we had to strap him down and muzzle him he fought so much, now a few drugs and he's practically begging for it." Vegeta couldn't reign in the growl in his chest as he bared his fangs.

The alien smirked and pulled another tag from his pocket where he casually leaned against the far wall. This one was burnt and blackened erasing any hint of what had previously been on it.

"You know the only thing that would have made screwing him better? Knowing what the little bitch's name is." Zarbon said flipping the tag in his fingers. "Out of all the tags I've ripped off you flee bitten animals he's the only one I don't have a name for. I caught the little bastard burning his name off when we finally found him. I so wanted to send his family my condolences. I suppose I could always use the name you gave him. Toa, I believe? Maybe I should have his tag engraved with it. Either way I'll be sure to call him by it the next time I play with him."

The saiyan prince saw red. There was no way in hell he was going to let Zarbon lay a finger on his mate. He wouldn't let this psycho call him Toa and hurt him any more. With a roar, he lunged at Zarbon forgetting all about the barrier.

The alpha's fist slammed against the force field with a loud crack and hard enough to make the whole wall ripple blue before he was flung backwards into the cell. Vegeta snarled at the smug looking psychopath before he realized Zarbon's hand rested on the control panel to the cell.

Fear washed over him as he realized he played right into Zarbon's hand like a fool. Frantically, Vegeta lunged to get back on the other side of the cell only to slam into the force field that Zarbon dropped to divide the cell again.

"You make it entirely too easy to manipulate you." Zarbon mocked. "Then again it's not like you monkeys are very intelligent to begin with. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy some quality time with my favorite toy."

"You're a coward and a weakling then. You want to play, I dare to to come in here with me." Vegeta snarled desperate to keep the sadist away from Kakarot and his cubs.

"Oh, I'll play with you eventually. But I think this will hurt you more, your highness. You think it hasn't been noticed how you draw attention away from the little chimp and onto yourself? You're attached to him, aren't you. Deny it all you want, Vegeta, but I can see it in your eyes." He leaned in to meet the prince's angry stare. "The best part, I might finally break him for good this time. How safe will he feel with you after you sit by and do nothing while I have my way with him? Don't worry though after my visit you'll get to screw him until he gets pregnant again. At least you'll earn your keep."

Toa whimpered in fear when Zarbon turned towards him. His small body tensed, and the beta leapt from his nest as the green haired male lunged at him after entering the cell. Vegeta just barely caught sight of the younger saiyan's hand darting out to strike at the feminine male. The small saiyan hissed back at Zarbon with a flash of his fangs as he slid into the corner by the back wall and the force field.

Both Vegeta and Zarbon noticed green liquid on the tips of Toa's fingers, and the golden eyed male looked down at his arm to see three shallow cuts dripping blood on his lavender colored arm warmer. The saiyan prince noticed a flicker of smugness in the younger saiyan's eyes, and pride sparked in his chest over the beta's courage. It showed that despite his fear, Toa was still fighting.

"You little bitch." Zarbon growled out. "You're going to pay for that. I didn't plan on cutting you up, but I can improvise."

The blue male's ki crackled over his body, and Vegeta's eyes widened as Zarbon's body grew in height and mass. Bumps covered his skin as his face became almost frog like with sharp teeth in his mouth. The tall warrior lifted one hand up to show sharp claws on the tips of his fingers.

The beta's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Zarbon's transformation, and he glanced at the prince with a pleading expression. He let out a shriek when the green haired man took off after him, Toa's small size and speed letting him duck under the wild strike and cross the cell again. Transformed, it became clear the taller man was faster than Toa, and the saiyan was left with trying to outmaneuver him as he stayed close to the walls to keep the brute from using his full reach.

The alpha slammed his fists on the barrier making the energy burn his hands and wrists. He could easily detect the scent of fear coming from his mate, and his instincts demanded that he go save the beta. With each second, Zarbon got closer to catching the submissive, and Vegeta felt his panic rise with every inch that vanished between the two. He slammed both arms on the force field, and the force he put behind the hit had the wall flinging Vegeta back a few feet. Small sparks danced along his arms for a few seconds before another shriek of terror had the saiyan scrambling to his feet.

Vegeta watched in horror, helpless to do anything as Zarbon finally caught Toa around the throat and slammed him onto his back before kneeling over the struggling beta. Toa franticly scratched at the massive arm, but wasn't able to reach anything to make the monster release him. Dark laugher had the beta freezing as one of Zarbon's claws touched his cheek right below the beta's eye.

"What to do with you now? Besides getting rid of the spawn you carry that is. How about I finally mark up your pretty little face? Or should I take an eye?" He quietly hissed making Kakarot whimper in terror. "I know, how about both of those pretty little eyes? A whore doesn't need to see to do their job do they?" Zarbon said with a sick grin and insanity in his eyes. "Now hold still. If I miss, I'll just have to do it again." Kakarot tried weakly to shove the blue alien off him only for the hand at his throat to squeeze tighter taking with it most of his ability to breathe as a claw was placed at the crease of his eye.

Vegeta snarled punching the barrier as hard as he could desperate to help his mate. Movement from the corridor caught his attention. It was the cat, Chorri breathing hard like she'd come running.

"You have to stop him, please." Vegeta pleaded. "He'll kill them."

"I can't." She said softly doing something with her wristband, "But you can." The wall dividing Toa and Vegeta's cells fell. Vegeta turned with a snarl and launched at the monstrous man.

"Look at me, monkey, I want my face to be the last thing you see."

"Get off him!" The prince's growled out words sounded guttural as he slammed into the transformed Zarbon. The two rolled on the floor away from the beta from the momentum of Vegeta's hit, and with a final twist, the saiyan managed to come out on top.

Immediately, the alpha started to punch the frog like face with all the rage in his body. A red haze had covered his vision, and Vegeta took sick delight as green blood splattered over light blue skin and his hands. Zarbon was looking stunned from the unexpected onslaught, and the prince was determined to keep the advantage.

All he could think about was making this monster suffer for all the depraved things he put his mate through over the years. This piece of filth was responsible for the loss of Kakarot's cubs in the past, Kakarot's capture, his suffering, and almost the loss of his own cubs. He would not let Zarbon take anything else away from the smaller saiyan.

He was so focused on trying to punch his way through Zarbon's head that he didn't notice a clawed hand coming up beside him until it grabbed his flame shaped mane. He let out a snarl as his head was jerked back, and an involuntary yelp came from his throat when he was pulled off the larger male.

A grunt came from Vegeta as he was slammed into the floor with a hand fisting his spikes.

"You'll need to do better than that, monkey." The beast said with sadistic glee. "Then again with that collar on you don't have a prayer against me." Vegeta snarled in pain as heavy handed punches were delivered to his back. From the corner of his eye he could see Toa scrambling for one of the far corners away from the fighting. The prince was pleased his mate was out of immediate danger.

With another growl, the pinned saiyan used his tail and grabbed hold of the ridiculous braid Zarbon wore and jerked. The suddenness of the jerk had the larger man almost tipping over on the floor, but that gave the prince the chance he was looking for.

Vegeta slammed a hand down on the floor and spun his legs out to kick Zarbon in the side. He felt the weight on his back vanish, and he was quick to follow the larger body. The saiyan scrambled to get to his feet, but he was unable to do anything else before he was grabbed once more.

Zarbon drove his body face first into the force field, and the energy sparked up burning the alpha's bare skin making Vegeta let out a muffled shout of pain. The green haired man wasn't satisfied with this though. Ki crackled on Zarbon's free hand, and he buried his claws in the flesh of Vegeta's back.

Black eyes widened as the energy seared his very blood, and Vegeta's cry of pain had the monstrous man cackling with malicious delight. His fingers dug in further and started to slow drag down causing the skin around the cuts to blacken.

"That's it! Scream for me!" The insanity was thick in Zarbon's words as he slammed the saiyan's head in the barrier once more. "You don't sound as nice as the bitch, but I'm enjoying this all the same." He let out a laugh when he watched the prince weakly kick out at him to get loose, but the energy from the wall was keeping Vegeta's muscles locked up. He let up on his assault, stopping his ki once he saw the prince slipping towards unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, prince. I'm not going to kill you." His tongue darted out to lick up a bead of crimson blood off Vegeta's shoulder. "When I'm finished with you, I'll get rid of your spawn and make you watch as I take him." A feral growl was the only warning Zarbon had before Vegeta's claws slammed into his crotch and twisted. With a shriek of pure agony the frog let go and jerked back, away from the enraged alpha.

"You won't be sticking your dick into anything ever again when I'm through with you." Vegeta hissed coldly. His hands curled into open fists with his claws sticking out and the prince brutally slashed and tore at the sadist. He didn't have enough raw power to punch through Zarbon in his transformed state, but he damn well could rip and tear him apart with his claws.

Several hits connected leaving long gashes across his arms and torso before Vegeta snarled and caught the alien across his face. The resulting scar crossed Kakarot's and actually cut across one of Zarbon's eyes. With a roar of pain one of his massive arms hooked Vegeta in the gut and knocked him into a wall.

"I'm going to kill you!"

++VK++

Toa whimpered watching Alpha fight Bad One. Alpha was losing. He made Alpha scream and left painful wounds on his back. Bad One was saying something, but he didn't understand!

Alpha didn't like what the monster said, he made him bleed,but it wasn't enough. He tried to understand what his tormentor was shouting as his hands wrapped around Alpha's neck. He needed to understand! Not Me….Kakarot…He could understand! Reaching deep he touched his other half. He needed Kakarot to wake up, needed him to understand what Bad One was going to do to Alpha.

Kakarot came aware of the real world for the first time in years. Toa was terrified for Alpha. Bad One...Zarbon was hurting him, and Toa didn't know what their tormentor was saying.

The blue demon was choking Geta with the laughter that haunted his nightmares. Kakarot felt his heart stop as the alpha's struggles weakened before rage filled him. Bad One would not take Geta from him! Not his alpha.

Zarbon screamed in pain releasing the prince's throat. Vegeta coughed and cracked his eyes and stared in shock. Toa was latched onto Zarbon's neck and sank his fangs in deep enough to draw copious amounts of green blood before he jerked trying to tear the toughened flesh from the monster's neck. He didn't miss the feral rage in the beta's eyes. With a roar of pain, the alien grabbed the beta by the shoulder and ripped him off. Toa bit down on the massive hand holding him while his hands and feet scratched and kicked frantically. Zarbon snarled finally grabbing the beta on the back of his neck and flung him at the wall.

The little beta hit the wall with a crunch that made the air go still before he landed in a heap and didn't move. In stunned disbelief, the alpha saw the submissive weakly turn his head to look at him and his heart stopped beating. Kakarot was staring at him, not Toa. The little beta had come back to the waking world and attacked the person he was most afraid of for him.

"Kakarot…." The breathless whisper broke whatever spell the beta was under as his face twisted in pain and a low whimper came from him. He tried to move his hand to check on his cubs, but any move he made had pain surging through his body. He could tell that they weren't in immediate distress, but he needed to be sure.

The flutter of Zarbon's cape drew his attention to the monstrous male. A yellow eye bored into him with burning hatred as he lumbered to his feet. A hand was clamped onto the side of Zarbon's neck that the beta's fangs had torn open. He took a step towards Kakarot, and the submissive male tried to move further away from Zarbon only to whimper in pain and fear. He could feel his other half in the back of his mind ready to take over so he could protect the cubs and themselves.

The smaller saiyan flinched at the roar he heard, and Kakarot's eyes darted over to see Vegeta crouching on the floor with a vicious snarl on his face and steam coming off his body. The younger male caught sight of the alpha's irises and pupils disappearing into the whites of Vegeta's eyes.

"You damn apes don't know when to stay down." Zarbon hissed as he moved to fire a ki blast to keep the alpha down, but the prince backhanded the orb away from him. The blue ball hit the barrier making the wall spark as the sudden energy made the controls short out. Chorri ducked for cover as the control panel let out a small explosion that had Vegeta kicking off the floor with another roar.

Kakarot stared as a golden aura enveloped the larger saiyan, making his skin take a darker hue and the spiky mane seemed to be outlined in red. The beta had never seen power like this before, and he could feel the intensity of the prince's power.

Vegeta slammed into Zarbon with a clawed hand breaking through the plated armor the green haired man was wearing at the stomach. Zarbon froze with his hands close to the alpha's face, and the blue body twitched several times before Vegeta let out another yell. Kakarot watched with amazement as ki destroyed Zarbon's internal organs before scorching the wall behind the monster. As the golden aura faded, Kakarot felt himself sinking back in his mind as Toa took back over, exhausted and in too much pain.

Meanwhile, Vegeta brutally ripped his arm from Zarbon's smoking corpse and turned to kneel and check Kakarot as his energy vanished. Toa stared back at him now, obviously in pain. Desperate to check the cubs, he scented the beta. There was too much in the air, blood and smoke that masked any of the small tells Vegeta was looking for. Chorri was next to him suddenly running a diagnostic as the sound of running booted feet made Vegeta's hackles rise. His body trembled with exhaustion, but he crouched ready to protect his mate from further threats.

"What the devil happened down here!?" Sorbet shouted as guards formed a defensive ring in the corridor and leveled guns at the saiyan prince.

"Zarbon attacked 01 after separating him from Vegeta. 01 was pinned and struggling with Zarbon sitting on top of him. I dropped the barrier, and Vegeta got him away from 01." Chorri explained diffusing the situation. "01 was thrown into the wall by Zarbon during the fight, he needs medical attention or he could miscarry. We need a stretcher and a sedative to keep him from moving and minimize pain. Vegeta will also need treatment."

The alpha growled at the guards before glancing at his mate. Toa's eyes were closing as he fought unconsciousness but there was a glimmer of pride in them as he looked up at the alpha.

"Vegeta, you need to back up or they will shoot you." Chorri softly said getting his attention. "The other medics won't come any closer unless you move or are unconscious." The alpha growled not trusting them and saw Sorbet's hand move towards his own wristband. "Please, if they have to use force Toa will fight back." With a low rumble the prince brushed Toa with his tail and a soft look, willing him to understand why before backing off towards the rear wall of the cell. His own injuries were beginning to take their toll.

Vegeta just barely hid a grimace as Toa let out a whine when the prince moved away, but Chorri came up beside him and gently petted his hair while the other medics slowly moved to help her.

The prince kept his eyes on the various people as they checked on the smaller saiyan, and he took some satisfaction once he saw just how nervous he made them.

Vegeta's eyes flickered over to his mate once more to see the beta tense but not fighting Chorri as she swiftly injected a sedative before helping loading the pregnant saiyan on the stretcher. Her yellow eyes flickered over to him before she was leading the group to the med bay.

As soon as his mate was out of sight, Vegeta almost collapsed on the floor. He hissed as he brought one hand up to his shoulder, and he could feel blood with his fingers. The burns and cuts on his back were throbbing and the adrenaline had finally run its course. It was all he could do to stay awake as Sorbet came up beside him.

"Are you going to fight, or do I need to make you compliant?" The scientist had a hand on his wrist band in case Vegeta tried anything.

"Just make sure the cuts aren't infected," the prince hissed through clenched teeth. "Who knows what he had in his claws."


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Happy Holidays!**

 _Kakarot whimpered as made another lap around the nest. Toa was watching him and the little beta could feel the worry coming off his feral half. It wasn't for him though._

 _They worried about Alpha, Geta. He was hurt when they last saw him, Angry Ones pointing guns at him before Chorri made them sleep. Toa tried to leave only to find they were stuck. The last time Kakarot remembered that happening was when the medics drugged him. Toa didn't like that. More than anything Kakarot was afraid of what would happen to Geta. Geta had killed Zarbon, Frieza would be angry when he found out. Toa growled and pulled him down into the pillows and furs._

 _"_ _ **Alpha strong,**_ _" Toa said roughly. "_ _ **Bad One dead, stop worrying.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **They can still hurt him.**_ _" Kakarot said wrapping his arms around his knees. "_ _ **They get mad when soldiers are killed. Geta still isn't here, what if…**_ _" Kakarot bit his lip anxiously as his eyes watered._

 _"_ _ **Alpha not dead.**_ _" Toa softly answered and nuzzled his other half. "_ _ **I feel it. You too. Alpha strong.**_ _" The beta stared at his other half confused._

 _"_ _ **What do you mean?**_ _" Toa rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _ **Alpha mate, our mate.**_ _" There was pride in the feral's voice. "_ _ **Alpha strong mate, good mate. Alpha gave us new cubs.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Mate? Geta's not our mate.**_ _" The other side of the beta frowned. Kakarot knew that Vegeta had to have had sex with him for him to be expecting now, but that doesn't mean that they were mates. "_ _ **He only coupled with us.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Alpha mate!**_ _" Toa growled back. "_ _ **Last Heat, we claimed Alpha. Alpha claimed us. We have bond with Alpha. Find flash here in Safe Place.**_ _"_

 _Kakarot's brow furrowed over those words before he closed his eyes. He had more control in this part of his mind than Toa. His memories were still not organized, but they were better than before the saiyan prince had arrived._

 _Small bubbles started to form around the nest as the non-feral side of the beta concentrated on the last heat that he had. The more recent memories were easier to find in the chaos, and soon countless bubbles floated around the pair. They contained images of what happened during the past month, and the feral beta was looking around to find the right memory._

 _"_ _ **There**_ _." Toa's voice had Kakarot opening his eyes, and he looked over to an orb that his other half was pointing to. "_ _ **That when we claim Alpha.**_ _"_

 _The smaller of the pair held out a hand, and the bubble slowly drifted over to him. As soon as the bubble landed on Kakarot's hand, it sank into his skin and the memory formed around the two._

 _Flashback_

 _Toa let out a mewling growl as he felt Vegeta thrust harder inside of his body. He arched into the larger body to feel the alpha hit that sweet spot with more force, and his hands clutched at the shoulders of his lover to pull him closer._

 _He licked at the skin on the right side of neck and shoulder in front of his mouth, and he let out a purr at the salty taste. This male had taken care of him during his heat unlike the others he had been with in the past. He had been attentive to his needs and even when he was violent, he still had a kind of gentleness to his actions._

 _The beta heard Vegeta growl above his head and possessive hands settled on his hips to lift the smaller man's lower body off the floor. Toa wrapped his legs around the alpha's hips as he buried his face back into the crook of the shoulder in front of him breathing in the male's wonderful scent._

 _He clung harder to the older man as he felt a tightening in his lower belly. The alpha always made sure that he finished each time they came together, and Toa could feel something inside of him telling him that he needed to keep this alpha._

 _The thrusts started to get erratic and a hand had slipped between their bodies to pump his own length in almost harsh pulls. The beta could feel his end coming and quickly opened his mouth to sink his fangs into the right junction of where Vegeta's neck met his shoulder._

 _As soon as he bit down, both Toa and Vegeta let out a snarling sound as their climaxes washed over them._

 _++KV++_

 _He woke up cold. The larger saiyan wasn't beside him like he was when they had fallen asleep, and he let out a whimper when he didn't immediately see the other. His Heat was still going, had the alpha left?_

 _When he finally spotted the other male, he was leaning against the wall across the space. The beta let out an imploring whine. He wanted the warmth and safety the alpha provided. He wanted to feel that warm skin on his._

 _The sound the smaller man made didn't make Vegeta move. In fact, this only made the prince curl up tighter against the wall with one hand coming to rest on Toa's bite mark from the day before. Seeing that he was not going to move, the beta huffed with a frown pushing himself up weakly. His body wanted more attention as his Heat raged on._

 _Moving on his hands and knees, Toa started to move towards Vegeta with his tail lifted high over his back. The alpha didn't look up as the smaller male came closer, but Toa wasn't discouraged at all. He wasn't growling or telling the beta to stay away and that was all that mattered._

 _He moved next to the alpha's right side, and he nuzzled his head under the older man's jaw. Toa's tail swayed back and forth as he purred, and a smile grew on his face as soon as he felt Vegeta wrap an arm around his body._

 _++KV++_

 _Alpha was arched over Toa's back as he mounted the beta. The heat was becoming unbearable and the smaller saiyan knew that this would be his last day. Last days were always the worst._

 _The submissive moved his arms back to push his upper body off the floor, but the alpha was quick to lock his hands over the younger man's wrists to keep him pinned with his shoulders to the floor and his ass in the air. He let out a whine as Vegeta snarled above him._

 _The alpha was being more aggressive on Toa's last day of heat, and he was doing almost everything he could to keep the beta placid under him. Anything Toa did that Alpha didn't approve of was met with a deep growl and snap of teeth close to his ear._

 _The beta let out a whimper as he finally gave up trying to move and let the alpha have his way with him. After a few minutes of remaining still, Toa felt a tongue run up his right shoulder and the side of his neck. Feeling that wet muscle had his heart pounding in anticipation, and he slowly tilted his head to offer more room for the larger man. His cheeks flushed with pride when a deep pleased purr rumbled above him, Alpha's nose brushing his neck followed by lips and tongue._

 _When Toa felt fangs sinking into his neck, he let out a high pitched cry of joy as Vegeta completed the bond_ _._

 _Flashback End_

 _The bubbles faded away as he memory ended. Kakarot's hand gently touched his neck, his fingers seeking the place he was bit in the memory. Smooth scar tissue met his finger tips and he traced the shape finding teeth marks. How had he been bold enough to...he blushed fiercely._

 _"_ _ **You see, Alpha our mate.**_ _" Toa said confidently. "_ _ **Alpha Good mate, Alpha strong.**_ _"_

 _It made sense, why the alpha was even in his Ao Tokonoga. Now that he was thinking about it he could remember that only mates could enter one another's dream world. His tail curled around himself with a whimper. Why had Geta wanted to mate him? Geta was so strong and handsome, and he….he was broken. Kakarot knew he was damaged, you didn't split your mind in half and hide from the world if you weren't. Even now Kakarot still couldn't bring himself to leave his mind...except for Geta he realized._

 _Toa watched the small smile creep onto the others face with another, softer blush. There was a spark of warmth that was growing into joy as his other half began to grow misty eyed._

 _Geta wanted him. Geta didn't care that he was broken, damaged, he claimed him anyways. The alpha was gentle and kind with him. He helped him, held him and made him feel safe when Kakarot thought he'd never feel safe and loved ever again. Geta cared about all his cubs not just the new ones that were his. And he was so strong... The little beta couldn't believe an alpha like Geta wanted him and had actually claimed him._

 _"Kakarot?" The beta turned and his heart fluttered seeing Geta in front of him. He flung himself at his mate as tears finally fell as the two of them tumbled backwards into the soft nest._

 _"Geta!" Kakarot nuzzled into the larger male's chest and and clung to him. The alpha was ok. Strong arms wrapped around him while he cried into the bigger man's chest sending a shiver through his body._

 _"I was worried. Zarbon hurt you so bad..." He said finally looking up._

 _"I'm fine Kakarot, I promise." Vegeta said wiping a tear from the little beta's face. "Are you and Toa ok? The cubs?" The feral half purred nuzzling the alpha then and settled next to Vegeta and Kakarot._

 _"_ _ **Cubs safe.**_ _" Vegeta didn't miss the irritation in the feral's tone, and he lifted a brow in confusion._

 _"We can't wake up." Kakarot said softly. "Toa can't see the outside, he doesn't like that."_

 _"_ _ **Can't keep us and cubs safe. This sleep bad. Can't fight. Don't know what Bitter One do to us.**_ _" Toa growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. His tail was bushed up and lashing behind him._

 _"You're fine." The prince rumbled as he pulled both halves of the smaller saiyan in his arms. "The cat went with you. She'll make sure you are safe."_

 _"Chorri?" Kakarot asked as he looked up from where he had been rubbing his cheek against Vegeta's chest. "She'll be there? Good. I like her. She looks out for us and the cubs."_

 _The alpha could not help the skeptical expression that appeared on his face. While she had done a lot to help, he still didn't trust the cat very much._

 _"She hasn't done much that I've seen." Vegeta muttered under his breath before wincing when he felt the pair in his arms tense a little._

 _"She's done a lot!" Kakarot snapped lightly feeling mad over the doubt his mate had against his only ally here. "Chorri has been the only one here to treat me like a person even when Toa was in control. She's patched me up after…" the beta whimpered and shook his head to push away the memories. "After my heats and when Frieza had me in the maze. She protects Kome and Seba from the other scientists, from noticing their intelligence. She's…knows what's it's like to be here against your will."_

 _Kakarot wanted to defend her further, but Vegeta pulled him closer and started to purr deep in his chest. The sound and scent of the alpha was making the smaller saiyan relax in his hold._

 _"I'm sorry, Kakarot. I didn't know." He felt Vegeta nuzzling in his wild spiky hair, and his anger was fizzling out._

 _"She never lies." Kakarot said softly. "She's the only one Geta."_

 _"I'll try to be more considerate of her. It's hard for me to trust her like you do Kakarot, but I'll try my best for you."_

 _"_ _ **You killed Bad One.**_ _" Toa said with pride. "_ _ **Not Me saw. You Good Alpha. Alpha strongest.**_ _" He purred rubbing along Vegeta like a cat._

 _"Thank you." Kakarot whispered as tears of relief fell. "You made him stop. Thank you."_

 _"I should be thanking you." Vegeta ran his hand through Kakarot's hair and feeling bold cupped the little beta's cheek. "You were amazing Kakarot. You really got him a good one." Kakarot's cheeks turned red._

 _"And Toa took first blood." The prince said giving the feral half his own look of pride making the small feral puff his chest out slightly. "The both of you were so brave."_

+++KV+++

Chorri opened the doors to the medical bay and ushered the cubs inside before shutting the door. All the other medics were gone for the night after she dismissed them.

Kome ran for the tank Toa was inside and whimpered as he set his little brother down. The smaller cub teared up and whined pressing his little hands to the glass while standing on his toes.

"Tama…." The word was soft, one of only a handful she'd ever heard the boys say. The others being "Kome" and "Seba". She assumed they were each child's name for the other. Tama was obviously 'mama' or something similar to it. Toa must have taught Gohan the word before his mind broke. Tearful eyes looked up at her, and she knelt in front of the cubs and hugged them cooing softly.

"It's alright. I promise he's going to be ok." She said softly while rubbing their backs. "Vegeta stopped Zarbon from hurting your mama. He and your siblings are going to be ok."

Kome looked back at her in surprise before looking back at his parent. She could tell that he was looking at Toa's injuries with a closer eye, and he must have realized that they weren't as bad as he expected.

The smaller boy turned and hugged her while looking at the window of the healing pod. He probably couldn't tell the differences of the wounds due to his age. Tears were streaming down Seba's cheeks making the feline woman's heart twist in her chest. She hated it when the boys were this upset.

"Come on," Chorri whispered as she stood up with the younger cub cuddled to her chest. "Let's get you two looked over, and by the time we are finished, you can go back with your mother."

Kome looked back at Toa for a few long minutes before reluctantly nodding and stepping away. She walked over to place a hand on the smaller boy's back as Chorri walked over to the other side of the room to have the boys sit on a bed.

She made sure the boys could still see the pod as she pulled out a scanner from the cabinets by a computer console. A small whimper drew her yellow eyes over to her charges, and the sight had her ears lowering in sympathy.

Seba was hugging Kome tightly while both cubs were watching the beta in the pod. The older of the pair was doing his best to comfort his brother, but Chorri could see that he was very worried as well.

"Boys-ah!"

Chorri stumbled as the building shook. Seba started crying as an alarm blared over head, and the purple haired woman rushed over to make sure the boys were alright.

"Attention all personal." An automated voice sounded overhead. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

Chorri gasped at that. Who would bother to attack this planet? There was nothing here!

Her ears perked at the sound of fighting down the hall, and she clutched the boys closer to her. Her eyes looked around the room, and they landed on a small space close to the healing pod. It looked just large enough to keep Kome and Seba hidden. A plan formed in her mind as she pulled the cubs off the bed.

"Computer! Lock all doors! This way!" Chorri pulled the two over to the alcove and gently pushed them in there. The boys looked up at her with wide eyes as the building shook again. "Stay still and quiet, ok? Don't fight if someone finds you unless they try to hurt you."

Kome pulled his brother under his shirt as the woman shoved a large supply cabinet to where it mostly blocked the opening and cover the half saiyans from view. Then, she rushed over to the healing tank.

Her fingers flew over the screen seeing that Toa was mostly healed. The worse injury he had was some deep bruising from where his back had impacted against the wall. Immediately, Chorri typed in an order to release the restraints holding the beta still and injected something to cancel the sedative in his bloodstream.

There was a loud bang down the hall, but she was too involved to look over her shoulder. She had to get Toa out of the tank first so he could defend himself against whoever was invading. She had just finished the draining process when the saiyan's eyes started to twitch showing that he was waking up.

"Yes!" Chorri cheered opening the door. Weak dark eyes looked up at the cat.

The beta was barely able to focus between the warning lights and sudden abort. He still had sedatives in his system as the fought to clear his vision and head. It was too loud and blurry.

"Toa!" There was a faint whine from the small form as she wiped leftover fluid from the beta's face. "You have to wake up, your cubs need you. Someone's attacking the building." Slowly the beta shifted and tried to get up while shaking his head. He could sense the threat, and Chorri felt her relief vanish with the groaning steel of the medical bay door as the alarms shut off.

Sorbet had given Toa the strongest drugs possible to keep him out for the whole night and the counter agent wasn't working quickly enough. They didn't have the time they needed for the beta wake up. And that made Toa as vulnerable as the cubs if he couldn't fight back. She needed to buy him some time. Gently she grabbed his arm and got him out of the tank and guided him behind it. It wasn't a perfect hiding place, but it was all she had time for.

The door gave a groan as it burst open.

Chorri spun and placed herself protectively in front of the tank with her claws extending from her fingers. These saiyans were all she had left, and no one was going to hurt them while she could protect them.


	19. Chapter 19

Bardock's footsteps were silent as he moved through the corridors of the research base on Frieza 228. He could hear the ruckus his team was causing on some of the other levels, and he decided that a more cautious approach would be better since both he and Turles were heading for the control room. He was looking for data on what was going on in this base, and the control room would be the best location to start looking.

The commander stopped at a corner and peered around it to see a couple of guards that looked like canines with blasters on high alert. The green clad saiyan narrowed his eyes as he studied the two guards trying to figure out how strong they could be. If he was fast enough, he might be able to get his information.

"Don't worry, little brother." Turles' voice from beside his had Bardock head turning slightly as he refused to look away from the guards. He could see the purple armor out of the corner of his eye as the older alpha got into a pouncing position. "I got this."

Before his older brother could move, Bardock sprang from his spot and was on one of the guards almost immediately. He snapped the man's neck without a thought before moving to grab the other man in a choke hold. A dagger had appeared in his hand, and the commander was quick to rest the blade against the guard's throat.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you want to end up like your friend over there." The saiyan twisted their bodies so that the guard could see the fallen body, but still allowing the captive male enough space in his hold to remain conscious. "I'm looking for some information, and if you give me what I want, I'll let you go. Where are your data banks?"

"Go to hell, saiyan scum!" The smaller man struggled in Bardock's hold. "Just wait unt-AH!"

Bardock twisted the blade that he impaled in the dog man's outer thigh making a spray of blood splatter on the floor and walls. He roughly pulled his dagger out making his captive let out another pain filled shout before he held up the bloody metal so that blood dripped on the man's nose.

"Lets try this again." The commander placed the tip of his weapon on the guard's right shoulder joint just under the armor covering his torso. "Where are your data banks?"

The guard looked about to refuse to answer, Bardock slowly put pressure on the knife. This had his captive pausing as he felt a few drops of warm liquid seep into the skintight fabric of his body suit. He panted for a few more seconds.

"Two levels down by the medical bay." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now where is Vegeta? I know you have him here so don't bother trying to deny it." His grip loosened some, but still remained tight enough for the canine male to remain trapped. He slowly moved the dagger so that the tip rested at the base of the guard's throat under Bardock's arm. He spun the blade on the skin like he was tightening a screw.

"Science wing. Same level."

"Hmm…" the alpha hummed in thought before he loosened his arm around the guard's neck feeling the body relax under his arm. "Thanks."

Immediately, Bardock buried his dagger in the guard's throat hearing a gurgling sound as he released the body. The green clad saiyan slung most of the blood off his weapon before sliding it back in its sheath hidden on one of his hip guards. He reached up to transmit the location of the saiyan prince with his scouter when he saw his brother's look of shock.

"What?" Bardock asked after a minute. "You're my brother, you didn't think I learned a trick or two from you before you left?"

The older saiyan blinked a couple more times before a weird grin grew on his face, and he moved to hug Bardock around his shoulders. The lighter skinned alpha grunted as he struggled in his brother's grip.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Get off you crazy bastard! We don't have time for this!" Surprisingly his brother let go of him.

"You're right, little brother." Turles said with a grin. "We can celebrate later. I want stories! Details, lots of details!"

"Turles, we are not celebrating that! No one is supposed to know I can even do that!" Bardock snapped as they quickly made their way down to the stair well.

"Meh, I'm the crazy pirate. Who is going to believe me?"

Reaching the control center, Bardock got to work while Turles covered him. The pirate tossed his brother a small data stick before he could do much more than turn off the alarms.

"Stick that into one of the ports. Once you get passed the security, it will upload a duplicate of everything straight to my ship and make a copy on the stick. If nothing else, it will be good for a distraction."

"You got this idea from my computer, didn't you?" The younger growled glaring at his brother but doing as he was told. Turles just chuckled.

"You're a mad genius with tech, little bro. I'd be a complete idiot to not borrow some of your ideas. I promise no one else has one if that makes you feel better." With a critical eye, Bardock watched the file transfer begin and quickly started looking for the prisoner logs. He needed to know if Kakarot was here and they didn't know how much time was left. Going back 15 years didn't give him anything. There were names and dates for all kinds of races, most with the words maze and deceased…but nothing on Kakarot. The alpha cursed looking again, he had to be here. There was a video proving his son was brought here at some point in the last 15 years, so why wasn't Kakarot listed here? Could Kakarot have used a different name? It would make sense. There's no way Frieza wouldn't have set a trap for himself if he knew Kakarot was his son. Or even made sure he knew how much suffering the little beta went through before killing him or shipping him off somewhere else. A third run through of the list left him with nothing before he noticed Vegeta wasn't on the list either. Vegeta should have been at the very top or close to it.

"Bardock, we need to move. Is the transfer done or not." Turles hissed softly. The pirate was getting a bad feeling. There had been no patrols and this should have been one of the first places guards rushed to. It was possible Frieza took most of the soldiers with him but surely he'd have left someone here in a worst case scenario. The demon was a paranoid bastard like that.

"Something's not right, Turles." Bardock said not looking away from the computer. "Kakarot and Vegeta aren't in the prisoner's logs. Kakarot could have given a fake name, but there's no mistaking Vegeta. Why wouldn't that information be here?" The pirate raised a brow and came over to the screen.

"That can't be right. We know the prince is here, that guard confirmed it." His eyes scanned the screen looking for something. "Wait, he said Vegeta was in the Science Wing…."

"And not the cells." Bardock followed where his brother was going before trying to pull up the file labeled research. Dozens of project folders appeared before the screen froze demanding a password. "Damn it!"

"Bar, we can deal with it later, we can cover more ground if we search the Science Wing."

"I'm not leaving here without finding out what happened to Kakarot." Bardock snapped.

"We will but we need to keep moving before reinforcements get here and shoot our plan to hell."

"It's a bit late for that." Both saiyans spun and felt the blood drain from their faces. That was why there were so few soldiers here, they didn't need them.

"Ginyu." Bardock cursed as Turles said the name. Of all the rotten luck.

++KV++

Vegeta opened his eyes biting back a groan at the pain in his muscles while he tried to figure out what was going on. He probably scared Kakarot half to death suddenly leaving the Ao Tokonga like that, but the sirens woke him up.

Gathering his arms under him he moved to sit up from where he'd been sleeping face down on one of Toa's only remaining blankets. Zarbon ruined the rest of them, by either his ki blast burning them or his blood all over them. Vegeta froze hearing the cocking of a gun.

"Don't move." The guard hissed making the prince cut his eyes to the barrier. It was weaker than before, with visible blue ripples of electricity passing through the field at irregular intervals. Sorbet had seen fit to station two guards on him and prevent him from making an escape attempt after the malfunction with his collar and what he did to Zarbon. Not a bad move by the scientist regrettably, but an unnecessary one since he wouldn't go anywhere without Kakarot and certainly not until he knew the beta was alright.

"What's going on." He way he phrased it, it wasn't a request. He slowly sat up ignoring the gun trained on him while the other produced a familiar remote that almost made him snarl. Just how many of those things were there?

"Nothing you need to worry about, monkey." The one with the remote said. "Make one move I don't like, and I'll make sure you don't move again until Sorbet patches your ass up." The prince growled angrily as his fangs peeked from his lips.

An energy blast lit up the hallway, and the two guards cursed before they were hit full force and dropped to the floor their bodies smoking. That made the prince quickly get to his feet flexing his claws. If some one was going to kill him, he'd be damn sure to make them work for it.

"Aren't you a site for sore eyes, Your Majesty." Vegeta froze hearing that voice as its owner stepped into view.

"Nappa! You're alive?!" He rushed to the barrier but didn't touch it, it wasn't stable enough for that without sending a nasty shock though the one who did that. "I saw the ship blow up with you in it."

"Takes more than an explosion to kill me apparently." The massive saiyan bragged.

"Was a damn close thing though." Raditz said stepping into view. "We're clear for now. Father and Turles are getting info from the data banks right now"

"Turles, whats he doing here? I thought we were trying to kill him too?" The prince asked thoroughly confused.

"Details later, he came and offered his help for personal reasons." Raditz explained as he snatched a scouter from one of the downed soldiers. He whistled getting a good look at the collar around Vegeta's neck. "Damn, that's a nasty piece of work. How long have you had that thing on?"

"It was there when I woke up. There's a remote for it by your foot." Vegeta said as his tail twitched in irritation. "Just be careful what you touch, the son of a bitch has it cranked to the highest setting and that's at least the third remote I've seen for it."

"Got it." The long haired alpha muttered as he picked up the remote. His face twisted into a scowl as he tried to figure out how to avoid electrifying his squad mate.

"Damn Vegeta, what did you do in here?" Nappa asked while Raditz worked. "It looks like a war zone. What the hell is that green shit everywhere?"

"Zarbon." There was an agitated growl to the prince's tone. Both of his teammates froze at the name.

"Wait…you killed Zarbon?!"

"How!?" Raditz demanded. "With that collar on, you shouldn't have any ki to use."

"He pissed me off. Anyways I think it was earlier today? Yesterday? Only way to keep time in this place is meals and even that is screwy. It doesn't help I spent a few days drugged and concussed when I first got here."

Raditz just shook his head after studying the whole remote before pressing a button that had the prince tensing for a shock, but the collar popped open from around his neck to fall to the floor with a metallic ring in the air.

Vegeta immediately ran a hand around his throat feeling relieved that it was gone, and he had to hide a small smile as he felt his ki rising in his body. The sound of a shock had Raditz and Vegeta looking over to the side to see Nappa frying the control panel by the cell.

The wall flickered a couple of times before it powered down, and the prince gave a fanged grin as he stepped out of the cell. He dug his fingers under the cuffs around his wrists and pulled them off to join the collar on the floor.

"We need to get back to the ship." Nappa said as he looked around the corridor by the entrance of the labs. "Bardock and Turles should be making their way back by now, and I have no idea how long Frieza will be gone for…"

"No." Vegeta hissed as he moved to the door feeling the wounds on his back pull. "We need to get to the medical bay."

"We can treat you on the ship, your highness, there is no time!" Raditz almost snapped. "We are-!"

"I'm NOT leaving without them, Raditz!" He glared at the taller man while baring his fangs before looking out the door trying to capture either his mate's or the cat's scent so he knew which way to go. "I promised Kakarot! I will not leave them here!"

The prince ignored the choked sound he heard behind him as he finally caught the beta's scent. Kakarot and the cubs were nearly defenseless if they were all in the medical bay together and even if Kakarot wasn't unconscious, there was only so much he could do with his own restraints on. The prince worried about the boys, they wouldn't understand any saiyans in the base were their friends and here to help, and he had no idea how Toa would react. Given that Toa didn't remember he was a saiyan until he met Vegeta the prince really doubted the beta would see them as allies if they upset the cubs. More than anything he needed to get to them and make sure they were alright.

"Kakarot is here?" Raditz demanded grabbing Vegeta by the shoulder and spinning him around. "My brother? He's alive?" The prince didn't have words for the pain and hope mixed in his eyes. "You've seen Kakarot? Spoke to him?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure how to tell Raditz that his little brother wasn't the person he remembered. He started to move down the hall when voices not belonging to either of his teammates had him stopping.

"So that's who the little bitch is."

"Looks like it, mate. Lord Frieza will be very pleased to know. We finally know the little slut's name after all this time."

Vegeta felt his lip curl up into a snarl as he looked back to see Jeice and Burter from the Ginyu Force coming down the opposite corridor. Raditz and Nappa were quick to flank their prince as all three took in the situation. Vegeta just snarled out a word once he realized he wouldn't be able to go after mate.

"Damn."

++KV++

"Look at who we've got here." Ginyu chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest to look at the brothers. "The infamous Bardock and the Dreaded Pirate Lord Turles. You know, I had a feeling the little monkey we've had here was related to at least one of you judging from his looks alone, and I was right. Do you have any idea how much money I stand to make when I turn both of you in to Lord Frieza?"

His words had Bardock tensing where he stood, and Turles glanced at the younger man before looking back at the purple man trying to figure out how they could get away. The pirate had managed to get the data stick from the console when Ginyu announced his presence, so that was one less thing to worry about. Ginyu wasn't something they planned for. What the hell were the ginyus even doing here?! They were supposed to be in the next quadrant over.

"From what my subordinates have reported in, you two are not the only ones to find this place. It would seem that we no longer need to hunt down you monkeys for Sorbet's project anymore. Well aside from you two that is. I hope Frieza lets me take a turn with you in the maze."

"The hell you talking about?! What project?!" Bardock bit out with a growl.

"You break into to this base, and you don't even know what its for?"

"We know enough." Turles snarled.

"Then you know we are making stronger soldiers. We might have only had one breeder, but I'm sure Sorbet can work around that. Maybe you can all take turns, or better yet maybe we can dose the lot of you and watch you all fight it out. If not I'm certain that you'll be put to work one way or another. So you have me curious, which one of you does the beta belong to? He certainly did a good job of messing himself up, but I think a decent hosing down will be more than enough to show Lord Frieza the resemblance between you."

"What beta?" Turles felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard the cold and calm tone. He was more than familiar with his brother's temper than anyone else, and Ginyu had pushed Bardock's buttons in all the wrong ways. Ginyu just chuckled at the question.

"The little whore Sorbet's been using to try breeding Lord Frieza's new army." The purple man said with a shrug. "We never did find out his name before the little bitch went crazy. He certainly was fun to play with. Tell me are all saiyan breeders screamers or is it just him."

Wisps of ki started to radiate off of Bardock startling Turles while Ginyu raise a brow. The younger alpha's bangs shadowed his face.

"You 'played' with him? Is that all that was? Some kind of game?"

"And very satisfying sex." Ginyu said with a lecherous smirk. "I think that's the only time I've ever seen one of you monkeys beg let alone cry. My whole team took turns holding him down for each other."

Power exploded off Bardock and Turles backed away quickly as computers started to blow all around the room. This was just like that night at the house went Bardock realized Kakarot was tortured in Frieza's maze. And this time there was no distracting his brother or talking him down because he had one of the assholes right in front of him. Yeah, he was sitting this fight out unless Bar needed help thank you very much.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Ginyu chuckled as he watched the saiyan. The man shifted into one of his stupid poses with one arm extended straight up while the other was lifted so it was parallel to the floor and one leg was lifted at the knee. "But you're taking on Captain Ginyu! The strongest fighter under Lord Frieza himself! If you are anything like the slut in the labs, then all I need to do is smack you around a few times and you'll be rolling on your back showing your belly like a bitch."

Bardock let out a roar as he charged straight at the purple man catching him off guard as he shifted towards a new pose. He slammed his fist into Ginyu's face with a vicious snarl on his face, making his opponent fly out of the control room and through the wall. The commander followed hot on his heels, and Turles was forced to hurry after them.


	20. Chapter 20

Bardock swung his fist again to hit Ginyu in the face again, but the larger man caught his fist before he could land the strike. The saiyan didn't let up and used his other hand to catch his opponent in the gut, knocking the wind out of Ginyu. The amount of force the commander used had the purple man stumbling back a few steps, releasing the saiyan's hand.

The alpha snarled as he started to hit the captain with a series of quick strikes that had the larger man off guard. All he could think about was that this man had hurt his son, and he needed to pay. Bardock's anger overwhelmed him so much that he didn't see Ginyu's leg kick out at his ribs.

The hit sent him flying through a couple of steel walls before he stopped with metal curling around him. He growled as he used his hands to start to pull the rest of his body out of the dent he made when he impacted the wall. The saiyan could feel something drip down his arm, and his eyes were quick to spot a small cut above his elbow. The sight of his own blood just angered him more.

"Was that the best you got?" Ginyu's voice had a snarl forming Bardock's face as he glared at the bigger man. "I'm not even trying. You could at least put up more of a fight than the little beta we have. At least he actually did damage when he fought."

That had Bardock twitching for a second before he took a deep breath and let it out. He hopped from the dent in the wall to stand on his feet in a more relaxed stance. He needed to keep a clear head since Ginyu is one of the few opponents he's come across that was as strong as he was. He can't afford to make a mistake.

"Oh ho." Ginyu chuckled as he watched the commander. "Finally going to give me a good fight? I hope you can. It's been awhile since anyone has given me a challenge."

"Enjoy it because I'm going to kill you." Bardock hissed.

"Oh really. I've heard that threat before, monkey, and no one has come close."

"They weren't me." The alpha snapped waiting for Ginyu to advance. He knew better than to blindly charge the purple commander, all that would do would be to allow Ginyu to control the flow of the fight and that could not happen if he wanted to win. Moments crept by, and he could see the purple alien get twitchy.

"Not going to attack, monkey?"

"It's your turn." Bardock smirked. "Unless you're scared."

"Calling me out like that won't work." Ginyu stated offhandedly, but his words only made the saiyan commander smirk. The larger man growled out a bit at his opponent's expression. When Bardock started to chuckle, Ginyu launched himself at the alpha. "Quit laughing at me!"

The saiyan caught Ginyu's blow before he spun and threw the purple commander over his shoulder and slammed him into the floor. His eyes widened when Bardock's fist hammered into the floor as he managed to avoid the lethal hit by tilting his head at the last second. He realized this saiyan was playing for keeps, and if he didn't get back in control of the fight and quick, the filthy monkey might actually be able to back his threat up.

++UL++

Chorri was flung to the side by a fat saiyan before she could even get a hit in. She managed to turn in midair to land on all fours with her ears flat against her head and a hiss coming from her throat. Her eyes flickered over the group that had broken down the door, and she felt worried.

Four saiyans were now standing in the medical bay. Three large males and a female that looked almost delicate compared to the rest of her team, but Chorri knew that she would be at least as strong as the others otherwise she wouldn't be here.

"This is a medbay, whatever you want its not here." Chorri hissed as her fur stood on end. She didn't know why these saiyans were here, but given how hostile they were by blowing down the door she wasn't about to trust them with Toa or the children.

She lowered her body into a crouch with her claws out ready for anything that these saiyans would throw at her.

"Aww! Look at the little kitty cat!" A fat man laughed as he pointed at her. "She thinks she can take us on! Funny right, Borgos?"

A taller male saiyan didn't respond, but his lips did twitch with the parody of a smile. The expression had Chorri uneasy as the tallest member of the team came waking towards her.

"Really?" The other male asked with a brow raised. "You want to fight her?"

"Come on, Tora." The only woman snickered out. "You know he'd be the most merciful one out of all of us. You would get bored, I would be tempted to skin her for her fur, and Shugesh would just play around with her. We don't have that kind of time. At least he'll end it quickly."

Chorri felt fear grip her heart over how she was talking, but she did her best to keep it off her face.

"You're right, Fasha." Tora muttered with a wave of his hand. "Borgos, wrap this up fast. We need to meet with the other teams soon."

The silent giant nodded as he came closer to the feline woman. He opened his hands and looked like he was getting ready to grab her when Chorri made her move.

She darted close to Borgos and swiped her claws over his face before diving between his legs to get out of his range. The male let out a shout of pain and surprise as he cover his face with one hand while he spun to get the small woman in his sight again.

Chorri was quick to keep behind his back as she raked her claws over his exposed arms. The hits were small and insignificant, but she still continued to lash out like that.

Borgos let out a frustrated shout as he wildly swung his arms around him to try and hit the purple haired woman, but that was what she was waiting for.

Chorri leapt up over the tall saiyan with a hand stretched out with an orb of concentrated blue ki. As she twisted in the air, she fired it at his face at almost point blank range. She landed on the floor closest to the tank and looked over her shoulder in time to see the man fall on his back.

It surprised her as well as his teammates to see the large man out cold. Chorri didn't think she was strong enough to knock him out despite the face that he underestimated her.

"You bitch!"

That was Chorri's only warning before she was blindsided by Fasha. The pair rolled on the floor for a bit trying to get the upper hand before the saiyan woman came out on top.

Fasha straddled Chorri's hips as she grabbed a handful of purple fur like hair and started to punch with her other hand. Chorri tried to block the hits with her arms, but she could keep all of them from landing.

The pinned woman thrashed under the saiyan until she was able to get a leg free and, in an incredible act of flexibility, managed to kick Fasha off of her.

Unfortunately, she was kicked by Tora into a wall. Chorri opened her hand to try and fire a low powered blast for a distraction, but Fasha fired one of her own as she was getting back on her feet.

Chorri was forced to dodge the ki blast, and she cringed as the smell of burning electric wires filled her nose. She landed in a crouch on all fours and hissed at the other woman.

Her ears perked up a little when she heard an almost silent whimper from the place where she hid the boys. That drew her attention away long enough for Shugesh to punch her.

The purple haired woman let out a cry as she was forced to roll on the floor until she came to a stop due to pressure on the upper part of her back.

Chorri struggled under the woman's boot before one of the larger males pointed a blast at her head. Knowing what was coming her eyes slid closed and laid her ears back accepting her fate. A sharp high pitched cry made everyone freeze, and Chorri immediately cursed herself as her eyes cut to the cubs hiding place and they saw.

"Awe does the big bad kitty cat have something to hide." He mocked before grabbing the metal cabinet and dragging it forward in front of the empty healing tank to look inside. He froze in shock not believing his eyes.

"Don't hurt them!" Chorri pleaded desperate to protect the boys. Fasha and Tora gave each other looks of confusion wondering just what she was hiding.

"What is it?" Fasha asked concerned.

"Some cubs. Why in Tarro's name are there cubs here?!" The rotund man growled. Twin pairs of dark eyes stared at him in fear. Shugesh tried to make himself less threatening as he kept his hands visible and sat on his knees. "Hey, we don't hurt cubs...kids. It's ok." He said trying to calm them down. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of their hiding place he saw the distinct saiyan features and their tails.

"They're saiyans!"

"How could they be saiyan cubs?!" Tora exclaimed in confusion. Vegeta was supposed to be the only one here, what were there cubs doing here and where did they come from?

"Hey come on out, cubs. We're friends. We'll take you home." He reached to pull the cubs out so they could make sure they were ok when the littlest one keened in distress clinging to the older boy. The large man softly shushed the cub wanting to calm him down. No saiyan wanted to hear that cry from a small cub.

"Hey, you're alright. We won't hurt yo-"

"Look out!" Tora shouted. The large male turned in time to see a snarling face lunging at his throat off the top of the barricade.

Shugesh let out a yelp as he was tackled away from where the cubs had been hidden. The pair rolled a couple of feet before stopping with Toa on top trying to claw the larger man.

Chorri couldn't believe that the beta had recovered from the anesthetic as fast as he did, but she didn't have long to think on it when the female saiyan's boot put pressure on her sternum making a wheezing sound followed by a loud shout.

"Stop!"

Toa froze with one hand in above Shugesh's face ready to go for his eyes as he looked over at the sound.

Chorri weakly struggled to get out from under Fasha while Tora had a blast prepared to fire at her. He snarled at the pair holding his ally captive, but he didn't move off the other male. They were still too close to the cubs, and Toa refused to allow them to be placed in a vulnerable position.

No one moved for several heartbeats as the saiyans tried figure out just how another saiyan had been captured.

"What is going on?" Fasha whispered to her teammate. "I thought Vegeta was the only one of us here."

The smaller saiyan growled as he watched the pair over Chorri, and the sound had Shugesh tensing up. His eyes flickered down to the male he had pinned and ready to attack.

"Shugesh…don't move." Tora muttered as lowly as he could. The other man swallowed as he tried to relax his body.

"Tama…?" The quiet word that came from one of the boys had the other saiyans' eyes widening in shock.

"Are those your cubs, beta?" Tora asked as non threatening as he could. He felt sick that a beta had been kept here without their knowledge. "We aren't trying to hurt them."

His only response was another deep growl as the small beta tried to move to block the cubs from view while still keeping his hold on Shugesh. It seemed that he didn't care what they said, he viewed them as a threat to his cubs.

Shugesh's nose twitched as he got a good whiff of the angry beta's scent, and a cold sweat broke out on his body.

"Um...there's a bigger problem, Tora."

"What?"

"He's pregnant."

"Oh shit." Fasha quietly hissed under her breath. Tora found himself agreeing with her. The beta wouldn't be calming down unless his family or mate managed to talk some sense into him. They were fortunate he hadn't done more damage to anyone and he wasn't still attacking. Fasha must have put more pressure on the cat when he heard the hiss of pain from the feline, and the beta bared his fangs with another low growl.

"Fasha, stop." The alpha quietly said not looking away from the beta. Whatever was going on the beta was just as agitated by them hurting the cat as he was them threatening his cubs.

Tora's eyes widened more as he got a better look at the beta's face. He let out a choked sound as he allowed the ki orb to fizzle out. He wanted to shake his head in denial, but there was no mistaking that look in the beta's eyes. He got it often enough from his team commander.

"Tora?" Fasha whispered once more but he ignored it. He slowly lifted his hand to his scouter and pressed a button.

"Bardock." His eyes never left the small saiyan. "You need to get your ass over here to the medbay."

++UL++

The saiyan prince absentmindedly watched Raditz let out a snarl as he dodged a red ki orb that had been aimed at his head before firing off a yellow beam that managed to singe a large chunk of Jeice's white hair while handfuls fell to the floor. The red male stared at the fallen pieces of his hair as they were consumed by fire with an angry look in his eyes.

"You bloody wanker! Do you know how long it took me to grow this?!" He shouted as he dashed to the long haired saiyan.

Vegeta chuckled from where he was flipping over blasts from Burter and Jeice while keeping an eye on his comrades. Nappa and Raditz were strong yes, but they couldn't take on the Ginyu Force like he could. The last time he fought them, he managed to kill two before he was overwhelmed by the nonstop fighting he had been through.

Now he was more rested, and he knew that he could take these clowns out.

With a feral grin, Vegeta caught the blue alien's fist and proceeded to lay into him with punishing blows to the rib cage before he used the man's face as a punching bag. One more solid hit threw the being down the hallway and into his orange teammate.

"Get back up, I know that wasn't enough to finish you." He growled as he bared his fangs.

"Wanker! You wont be so cocky once the Captain gets here. He'll finish dealing with the other monkeys, and then he'll put you back in a cage." Jeice shouted getting back up. "All of you monkeys will be where you belong. Lucky you Vegeta you'll get to take breaks from screwing that little bitch."

A blood thirsty snarl came from Vegeta as he lunged at the orange male, intent on ripping his face off.

"Awe what's the matter? Don't want to share Kakarot with your teammates? I can't say I blame you mate, he was a good lay. Maybe I can take a turn with him to loosen him up for you." Vegeta's smirk was all the warning Jeice had before something locked around his throat from behind. Raditz was behind him as he turned with absolute fury on his face and murder in his eyes.

"You aren't touching my little brother again." Jeice screamed and fell to the floor in agony when the longhaired saiyan pressed a button on the shock collar.

"Jeice!" Burter shouted, and he rushed to get to his partner. Nappa caught him around the throat and threw him into the wall while Vegeta got up under the hit and vaporized the blue alien leaving only a scorch mark on the wall.

Once the prince had finished off the speed demon of the Ginyu Force, he looked back over towards Raditz. The burlier saiyan had a sick grin on his face as he slowly turned up the dial on the shock collar remote, and Jeice's screams became shrill.

The white haired man had collapsed to his knees and was clawing at the metal encircling his throat to get it off, but all he was doing was tearing his own flesh apart. The sparks of electricity started to burn his skin and make his hair smolder.

"Looks like he's not as tough as a saiyan." Vegeta stated impassively as he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt pleasure at the smaller man's suffering after all he had done to his mate. "Frieza used that on me, and I only got minor burns."

Nappa grunted and fired a concentrated beam of white ki through Jeice's chest killing him instantly. The bald warrior ignored Raditz's growl as he check his scouter.

"We're clear for now, sire."

"Good." The shorter alpha nodded as he turned his back on the destruction in the corridor. The two other saiyans were quick to follow him. "Let's get to the medbay."

++UL++

Bardock and Ginyu traded blows, each taking considerable damage. The saiyan staggered under a blow to his face before leaning back to avoid another blow before he flipped backwards to make some space between himself and the general. A movement in his peripheral vision alerted him, and the alpha spun deflecting the blast that would have caught him by surprise.

'Damn as if fighting Ginyu wasn't bad enough now I've got to fight henchmen too!' He snarled seeing three guards at the other end of the hall.

"Butt out!" Ginyu shouted before launching his own blast down the corridor. Bardock flattened himself against the wall to avoid it and watched in shock as the three guards were vaporized.

"You just killed your men!"

"They needed to mind their own business." The purple alien smugly said. "They should know better. I so rarely get to fight someone of your strength. And once I put you in your place you'll hardly be worth fighting anymore. I wonder how long you'll last before you break?"

"It'll take more than you to make me break!" Ginyu snorted before he straightened up with a grin and chuckled. "Do tell me why you find that amusing?"

"Heh." Ginyu chuckled as he watched the commander. The alpha had a confused look on his face, but it was obvious that he wanted to know what was so amusing to the captain. "That's just what the little bitch said before he got pregnant the first time. He must belong to you."

Pregnant….The word was like a physical blow to the alpha. He knew they tortured his son, he'd seen it but it never occurred to him they would have actually gotten him pregnant.

"You got him pregnant?" The words were soft as Bardock trembled.

"At least once." Ginyu said smugly. "Its not that hard, getting him to actually have the brats is the hard part. He tends to miscarry. No, he's quite the meek little thing now for one of you monkeys. All you have to do is smack him around a few times and he knows who's in charge. The little slut practically lets us pound his ass."

"You got my son pregnant, and kept raping him to get him pregnant over and over again?"

"Once we figured out his heat cycles, he was begging for it."

Something broke in Bardock when he heard those last words as a well of power erupted within him causing Ginyu's scouter to explode when the saiyan's power skyrocketed. The purple man let out a shout of surprise over the small explosion.

The alpha growled and clinched his fists so tight that blood was dripping on the steel floor. His spiky bangs covered his eyes from view, but that couldn't hide his snarl. Ki was sparking all over his body making the air around him heat up forming heat waves. The steel around the saiyan started to buckles and push away from Bardock.

"You won't get away with treating my son like that…" The saiyan's hair and small bits of rubble started to float and gold flashed in the inky strands. The sound of metal buckling around them had Ginyu backing away from from the alpha as the pressure caused from Bardock's energy surged higher. "I'll make you pay for every injustice you have dealt him!"

"Please, you can't beat me, monkey." Ginyu huffed while trying to hide just how unnerved he was with the saiyan's power boost. He crossed his arms over his chest and a sick grin twisted in his face. "I think after I'm done with you, I'll go have some fun with the bitch. I'm sure he hasn't had a good pounding in a while."

Turles, who had finally caught up to the pair after fighting his way through weaker soldiers, growled over the words, but his reaction was nothing compared to Bardock. He watched his younger brother with almost fear in his eyes as he saw a golden outline simmered into existence, and he ducked back behind a wall as the light almost blinded him.

A shockwave of ki surged out of the commander with a feral roar. The pirate covered his face with an arm, and he pressed against the wall which gave a groan from resisting the force of power. Turles could vaguely hear the sound of the captain of the Ginyu Force slam against another wall mixed in with metal being ripped apart.

Once the sound died down, the dark skinned saiyan glanced around him to see that his spot escaped most of the damage from the wild surge of ki Bardock unleashed. He could see a golden light coming from where the the younger alpha had been standing, and he looked around the wall to see what was going on. The sight took his breath away.

Bardock's hair and tail had changed from black to gold, and his eyes were now cold chips of teal blue ice as they stared at Ginyu. He had only seen this type of transformation once long ago when Broly was forced to fight off one of the Colds that had gotten too close to Vegetasei, and to see it on his brother had a rush of pride and awe wash over him.

His younger brother had pushed passed the boundary, and surged into legend. Bardock was now a super saiyan.


	21. Chapter 21

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"Sorry, everyone. Both my beta and I have been sick so there will not be a chapter for another two weeks. We apologize for the delay and appreciate your patience with us. /span/p 


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.: Sorry for the delay, guys. We appreciate all of the support, well wishes, and patience from all of you!**

Ginyu rubbed his head as he pulled himself from the rubble of Bardock's explosion before staring in horror at what the saiyan had become. He'd seen the footage of what Broly was capable of and immediately recognized the transformation for what it was as power rolled of the alpha saiyan in waves. How the hell had Bardock, originally a third class warrior, ascended when countless other elites had failed. Not even Vegeta, at his most desperate, had transformed when they captured him, and he was the strongest saiyan born since Broly.

Bardock roared and phased from view before appearing and hitting the purple alien hard enough Turles could hear bones crack. His scouted chimed, and the pirate quickly answered.

 _Turles, why isn't Bardock answering?!_ Tora hissed quietly like he was trying to keep from alerting someone.

"He's busy. What's wrong on your end? We already know about the Ginyu Force."

 _The hell?!_

"Oh good, you haven't run into one of them." He said cheerfully before wincing as Bardock threw Ginyu head first through a wall. "What did you run into?"

 _Just get him down to the med bay, we've got a-_ The transmission cut off suddenly, and Turles knew they needed to get to the others if they were calling for back up.

He wanted to shout to his little brother that he needed to hurry up, but he was almost afraid of getting on the younger alpha's bad side at the moment. The commander possessed a nasty temper, and he was currently taking it out on Ginyu. Turles didn't want to become his brother's new punching bag any time soon.

"How…how is this possible…?" The purple man spat out through bloody teeth. He looked like a mess the pirate vaguely noticed. Numerous cuts were slowly dripping blood over the floor, one of the man's horns had been broken after one too many crashes through the wall, and his entire body was shaking with the effort to avoid Bardock's fists and feet. "You're a third class, general or not! It should be impossible for a low class saiyan to obtain this kind of power!"

"How I got is none of your business, bastard!" Bardock snarled as he slammed his fist into the captain's side making his opponent fly into another wall. "All you need to know is that I will end you for touching my son!"

Whitish blue ki blazed into life in the super saiyan's hand, and he extended his arm ready to blast Ginyu into nothingness only to pause when the heavy injured man started to let out a raspy chuckle.

The sound had Turles tensing, but it looked like Bardock was just ignoring it. Why the hell was Ginyu laughing? Bardock was literally beating the hell out of him as a super saiyan. It had the dark skinned saiyan worried for a moment when something flashed in his mind about why fighting the leader of the Ginyu Force was so dangerous.

"Not if you can't hit me!" Ginyu held up his arms away from his body and a yellow light enveloped him.

"Shit!" Turles hissed as he tried to move to his brother. "Bardock! Move!"

"Change now!"

The younger alpha tried to follow Turles' warning after firing his blast, but it was going to be too late. The pirate was quick to grab a steel plate that had come loose from the wall during the fight and threw it in front of Bardock just as a yellow beam shot out of Ginyu and headed straight for the younger man.

The light was blinding, and Turles covered his face hoping that he hadn't been too late. After what felt like forever, the light died down and the pirate blinked away the spots from his vision.

His eyes landed on the super saiyan who dented the wall in his haste to escape from the beam, and when Turles looked for Ginyu, all he saw was a smoking scorch mark on the floor. He took a few cautious steps closer to Bardock's body hoping that his brother was still the one in control. His hand was fingering the blaster on his hip, ready and willing to use it if he failed to protect his little brother. He wasn't going to allow Ginyu to possess his brother's body. The sheer repercussions of such a thing would be horrifying, and they might as well blow up Vegeta themselves to prevent the Colds from killing them in sick sport.

"Bar?"

"What?!" The commander snapped out. "You couldn't warn me of whatever the hell that was before the fight?"

The older man let out a sigh of relief at the snark only Bardock could possess. He came around and helped the golden haired man to his feet with a cocky grin.

"And let you miss out on the joy of discovering that….nope!" He chuckled as the other man bared his teeth in irritation. "You can chew me out later, brother. Your team called for back up in the medical bay."

"Bastard!" Bardock snapped out. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Let's go!"

++UH++

"Shit!" Tora winced and grabbed at his face where his scouter exploded. His skin was singed, but a low growl drew his eyes back to the feral beta.

The older man felt sweat beading on his forehead and back of his neck when enraged dark eyes locked onto him. Hopefully they're crazy ass leader would hurry the hell up. Tora blinked and suddenly the beta was moving.

'Shit he's fast!' He fired off harmless blasts only for the little saiyan to weave through them and was nearly on top of him before he could jump back. Toa snarled and lashed out with sharp claws coming within a hair of his skin. He could see more of his leader in the beta's movements, his style though it was more wild and less refined. Fasha grabbed Chorri's fur and hauled her to her feet and made the cat face her.

"Call him off!"

"I can't." Chorri shook her head. "He doesn't listen to anyone, he's almost completely feral."

Fasha cursed as she glanced back at the pair on the floor. She needed to find a way to get the beta off Tora before he was mauled to death. The smaller male had already drew blood from the alpha, and the saiyan woman couldn't tell where the wound on Tora was located.

The shrill beeping of her scouter had Fasha jumping in surprise as the large power level it detected closed in on her location. Luckily, she vaguely recognized Turles' ki signature close to it before the piece of tech fried. But her commander's speed and how she knew he'd respond to Tora's transmission had her more concerned.

"Bardock, no!" Fasha shouted too late as her squad leader, in the transformation of a super saiyan shocking her beyond words, burst into the room loud enough to startle the cubs into crying again.

Bardock froze when the dark eyes of the saiyan on top of Tora locked into him, and his power bled away from shock. The beta roared with a snarl and slammed into Bardock sinking his fangs into the older man's arm as he automatically brought it up to protect his throat sending them both to the floor.

"Kakarot?" The word was soft, shocked and almost afraid and unheard by anyone else in the room. There was no recognition in the rage filled dark eyes before the teeth sank further into his arm drawing a hiss of pain from Bardock.

"Shit! Get him off, Bardock." Sharp claws raked the older alpha as the beta grew more agitated and snarled around the flesh in his mouth. The alpha felt his heart break seeing what his son had been reduced to. Whatever horrors his son had been through here, he didn't recognize them being here to help.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped without taking his eyes off the beta. "Don't interfere, you hear me."

"Bardock, we need to knock him out before he mauls you too. He's already torn up Shugesh and Tora." Fasha shouted at him.

"We are not hurting my son!" The commander growled before gritting his teeth as Kakarot's teeth went deeper.

"Kakarot, I know you're in there." Bardock said softly. He didn't react to his son's growling or the tightening of the beta's jaw drawing more blood. "Come on, son, you know me. It's ok." He winced as the beta's teeth dug in deeper but remained calm.

"Its ok, kyauta." Confusion swirled in his dark eyes, the smell and words not making sense to the beta. He only recognized some of the words this One used. They made his head hurt. Made him feel like he couldn't breathe with a weight on his chest. "You're safe now, Kakarot, we're going to take you home. Just calm down, makoa, I won't let anything else hurt you."

Dark eyes softened and turned downcast in their confusion. They were saiyan, like him and Alpha. That smell was irritatingly familiar and that voice….it was there in the back of his mind. Not me knew that voice. He had argued with them. The voice that tried to protect him...them. With a whine he released his hold on the male's arm and gave an apologetic lick to help clean the blood away. His head was pounding as he tried to remember.

"Hey, don't worry about it, makoa." Bardock soothed managing to sit up. Hesitantly his hand reached out to touch the beta's mane with his other hand. Kakarot tensed but did nothing more than sniff the hand. Spices, and that hot smell like Hot Place. He smelled safe, familiar, like Alpha did, but similar to his own smell. A word came to mind finally as he heard his other half whisper it.

"… **Teti** ….?" His eyes watered as that fragile hope fluttered in his heart. Teti was strong, he could make it all stop. Teti would keep them safe, make the Bad Ones leave him and the cubs alone. The beta nuzzled his father's hand with a soft whimper.

"I'm here, Kakarot." Bardock softly said gently pulling his cub to him, tears in his own eyes. "I've got you, son, its ok. Teti's here." The beta jerked back in tears as his mind warred with itself.

Teti was here. Teti saw, saw how weak, saw how damaged. His head felt like it would split open. Teti wouldn't want him. He was weak, so weak…His hands gripped at his head as he whimpered and curled in on himself. Flashes rang in his mind. Everything hurt, he wasn't better from what Bad One did to him. His tail wound around his stomach, his cubs safe at least. What if Teti was mad? What if he was angry about the cubs? He had attacked Teti, he shouldn't have done that. Where was Alpha? Alpha promised. Geta promised.

"Kakarot, calm down." Bardock tried to soothe the beta. His son was breathing shallowly and staring blankly with wide eyes in the middle of an episode of some sort. He didn't know what to do to help Kakarot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vegeta Raditz and Nappa enter the medical bay. His student was only in pants and looked pretty beat up. Suddenly, Vegeta was there in front of his son and placed his hands on the panicked beta's shoulders.

" **Kakarot...Toa you have to breathe.** " Vegeta flat out ordered. " **They're here to take us home, just like I promised remember?** "

"… **Alpha**?" The little beta whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. Bardock didn't miss the look of surprise on his student's face.

" **It's going to be ok.** " Vegeta soothed. " **You need to breathe, this is your father. No one is going to hurt you. They're saiyans like us. Take a deep breath for me.** " Kakarot shook his head as shivers wracked his body.

" **hurts** " he whined.

" **I know, think about your cubs. Kome and Seba. Your new cubs. You need to calm down for them.** " Vegeta tried and relaxed seeing the beta at least attempting to breathe slower. " **That's it. Kome and Seba are safe. I wont let anyone hurt them. Your father won't either. They're all saiyans like us. No one will hurt you or the cubs.** "

"Cubs?" The general asked confused. Vegeta turned to the barricade and gently spoke. Ginyu's words rang in his mind. Getting him to have the brats is the hard part.

"Kome, its ok to come out, they're here to take us home." There was no movement at first. "It's ok, they just want to help your tama. They'll take us where no one will hurt your tama, you or Seba." Slowly Kome eased out of the hole, Seba clinging to his chest. His eyes locked onto Bardock, and he froze shrinking inward a bit. Kalious, they had so much of Kakarot in them, the smaller one was his spitting image.

"Hey, it's ok. This is your Grandfather, your tama's father. He wont hurt you." Seba squirmed out of his brother's arms and latched onto the saiyan prince as soon as he was in reach, climbing up to the alpha's back and burying his face in the prince's neck. Kome also remained close to Vegeta and bared his fangs at the others when he noticed their stares. Relief flooded the prince's face as the beta started to relax before concern set in when the beta continued to whimper.

" **Kakarot, what's wrong**?"

" **hurts** " Vegeta's eyes widened, and he immediately turned to the medic.

"Did he finish his treatment?!" Chorri shook her head.

"When the alarms went off I hit the emergency stop. I didn't want anyone to use the override to kill him. He deserved to fight for his cubs."

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked concerned.

"Kakarot was injured, Zarbon was powered up to full and threw him into a wall.."

"He's out of immediate danger." Chorri said softly. "The cubs are fine, he's likely hurting from the remaining bruising he suffered."

"Cubs?" Bardock asked confused before his mind registered the sweet scent from his son. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the bite mark on Vegeta's neck and quickly found a matching one on Kakarot's shoulder peaking from the neckline of his shirt. His fist clenched as he growled at his student causing everyone to freeze.

"How dare you." The general hissed angrily.

The prince looked over at his mentor and was startled by the rage in his eyes. His hold on Kakarot tightened, and he instinctively drew the cubs closer to him. When the older male moved to take Kakarot from him, Vegeta snarled and shifted the upset beta away from him.

"Give me my son or a swear to the gods I'll end you for what you did to him!" Bardock snarled. "It's bad enough you got him pregnant but I will not forgive you marking him. Do you have the faintest idea what he's been through here?!"

"Do you!" The royal snarled back feeling the cubs shrink closer to him. "I've been in his mind, Bardock, I know better than you do what happened to him. I can't change what happened, and I'm disgusted with myself for my lack of control but Kakarot is my mate. If Kakarot truly doesn't want this, then and only then will ask the goddess to annul the bond!"

"I don't understand why you're angry." Chorri said softly drawing their attention. "I understand some of how saiyan marking works and-"

"Shut up!" Fasha snapped.

"No, what do you know?" Vegeta asked while Bardock snarled. "She's seen everything, and Kakarot trusts her. He told me she's the only one that has never lied to him."

"I don't care what she knows, it doesn't change the fact you tricked Kakarot in to mating with you! If you hadn't bitten him first this wouldn't be an issue."

"But Kakarot bit Vegeta first." She stated, the name coming out hesitant. Vegeta felt his breath freeze in his lungs. Kakarot….Toa had chosen him? "It was sometime in his second day with Vegeta. He bit the prince, and we were worried he was going to go further and try to kill Vegeta like he's done before during a heat, but nothing happened."

"He bit me first?" He demanded. "You're positive?"

"You don't…the concussion. You don't remember what happened during his heat do you? The drugs and your concussion you had." Chorri said the last more to herself. "Yes, he bit you first, and you bit him later, the next day before his heat ended."

Before Bardock could demand anything else from Vegeta or the woman, someone else came rushing in the medical bay.

"Little brother, we need to go now!" Turles hissed as he glanced down the halls. "My crew just informed me that Frieza is on his way back, and we NEED to leave!"

Vegeta's eyes drifted over to the space pirate feeling very confused as to why he would be there and why no one was attacking him, but he snapped out orders that had Nappa and Raditz almost jumping into attention.

"Get Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos!" The beta whined again before slumping against the young alpha, and this had Kome and Seba letting out panicked cries. Immediately, his tail brushed over both boys to try and calm them down. "Don't worry, cubs. He's just asleep. It'll help him heal."

"What do with do with her?" Fasha asked. "Should we dispose of her?" Turles got a good look at the feline once his attention was drawn from the hall way. With a suave smile he strode to the lavender feline and bowed at the waist.

"Hello milady, if I may escort you to my ship?" He said extending a hand.

"You can't seriously want to take her with us, she's one of them!" Fasha shouted with a snarl as the pirate gently took Chorri's hand and kissed. "Bardock, reason with your insane brother!"

"My ship, my rules!" He chirped back.

"She's going with us." Vegeta shot back as he carefully lifted his unconscious mate to Bardock's annoyance. "Chorri, can you carry the boys? I can't take them and Kakarot." It was plain to see Kakarot wouldn't be releasing Vegeta even in his sleep. The black tail was tightly latched onto the prince, and everyone could see that despite Bardock fuming over this he didn't try to take his youngest from the prince. Seba had whimpered and Kome hissed when he approached them as well.

The older alpha could understand that, however much it pained him. The cubs didn't know him and were half feral from what he could tell. His shouting at Vegeta made them wary of him. And whatever else had happened to his son here, Kakarot trusted Vegeta and recognized him as someone safe, if not his mate. The fact Kakarot listened to his student and attempted to calm down, while pregnant only confirmed this.

"Come on." The commander snapped out as he watched the katu woman take the smaller cub from his student while the older one moved closer to her. "Let's get out of here."

++UH++

Vegeta held the beta close to his chest as the ship ascended higher from the planet that he and his mate had been trapped on, and he glared at it with rage filled eyes. He snarled at the sight of every feature from the buildings to the cratered surface of the planet.

"Stop the ship." The Prince hissed our as he stalked to the door. The conscious members of Bardock's rescue team stared at the alpha before Turles spoke up.

"It would not be wise, highness. The lizard will be back soon, and I for one don't intend on fighting him anytime soon." His eyes flickered back to the com system to navigate them out.

"There's time enough to do this, pirate." Vegeta calmly spoke which had Raditz and Nappa stiffening up. They nervously watched the prince where he stood at the door. "Just stop the ship and open the door. I'm in the mood for some fireworks."

"Ahh…" the space pirate smirked as he maneuvered the vessel. He pressed a few buttons, and the door let out a hiss as it opened up. The cubs let out nervous cries that made Chorri try and shush them as Vegeta stood before the opening with Kakarot still held in his arms.

Shifting the weight of the smaller saiyan so his left arm was free, he gave one last look on what had been Kakarot's, Toa's, and who knows what other poor souls' personal hell before extending his arm with his middle and index fingers held out. He charged his ki and allowed a blast to form on the tips of his fingers before sending it off to the planet.

Once the energy hit the surface, it quickly burrowed through the crust all the way down through the mantel to the core where it exploded. Vegeta took no satisfaction in watching fissures crack open in the surface as magma surged upwards due to the waves of energy surging through the planet. Soon the small world started to break apart until with a flash of light, the planet exploded.

The prince hugged the still sleeping beta closer to his chest as he watched the planet and the base disintegrate into dust. As soon as everything was gone, he turned to walk back inside the ship.

"Take us home."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hello, readers. I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm having a bit of a mild family crisis. It's not that bad yet, but it might slow Serradragon and I down some. Just be patient with us please, guys. Thanks for all your support!**

Vegeta anxiously rubbed his neck as he waited with Bardock in the communications bay. He was clean and in actual clothes for the first time since he was captured and it was almost strange. His mind kept going back to Kakarot down in the medbay. They retanked him as soon as they were away from the planet, worried he could have injured himself or the cubs during his fights. Chorri was there with him and was allowed to watch the boys under the supervision of the other crew members. Seba was curious, but he wouldn't let go of either Chorri or Kome.

Kome was outright hostile towards the others, he could see the distrust they had for the cat, and how Fasha and Tora had attacked their tama. No one could blame the cubs, and Vegeta had a feeling Chorri only received the consideration she did because Vegeta had said she was coming with them and the fact the cubs were calmer with her. The older boy had not wanted Raditz anywhere near him, which meant they hadn't gotten the collar off him just yet.

Bardock was glaring at him again. His instincts screamed at him to snarl at the older male for daring to challenge his right to Kakarot, but he knew rationally Bardock was angry and hurt by what Kakarot had been subjected to and not necessarily angry at him for mating with the beta. He spent years looking for his son only to find he was pregnant and mated with two older cubs. Bardock was struggling to come to terms with the fact Kakarot was an adult and in spite of all that had been done to him, perfectly able to be mated.

He couldn't describe the relief he felt knowing Kakarot marked him first. It meant somewhere in the beta's mind, he chose Vegeta as a possible mate and bit him in hopes that Vegeta would see him as a mate as well. Chorri said that Kakarot had killed his partners before, but the prince didn't think that's what happened. There were too many other ways, better ways even, to kill someone than biting that spot. Saiyans only used that place for marking their mate.

A soft beeping from the console alerted them both to an incoming communication. Almost shakily he accepted the incoming transmission and came face to face with his parents.

"Vegeta!" The king and the consort shouted as soon as they saw their son, and the prince had to blink hard to keep tears at bay. "Thank Kalious you're alright!"

"Father, Tatama." His words shake some with the relief he was feeling at that moment. "It's wonderful to see you."

"How are you, Vege? Are you hurt? What's happened?" Yasi stared to question seeing bandages wrapped around under the prince's shirt. The younger alpha fought against the smile that threatened to overtake his face at the sound of the beta's concern. A tear escaped one of his eyes, and he brushed it away before his parents could see it.

"It's nothing. Just a few scratches from before everyone found me. They should be healed soon." He winced when one gave a painful throb.

"I knew Bardock would find you." The king smiled at his friend only to frown at the sight of the general's face. "Bardock, is everything alright? What's your report?"

"If you consider that we found my youngest son while we were looking for your son, then yes. Everything's…just fine." Bardock snarled at the floor. His hands clenched into fists and shook.

The prince winced at the sight of his teacher, and he had to fight against the urge to shift away from the older man. He had suffered through a nasty shock when they found Kakarot and Vegeta, and it was only now that things seemed to be sinking in his mind.

"Kakarot?" King Vegeta blinked in shock. "You found him there?"

"Yes! With two cubs, two more on the way, and mated to your son!" Bardock growled and punched the wall. "He's been there for fifteen years and has gone feral with what he's experienced! When I find out just who gave him that solo assignment, I'll skin the bastard and mount their skull on my wall!"

Vegeta flinched when Bardock stormed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Explain."

"I don't know what happened."

"That's not good enough, Vegeta!" The king shouted before Yasi placed a hand on his arm.

"Vege, talk to us. We can figure this out."

"It was like any other combat mission, except they just kept coming out of nowhere." Vegeta explained running a hand through his hair. "It all starts to blur together after the two Ginyus showed up. Nappa distracted the short one and gave me an opening to kill him. He had some kind of psychic ability. I sent him to call for back up and fought Recoome to buy time, and they blew up the ship. I'm not sure how long the fighting went after that." His hand rubbed the place he remembered his injury to be.

"I think it was Zarbon that hit me. It came from behind and damn near cracked my skull. The next thing I know I'm waking up naked in the cell next to Kakarot's confused and...concussed? Hung over? I didn't even notice Kakarot with the gods awful smells and lights."

"I didn't realize he was a saiyan until two guards subdued him. I think they took him to a medical ward, but Frieza distracted me at the time. He explained my "purpose" for being there. When the scientist came back, they discussed what happened between Kakarot and myself. Unknown to them, we mated ourselves while Kakarot was in his heat cycle. From what I can piece together, they drugged both of us and suck us in the same cell while Kakarot was in heat for the express purpose of getting Kakarot pregnant. I don't remember anything between fighting and waking up after Kakarot's heat, not for a lack of trying. Chorri…one of the medics at the base, she suspects the concussion I had mixed the drugs are the reason I don't remember."

"Well the question now is what do you want to do?" Yasi asked after he and Vegeta sat quietly after their son's story.

"What do you mean? I thought that was obvious. I mated him, it only stands to reason I do the honorable thing and take care of him. He's pregnant with my cubs, your future grandchildren." His father spoke up then.

"Son, forget about your honor for a moment, and then tell me if you want to remain tied to Kakarot forever. Bardock is a great friend, but Kakarot is damaged, even he wouldn't demand you stay with his son. Certainly not under these circumstances."

"That's what you're worried about, my mate being damaged." Vegeta growled angrily.

"No, that's not what concerns us, Vege. What we worry about is if you realize what it means that Kakarot is damaged. We have no idea if he can completely recover, son. He might always be dependent on you or servants, unable to help you rule or even raise cubs on his own. You said he's afraid of other alphas? How is he going to cope being around them all the time? What about when you have to leave?"

"And what if I do leave him? How will that help Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "He trusts me, and if I leave him, it will crush him."

"It's not about Kakarot right now, son. You are just as much a victim here."

"I don't want to hurt him again." The prince said. "It's my fault he's pregnant. If I had been stronger…."

"Vege, no alpha would have been able to stop themselves with what you described. Even if you hadn't gotten him pregnant that first time, it sounds like they would have drugged you both until it happened sooner or later. This isn't your fault."

"I'm still staying with him." Vegeta firmly. "Even if I'm not at fault, I'm staying with Kakarot."

"Vegeta, are you sure? Kakarot's…broken. No one would blame you-"

"I love him!" The younger man snarled at his parents with his tail lashing behind him. "I've been in his mind, he might be broken now, but that doesn't mean he can't be healed either! I know he'll recover! He's gotten so much better ever since we've bonded! I won't have you or anyone else tell me different!"

Silence met his words, and it was only when he slowed his breathing did he realize just what he said. He did love Kakarot, and he wanted to keep him by his side. He knew his mate would get better, it would just take time.

"Alright, Vege." Yasi's quite voice made him look back at his parents to see proud expressions on their faces. He blinked in confusion at the sight of their faces. "We'll wait for you to come home to help. Just concentrate on healing, and we'll see you soon."

"I don't understand…." He said confused by their sudden change of heart.

"Vege, we don't want you staying with Kakarot because you feel you have to out of obligation. I won't lie to you son, it's not going to be easy to help Kakarot get better. And he may never go back to the way he used to be." Yasi said explaining.

"The last thing either of us want is for you to end up resenting Kakarot. That is not something you or him need. You have a long battle ahead of you, Vegeta, if you want Kakarot to be accepted as your partner. No one is going to be pleased with how the two of you mated. The fact you love him….it will help and give you a reason to fight for him."

"I want to know about my grandchildren." Yasi said with a smile. "You said there's two older boys?"

"You are going to love them, Tatama." He said glad his parents were on his side. "Seba is the younger cub and so curious. Kome….he's fierce, extremely protective of both Kakarot and Seba. He doesn't trust easy, but he's so smart. Somehow he and Kakarot hid just how smart both of the boys are." Vegeta explained as he relaxed and told his parents about the boys and Kakarot.

++UH++

Bardock stalked down the hall to the sickbay where his youngest was resting in the healing tank. Several crew members immediately jumped out of his way not wanting to be on the receiving end of his legendary temper.

He closed the medbay door behind him and came to stand in front of the tank. Kakarot was asleep, Chorri having informed them he would try to break out if conscious. Bardock could understand that, being locked in a tank by your enemies and helpless….he'd fight back too. Tension bled out of him as he let his hand rest on the glass and just looked at his son.

Kakarot looked horrible, nothing like the last time he'd seen his son that night. His hair was matted and tangled to the point it didn't even have the style he was born with anymore. He couldn't help but wonder if that was why Frieza never recognized Kakarot as belonging to him or even Turles. It was no secret Bardock had children. Just like it was no secret many of Frieza's men thought all "monkeys" looked the same.

The beta was covered in scars. Claw marks crisscrossed his chest and shoulders, some larger and deeper than others. He could spot burns here and there as well, and his mind immediately went back to that damn video Turles found with the lasers that shot his son. Kakarot had never filled out and achieved the full size his father was so sure Kakarot would one day reach. His son was only barely taller than before he left, his frame far too lean despite the muscle Bardock could see. To most other races Kakarot would appear lean, but healthy, to saiyans he was on the verge of being emaciated. His son had to gain weight, especially if he was going to survive the pregnancy. Dark eyes came back to the massive red scar on his son's neck. He didn't know what that scar was from, he used to know every scar on his youngest. The skin was drawn and raised in some places, signs the wound was hurriedly sewn shut. Bardock felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. Kakarot had almost died. He was almost too late to save his kyuata.

Bardock sank onto a bench and treaded his fingers in his air as his emotions finally overwhelmed him. Horror at what had been done to his child, happiness he was alive, relief, sadness, rage, regret, confusion…The alpha silently cried not knowing what to do or feel. How was he going to help Kakarot? His son was feral….or close enough to it. Not only that his son was pregnant and tama to two older cubs as well that seemed to be no better than Kakarot with how the older boy snarled and refused to let them close. Both Kome and Kakarot still had suppression collars on. In Kakarot's case, Chorri informed them he'd never had it off in 15 years. They didn't know what his power, while admittedly low, would do. Mostly they were afraid the sudden reintroduction of ki would send him into shock or cause a miscarriage that they weren't equipped to handle on the ship. Kome wouldn't let anyone near him or Seba without getting hostile except for Vegeta and the Matu woman, and she didn't have a key that could unlock it.

Tarro he felt so lost.

++UH++

Kome awoke to the sound of muttered words mixed with slight sobs. He glanced around to see Cat Lady and his brother sleeping beside him before spotting a man near the tank his tama was in.

He was kneeling if the floor with his forehead resting on the glass. His hands were clinched tight into fists making blood drip down into his arm warmers. Clear drops fell from his chin and jaw, and the boy could see the saiyan's shoulders shake.

At first, he wanted to snarl and attack the man for being so close to the injured beta, but the words that were softly being spoken came through.

 _Blessed Mother_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Take what strength you need from me and heal this fractured soul_

 _Almighty Goddess_

 _Mend the brokenness inside_

 _Allow my son to become whole once more_

 _Merciful Tarro_

 _Your child needs you_

 _Light his path back to his family_

The last few lines he heard, Kome recognized. His tama would whisper that whenever he got sick while carrying another cub before Seba was born. The words always made his chest tighten for some reason, and the cub shifted closer to the man in front of the tank.

Alpha had told him this man was Tama's father, and that it was alright to be with him. He didn't attack Tama even when the beta bit him first. Kome wanted to know more about this man.

The boy chuffed in the quietness around them, and Bardock turned to glare at whoever was interrupting his pleading with the Goddess before his expression softened. He wiped the tear stains off his face as he shifted to look at the cub.

"Anything you need, cub?" The man moves so that his back was resting against the tank and he was facing Kome. "You should be sleeping."

What are you doing? Kome signed. He wasn't sure if they were allowed to talk to anyone other than Alpha yet. He wanted to be careful. This alpha spoke like Tama and Alpha. But he and Alpha were hostile to each other.

"You know combat sign?" The alpha asked in astonishment. It was an older style, but Bardock could recognize some gestures from when he taught his younger son many years ago.

Tama…taught me. The boy responded after some slight hesitation. He kept an eye on Bardock as he glanced at the form still in the tank. Is Tama going to be alright? Alpha said he would be… He was worried, too much was unknown to Kome, and he desperately wanted his Tama so he knew things were ok.

"Yeah, he just needs to finish up healing from before." The alpha glanced at Kakarot before shifting back to the cub that had crawled a little closer. "He should be finished in an hour or so."

Good. Kome released a sigh as he settled on the floor. He tilted his head to study the commander while his long brown tail flicked nervously. You are Tama's...father? You look like him when I was smaller.

"Yes I am, cub." Bardock smiled slightly. "That makes me your grandfather."

So… Kome scrunched up his nose in thought. He didn't look like he completely understood. We are family?

Bardock smiled and lifted his hands to sign back hoping it might relax his grandson. We are family. Kome smiled slightly when he recognized the signs.

Are you confused? Bardock asked. Kome nodded.

Tama...he told stories but I was little. I know Tama...but not other words. Bardock nodded understanding, under these circumstances Kakarot wouldn't have been overly concerned with teaching his children a word that had no meaning for them.

I'm your tama's father, his sire. I raised him like he took care of you I think. Kome nodded. Your tama had a female barer, a mother or mama.

Female, like Cat Lady? Bardock had to think a moment about that before he realized Kome was talking about Chorri.

Yes, like her but saiyan, she couldn't raise your Tama so I did. He called me teti. Do you like cat lady?

She looks out for us. Seba likes her, says she's nice. She lets us see Tama more than Bitter One wants. Bardock frowned.

You don't stay with your Tama?

Not always... Kome signed anxiously looking away. Bitter One...he took us from Tama. They don't let us see him all the time.

Bardock didn't need an explanation to know why they would do that. The easiest way to keep a barer under control would be to take their cubs and threaten them. Kakarot would have done almost anything they wanted to keep his cubs safe.

Did they hurt you? Or Seba?

Not often, mostly Bad One... The cub shivered before his hand fidgeted with the collar on his neck. Bad One hurt Tama...that's what Cat Lady said. Bad One hurt us. He took Tama's cubs...Alpha got rid of him.

Does that bother you? Bardock signed before pointing at the silver collar. Kome hesitated but nodded.

I don't like it. It hurt when Bitter One put it on. Alpha and Cat Lady were mad.

Do you want me to take it off? Kome growled a bit and shifted a little further back. I promise I won't hurt you cub. 

You didn't answer my question. Kome signed giving his grandfather a distrustful look.

Question? Then he remembered. Sorry it's not everyday a cub knows combat sign. I didn't teach your Tama until he was a little older than you I think.

Seba signs too. What were you doing? Kome signed back with a suspicious look in his eyes. Bardock could see the tips of the cub's fangs starting to peek from his lips.

I was praying cub. That look of uncertainty passed the cub's face again. His hands clumsily made the sign for 'pray' while he looked at it confused. It was clear he didn't know what the sign stood for.

"It means pray, I was asking the goddess to help your Tama." He explained verbally.

Pray? Is that what Tama used to do? Kome signed back. He still wasn't sure he should speak to this man yet.

What did he do exactly? Bardock asked needing more information. Kome's tail twitched from side to side.

When I was little, I could hear him whispering to himself when the lights were off. It was always when he was sick. I recognized some of what you were saying.

Then yes. I'm doing what he used to do. Bardock didn't want to think about what the cub was talking about right now. If he did, he would most likely go into a rage that would scare Kome. I used to pray all the time to find your tama. He had been missing for years, and I kept searching for him whenever I could.

You looked for Tama? Kome had a look of surprise on his face.

Yes. For years. The older alpha had a pained expression flash across his face. I never wanted him to go through what happened to him. No one should have to go through that. I'm so sorry I didn't find you and your Tama and brother sooner. I promise, you'll all be safe now. I won't let anyone hurt any of you. I'll make sure you're taken care of.

You…..want us? Kome asked hesitantly. No one but Tama had wanted them. None of the scientists but Chorri cared about him and Seba. Kome knew that much. He knew they kept him and Seba because of Tama, but he didn't know or understand why. Now Alpha cared about them, but he had a bond with Tama. This man didn't, did he?

I didn't know about you cub, or your brother, but yes regardless of how you came to be I want you. Bardock signed back. You are your Tama's cubs, that's all that matters. You are my family. I will never hurt you on purpose cub. Kome's hand fidgeted with the collar again nervously. He vividly remembered what it was like when Bitter One put it on. And he was always scared it would hurt him again. This man could take it off though. But would he do it or was he trying to trick him? They got rid of Alpha's though, Vegeta wasn't wearing his collar anymore. And hadn't been when he came to the sick place….

Will…..will it hurt…..taking it off…. Kome couldn't help the tremor in his hands as he asked. He knew what the collar could do. It burned Alpha, there were still faint marks on his neck.

It shouldn't. Bardock signed. We can wait if you want cub. I won't force you to let me take it off. There was no deception in his words that Kome could smell. Hesitantly he crept forward and sat on his heels in front of his grandfather, his small body tense. His mind was screaming at him to bolt, that he shouldn't trust this man while his instincts were trying to tell him the same thing he felt around Alpha. Bardock's heart clenched at how afraid his grandson was. He could hear the boy's heart pounding and smell the fear rolling off the cub.

Are you sure cub? He asked giving the boy a chance to back out. Kome just nodded and clenched his eyes shut when the older alpha grabbed the collar on both sides.

"Hold very still, Kome." With a quick flare of his energy, Bardock ripped the collar into. It wasn't the one on Kakarot, but it would due for a start; one less instrument of torture to hurt his family. With a growl Bardock's hands clenched, destroying the remaining pieces. Kome cautiously cracked open an eye and saw shards of silver metal hitting the floor.

Better? Bardock signed to his grandson with a faint smile. Kome hesitantly returned it.

Better.

++UH++

Seba woke up with a small whine as he looked around not seeing his brother, Tama, Alpha, or Cat Lady. He could smell Kome nearby, and he moved out of the room to find the older cub. He didn't know where they were and everything smelled weird.

Peeking around a doorway, he saw his brother talking with one of the Ones that took them away from the Sick Place. He tilted his head in confusion. They were signing to each other. Did that mean these New Ones could be trusted? Hearing footsteps he ducked behind another doorway when one of the really big Ones walked by. They were even bigger than Alpha! Seba didn't think he was as big as that One's foot. Seba's little tail curled around his shoulders as he hoped the Big One didn't see him. He had a lot of hair, but he didn't look very nice.

A different scent caught the small cub's attention. He glanced back at his brother and the other Alpha before following it. It was similar to Tama, and he could smell Cat Lady on the new scent too! It had that same smell that made him feel all fuzzy, like when Alpha was nearby.

Seba spotted a man that looked like a darker version of the man Kome was taking to sitting at console. He had his hands holding his head as he muttered words the boy couldn't completely understand.

He looked back through the doorways to see just how relaxed Kome was with the New One and figured that the look alike was relatively safe as well. He crawled over until he was just out of grabbing distance from Turles and gave a soft trill in greeting.

"What the hell!?" The loud exclamation made Seba scoot back a couple of feet with a slightly guarded expression. His little tail fluffed up slightly so he could try to seem bigger like he saw Kome and Tama do.

Turles blinked a few times seeing the small cub that looked so much like him and younger brother. The older boy had held onto the smaller of the pair so well that he didn't get a good look before. He ran a hand through his spikes as he glanced around for the larger cub. Kneeling in front of the semi-feral cub, he received a curious head tilt and trill from the little cub.

"What are you doing here?" Turles was honestly surprised the cub was willing to approach him. He was certainly a curious little thing. He raised an eyebrow as the cub crouched and brought up his hands.

Why do you smell like Cat Lady?

Turles blinked not sure he actually saw the cub sign. There was a confused look on the little cub's face as he hesitantly put his hands down while his tail twitched anxiously as he began inching backwards. Seba was scared he made a mistake. What if look-a-like wasn't safe?

Hey its okay. Turles signed back slower. You surprised me cub. The smile he received was blinding, and the little cub trilled softly.

Cat lady? Seba asked again with a hopeful look.

"…lady?" Turles muttered to himself. Seba tilted his head seeing the confusion. Did look-a-like not know that one? He got an idea and made ear shapes on his head and mewed at the alpha.

'Chorri.' Turles realized.

She's busy little one. She'll be back soon. Did you need something?

I smelled you. You smell like Tama and Cat Lady! Seba signed back with a small smile and wag of his tail. This was fun! Kome's with other look-a-like, so I followed the smell.

Turles blinked a couple of times at the word for look-a-like. He cocked head to the side and did the sign again before asking. What did that one mean?

The cub huffed as he thought of how to word what he wanted to say. This One couldn't understand everything he signed. His head and tail perked up before he pointed at his face.

The One that looks like me but bigger. Seba tilted his head to the side as he thought. He looks like you. And he smells like you. Turles smiled back. It sounded like Bardock was finally catching a break, and Kakarot's cubs were opening up to him…well one of them anyways.

That is my brother. He is your tama's father, cub. We are family. The alpha chuckled when Seba's eyes got big. Dear Leeke this cub looked as cute as his younger brother did before he got an attitude. He moved to sit on the floor since it seemed to make the little one more comfortable. That's why we all smell like each other.

Family? Like Tama and Kome? The small boy looked confused at the term, and he yawned as he rubbed an eye. He still felt sleepy despite having been asleep just now. Until Alpha, Kome and me didn't have anyone, just Tama. Family doesn't hurt each other?

Turles felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably. He felt horrible that a cub wasn't completely sure as to what family meant. It made him want to gut anyone that was responsible for Kakarot's capture and the cubs being raised as lab rats.

Exactly. His hands were firm and sure. And family always looks out for each other. We also protect one another.

That seemed to make something up in Seba's mind. He slowly crawled closer to Turles while watching him for any negative reaction. The space pirate just looked more amused than anything.

What are you doing, cub? Turles' smile dropped off his face when Seba crawled onto his lap with a sleepy purr. The alpha stiffened as the tiny cub shifted until he was curled up with his head pillowed on one of he pirate's arms and his tail wrapped around the other one.

Sleepy…you smell good…safe. With that said, the boy closed his eyes and dropped right off to sleep.

Turles watched Seba for a few long minutes before his lips twitched upward in a small smile. He floated back up to his chair so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping cub before something occurred to him.

"Damn it…how am I going to back to the bridge now?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.: Hello, peeps! Thank you so much for all the patients that you had while waiting for us to publish this chapter. Unfortunately, things in my life are still going just a little bit crazy, so from now on updates for the story will be a little bit sporadic.**

Kakarot's soft purrs soothed Vegeta as he gently brushed his fingers through the ends of his mate's hair. The beta was clean and wearing soft clothes curled up in Vegeta's bed asleep. The beta had been sleeping frequently since their rescue. At first from the light sedatives while they were on the ship, and now from stress and exhaustion because of his pregnancy according to Chorri.

Kakarot had not handled being on a ship well at first. He panicked and lashed out at both him and Bardock. It wasn't until Vegeta entered the dream world that he found out Kakarot had been the one to first wake up, and he suffered a violent flashback. The little beta wouldn't or couldn't tell him what he remembered, and Toa was upset as well so the prince let the matter drop. They did slip him a low grade sedative to take the edge off things for him the first few days after that. Truth be told, Vegeta found himself needing them as well so he could rest.

He knew they were safe, that they were with allies and going home; but he couldn't stop feeling like a threat was around every corner. Sometimes he felt anxiety start creeping in for no reason that he could understand.

Kakarot shifted in his sleep then burrowing closer to him. The beta's hair and tail were still a terrible mess of tangles, but he hadn't wanted Vegeta to comb it. He wondered if Toa's near violent refusal had to do with a nearly forgotten need to hide his identity. Vegeta's eyes went to the burnt tags he managed to pick up from their cell. Kakarot had gone to a great deal of trouble to hide his name and any connection to Bardock, even hiding his appearance under layers of grime, blood and sweat. From the memories alone, the prince knew Kakarot could have spared himself so much pain if he just told them his name. The bath had been more enlightening than any of them realized. Kakarot had yet again flipped out when he saw the basin of water, going as far as actually biting him and Bardock in an effort to put as much distance between himself and the water as possible. Vegeta finally took the beta and ended up sitting in the shower with him to Bardock's ire. That hadn't been a pleasant conversation with his father in law after the fact.

 _Flashback_

 _The prince felt his hair stand on end when Bardock shut the door as he entered the room and sat down across from him._

 _"Tell me everything you know."_

 _"Bardock-"_

 _"I'm not asking as his father!" The older male snapped, and Vegeta could see the emotional stress this whole ordeal was putting on the general. "I'm asking as a commanding officer. Kakarot was...technically still is a soldier under my command. I have to know what happened so I can report it and figure out if..." The prince nodded. His teacher was right._

 _There was going to be an inquiry about this whole mess. Kakarot should have never been on that world, never been in the position to be captured in the first place. And while the Kakarot he remembered was terrifyingly crafty, he would have never gotten off world without someone's help or someone's severe negligence in duty. Taking off without permission to the CZ was grounds for arrest and dismissal from military. It was the last thing the beta would have done no matter how angry he was at Bardock. Kakarot wanted to prove himself not ruin any chance he had at ever accomplishing that goal._

 _"I don't know much, not about how he was on that world anyways."_

 _"You've been with him since your capture, don't tell me you didn't ask." Bardock growled._

 _"He can't tell me." Vegeta snarled back. "Or won't. I'm not even sure he remembers how he got there, Bardock. The one time I asked he broke down not making any sense at all."_

 _"Explain."_

 _"All of my communication with Kakarot is inside the Ao Tokonoga. He's..." Vegeta trailed off not knowing how to say what he had to. "He's not right, not entirely. It's not just Kakarot in there anymore. The feral side of him that you've seen...that's not Kakarot."_

 _"Of course that's Kakarot."_

 _"No, it's not. That his body, but it's not him. His mind...split itself. That's the only way I know how to describe it. There's two of them, and they are fully aware of each other. The personality you keep seeing, the feral one, I call him Toa. He doesn't speak and has more or less been the one in control for the last few years if what I've pieced together is true."_

 _"Dual personalities, are you certain?" The older alpha asked oddly detached._

 _"He's the one I first met. I didn't figure out he was Kakarot until Toa let me see. I...his memories are badly fragmented and unstable enough to affect his dreamscape. He shoved me out in the beginning, I didn't know that was even possible. Or the fact I could experience his memories..." He shuddered remembering some of the memories he saw. "The tub was one of them. I didn't realize he'd react so badly...they used water torture on him in the beginning, maybe even after that."_

 _"How bad is his mind..."_

 _"I'm not sure exactly. He's definitely improved. He forgot he was a saiyan, or Toa did anyways. Kakarot...he calls it the safe place. It's a house in his dreamscape, his memories can't get to him inside. They form storms when something stirs them up. Kakarot had been asleep inside there since Seba was born. Kakarot's gotten more lucid since I managed to wake him up that first time. I tried asking him what happened, but...I don't know like his memories were bleeding together? He was very confused and easily upset. Kakarot still "sleeps" a lot but I think it's helping him now. He's getting more aware..." Vegeta trailed off not knowing how to tell his teacher about the memory Kakarot kept tormenting himself with._

 _"What?"_

 _"Can I tell you something on a personal level? You said this was in an official capacity." Confused Bardock nodded._

 _"He keeps replaying the last time he saw you in his head." The older male looked like someone slugged him in the stomach at that. "Kakarot...he doesn't think you'll want him anymore, Bardock. He thinks you'll hate him for being so weak, those are his words." Vegeta didn't say anything as Bardock buried his hands in his hair with a bowed head. After a moment, the other alpha took a breath, but it didn't hide how his voice shook._

 _"Rusak'maan" Bardock said breaking the silence._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's what's wrong with Kakarot. I'm not surprised you've never heard of it. It's also called battle mind. It happens to soldiers under high levels of prolonged stress. With your status as a Royal, you are purposely not sent on the types of assignments that can induce the syndrome. Kakarot has been under so much stress for all these years, he basically reverted to using his instincts more and more to cope. Normally...normally we find soldiers before they progress this far."_

 _"And you're sure? Can we do anything to help him."_

 _"Mostly sure. He has a lot of the signs. Increased aggression, confusion, problems remember things, memory gaps, violent reactions to specific triggers..." Bardock sighed tiredly. "He's never going to serve in the military again after this. Even if he wants continue his service, he'd be a liability to any unit with a risk of a relapse at anytime. And it will make any inquiry performed that much more difficult. Treatment varies with each individual...but there are things we can try, therapy, medications, taking as much stress off of him as possible and basically let him rest. How much he recovers is up to Kakarot to be honest. I've never seen a case this...this severe."_

 _Flashback End_

Knowing there was a name for what was wrong with his mate helped. Like his tatama and father said though, this wasn't going to be easy. Even having only been back home a day had shown Vegeta that. Rumors were already spreading about Kakarot's return from the dead. He was grateful they kept their return to the palace discrete. Kakarot wouldn't have been able to cope with any fanfare or accusations. Vegeta couldn't said he'd fair much better to be honest between his worry for the small beta and the cubs.

Speaking of the cubs, it made the prince glad that the royal wing of the palace had a nursery built in. Chorri was looking after Kakarot's two sons and another unexpected cub at the moment.

Turles had a half saiyan half matu cub under his care named Tasik who was roughly the same age as Seba. Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised the first time he saw the small boy.

 _Flashback_

 _Vegeta allowed his head to fall back against the wall as he held Kakarot and the two cubs close to him on the bed of the small but private room Turles had provided for them after the feral beta's first violent episode when he woke up on the ship. Kakarot had done much better in the small room even if he was still very anxious and skittish._

 _A noise that sounded like small tapping pulled Vegeta from remembering that disaster to his relief and annoyance. It had been happening more frequently as they traveled back home, and the alpha wanted to find the source and stop it. It was beginning to grate in his nerves._

 _For a second, Vegeta thought it was his imagination, but the sound was getting louder. Shifting the cubs closer to Kakarot the alpha got up when he heard a squeaking coming from the corner. With a soft ping, a screw fell out quickly followed by another, and the grate for the air duct slid outward._

 _Growling Vegeta snaked his hand inside fully expecting to pull out one of Turles's crew members. There were two that he'd seen small enough for this nonsense. He wasn't expecting the small hiss that came as his hand closed around something like a tail. That hiss woke the boys and Kakarot._

 _It was a cub, a hybrid for certain. He had a silvery purple tint to the fur on his tail and hair in addition to a pair of what looked like cat ears. His eyes were blue, and Vegeta could see there was a slight slit shape to to pupil. The cub hissed at him again and swiped at him._

 _"Sorry cub, what were you doing in there in the first place?" The cub backed away from Vegeta with his ears laid back. A soft trill from Seba made him stop though. He climbed from Kakarot's hold and crept closer to the edge of the bed and this strange new cub. Immediately the other cubs ears perked up, and he inched closer to the bed giving Vegeta a wide berth._

 _The lavender haired boy paused just before the bed and watched the younger boy with curious eyes. He rested on his knees with his hands and chin on the bed covers. His nose twitched as the cub took in the new smells._

 _Vegeta was watching Toa on the off chance he didn't like the other cub being in his space, but the beta was acting like he was curious like his boys._

 _Seba tilted his head to the side as he looked at the other boy. He moved closer and unexpectedly licked the lavender haired boy on the nose making him sneeze._

 _The black haired cub laughed and waged his tail. The slightly bigger cub wrinkled his nose and scrubbed it with his fist._

 _Hi_ _! Seba signed to the other boy._ _You look like Cat Lady!_

 _Blue eyes blinked owlishly as he watched the younger cub sign. Seba tilted his head confused why the other boy wasn't responding._

 _"Seba, not everyone knows how to sign." Vegeta said softly. A huff of indignation came from the other cub as his hands came up and slowly responded._

 _I can sign._ _Seba's tail wagged fiercely as he trilled in happiness. Here was another cub his size and they could sign! The other boy softly smiled at Seba's excitement, his own tail swaying as he crept onto the bed and sniffed at Kome and Kakarot. Toa sniffed the cub back and gave him a gentle nuzzle on the top of his head before Seba practically knocked the hybrid over and crawled on top of him to get a look at the cat ears the other boy had._

 _The smaller pair rolled around on the bed playfully, and the alpha smiled at the sight they made. It was good to see Seba playing with another cub his age. Kakarot and Kome moved further out of the way while they played._

 _There was a knock on the door before it opened, and Turles walked inside the room. Toa and his sons tensed while the prince stood in front of the group._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I apologize for the intrusion, but," the pirate spotted a light purple tail just behind the bed. "Tasik!"_

 _The tail whipped out of view, and the cub moved to peek around the bed. His ears lowered at the stern expression on the taller alpha's face._

 _"I've told you to leave these people be."_

 _I'm sorry._ _Tasik signed to Turles._ _I heard there were other cubs. I wanted to see them_ _._

 _"Seba was having a good time and Kakarot didn't mind." Vegeta said getting Turles's attention. "Where did Tasik come from? He doesn't exactly smell like he's yours."_

 _"He's not, not officially or anything." Turles explained taking a seat and letting Tasik climb into his lap and was immediately followed by Seba. "His father was a member of my crew years ago. He met a Matu girl that he fell in love with and left to start a family. About 4 years ago, he called me begging for help. Frieza's men were hunting them. By the time I got there, Mato and Shiza were dead, Tasik was hidden in a cupboard. He must have recognized me from stories or something, but he wouldn't talk to me. He had blood on him and I'm pretty sure he saw his parent's killed." Vegeta winced at that._

 _"He would have been what….3 years old?" Turles nodded. "I kept him with me because he wasn't comfortable with any one else. I planned on leaving him with some of Shiza's family, but I haven't been able to find any of them. The Matu were scattered when their planet was destroyed."_

 _Flashback End_

Just then, the loud noise of a door slamming made the prince flinch and Kakarot whine. Vegeta purred and brushed his tail over the younger saiyan's back until he was soothed back into a deep sleep.

The alpha growled lightly as he picked the sounds of his father's and teacher's voices in what sounded like a heated discussion. It took some maneuvering, but the alpha managed to slip out from under his mate and left him curled around the pillow and fur he was using as he stalked out to see what was going on.

"-can't stay here! That is my son, and I want him home!" Bardock snarled out at the king as his tail lashed behind him.

"Well, old friend," bared his teeth at the general making the youngest saiyan in the room widen his eyes. "He's mated to my son, and they are better protected here in the palace! I just got him back!"

"And I didn't get my son, who has been missing for fifteen years back either?! Fifteen years, Vegeta! He's coming home!"

A sigh drew Vegeta's attention over to Yasi who had come with the other alphas, but he was rubbing his head with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Tatama?" The prince came closer to the consort. "What is going on?"

"Those two are being idiots is what's going on." Yasi huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Both of them are wanting to keep you boys close, but the royal wing wasn't designed to have so many of us cooped up together. Bardock and Geta are feeling territorial. Damn alpha instincts…"

The prince could sympathize with both of the older saiyans. He wanted to remain close to his family after everything that had happened, but being on top of each other like they were was grating on him as well.

Yasi and the younger Vegeta watched the pair snarl and lash out at each other, but when it looked like they would come to blows the youngest alpha stepped in.

"Enough!" Vegeta barked at his father and teacher. He fought the urge to show his own fangs at the sight of other aggressive dominant saiyans. He knew it was only because they were this close to his pregnant mate. "I know you both are sick of each other, but do not drag this in here where Kakarot is trying to rest! I'm sure we can come up with a solution where we are not at one another's throats all the time!"

Yasi watched his oldest son defuse the tension between Bardock and with a proud smile on his face when a noise behind him make him turn. Kakarot or Toa, Yasi couldn't really tell who was in control at the moment, was timidly watching the commotion as he peered around the doorframe of his son's bed room nervously.

"Hello, sweetheart." The older beta cooed at the younger with a soft expression. "Is everything alright?"

Yasi's voice made Vegeta glance over to see his mate, but he continued to scold his elders with a glare. His tatama practically adopted Kakarot as soon as he saw him once they finally got Kakarot home, and he knew the younger submissive was in good hands. Just thinking about that memory almost made him smile in mid tirade. Yasi had taken one look at the smaller beta and immediately taken him under his wing. Kakarot had been sat down at a low table while Yasi began setting all manner of food out for him and the cubs.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now you and the boys just sit here and enjoy. We need to get some more weight on you for those little cubs you have on the way." Yasi said softly as he set down another plate of sliced meat. Kakarot was crouched anxiously with his tail twitching, and Vegeta could see Toa watching his Tatama. They hoped his relaxed acceptance of Yasi, and the food would ease the beta into relaxing._

 _Seba and Kome were pleased though and were thoroughly investigating the food. The tiny cub was half on the table sniffing at various dishes with his tail wagging before grabbing things and putting them in his mouth. Kome was a little more reserved but was also trying things. The cubs froze when Vegeta's father approached the side table where other plates of food were before scurrying under the table. Kakarot also shrank back against the younger Vegeta anxiously. Suddenly Yasi's dark tail snapped out and slapped his mate's hand before he could help himself to any of the food._

 _"Yasi-"_

 _"That is for Kakarot and the cubs not you." He growled sternly. "Your dinner is in the dinning room where it always is."_

 _"And what about Vegeta?" The older alpha growled. "I don't see him eating in there."_

 _"I'm not eating anything until Kakarot and the cubs have had their fill. I'm just sitting here so he and the boy's will relax."_

 _Flashback End_

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Yasi asked softly. The other beta whimpered a bit and anxiously glanced at the bickering alphas, worry for Vegeta obvious in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about them, sweetheart, they're just bickering. Alphas do that sometimes. No one is going to do more than yell." Slowly Kakarot nodded, and Yasi could see some of the tension in the smaller beta fade out. A loud gurgle had the smaller male blushing and ducking back into the bedroom. Yasi merely chuckled and gently ruffled Kakarot's hair and coaxed him out of the bedroom and to his usual table.

"It's perfectly normal for you to be hungry, sweetheart. You just sit here, and I'll be right back." Turning he glared at the males noticing Kakarot was still nervously watching them argue while Vege tried to play peacemaker. Even after he fetched some food from the suite's kitchen they were still arguing to the point Kakarot was looking ready to bolt or hide under the table.

"That's enough!" He snapped stunning the alphas into silence. "Your yelling is upsetting Kakarot." Both of the older alpha's muttered apologies while Vegeta strode over to the table and sat next to his mate. Kakarot leaned against Vegeta's side and gave Yasi a small smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He said giving the younger beta a gentle ruffle of the hair while setting the plate in front of him. "Now, there's a simple solution to this. The boys and the cubs can stay in the guest house."

"The guesthouse?" Bardock said confused.

"It was originally meant for visiting royalty or dignitaries; but with the war, its not used anymore." Yasi explained "It's big enough for the boys and cubs, plus Bardock and Raditz if they're determined to stay 24/7. And its here in the palace grounds beside the gardens, nice and quiet for Kakarot and the cubs."

The King and commander looked at each other before nodding their heads. This arrangement would probably work for the best. Now all the alphas won't be at each other's throats all the time.

"I'll go let Raditz know so we can move our stuff in." Bardock huffed as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a glance back at his younger son. "Will that be alright with you, Kakarot?"

The young beta glance up at his father from his plate of food before nodding with a smile.

"Alright then." A grin formed on his face all of a sudden. "I'll have a surprise there waiting for you when you get there."


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N Sorry for the delay! Serradragon and I are working on something special for the anniversary for completing Finding Love. Keep your eyes open!**

Atarau followed Bardock through the palace with her head held high, obviously feeling proud that others were giving them a wide berth. The commander almost snorted at the looks her fangs got from some of the guards. The cat intimidated them enough for them to walk through the palace without any delay.

She could tell something had happened to the sire of her young master, and she could smell a familiar scent on the alpha. It made her want to swish her twin tails in happiness. She took in the large gardens surrounding a fairly large house, and that smell was getting stronger. Her chest rumbled in a deep purr that had Bardock looking at her with a smile before stopping.

Atarau looked up at the man as he told her to sit and wait in front of the door. The puma cocked her head to the side as he called out.

"Kakarot." Her ears and tails perked up at the sound of her master's name. "There's someone here to see you." The door opened, and the cat recognized the alpha who trained under her master's sire. That smell hit her nose again, and she recognized it as her master. Whining she started looking for the beta.

As soon as the cat saw the small beta, she bolted straight for him and tackled him to the floor. Her large front legs wrapped around Kakarot, and Atarau licked, nuzzled, and purred in joy at being reunited with her master.

"The hell?!" Vegeta snapped close to the pair in the floor. "Bardock! Are you crazy?! That thing could make Toa lash out!"

The prince moved to push the large cat off his mate, but Atarau snarled at him while crouching her body protectively over the beta. She had waited years to be with her master again, and had every intention to eat anyone trying to take him away from her.

"Relax, princeling." The older dominate smiled down at his youngest son who seemed to be looking at the cat in shock as Atarau nuzzled him again once Vegeta backed off. "Atarau will be good for Kakarot."

Toa wasn't sure what this large animal on him was, but it wasn't hostile. Kakarot wasn't sure what to do either until his eyes landed on the small charm dangling around the cat's neck. He made that for his pet. Kakarot's eyes teared up as he wrapped his arms around the puma's neck.

"Atarau..." He softly whispered her name in the light colored fur. Toa shifted restlessly in his mind, but Kakarot just held his friend tight. She was huge now instead of the awkward leggy cat she had been when he left, the size of a large saber wolf.

It took some effort, but in the end, Atarau was sitting in the living room with her tails and body curled around the beta who had yet to let go of the puma. Both were purring and snuggling each other.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Bardock." Vegeta growled as his mate cling to the massive cat.

"Atarau was Kakarot's only friend." The older alpha explained. "Not to mention you see how protective she is of him. I'm not naive enough to believe someone can be with him every minute of every day forever. For Kakarot to heal he needs to feel relaxed and safe. Atarau can help with that, both in protecting him and offering him comfort and unconditional affection." Bardock explained

"He has that from us though."

"Kakarot and Toa don't believe that. From what you've told me, he's taken a huge beating to his self esteem. What he knows and believes to be true might not be the same things. He's going to have to relearn to think positive and that we actually care about him."

A loud squeal cut through the air and they saw Seba making a bee line right for the puma. Vegeta hooked the small cub around the waist and pulled him to his chest. Bardock wrangled the other young cub, Tasik. They didn't know how Atarau would take the cubs just yet, but she certainly might not like them jumping on her.

Seba was laughing as he tried to clamber over Vegeta's shoulder to the cat and reached for her. The cat tilted her head before stretching her neck out and sniffing at the cub. She didn't understand at first. Atarau smelled Kakarot on the miniature version of her master.

She watched the small cubs squirm where they were held as they tried to get out of the alphas' hold. It wasn't until the smaller clone of her master bit Vegeta did they manage to get away and scurry over to her.

The puma moved her head down to sniff the two boys as they reached up to pet her fur. Atarau purred as she sniffed the dark headed cub and realized that this was her master's offspring. The other one just smelt like her a little.

The large puma purred and nuzzled the cubs before snarling when she saw Bardock and Vegeta reach for the cubs. They were watching her with trepidation, and the cat let out an annoyed sigh.

Leaning over, Atarau gently bit the collar of Seba's shirt and lifted him until he was by her master before doing the same with Tasik. Seba trilled in happiness as he hugged his tama before petting the cat while the older boy looked over the large, fluffy tails.

Kakarot reaches up to scratch behind Atarau's ears making her lean into him slightly and give out a loud purr. The beta beamed at her when she gave him another lick on his cheek.

Seba gasped as he felt the vibrations from her chest and rested his head on her side to hear the soothing sound better. Tasik mewed and moved under one of the puma's front legs to curl up under her and started to bat at the charm hanging from her collar with his hands.

Atarau liked having the cub under her body, and used one of her front legs to shift the cub of her master under her as well. She then started to lick the black hair in an effort to groom the squirming cub while the other played with her charm.

Seeing her master still beside her, the cat moved him as well until he was under her tails close to the cubs. The small saiyan didn't want to let her go, but after some gentle nudging, Atarau managed to get her master between her front legs as well.

Once she had Kakarot settled with the cubs, the puma looked back at the older saiyans with a smug expressions.

"Well that was not what I expected..." Bardock said watching the display.

"What exactly surprised you?" Vegeta growled, for Bardock's sake it better not be the fact the puma wasn't trying to eat the cubs.

"The maternal behavior." He said watching as Atarau nuzzled Tasik and licked him. "I expected a little with Kakarot, but not her treating the cubs like...well her cubs."

"You get to explain to Tatama why there is a giant predator in the house that won't let us near Kakarot and the youngest cubs." Vegeta growled back as he felt his hackles rise as the puma's mouth was too close to the cubs. He knew this was Kakarot's pet, but instinct was hard to ignore.

"With any luck, Yasi won't be back for a little while and we won't have to."

"Oh I very much doubt it, Bardock." Yasi's voice came from behind them. Tarble and Kome were peering around the open doorway behind him with his tail bristling making Bardock sweat.

++break++

Turles sat across from King Vegeta in a private meeting room somewhat anxiously. He knew they had an agreement, but he was also the first to admit he was paranoid. Then again people really were out to kill him, so was is really paranoia? His hands itched to reach for a blaster that wasn't on his hip. The king of all saiyans slid a tablet in front of the pirate drawing his attention.

"A requisition for your resupply and your share of the profits from this whole venture." Vegeta said gruffly. "Do you have a departure timeframe in mind?" Turles just stared at the king mutely for a moment.

"Don't take this the wrong way...but you're really letting me leave here? Just like that?" Turles questioned. He honestly expected to have to sneak or fight his way off planet. His crew were already prepared for an emergency evacuation.

"You kept your end of the deal." Vegeta explained. "You returned my son, and you've helped Bardock get Kakarot back and possibly uncovered a plot 15 years old. There is quite possibly a traitor in my council."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Turles shot back.

"Better knowing there is a traitor than not. Either way I don't expect this to be of much concern to you beyond punishing the person responsible for hurting your nephew." That's right, he had to leave. He wouldn't be around to see Kakarot get better, or meet the new cubs. Tasik wasn't going to be happy leaving Seba either. Those two had latched onto each other surprisingly fast, and you couldn't find one without the other now.

Turles found his attention drawn by the folder King Vegeta set in front of him. Raising an eyebrow he looked to the monarch before opening the folder. His eyes widened.

"This is..."

"Your service file." Vegeta said calmly. "I admit I was curious about you so I made some discrete inquiries. You were near the top of your class, respectable power for a third class at 16 year old, if having a rather lax attitude towards leadership. You were recommended for a promotion to second class pending your final assessment in basic training. Then you do a 180. You begin showing up late to training drills, have an attitude, you were caught with stolen property ultimately resulting in dropping you from the military itself. Your brother hadn't even started basic training at the time and was still in his secondary classes."

"I don't see the point in this." Turles growled.

"I find it strange that one of the top recruits in a generation and possibly Bardock's equal with technology suddenly becomes a liability and a criminal when you were fast tracked to go to command classes." Vegeta said. "So what happened?"

"I don't owe you an explanation. You said it's right there in my file 'a disregard for authority' I believe you said."

"Every saiyan has a certain disregard for authority. Yours was nothing special. I've dealt with your brother enough to know that if I want answers I have find some of them myself." The King dropped another file on the table, this one older with a myriad of stamps and tags on it.

"Your mother's file." Vegeta said when Turles didn't move to touch it. "And I found something interesting. Around the same time you started falling into your bad habits your mother Cress was discharged from the military for injury."

"That's nothing remarkable." Turles snarled. "Bardock could have told you that. Our mother was a great fighter and was hurt in the line of duty. It happened all the time back then."

"True but how often did they suffer from rusak'man?" Vegeta commented. "Bardock never knew did he? Your mother came home and was officially discharged for a permanent shoulder injury. She couldn't fight anymore or do much physical labor, meaning she couldn't have drawn much of an income to take care of you and a young growing alpha."

"You don't know anything." Turles said quietly.

"I know you tried to get work and blew off training to take jobs down at the docks because they would hire underaged saiyans no questions asked. I know how expensive medication is and that around the time your mother Cress needed it you stopped showing up to training and were caught with stolen property that could have been sold for roughly the same amount medication cost."

"You don't know anything!" Turles shouted slamming his hands on the table. "You were born an elite, you never had to scrape to get by. You were never turned down aid because you weren't seen as important enough. You never knew what it was like to work yourself the to bone just for scraps and to go home and give that to your mother and sibling just so they didn't go without. Don't think you can guilt me into anything, your majesty. I've been dealing with pompous assholes since you were a cub. You might have put together more than anyone else ever has but you know nothing."

"You sound rather proud of yourself."

"I did what I had to, and I made sure my family was taken care of in place of the people that should have taken care of them to begin with."

"But then you ran away." KV shot back.

"I left to keep my family clean. Mother was finally approved for aid and Bardock was flying through training. If Bardock was connected back with my actions...I made sure he didn't have to get his hands dirty and in the long run look where he got."

"So was it worth running your name through the mud. For your brother to get everything that could have been yours?"

"I've always been proud of my little brother. He has the better head for leadership anyways. So is there a point to this trip down memory lane or was that solely to piss me off?"

"I like to know about my operatives when I consider them for a job."

"A job..." He was confused. "You want to hire me, a criminal?"

"You call yourself that but what if I were to say everything you've done until now was on orders from the saiyan military?" Vegeta said. "You know better than anyone that no operation is truly clean. What I'm offering you is a pardon for all your past actions, and those you'll continue to commit."

"And what do you want in return?" Turles was suspicious.

"What you've been doing all this time. Plundering our enemies, getting information, I want you to to work for the saiyans."

Turles blinked for a few minutes as he tried to focus on what he was being told. Going through his past had shaken the pirate slightly off balance. The monarch had discovered more about his past than he was comfortable with.

"So you want me to be a spy?" He asked incredulously. "You're asking me, a pirate that has a list of crimes against the Saiyan Empire and the Colds as long as my tail, to work as a spy for you?"

"Yes." steepled his fingers. "I don't see what is so difficult about making a decision, Turles. You would be doing essentially what you were doing before you came to assist in finding my son, only you'd be working under me."

"With all due respect, your majesty…have you lost your mind?!" The dark skinned saiyan almost shouted at the other alpha. "There is no way that your council would believe that I've been working under you this whole time! Not to mention about my crew-!"

"The council will have no choice but to believe me since I am King." He said with a hint of steel in his tone. "As for your crew, feel free to explain that they will be better protected from other empires if they agree to this. I'm sure that will win them over."

stood up and walked over to a window overlooking the city beyond the palace with his arms clasped behind his back.

"With what happened to Kakarot, it makes me wonder if similar incidents have happened in the past, and I also wonder if the traitor has connections with our enemies. I need someone who is good about getting information to find that out, and from what I know about you, Turles, you are the best there is."

"While I appreciate the praise, what exactly is in this for me?" The pirate asked with his arms crossing over his chest. "Besides a clean slate from the Saiyan Empire and better protection from the Colds."

"How about a safe place for that Matu woman you brought along with her nephew?" The king smirked at the surprised reaction.

"I'm sorry. What nephew? The only Matu we had on board was Chorri."

"Our doctors did a scan of everyone that came back from the mission, and they showed that the hybrid cub you care for is the Matu's nephew." turned to face Turles once more. "If you work for me, I can guarantee a safe place for her and that cub while you are away and the ability to visit them as often as you'd like. On top of that you can keep a majority of anything you plunder."

Turles tried not to let his emotions show on his face as he thought about the pros and cons of agreeing to work for the empire. Not only will this allow him a significantly more freedom in saiyan Territory, but it would also allow him to visit his brother and family more often. Not to mention providing a safe and stable environment to raise Tasik in. If the alpha was honest with himself, he was always worried about something happening to the boy while he was on his long trips and space. His eyes narrowed at the monarch while his mind picked up a critical detail.

"So that's it, you intend to black mail me into doing this." King Vegeta rolled his eyes before sitting at the table again.

"My husband would castrate me if I tried to blackmail you using a cub. Furthermore it appears that Chorri is the only medic Kakarot will allow near him, and she is fully aware of his history without us needing to bring in someone else. I'm offering you an extra incentive. Both of them can stay here in the palace while you are away. They would be safe in the event your cover is blown and from anyone with a grudge against you. If you choose, I'm sure you could acquire a house in the residential district or even borrow Bardock's house since he's living in the guest house for now. Chorri and Tasik could stay in the guest house as well."

"I'm very aware you've been burned before, Turles. And I'm offering you this in good faith. So long as you are willing to operate as a spy for me any crimes will be pardoned, just try not to kill saiyans please. Should you become compromised I give you my word you will have a safe haven here. We can fit your ship with new tech and weapons, and your knowledge will only strengthen our own. I'm tired of having to chase one of our own for something that was our fault in the first place. I'd much rather have you working with us than against us, Turles."

"Where do I sign?"

++break++

Bardock stretched popping his back with a content sigh before towel drying his hair a bit more. Say what you want about the fancy decor the guest house had one hell of a shower.

Seeing how it was just him, Kakarot and the cubs at the moment he opted against putting on a shirt and sat in front of the fire place with his brush. There was something soothing about drying his fur next to the fire and brushing it.

A soft noise caught his attention. A pair of dark eyes was peering at him over the arm of the couch along with a wild shock of hair. The alpha hid a smile as he continued his grooming. Kakarot always was the curious cub growing up. Bardock hoped that was still the case with his son and that by letting his cub come to him they could better repair their relationship. He wanted to blame the distance between them on the mental injury, and the the trauma his son experienced, but he knew that it was just as likely his son remembered and feared him because of their argument. His brush moved with sure familiar strokes as his mind wandered.

Kalious there wasn't a day he didn't wish he could go back and stop himself from saying those words. He wondered if Kakarot blamed him in part for what happened. Vegeta had all but confirmed that. How could Kakarot ever think he'd hate him for being weak? He had always loved his son regardless of his power. His son was born with the lowest power ever recorded, and he still raised and did everything possible to protect and make him happy, to help him grow. How much of Kakarot's thoughts and fears were the result of torture and his dehumanizing treatment shattering his self worth? Bardock was more than familiar with what prisoners of war dealt with even before the mess with 228. Vegeta was kept from the worst of the missions because of his status high power level or not, but Bardock has seen things that still gave him nightmares. Seeing what happened to the inhabitants of a planet they liberated from the Colds ...there were death camps, slavery, things like Frieza's maze just not as elaborate, arenas where prisoners had to fight or die sometimes against animals or other prisoners. But it had never been other saiyans. When it became apparent Frieza was trying to capture a saiyan they all chose death over capture of possible. And according to the logs from 228, Frieza had only ever gotten ahold of a handful. And Kakarot was the last and only beta, male or female at that. The others were either too old or by some odd twist of fate, infertile. Bardock could only believe Kalious and Tarro we're watching out for them.

Looking up he came face to face with His son crouched within arm's distance watching him. He never even heard him move from the couch. There was something familiar staring back from those dark eyes.

"Kakarot?" Bardock asked mindful of Vegeta's insistence that Kakarot and Toa were separate and very different. Bardock wasn't so sure that was the case. It sounded more like Toa was Kakarot's raw instinct personified rather than a completely separate personality, however they'd need Kakarot to speak with a therapist to know for sure. The beta nodded a bit hesitantly before his eyes flickered to the brush in his hands.

"What...what that?" Bardock's heart clenched. His son forgot something as basic as grooming.

"A brush." He said softly holding the soft bristle brush out for his son to take. His hand brushed over the bristles and the handle.

"I...remember..." he said softly as one hand came up to tangle in his hair. "I...think...little...like Seba..." his voice was soft and raspy, obviously little used as some of his words slurred slightly. Vegeta said it had been years since anyone heard Kakarot speak before now. Bardock smiled softly at his cub.

"That's right. I used to sit in front of the fire like this with you in my lap. We'd brush you hair and tail after a bath. Sometimes Raditz would join us and he'd let you brush his hair." His heart ached as he remembered those happy times. "Sometimes you'd fall asleep. It turned into something we did every night I was home from missions."

"I…liked…" The beta touched his hair once more while looking at the brush. "You...do again?"

Bardock blinked in confusion for a few minutes. Was his son asking what he thought he was asking?

"You want me to brush your hair and tail?" The alpha slowly asked to make sure he was right. When he got an affirmative noise from the younger man, Bardock took a deep breath to ready himself. "Ok, I can do that, but we'll need to wash your mane and tail so I can brush them."

Almost instantly, Kakarot seemed to shrink in on himself, but the alpha just purred.

"It's alright, kyuata." Bardock softly said as he reached out slowly to rub the top of the smaller male's head. "I promise that it won't be bad. In fact, I think you'll like it. Come with me."

The slightly skittish beta reached out to hold the alpha's tail as he was lead to a bathroom. His dark eyes darted around the room with a wariness before seeing a large, beige tub halfway embedded in the floor with steps leading down.

"Here we are. You just take off your clothes and sit in the tub." Bardock smiled over his shoulder as he moved to turn on the water, making sure it was warm. The sound of running water made Kakarot flinch, but the older saiyan brushed his tail over the beta's arm while letting out a purr. Bardock searched the the beige cabinet under the sink and pulled out a clear bottle with a golden liquid sluggishly sloshing around. "This might make things better."

Kakarot let out a trill as he saw bubbles form after the alpha poured some of the liquid in the bath. He tilted his head and leaned a bit close to the tub to sniff the citrus scent.

"Come on, cub." Bardock's chuckling brought the beta's attention back over to him. "Undress before the water gets too high."

With curiosity overruling his fear of the tub, Kakarot got out of his clothes with the help of his father before slowly dropping a foot into the bath. Feeling the bubbles pop against his skin made the small beta trill once more with a smile on his face.

It surprised Bardock just how quickly Kakarot got into the tub before finding a seat. He scooped up a handful of the bubbles to bring them closer to his face. His tail came out of the water to touch his handful of popping bubbles, and the submissive chirped at the sight of suds in his fur.

"Do you like the bubbles, Kakarot?" Bardock asked before laughing when the younger saiyan tried to bite one. "Careful, they might smell good, but they don't taste good."

"This…bubbles?" Eyes filled with childlike wonder looked up at the alpha before looking back down at the bath. A small smile grew on Kakarot's face as he pushed some of the suds. He sighed and practically melted in the water with only his head from his chin up staying above the water. "They…tickle."

"I bet." Bardock filled a pitcher with water before shutting the water off. He took a glance at the content beta, and remembered just how he reacted last time they tried to wash him. "Would you like me to wash your mane?"

"Will…hurt?" Came from a small voice, and the alpha felt his chest ache over the words.

"No, it won't hurt." The dominant moved closer to nuzzle his face in the tangled mass of spikes on his son's head. "I will never hurt you."

Kakarot stared into the alpha's eyes for what felt like hours to Bardock, but he when he nodded, the larger saiyan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright, kyuata." Bardock moved around the tub to sit almost behind the beta, but he made sure to remain in sight of Kakarot. "I'm just going to pour some of this water over your head to get your hair wet. Remember it's only me."

Kakarot whined when he felt the water, and he tensed in fright. Seeing the reaction, Bardock instantly started to talk, hoping that his voice would keep the small beta in the now.

"It's been years since I've done this. You were barely taller then my knee when you asked me to stop." He ran his fingers through the beta's hair while remaining gentle. "You would purr every time I washed your hair and tail. Sometimes you would almost fall asleep before we were done."

Kakarot slowly relaxed and closed his eyes as he listened to his father, and he could remember some of the things Bardock was talking about.

"Here, smell this."

Kakarot opened his eyes to see a bottle of thick pale green liquid, and he moved closer to sniff at the opening.

"Smells…like baban."

"Very good." The alpha smiled when he saw Kakarot look up at him. He poured a small amount in his hands and lathered them up. "It's Raditz's. I think it'll help smooth out your mane. You used to use his shampoo all the time."

As soon as Bardock sunk his fingers into Kakarot's hair, he lightly started to massage his scalp, and the beta immediately started to purr. Surprisingly Kakarot's tail rose up out of the water and swayed contently. For a few moments Bardock let himself believe he was back in the past again with his youngest cub, that Kakarot hadn't been raped and tortured, that they had never fought about anything more serious than when his bed time was even if he fell asleep on his own well before whatever time was decided on.

And then reality hit him hard. The thick tangles that refused to loosen in Kakarot's hair and how painfully thin his cub was even after two weeks of good food couldn't be ignored. Slowly his fingers stopped moving as guilt started to crush him. No matter how many times his brother told him otherwise, this was his fault.

"Teti?" Kakarot was looking up at him with a hint of...fear? He could see the other lurking behind his son's then clear as day.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, cub." Bardock said as his voice shook. "This is my fault. I wish we'd never had that stupid fight. I was scared Kakarot. I didn't want to lose you. Tora, my best friend and battle brother...he almost died before Fasha and I got him back here and then I came home to you wanting to officially get a team assignment...I'm sorry, Kakarot. I just wanted you to be safe, and I overreacted." His son whined softly.

"You...want...?" Kakarot seemed to be thinking hard as he struggled to get his words out. There was hope in his eyes, a tiny fragile hope that Bardock knew would shatter easily. "Not strong..." he finally managed with a whine as his hands came up to fist in his hair..."not good...not fight...not-"

"Shhh." Bardock soothed seeing Kakarot was getting upset. He understood some of what his son was trying to say. Gently he coaxed his son into letting go of his hair, and he could see tears forming in his cub's eyes. "I have always wanted you, cub. I will always want you." He wiped the soap from his hands and carefully brushed the tears from Kakarot's eyes.

"I never stopped looking for you, cub. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you. You could spend the rest of your life at home not fighting anymore, and I would still love you just as much. No matter what happened you are still my kyuata and that will never change. I will always love you cub, no matter what."

Bardock looked into the wide, shocked eyes of his youngest son trying to convey everything he felt though his eyes. He could see that flicker of hope still burning there, and he wanted to make it grow.

He didn't want to be the one responsible for crushing whatever hope and faith in others his cub had left.

Kakarot blinked a few times and tears slid down his cheeks before they were brushed gently away by rough thumbs.

His teti still wanted him? He still…loved him? Both Toa and Kakarot were overwhelmed with joy over those words. He almost couldn't believe the words, but the older saiyan didn't smell deceitful. Also his eyes seemed to be almost begging him to believe his words.

His chest warmed with the knowledge that Teti was there and loved him. He wanted to tell the dominant that he loved him too, but his mouth opened and closed soundlessly. His nose scrunched up in frustration. His hands came up to grip the alpha's wrists as he tried to focus on the words he wanted to say.

"L-love…you, Teti."

Bardock felt his eyes sting over the words. The tears had him nervous and almost terrified that he had said something wrong, but it looked like he had gotten through to Kakarot.

The beta wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and moved to nuzzle his face in the crook of Bardock's neck when the alpha sputtered some. The sound made the beta pull back only to blink at the sight of his father's face before letting out soft almost inaudible giggles.

Shampoo suds covered the alpha's chin and mouth in a irregular shaped goatee with a stripe of suds on his cheek that he was wiping away.

Bardock froze at the sight and sound of his kyuata's amusement before chuckling himself as he cleaned his face off of soap.

Seeing Kakarot enjoying himself and laughing made his spirits brighten. The sight was exactly the same from when he was younger, and it made him realize that his son was still in there. He just needed help in reconnecting to the outside world.

He reached out to lightly pull on one of the soapy spikes of hair on his youngest head.

"Come on, Kakarot. Let's finish your bath and we'll get your hair and tail brushed."

Kakarot chirped and leaned his head back. A soft purring came from his chest as he felt fingers slowly but eventually work out all the tangles in his mane.


	26. Chapter 26

Tarble was walking through the library to find a couple of new books to read in his spare time when he heard a snarl and a loud thump behind one of the shelves. The noise startled the young prince but the snarl was familiar. He moved to peer around the shelf to see Kome holding his head while glaring at a book on the floor.

"Kome?" His soft call made the older boy's head jerk up. "Is everything alright?"

He bit his lower lip and looked to be about to deny what was bothering him, but Tarble just gave him a look that had the young alpha second guessing his response.

"…n-no." He shot the book another glare. "…not fine."

The beta prince walked over and gave Kome an one arm hug around his shoulders. It was obvious that he was troubled by something with how miserable he looked.

"Do you want to talk about it, or try and set that book on fire with your eyes?" His words made Kome look up in confusion.

"Can set books on fire with eyes?" His bemused expression had Tarble letting out a small giggle as he shook his head. He kept forgetting that Kome and his family had a hard time understanding some expressions.

"Never mind, Kome." The prince sat down beside the older cub at the table he was at. "Tell me what happened. You were excited about your lessons earlier. Did your instructor assign a hard book?"

His question made Kome's face twist into a sneer.

"He…said I was not smart…called me slow. I am not st-stupid." The young prince jerked back in shock at that.

"No, you're not stupid. Why would he say that?"

"Don't know." He hissed upset. "He left. I tried to read that…" The alpha pointed to the book on the floor before going back to glaring at the table.

Tarble hummed thoughtfully before going to pick up the thick book off the floor before opening it to see just what he tried to read. His eyebrows almost touched his hairline as he glanced over the text.

"Kome, this is something that even my father would have trouble understanding. Why would you pick this?" Kome blinked in surprise before looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh…" understanding dawned on Tarble from the simple response.

"You can't read can you?" Tarble asked hesitantly. Kome growled and looked away stubbornly. "It's ok. Vegeta told me a little. He said you and your family were in a very bad place and you weren't treated well or taught things. It's not your fault you can't read if no one showed you how."

"Can read...a little." Kome grumbled with his cheeks red with shame. "Tama showed me words...important words to know. Names, danger, airlock, lab, saiyan..." he rattled off rapidly as frustrated tears appeared. "I'm not...s-stupid. Tama said so. Said I was smart. He was so proud. I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not." Tarble said rubbing his friend's back while he nervously rubbed his own chest. At least he hoped Kome was his friend. He was the first person besides his big brother the young alpha spoke to. Tarble really wanted Kome to be his friend.

The alpha leaned into the touch with a sigh, and the prince felt a small smile grow on his face. He took in a deep breath and almost purred when he caught the beta's scent. He couldn't tell just what it smelled like, but it calmed him down.

"How about we start with something easier? I'll help you." Tarble smiled at Kome as he got up to look along another shelf.

"You will help me?" He looked slightly surprised and blinked when he saw that sweet smile on the younger cub.

"Of course. Friends help friends." Tarble felt his heart rate increase as he watched the older one look thoughtful.

"Friends…." Kome tested the word a few times. He looked up with a confused expression. "What is a friend?"

The prince froze in the middle of pulling a book with a colorful spine out from the shelf before slowly turning to look at Kome in disbelief. When he saw the genuine confusion on Kome's face, the beta felt like hugging him and never letting go.

"Tarble?" The sound of his name pulled him back to the present, and he came back over to sit beside the young alpha once more.

"It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try." Kome nodded and kept his attention fully on Tarble. "A friend is someone that you like and like spend time with that's not family. You can have fun with them, they can help you when you're having trouble with things, and you just enjoy being around them."

Kome tilted his head as he thought about what Tarble said, and the prince wanted to hold his chest as he waited for the older boy to say something.

"I…don't know what friend means exactly, but I do like you. I have fun with you, and I like to be with you." Kome smiled brightly at the beta, making Tarble's cheeks flush pink.

"Sounds like you think of me as a friend." He smiled back at the alpha. "I'm sure you'll understand better as time passes."

"Hmm…" Kome hummed as he looked back down at the table. "Hope so."

"Now, how about we start with this?" Tarble held out a book that had a somewhat cartoonish drawing of a dragon and a young boy on the cover. "Nii-saa taught me how to read this book when I was younger. I know it's a book for children, but this will help me see where your reading level is."

"Go-Gotu Kuta and the Dragon?" The older boy stumbled over his words as he read the title of the book.

"Yep!" Tarble chirped as his tail wagged slightly. "It's about a boy that goes on an adventure to find these seven magic talismans that summons a dragon when they are gathered together. It was my favorite story as a child. I hope you like it."

Kome looked at the young prince before a soft smile spread on his face. His chest felt warm at the happy expression on Tarble's face, and it made him want to purr.

"If you like it, I think I will like it." His attention returned to the book causing the small alpha to miss seeing the flush on Tarble's face. He opened the book to the first page and started to read out loud while the young beta paid attention to how Kome said the words.

+++break+++

Raditz looked down at the ball his little brother had curled up in with a small smile before it faded.

He couldn't believe that Kakarot had been alive this whole time and was now the parent of two cubs with two more on the way. Kakarot truly had the luck of the changing one on his side. He survived 15 years in that hell hole was wasn't completely insane or crippled. And of all the places they took Vegeta, it was right to his little brother.

He shoved all those thoughts in the back of his mind. The guards in the living room wouldn't wait for him to reminisce and work out how he felt about things. As it was he was fortunate they were letting him get Kakarot without barging in themselves to drag him out. Thank Tarro for small mercies.

"Kakarot, I need you to wake up for me." Raditz said softly while shaking his brother's shoulder. Kakarot hadn't been sleeping well according to Vegeta, having nightmares. He really didn't want to wake his little brother in light of that and the cubs but his hands were tied. Sleepy dark eyes looked up at him then.

"Radi?" The bigger male smiled a bit at the childish nickname. Kakarot used to call him that as a small cub.

"It's me Kaka. I need you to get up and come with me alright?" He said gently. "We have to go somewhere."

"Go?" Kakarot whimpered. He curled smaller on the bed obviously not ok with going anywhere without Vegeta or their father. It made the alpha's heart twist painfully.

"I know. We have to go see Teti and Vegeta. Yasi is there too ok?"

"Geta? Teti? Tama?" The alpha nodded.

"That's right. They're all there." He watched his little brother tiredly get up while rubbing his eyes. Kakarot followed him right up until he saw the four guards standing in the living room. Raditz heard the soft whine from his brother and pulled him close so he wouldn't bolt.

"It's ok. They're going to take us to see father and Vegeta."

One of the men rapidly inhaled when the beta got closer, but a warning look from Raditz stopped him from saying anything. All four men could clearly see the three month pregnant belly Kakarot had, and they shifted slightly in unease. They hadn't been told to expect a pregnant beta, much less one that looked to have been through hell and back.

"Hello, Kakarot." One of the guards spoke up gently. He moved slowly and kept his hands in view so that he would not startle the small submissive. "My name is Thyn. We hate to bother you, but we were asked to bring you to see your father. Can you and your brother come with us?"

Kakarot looked up at Raditz who was giving him and encouraging smile before hesitantly nodding. His tail bushed up slightly from where it was wound around his leg, and he held on tightly to his brother's arm. Taking a cue from Raditz the guards all silently agreed to be exceedingly patient with the very skittish, very small, pregnant beta. It was clear something was wrong with him and none of them wanted to hurt him.

"Ok, let's go."

+++break+++

"Absolutely not!" Bardock snarled banging his fists on the table while rising to his feet.

"Just because it's your son does not mean we can ignore protocol." Tonopo the second class general said. "It doesn't matter as we've already sent guards to collect him."

"What about the fact he's living with my family and neither my tatama or father deemed it time for this." Vegeta growled lowly. "He's not ready questioning and you had no right to over rule Bardock and send your guard to drag him out of our home."

"It has been a month since he returned and he has yet to even be seen by anyone. He should have been debriefed weeks ago. We are following standard protocol."

"He's not ready!" Bardock snarled. "Kakarot suffered for years under Frieza's control. He was treated like an animal, no worse than an animal. Hell, he was almost so far gone he didn't recognize some of my team who was on the retrieval mission, people he's known since birth. You are risking his recovery with this nonsense. Vegeta gave a full report of what the facility was for."

"Bardock, you are too close to this situation to be objective. Kakarot has to be questioned." Tonopo said.

"He's under my command! Regardless of my relationship with him, Kakarot is a third class soldier and that means it is my job and at my discretion as to if and when he will be questioned. The only ones with the power to over rule me are sitting at the head of this table." Bardock snapped as his tail lashed the air. "And last I checked that wasn't you."

Before Tonopo could say anything else, the door to the council chambers opened, and palace guard with waist length hair pulled back in a horse tail came inside.

"My lords, I am Lieutenant Thyn." He said as he bowed to the room. "I have brought Kakarot and Raditz as requested."

He glanced over his shoulder and felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the submissive trying to hide under Raditz's large mane. He was basically about to throw a pregnant beta to the saber wolves, and there was nothing he nor his men could do to stop it.

"Well, bring them in, lieutenant!" The second class general snapped making Thyn scowl at the man before he motioned at the door.

Raditz was seen coming in first before Kakarot made an appearance causing the entire room to gasp at the sight of his pregnant belly. He gripped his older brother tightly and looked around the room with anxious eyes. He could see Vegeta and Yasi looking calm from where they were sitting, but Bardock was standing with an angry expression on his face. Just seeing his Teti looking like that made Kakarot want to bolt from the room. He wanted to go back to the house and watch Atarau play with Seba and Tasik.

The skittish beta flinched with a whimper when the door closed, and he could see the four men that had brought him there coming to stand behind him and Raditz. Taking another look around the room, Kakarot could see that he was surrounded with no way out of there. He whimpered the uproar that filled the room feeling his heart speed up.

"He's pregnant! You never said he was pregnant Bardock!" another of the commanders shouted.

"You didn't ask and it was none of your business. Obviously that is partly why I've held of debriefing him. His health is delicate right now and upsetting him could cause a miscarriage."

"Tonopo….maybe Bardock is right…" The council member to the alpha's right said giving the terrified beta a look. "Beta pregnancies are delicate even if they have excellent health."

"Rega, we have assembled and called him here to answer questions. He should be capable of doing so."

"I'm not comfortable stressing a pregnant beta." Broly said from his place.

"Lord Broly, you agreed it was time to question him." Tonopo pointed out before sighing. "Very well we will attempt the questioning and stop if things are too much for him. Will that satisfy the council?" Bardock growled but sat down despite his fuming when the members he nearly swayed to his side were convinced to go through with this.

"Third Class Soldier Kakarot." Tonopo said calmly addressing Kakarot. "Do you know why you are here?" Raditz gently nudged his little brother to get his attention when he seemed to be spacing out. Glancing up the little beta shook his head. He didn't understand why he was here; he didn't want to be here with everyone watching him.

"You are here to explain what happened on your last assignment. How did you receive a solo assignment and how were you captured?" He asked with a calm even voice. Kakarot looked at his feet while his tail curled tightly around his waist. Mission…he had a mission….sweat broke out on his back and forehead as fear bubbled within him. He didn't remember. He couldn't remember any of what they were asking. Toa was growling in the back of his mind trying to warn him. Those were bad memories.

Vegeta's grip on the arm of his chair tightened to the point his knuckles were white and his jaw ached from where he clenched it in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to call this whole thing off, but doing so would expose Kakarot as his mate. Right now it was safer if Kakarot was an unknown. He couldn't protect himself and in his current state it would be all too easy for someone to hurt or even kill him if they got by any of the family. It was only Yasi's hand on his arm that quieted the growing growl in his throat.

 _'As royalty, sometimes a mask is necessary. You can not always fly into a rage and demand your way. You must control yourself and keep your emotions and thoughts to yourself during meetings. There will come times where others have to fight your battles for you and you can not make known your support or that the battle being fought is yours at all. As important as honesty is, sometimes misdirection is more important in politics.'_

His tama was right as painful as it was. They agreed Bardock would be the one to argue the majority of the case for stopping Kakarot's interrogation. If any of the royals protested or forced the issue to be dropped it would only draw more attention to Kakarot and put him in more danger. In the beta's current condition a miscarriage with the twins could kill him. Chorri had practically put Kakarot on bed rest just to keep the beta from using more energy than his body had to give. Seeing how terrified his mate was though was testing his patience however. He wanted nothing more than to take the little beta back to the house and curl protectively around him. They weren't expecting Kakarot to have been summoned without discussion however and this was not how any of them expected this to go.

Tonopo frowned along with a few other members when Kakarot said nothing while looking at the floor.

"Third Class Kakarot." He addressed more firmly. "The council has asked you a question." Bardock growled and it was all Raditz could do to keep his temper when he heard the soft whine from his brother. The guards behind them tensed as they heard it as well.

"With all due respect sir-"

"You have not been addressed." Tonopo snapped at Raditz. "You know protocol. Speak out again and you will be escorted out of the chambers." Raditz wanted to be offended and enraged but the general was correct. They didn't have to allow him to be here with his brother.

"Third Class Kakarot!" The harsh call of his name made the small saiyan flinch again and his heart start pounding in his chest. "I will ask you one last time. Report from your last mission."

The beta started to tremble where he was standing and his breathing started to become faster and shallower. He tried to shrink back closer to his brother to hide from all the eyes that were staring coldly at him before moving his hands to grasp at his neck only to feel the metal from the collar still around his throat

 _Alarms blared as Kakarot ran down the hall. His left arm was dripping blood from the IV he ripped out of it when escaping the medical ward._

 _Several guards came from the direction he was heading in with their blasters aimed right at him, but the beta didn't slow down at all. He gritted his teeth and leapt on top of the first person he could reach. His knee caught the dog like man's chin, breaking his neck, and when the others tried to restrain the saiyan, he closed lined the closet two. They were knocked into the rest of the group._

 _As soon as his feet touched the floor once more, Kakarot bolted around the corner ignoring the shouts behind him. It had taken a long time to build the ki he now had after running through the mazes occasionally and provoking the random guards to fight with him. It wouldn't help him against Zarbon or any of the other stronger soldiers around the base, but for the guards assigned to him and in the labs, it was enough._

 _The submissive's bare feet skidded on the metal flooring as he turned another corner, and his eyes lit up once he saw the lift. If he could just make it there, he could get to the launch bay and steal a pod._

 _"Shit!" His hand covered his right shoulder as a sharp pain came from there. He pulled out the dart and dramatically increased his ki to burn the drug out of his body. Kakarot cursed when he felt a rush of dizziness and ran for the lift._

 _He was almost there when something hit him across the chest and sent the beta sprawling back on the floor. Kakarot let out a wheezing gasp as he tried to sit up, but the force of the blow was similar to running into a steel bar._

 _A thick tail slammed down on his chest again, and Kakarot felt something in his chest crack. The tail moved around his neck and constricted slightly to make it harder to breathe._

 _"Well, well, monkey." Kakarot's eyes widened slightly as he tried to pull the tail off from around his neck. "I'm almost impressed. If you had been just a bit faster, you might have escaped."_

 _Frieza smiled coldly down at the pinned saiyan. The frost demon knew that this saiyan had a lot of fight left in him, and was mildly amused that he had waited as long as he did before managing to either overpower or outsmart the guards in the lab._

 _"Lord Frieza!"_

 _"Look, Sorbet." The lizard gestured down to the beta. "I seem to have found your runaway lab rat. You really should be more careful about locking your subjects up."_

 _"Yes, my lord." He nervously said. "The saiyan's power increase was greater then predicted, so we've created a collar that should keep his ki inaccessible once we get it on him."_

 _Kakarot pulled harder on the tail as soon as he heard the scientist's voice. He was so close, if he could just get free…_

 _The idea came to him so suddenly that Kakarot didn't even think to consider the consequences. He was desperate to escape._

 _Using all the strength in his arms, Kakarot pulled the tail away from his neck just far enough to bite down as hard as he could on the scaly skin. He briefly tasted bitter blood before he was flung head first into the wall._

 _Hissing in pain the beta struggled to his knees as his vision swam. He needed to move, he needed to get up and run! What felt like a steel rod slammed down across his back, beating him into the floor hard enough to cave in the floor under him drawing a weak scream of pain from the teen. He knew several ribs were broken as he tried to breathe past the pain._

 _"You filthy little bitch." Frieza hissed as his hand fisted in Kakarot's hair. Before the beta could even growl at the demon his head was slammed into the metal floor before Frieza hoisted him into the air. It felt like his scalp was being ripped off. Several lightning fast blows pounded into his gut making blood erupt from his mouth. Kakarot was dropped then and curled around his stomach as he spat blood and wheezed. He glared up at Frieza's livid form. He knew the demon wasn't even close to done punishing him but seeing the bloody crescent on his tail was worth it._

 _The beta was pulled to his knees and his arms cuffed behind him while two guards held him down. Despite the pain it was causing him he struggled, twisting to get loose as Sorbet approached him with a silver collar in his hands. As the cold metal closed almost fitted to his skin, he screamed forcing his energy out desperate to overload it and try escaping. If he lost his ki he was done for. To the beta, the click as it sealed shut was near deafening, like a death knell. His energy started slipping away like water through his hands. Struggling wildly and in pain as he fought the collar he was held down by the iron like grip of the guards, helpless._

Raditz was the first to realize something was wrong with his little brother. The little beta whimpered softly and was breathing faster as his hand tightened on the metal of his collar.

"Kakarot?" He asked softly. The smell of terror slammed into him seconds later as his father, Vegeta and Yasi immediately got to their feet. Gently the alpha grasped Kakarot's wrist to pull his hand away before he hurt himself and all hell broke loose. Kakarot screamed with his eyes clenched and jerked away from his brother and just kept screaming as wisps of energy started bleeding off the upset beta. He stumbled back into Thyn and swung blindly at the alpha who tried to steady him. Kakarot was hyperventilating then as he scrambled away from everyone still tugging at the metal on his neck.

"Kakarot, its ok." Raditz tried to calm his brother down while Thyn reached for the beta's wrist.

"Stop!" Kakarot shouted shaking his head. "No, no, no, NO!" His energy burst out burning Thyn and pushed him back as soon as he touched the beta.

"He's having a flashback." Bardock said worried.

"We need to get him sedated and out of here!" A voice shouted, and the noise made Kakarot let out another panicked shout.

"That's the last thing he needs, you moron!" Another voice shouted back at the first. "He's pregnant and in distress!"

"Kakarot, it's me, Radi." Raditz tried to gently pull his brother's hands away from the collar where he started to claw at it. He was worried that the small submissive would hurt himself trying to get the metal ring off his neck.

"NO!" The beta shouted and a small but intense shockwave of ki forced the heavy alpha and the saiyans that had come to get him away. Kakarot staggered away from the guards and his brother until his back met with a wall, and he shouted in terror. "GO AWAY!"

Another small shockwave moved the stone table several inches and had the men in the room covering their faces from the rush of wind that came with it.

Vegeta lowered his arm and saw his mate cowering against the wall. He was still trying to pull the collar off while sobbing and hyperventilating, he couldn't stand it anymore, consequences be damned. At this rate Kakarot would hurt himself worse than anyone else could.

He vaulted over the knocked over stone table and rushed to the shaking beta and pulled him into his arms. He was quick to move his hands to the collar and break it apart with a snarl.

The sudden rush of ki in Kakarot's body caused a larger shockwave that cracked the walls, flung the council members out of their chairs, and made several scouters in the room explode.

The prince just held tight to the beta and pulled his close to his chest and started to purr as he tucked the whimpering beta's head under his chin in spite of his weak struggles. He hoped that his scent and purring would help the small submissive calm down now. Slowly Kakarot latched onto him whimpering and trembling.

"Shh, I've got you. You're safe Aiyo. It's ok."

"Geta...?"

"I'm here." He whispered into the beta's ear. Whatever fit his mate slipped into it was over for now apparently. "I'm here Kakarot. You're safe. Everything is going to be alright."

Tired eyes focused on Vegeta's chest afraid this wasn't real. The gold insignia on his mate's armor was familiar. He'd seen it before. Where had he seen it?

"Thank you for dealing with this incident your highness." Tonopo said with respect. "I'm sure lieutenant Thyn and his men can handle things from here." Vegeta growled lowly as the small beta trembled in his hold.

"They are not coming anywhere near my mate!" Vegeta hissed out as he pulled Kakarot closer to his body. "And you and your men have done enough to him!"

"What!?"

"Mate!? That's impossible!"

"He's tricked the prince!"

"Are the beta's cubs the prince's?"

"Silence!" Yasi shouted over the loud questions the council was asking. "This is not the time to discuss this. Yes, Kakarot is Vegeta's mate, and that is all you need to know at this time. Kakarot is pregnant and has gone through a traumatic time while he was gone. He is obviously not ready to be questioned on his last mission as General Bardock has informed all of you, and yet you have forced a pregnant beta to come before all of you to be placed in front of an inquisition. Even I can see that Kakarot is suffering from (battle mind), and until he has recovered enough to hold a conversation with a therapist, he will be left alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The Royal Consort glared the rest of the room into submission. Once he had a verbal answer from every member, he looked back to his son.

He felt frustrated that they weren't able to keep Kakarot's connection to Vegeta hidden longer, but due to the circumstances, the older beta wasn't surprised that Vegeta was acting as protective as he was. That must have been a really bad flashback that Kakarot suffered with.

"Vegeta, take Kakarot back home. You may stay with him the rest of the day." King Vegeta said once his mate finished his peace. It was obvious to him and his son, Yasi wanted to hold the trembling beta himself, but he knew that Kakarot would be calmest with the alpha.

Vegeta nodded gratefully at his father as he stood with the tiny submissive in his arms. He glanced down to see his mate's eyes slide closed before he turned and strode out of the room with Raditz following behind him.

"Geta…" The soft call of his name had him glancing down once more. Kakarot still had his eyes closed and his hands holding tight to the armor the alpha wore.

"Yes, Aiyo?"

"Cold One doesn't taste good."

The alpha nearly stumbled in shock while he heard his friend basically choke behind him.

"Are...Kakarot did you bite Frieza?"

"Umm hmm" he nodded nuzzling his face into Vegeta's neck, not liking the armor his mate was wearing. From his soft breathing it was obvious he fell asleep. Thankfully the beta's violent shaking and quick breathing faded with his consciousness.

"I would pay any sum of credits to have seen that." Raditz said in near awe of his brother. "Honestly I'm not too surprised, he used to bite every one and everything as a cub."

"How much you want to bet there's a recording in the data we brought back?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. A video of that would be a huge moral boost.

++break++

It was a few hours later when Kakarot finally started to stir. His eyes sluggishly opened to see that both he and his mate were back in the nest that they had claimed in the garden house, and he was using Vegeta as a pillow.

The prince had shed his armor, and the beta rubbed his head against the older man's chest in a show of gratitude and affection. A low purr came from his throat when he felt a hand gently card through his mane.

"Are you feeling better now, Kakarot?" The words had the submissive looking up into the concerned eyes of his mate. "I was worried about you."

"Hmmm?" His brow furrowed as his mind, still not thinking straight after waking up recently, tried to make sense of what Vegeta was asking. He had been sleeping here while his brother was looking after him. Then four more alphas came in, and they all had to go somewhere.

Eyes…The beta was surrounded by eyes that watched his every move. Then loud voices…

Kakarot whimpered and was immediately pulled into a hug by the older saiyan beside him while a soft fur was pulled over his shoulders. The deep rumble of his mate's purr filled his ears to drown out the beginning of loud noises in his head, and Kakarot buried his face in Vegeta's chest.

His eyes fell down to stare at a patch of bare skin on the alpha's chest. There was something in the back of his mind that he could remember seeing there after he came out of the Bad Flash. The image of a golden sigil flashed in his mind. He knew he'd seen it before and it was important. The soft chime of metal shifting drew his gaze to the tags around Geta's neck. There engraved on the smooth metal was the symbol yet again and Kakarot stiffened when he finally remembered.

He had seen that symbol before, and it was something every saiyan knew. It represented the royal family, and only members of the royal family could wear it. That meant that…

"Kakarot?" Vegeta tilted his head to try and look the beta in the eye, but he frowned when all he got was a submissively lowered head and a whimper.

Vegeta frowned and when Kakarot tried to back away with another soft whimper, he let go of the upset beta not wanting to send him into a panic.

Kakarot felt sick while fear clawed at his throat. He bit Vegeta! He bit a royal! He kept his eyes and head firmly down. Toa was curiously nudging him and Kakarot tried trade places with his other half. He couldn't face Geta. Geta might kill him for what he did. He was a third class, a nothing and nobody. Even the other third classes made fun of him and called him weak. If Geta ever found out...

Toa blocked him, shocking Kakarot. Frantic he tried again only to whimper and hold his head at the sharp pain that shot through it as Toa refused to budge. Toa was confused, not seeing the threat.

 _Alpha here. Alpha safe._ His other half whispered.

No he wasn't. Geta was royalty and he had unbelievably bitten Vegeta first! He shouldn't have done that.

 _Why? Alpha bit back. Alpha claimed us._

'He's the prince! I'm nothing. A third class nobody.' He could tell Toa wasn't understanding him.

 _He is Alpha._

'And I'm not supposed to be with him! He's above me, above everyone but his parents. Everyone is beneath him! I'm not even worthy of his notice!'

 _He is alpha of alphas?_

'Yes, and I'm the lowest of the pack.' He thought miserably. G- the prince was going to leave him just as soon as the cubs were born. He would lose his babies again he realized as tears fell down his face. And no one would stop Vegeta or care because he was nothing.

 _Alpha will not do that. Alpha wants us. We not weak. We are strong._

'No I'm not. I'm still weak!' Kakarot wrapped his arms around himself as he started to sob.

 _We are! Alpha bit us back! He protects us and cubs! He wants us!_

'He'll take my babies away and never let me see them!'

 _No! He protects! He will not do what Bad Ones did. Alpha cares!_

'That's only because-!'

Kakarot suddenly let out a gasp when he felt teeth nip sharply at his bond bite. He sagged in Vegeta's arms and blinked up at the alpha who still had a very worried expression on his face as a warm relaxed feeling made his muscles unclench.

"Kakarot." The firm voice had the beta looking away for a moment before one of the prince's hands gently moved his head so that he was looking at the older man's face once more. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! Don't take cubs away!" The words were out before Kakarot could think on them. He paled once he realized what he said and whimpered as he sluggishly tried to move away from Vegeta once more.

"What? Who's going to take your cubs, and why are you sorry?" The alpha looked confused. He moved an arm around Kakarot's shoulders to keep the submissive from moving away too much. "No one will take them away from you."

 _See? Alpha not take cubs._

The beta shook his head over Toa's words, not believing them to be true. It would be only a matter of time before Vegeta finds out just how weak he is, before he leaves.

"Kakarot, I promise no one will take your cubs." He coaxed again while brushing his hand through the beta's hair. "I swear to Kalious and Tarro, I won't let that happen. No one will take your cubs. I'm sorry the council upset you like that. You weren't supposed to go see them until after you had the cubs."

"But you..." his eyes flickered to the tags against his will as the beta whimpered. Vegeta finally had an idea of what upset him.

"You know who I am don't you." He said slowly. "And not just my name. You remember." Whimpering Kakarot nodded and kept his eyes averted. Inwardly Vegeta snarled and raged. How had those idiots caused so much damage? They all knew Kakarot didn't remember anything like rank or titles and they'd decided to wait to tell him or to let him remember on his own since it wasn't a truly important issue at the moment. Kakarot and Toa needed calm and quiet to heal and make it through this pregnancy safely. Twins were rare for any saiyan, more so for betas due in part to how the male body was built. It wasn't designed to accommodate two cubs. Betas sustained their pregnancies with higher levels of energy as well, a reason it was believed that a betas offspring were stronger. The cubs 'fed' on the carrier's ki.

And causing a beta to be upset enough to have their ki to fluctuate visibly and with such violence was simply not done. His tatama has seen betas miscarry from smaller fluctuations than Kakarot had that afternoon. The goddess was certainly looking out for his little mate but he didn't want to press their luck.

Gently he tilted Kakarot's chin to make the little beta look at him, pain shot through his heart at the fear he saw there.

"Yes, I am Prince Vegeta." He softly explained. "You are the son of Bardock, general of the third class army. And more importantly, you are my mate."

"But-"

"I don't care what your rank was. You are my mate. I will only leave you if you want me to."

"No!" As much as he was afraid Vegeta would take his babies he didn't want Geta to leave him. Geta made him happy. The alpha smiled at him and nuzzled him purring.

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not tell me?" Kakarot asked in a small voice.

"We didn't want to upset you." Vegeta explained. "Tatama, Father, Bardock and I all agreed to wait until after the cubs were born if you didn't remember on your own. We wanted to protect you and the cubs both. I know how hard some of your other pregnancies were Kakarot. Chorri explained you lost your cubs many times, not just from Zarbon. So we wanted to do as much as possible so that didn't happen. I want you to have your cubs Kakarot, you deserve to have your cubs and raise them if that's what you want."

 _Alpha does care. Alpha wants us and cubs._

Kakarot felt his eyes sting with tears over those words. He leaned forward to bury his face in Vegeta's neck. He could feel the strong arms of the older man wrap around him, and he tried to soak up all the he could from that embrace.

It sounded almost too good to be true. There was no way the prince could care for a weak, little beta like him.

Before those thoughts could upset Toa and himself, a large hand cupped the side of his face and guided it upwards. The submissive caught sight of a gentle smile on Vegeta's face before a soft kiss landed on his lips.

The kiss was brief, like a caress from a butterfly, but it was long enough to silence the doubt in the beta's head for the moment. Even Toa was still and silent in the back of his mind. He had never been touched like that before, and he wasn't sure how to respond.

He looked up at the prince in confusion and adoration, and the dominant had to fight to keep his smile from turning into a smug smirk at the sight of that adorable flush on Kakarot's cheeks and the fact his tail had fluffed outward on its own from the simple brush of their lips.

"I also want you." Vegeta had that soft smile still on his face as he looked at Kakarot. He could see the doubt that lingered in those expressive eyes, and he wanted to make sure that his mate knew for sure that he was wanted as well.

"I had planned on waiting to give this to you when you had recovered more, but I think you might like to have this now." The alpha reached over to grab a small, black box that Kakarot had not seen before, and held it out for the younger man to take.

The beta hesitantly took the box and looked over it for a minute before pulling the lid off. What he saw inside made him look back up at the prince in shock and disbelief.

It was a reddish gold necklace made of Vegetasei gold with a teardrop shaped gem that looked like fire had been crystallized to make the pendant.

"This is a little out of order," Vegeta said as he pulled the necklace out to fasten it around Kakarot's neck. "But I offer you this as my bonding token to show that I do love you and want you to remain as my mate."

 _See? Told you Alpha cares._

Trembling fingers came up to touch the stone. Geta has gotten this for him? It was beautiful.

"You really...want me?" He asked softly. It was so hard to believe that. Geta saw everything. He saw the bad place.

"Since I saw you." Vegeta said with a warm purr in his voice. "You were beautiful and fierce. And so gentle and loving with your cubs. I don't know many alphas that wouldn't have been drawn to you." He explained. "Most importantly, you didn't try to get my attention because of who I am. To you I was just Vegeta, an alpha you felt safe with. No matter what I will always be just 'Geta' for you, my title isn't important."

Kakarot leaned in and nuzzled under Vegeta's chin as his eyes watered. The alpha just held him as they settled down to cuddle with each other. The beta thought his heart would burst with happiness even if it felt like this was a dream. He would enjoy it as long as he could.


	27. Chapter 27

Tasik glanced around the door frame to see Yasi, Bardock, and Chorri. They were talking about something that the boy wasn't paying attention to. His focus was on a large pillow on the couch beside the Matu woman. He personally liked that pillow because it smelled nice and was one of the softest pillows he'd ever used.

The boy smiled at the sight of his aunt. It was strange when Turles introduced them, but the cub had warmed up to her relatively quickly for him. It was hard for him to get used to living with her and not seeing the pirate as much, but there was something about his aunt that made him feel warm.

He could remember when Turles told him that he was staying with Chorri while he was gone on his new job.

 _Flashback_

 _He didn't understand why Turles took him to the matu lady's home. She was nice enough but Turles was getting ready to go somewhere. That meant he was going with him, that was how it worked. The lavender cub didn't really want to leave his new friends but he hoped to see them again. Turles took him off his shoulders and set the small cub on the couch._

 _"Tasik, you remember that talk we had a long time ago? Where I told you I'd try to find some of your mom's family?" Not comfortable around Chorri he nodded._

 _"Chorri is your mom's sister. She's been wanting to see you for a long time. She was stuck in the same bad place as Kome and Seba." The cub nodded again not quite seeing where Turles was going with this._

 _"I know it might take some getting used to cub, but your aunt is a very nice person and you'll have your friends too." Tasik felt the hair on his neck stand on end. Why was Turles sounding like this was goodbye?_

 _"I have to go on a job Tasik, and I can't take you with me. It's not safe." The cub lunged at the alpha with a cry. Turles shouted as Tasik's claws dug into his arm and refused to let go or loosen his hold. Chorri stood to help Turles and froze when Tasik hissed at her, his tail flaring as he held tighter to the pirate._

 _"Tasik!" Turles reprimanded sternly only for the little cub to hiss at him next. Big blue eyes stared up at him with hurt and tears in them with his little ears laid back. The pirate immediately softened and took his free hand and ruffled the cub's hair before rubbing behind an ear. Tasik shook his head and hissed again, not willing to let Turles simply brush off his upset._

" _Hey it's ok. Imoka I'm not leaving for good. I promise I'll come back." The alpha said gently rubbing the cub's ears again. Tasik's soft whimper clearly said otherwise._

 _"Remember the other thing I promised? I promised I wouldn't leave you somewhere for good unless you were ok with it. I'm just going on a job. Remember that time I had to leave you with Almond on Pital? This is just like that. I'm just leaving you with your aunt this time."_

 _Slowly Tasik relaxed his grip, but he curled into Turles's chest when the pirate sat on the couch._

 _"I know you don't want me to go, but this is important, imoka." Turles said. The tone of his voice made the cub look up at him. "I have to help my brother find who hurt Kakarot. They hurt Kome and Seba, your aunt too. I have go places I can't take you imoka. You'll get hurt and see bad things, things worse than your parents cub. You aunt will keep you safe while I'm gone and you'll have your friends. And between you and me Seba needs you." Tasik's ears flicked up._

" _He's smaller than you. And if I take you with me he'll be alone." The pirate smiled down at the boy. "He needs you to look after him. Think you can do that?"_

 _Tasik looked back up at Turles with an unsure expression. He wanted to stay here but he was afraid that Turles wouldn't come back for him. Whenever he had to leave Tasik in the past, it was always with a member of the crew._

 _"We can talk whenever he calls." Chorri spoke up making the cub look over at her. "Turles is going to check in as often as he can."_

 _Her words looked like they did help somewhat, but Tasik still looked unsure and he held tight to Turles' chest. The pirate sighed as he rubbed a hand through soft, lavender strands. He pulled something out of his armor, giving it a long look, before holding it out to the cub._

" _Here." Blue eyes glanced up at Turles before looking at a rectangular case in the alpha's hand. When he opened it, Tasik's eyes widened at the photo, and the cub looked back up at Turles in shock. "Hold on to this, and you'll know I'll come back."_

 _The boy hesitantly took the picture and looked at the woman and two boys in the image. He could instantly tell that the older one was Turles but he couldn't tell for sure who the others were._

 _"That is the only picture of my family that I have. The woman is my mother, Cress, and that's Bardock. I never go anywhere without it. Can you keep it safe for me?"_

 _Tasik closed the case and held it to his chest as he nodded at Turles. He purred when a large hand ruffled his hair._

 _"That's my little soldier."_

 _Flashback End_

He had carried the picture with him for at least two months before he felt safe enough to leave it in his room. Turles hadn't come back this month like he had been usually, but Turles was also much farther away this time. He promised to bring him something special to make up for not visiting. Tasik shook his head to bring himself back to the present. His eyes focused back on the pillow. Kome had told him to find soft things for Kakarot. The beta started to make a nest in the bathroom, and he needed more pillows and soft things for it.

The lavender haired cub crept closer to the couch until he managed to snag the pillow and darted away from the room back down the hall not seeing the three grownups chuckling over his behavior.

He made it to the bathroom with his prize and held it up in victory. Kakarot gave Tasik a strained smile in gratitude as Kome took the pillow and set it behind the beta. Kakarot whined as he shuddered in pain.

The oldest cub looked at his tama in worry before looking at Tasik, Seba, and Atarau who were in the room with him.

"We need more."

++break++

The sight of the lavender tail disappearing around the corner made the saiyans and Matu laugh. They had noticed that he was stalking around looking for something, but as long as he and the others stayed out of trouble it was fine.

"That cub…" Chorri huffed affectionately. "Looks like he's up to something again. Anyway what did you call me for?"

"Well, it's about Kakarot. He's acting a bit strange." Bardock glanced down the hall where his youngest son was resting only to see Seba and Tasik darted down the hallway, probably in search of more pillows. "I know he's still having trouble adjusting, but this is unusual even for him."

"Strange?" Chorri asked.

"Yes, he's getting antsy. Yesterday I couldn't get him to leave his room. And he got upset when it was time for Kome to go to his lessons. He almost didn't let Vege leave for training this morning." Yasi explained.

"If he were closer to his due date it might explain a few things." Chorri said thinking. "He's at six months but there hasn't been any indications in my check ups that he's heading for an early labor. Saiyans are territorial in pregnancy correct?"

"Yes. I wondered if...what is that puma doing?" Yasi pointed passed the others.

Everyone watched as Atarau walked by the door while dragging a large saber wolf fur behind her.

"Did she get that off my bed?" Bardock wondered getting to his feet. The adults followed the puma to Kakarot's bedroom and stared in confusion when the large cat disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh that's not good." The alpha muttered when he saw the new nest. There was a scent of fear in the air as he looked at his cub curled tightly in the bathtub surrounded by pillows and blankets. Kome was watching them warily but also concerned for his Tama with the worried glances he kept sending the beta. Yasi carefully approached the younger beta and when Kakarot didn't react he scented him while gently running his fingers through Kakarot's hair.

"You need to call Vege and have him come to the med wing. Kakarot is in labor and has probably been having signs since last night."

They all knew why he hadn't said anything. He was terrified someone would take his cubs despite their numerous assurances. Chorri wasn't surprised honestly, Kakarot hadn't told them anything about his symptoms during his pregnancy with Kome and the next morning the guard patrol found the beta a mess with a baby almost two months ahead of the expected due date given the longer gestation period of the father's race. Seba had been much the same except Chorri found Kakarot in the middle of his labor when she was bringing him breakfast. He whined in pain when Bardock gently lifted him.

"I know, kyuata. We're gonna get some help ok? We'll make sure your cubs are alright. Kome can you watch Seba and Tasik while we take your Tama to the med wing? I promise we're going to make sure he and the cubs are ok."

The general looked over at the large puma that was sitting near the cubs. A smirk grew on his face as a thought came to him.

"Atarau?" Her ears perked up at her name. "Go get Kakarot's mate and bring him to the medical wing before coming back to watch the cubs. If you get him there before we do, I'll give you a whole stone boar."

Atarau took off with a small growl, racing through the open door.

"Really?" Yasi deadpanned.

"What?" Bardock chuckled as he followed the puma out of the house. "That'll make sure he gets there."

++break++

Vegeta had just finished going through a series of kata when shouts sounded around him before he was slammed by a heavy weight. His head bounced off the floor making him let out a pain filled groan. He tried to blink the stars out of his eyes when he realized that he was being dragged by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell!?"

Vegeta thrashed some until he saw Atarau above his head. He tried to move to get on his feet, but the puma was pulling him so quickly that he couldn't. After trying for a few more minutes, the prince gave up and allowed her to drag him through the halls.

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded as he crossed his arms and tried to look as dignified as he could when they passed by another set of guards that could only watch their crown prince being pulled through the corridors by a large night puma.

Atarau growled in response and lightly swatted Vegeta on the shoulder with one of her massive paws. She stopped once she realized that this method was going to take too long, and she was going to miss her chance at a stone boar. She let go of the shirt in her mouth, and ignored the curse that came from the alpha's mouth.

"Finally." He grumbled as he got to his feet. "Now. What is going-ah!"

Atarau launched forward and gently took one of Vegeta's arms in her mouth. The action knocked the prince off balance, and his body landed on the puma's back as she took off down the hall at top speed.

That boar meat was hers!

She made it to the medbay mere minutes later and stopped in front of Bardock. Her tails drooped sadly realizing she failed.

"What the hell is all this about? You couldn't just call me Bardock?" Vegeta growled getting to his feet while Atarau moved to sulk in the corner. He eyes narrowed getting a good look at where he was.

"Where's Kakarot? What happened?!"

"He went into labor. We found him hiding in the bathroom making another nest." Bardock said trying to stop Vegeta from panicking like most alpha with their first cub.

"He didn't tell me. I wouldn't have left if I knew." Vegeta growled angry with himself. "His back was sore but it's been that way for a few weeks."

"I don't think he would have said anything until he was about to drop his cubs if he said anything at all." He explained.

"He did this with his other pregnancies. I found him in the middle of Seba's birth and Kome was born in the night. Chorri said he never told them." Yasi said guiding Vegeta to a seat. "Kakarot will be ok, son. He's started having contractions, but he should manage alright now that he's here and getting help. Chorri knows what to do."

When Chorri left the delivery room an hour later, Vegeta jumped to his feet concerned. It was too soon for Kakarot to have had both cubs.

"I need you to come with me." She said softly.

"What happened! Is he-"

"Kakarot is panicking. He won't let anyone close. He wants you."

"But alphas aren't allowed in delivery." Bardock said. "Vegeta's instincts might get the medics killed."

"Well either we make an exception or risk Kakarot hurting himself. His contractions are getting stronger from what I can tell, and at this point I don't want to attempt a cesarean unless there is no choice." Chorri snapped. "Please, don't make Kakarot be alone through this when he desperately wants you with him."

Kakarot was shivering in the corner of the delivery room, frantically chanting the alpha's name when Vegeta entered. His eyes were clenched and he was trying to hide his stomach and make himself as small as possible.

"He can't be in here, he's an alpha!" One of the females shouted. Chorri hissed, but the prince was only focused on his little mate.

"Shh, I'm right here, Kakarot." Vegeta purred kneeling in front of the upset beta. He could see Kakarot was in pain. He gently touched the beta so he would open his eyes. "Come on, look at me, Kakarot. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you."

"Geta…." Kakarot looked up at him with pain filled eyes before he whimpered, curling inward with a contraction.

"Shh, I'm here, you're safe." The little beta nuzzled his hand despite the pain he was in and seemed to be calming down.

"We need to get him on the bed." Chorri softly said behind him. The prince nodded not taking his attention from the beta.

"Kakarot, I'm going to pick you up." Vegeta said softly, the beta whimpered but didn't fight him. That changed when Vegeta set him on the bed, but the alpha didn't let him bolt again. He purred and nuzzled the beta. "I'm not going anywhere, calm down for me. No one will take the cubs I promise."

"I want you to sit behind him." Chorri explained once Kakarot wasn't struggling to run away again. "Let him rest against your chest and give him something to hold onto during the contractions."

Two hours later Vegeta was getting increasingly worried when his mate was slumped weakly against his chest soaked in sweat.

"Come on, Kakarot, you need to push, they're almost out." Chorri said urging the beta to push.

"You can do it, Kakarot." Vegeta urged as he nuzzled his tired mate. He could feel Kakarot gathering his strength and when the next contraction hit the beta pushed with all he had, screaming as he pushed his first cub out. Tiredly he fell back against his mate's chest eyes closed.

"It's a boy."

"Rahi…" Kakarot said softly without opening his eyes as he panted before another shout of pain ripped through him leaving the little beta whining in pain.

"Come on, Kakarot, one more. One more and you can sleep." Chorri said ready to catch the last cub. Vegeta felt the beta give his hands a crushing grip. Moments later another soft cry of a cub filled the room.

"You have a little girl." Chorri said with a soft smile, and Vegeta felt his heart swell. A boy and a girl.

"Amara…." Blessing, their daughter certainly was that.

"They are beautiful, Karo." Vegeta purred kissing the top of his exhausted mate's head. "You did so well." Kakarot managed a weak purr and nuzzled into his chin before going limp against him.

"He's alright, just exhausted." Chorri said after checking his vitals. "He'll need the rest before he has to deal with the after birth." A low snarl came from the beta, and Vegeta could feel him trying to get up while his gaze was locked on one of the nurses holding one of the cubs.

"I was going to clean the cub up." She looked scared under the gaze of the half feral saiyan.

"Put him down." Vegeta said quietly not wanting to upset his mate. The fangs peeking from Kakarot's lips had him worried. Kakarot didn't have the strength to fight right now. He'd hurt himself if he attacked the nurse. He could understand why Kakarot was so afraid someone would take his cubs. "He thinks you are trying to take Rahi. Put him down or hand him to Chorri." Getting a look at his eyes, Vegeta could tell Toa had finally come out.

"Toa, its alright. They aren't trying to take the cubs." He softly said into the agitated beta's ear when he growled again. "She's a nurse like Chorri. She was going to clean him up. Its okay. I'll go get him if that's what you want, but I need you to stay here."

"Not…take cubs?" The beta's voice was rough with a growl. He didn't take his eyes off the nurse holding his son, but his question was directed at his mate.

"No. They are not going to take them from you. They just want to clean them up." Vegeta felt hopeful that Kakarot was talking. It showed that both side of the younger saiyan were present.

"Then…clean them here." Where I could watch them went unsaid, but it was so heavily implied that everyone caught it.

"Kakarot, we need to take care-"

"No." Kakarot cut Chorri off. He gave a grimace of pain before gritting out. "Cubs stay here. I watch."

Things were tense while a couple of female nurses made small baths for the newborns. The whole time they waited the feral beta's eyes flickered from one infant to the other.

Vegeta purred behind him and whispered reassuring words that they were safe and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him or their children. That was the only thing keeping the submissive in the bed while Chorri managed to coax Kakarot to take care of the after birth. Once that was over Vegeta went to help with the cubs while Kakarot was cleaned up and given a fresh set of linens and clothes which seemed to calm him down some more. With his mate right there with the cubs he knew neither woman could do anything.

When Chorri handed Vegeta his oldest to take to Kakarot he couldn't believe how tiny the cub was. Rahi had shorter hair than either him or Kakarot and it had the same black hue of his Tama with a tail to match, and the flamelike shape of the royal line with a set of longer bangs that framed his face. Amara on the other hand had almost at much hair as her uncle, although more gently spiked and a set of bangs. She was pale with the reddish brown highlights of his own fur and tail coloring.

Kakarot's eyes watered when they gave him the cubs; holding them close and breathing in their scents and nuzzling each in turn. He looked up at his mate with a smile.

"They're beautiful aiyo." Vegeta said settling back with Kakarot.

"They're strong." Kakarot softly said while he brushed them with his tail. "They're alive."

"Yes, they are." The prince smiled down at the three on the bed. He has been very worried when he found out his mate went into labor early. Premature labors never went well for betas especially for a beta with twins. "They will be very strong when they get older."

Kakarot mumbled out an agreement as his eyes started to slide closed. He kept forcing them open when one of the babies moved or when one of the nurses got too close to him.

"Here, let me take them for now." The alpha offered as he held his arms out. "You get some rest. I'll look after them and you."

The younger man only hesitated for a moment before allowing Vegeta to take both of their cubs. He only managed to stay awake long enough to see the prince get the slightly squirming bundles settled before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The cubs scampered and rolled in the grass outside the house squealing and laughing as they chased each other before Atarau pounced and bounded after them. Vegeta smiled seeing them acting their age. Seeing Kome and Tarble running about carefree with Seba and Tasik wasn't as normal a sight but they all enjoyed it. Kakarot was under a tree with the twins relaxing in the shade but keeping a watchful eye on all of them while he played with Rahi and Amara. His eyes immediately went to the guards he could see around the perimeter of the private garden walled in with tall hedges for privacy.

Thyn had been a godsend. The second class had only taken Kakarot to the council chambers because he had no choice. He immediately offered himself to Vegeta for punishment after everything and surprisingly it was Seba that changed the prince's mind. The little cub and Tasik went right up to him and were even playing with the older alpha within minutes. Thyn had come from a large family with several younger siblings of which he was the oldest and mated with his own young cub and beta mate. Kakarot was actually comfortable around him. In light of that, Vegeta immediately had Thyn reassigned to his direct command and to serve as one of Kakarot's personal guards. Thyn was also the one to propose finding females and older alphas to join him guarding the new royal family. Two of their recruits were the sisters Kelfa and Caulifla. Both were rather brash and aggressive but they also had experience in being gentle due to their younger sister Kale. The third sister ended up becoming Chorri's assistant and was very good with all the cubs. Bardock finished out the initial squad with a few of the older alpha's that weren't fit for active field duty due to age. Specifically because most of them were more than experienced with the effects of rusak'man and how to help those suffering from it. Rega and Seng being the oldest of the bunch and each had a family member who suffered from the disability and were comfortable with all the young cubs.

"Vegeta, he's here." Yasi said softly. Turning away from his family with a soft smile he joined his parents, Bardock and Raditz in the living room.

"Paragus." He greeted with a nod as he sat down. The older saiyan was perhaps the best therapist on the planet and he was the only willing to take on Kakarot's case. They hadn't wanted to force the beta to see someone he wasn't comfortable with but in the end their options were limited. Several therapists had gone as far to say there was no hope for the beta to even come close to recovering. They couldn't be angry though given there wasn't a case of rusak'man as severe as Kakarot's documented in the last 50 years.

"Your highness." The older saiyan bowed his head in respect before taking a seat once Vegeta had done so. "I've come to deliver the reports on your adopted cubs after their first sessions before I meet with Kakarot."

"How did they do?" The prince asked with concern in his voice. The other alpha just gave him a reassuring smile before he started with the report on Seba.

 _Flashback_

 _Paragus watched as Seba colored the room's wall for a few minutes before walking in the room. His arrival made the cub freeze what he was doing and shrink back against the wall some, but the man just ignored the child for the moment._

 _He took a seat near a child sized table and started to color a picture of a cat. He could see Seba in the corner of his good eye watching him with a mixture of curiosity and skittishness. The alpha knew that a cub like Seba would have to come to him and not the other way around, or he'd never trust Paragus enough to talk._

 _Besides, he liked coloring on occasion himself. It was very relaxing._

 _Seba was wondering why this big man was just coloring a picture. Normally when he was placed in a white room like this one, the person that came in would stick sharp things in his arm and take his blood. They would also try and get him to talk, but the boy would always just look at them like he couldn't understand them. He didn't like it. And he didn't know what to do in this room. There were lots of toys but it was a white room._

 _And now this grownup was just…ignoring him. It made the cub more confused, but he slowly relaxed the longer Paragus remained at the table. It wasn't long until his attention started to wonder with the lack of action on the alpha's part._

 _Seba's eyes scanned the room once more and noticed a corner that had plush toys in a box on the other side of the room. He missed those in his quest to get rid of the white in the room, and now his fingers were almost itching to touch those toys. The only issue was that the adult was between him and them._

 _He glanced up at Paragus as he slowly moved closer to the toy box. He froze as the man moved to get another color before slowly creeping passed him. As soon as he was on the man's other side, he scampered straight for the box with a soft trill._

 _The boy pawed through them with a smile before he grabbed a stuffed black cat and hugged it tight to his chest with a purr. He rubbed his cheek against the soft fur before spinning to face the adult who had started to laugh over his actions._

 _"I see you like cats." His voice was deep, but it sounded friendly. Seba shifted a bit further but nodded in response, his tail twitching showing his discomfort. "Well, maybe you can help me with my picture."_

 _The man held up the sheet of paper he was coloring on to show an incomplete filled in picture of a cat. The eyes were yellow and the inside of the ears had been filled out a soft pink, but the main fur color was still not done. The boy tilted his head to the side._

 _"I can't pick what color to make him." Paragus looked annoyed at the cat on his paper before looking back at the boy. "What color do you think I should use?"_

 _Seba looked at the floor anxiously not sure what the right answer was. He didn't know who this person was but Alpha said this was a good person that wanted to be his friend. Hesitantly without letting go of his new kitty he crept to the table but still out of Paragus's reach before he rummaged through the box of colors. He found a pale purplish blue that reminded him of Chorri and held it up questioningly._

 _"I think that will do nicely." Paragus said with a smile. "Would you like to color too? I think there are some other cat pictures here." Seba immediately perked up as the adult spread out some pages._

 _"Atarau!" The cub chirped with a smile when he saw a picture of a night puma. Seba immediately dug into the color box to find a silvery gray so he could make his picture look like his friend._

 _They sat coloring for a little while and Paragus noticed a few things. Seba was coloring everything even the margins and the background. None of his color choices matched anything in nature on Vegetasei either, unsurprising since the cub had little to no exposure to the outside until recently. And he did not use black either._

 _"We can get you another picture if you want." He offered as he watched Seba scribble on the edges of the page and onto the table as he tried to fill every bit of space._

 _"Not done." Seba muttered softly, his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Still white."_

 _"Ah." He said as if that made perfect sense. "Do you not like white?"_

 _"Un uh. Bad place was white." Seba said as he focused. "White rooms where they would stick me with sharp things."_

 _Flashback End_

"Seba is much more well adjusted than I would expect from a cub in his situation. He is very timid but I think with time and exposure to more 'normal' environments he'll have few if any issues as he gets older. I do not see him joining the military voluntarily. He doesn't like confrontation and from my observations lacks any aggression, preferring to avoid individuals that he fears rather than try to seem more threatening." Paragus explained as he looked over his notes. "He's not comfortable in medical settings and associates the color white with them. He was coloring the wall when I entered the playroom and after getting him to color on some pictures for me he proceeded to fill in every scrap of white even if the object in question is normally white."

The adults shared a look. It was better than they were expecting. Seba was a bit more 'normal' than Kome.

"What about Kome?" Bardock asked.

"Kome is doing quite well." Paragus explained quietly. "He's surpassing all my expectations actually." He said before handing Vegeta a file.

 _Flashback_

 _Kome glared at him not touching the puzzle in front of him._

 _"Would you rather do a different puzzle Kome? Or something different?" Paragus asked._

 _"I know what you're doing." The cub said with a glare. The older saiyan raised an eyebrow._

 _"And what am I doing exactly."_

 _"You're testing us." He said unflinchingly, distrust obvious in his gaze._

 _"Does that bother you?" Paragus asked._

 _"Not stupid." Kome growled with his fangs out. "Doctors did that at bad place. Tama said they'd do bad things if they knew."_

 _"I never thought you weren't smart Kome." The older saiyan said gently. "I read the report by your current tutor and what your family has told me. You are an exceptionally smart young man kome. I want to see just how smart so we can tell Vegeta and your Tama."_

 _The cub looked up at Paragus with an interested expression. He wanted to know too. His tama always said that he was really smart, but neither of them could know just how much while they were in the Bad Place._

 _"How can you tell?" His posture relaxed some, but Kome still watched the alpha, not fully trusting him._

 _"Just solve a few of these puzzles for me. They will get harder as you go until you can't solve one. That will show us how smart you are." Paragus was surprised at just how much Kome seemed to be looking forward to the testing._

 _"What about Seba?" Kome asked as he picked up a cube that had different colors on it and started to turn it over in his hands. "Did you ask him to solve these?"_

 _"Yes, and Seba did a good job for a cub his age. I have no doubt that you helped him."_

 _"Mm…" The young alpha nodded as he touched the sides of the cube to keep up with the changing patterns. "Tama couldn't do it, but I knew how to keep Seba safe."_

 _"You did a very good job, Kome." Paragus said in agreement. "You and your brother can do combat sign better than any veteran that I've ever seen. Both of you are very clever."_

 _"Tama taught me. I taught Seba." Kome put the cube that was now glowing with a blueish color in all sides now, and the older man just looked in amazement. That puzzle should have taken him longer to solve._

 _"Can I have another one?"_

 _Flashback End_

The prince opened it and his eyebrows rose as he read the pages

"This is accurate?"

"I checked myself twice. Kome is quite literally a genius. His scores surpassed those of Bardock and even Turles after the academy."

"But those were unofficial tests and we received perfect scores." Bardock explained more curious than offended.

"They were still on file for me to check. If you'll look at the last section you'll see what I mean by surpassing you." Curious they all turned to the back.

"That's a cipher, from one of the Cold Worlds. We intercepted it months ago." Bardock said confused.

"Yes, when I asked for a cipher apparently the head of that department was quite irritated and thought it would be amusing to give us that one. Kome had started looking at it before I realized there was no known way to crack it. Kome to my shock did." Bardock immediately grabbed file and flipped to the next page. There in the block lettering of his grandson's handwriting was the cipher. Not only had he written out how to use it but had translated it.

"And he just solved it?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"He asked for another puzzle like it. Kome though it was by far the most interesting puzzle I gave him." Paragus said with a small smile. "Unfortunately Kome has some more serious issues than Seba. He does not trust men, more specifically alphas. You and Bardock are exceptions due to your relations to Kakarot but anyone else and he becomes more wary or even hostile. In the first part of our meeting he immediately suspected I was up to something immediately thinking I was there to belittle or hurt him. With his observations of everything he witnessed Kakarot go through and the only person to care about him, Seba and Kakarot being Chorri for so long I can understand the reason for his feelings. Before Vegeta's appearance he's never had a positive alpha figure in his life. Given his alpha presentation I believe he's suffering his own more mild form of rusak'man."

"Kome too!?" Yasi said in shock not understanding how a child could suffer battle mind of all things.

"That is my theory but I feel his case has more to do with never learning to control his instincts opposed to giving into them over and over like Kakarot. Kome reacts to violence in the manner he's seen. Kakarot was hurt or lashed out to protect the cubs and Kome emulated that behavior when no alternative presented itself. I anticipate he will have separation issues when Seba is older, as he acts more like a parent than a brother. Even during my meeting he asked about Seba and what I did when with him. Not unexpected with everything I've been told about their situation but something to keep an eye on in the future."

"We will be sure to do that." Vegeta said as he ran a hand over his face. He had a feeling that Kome would have issues adjusting just like Kakarot, but he wasn't looking forward to when the boy went through his separation anxiety. He'd seen enough that one time in the cells.

"Now, has there been anything that has happened with Kakarot since the last time we spoke?" Paragus brought the prince's attention back to the present.

"Actually, yes." Bardock sighed as he glanced outside to take a brief look at his youngest. "I thought I could ask him some questions about his assignment while he was recovering from the birth. Nothing to difficult or invasive, but I thought the scent of his and Vegeta's nest would keep him calm while we talked, but it didn't turn out that way."

 _Flashback_

 _Bardock sat down beside Kakarot in the beta's nest. He thought it would help keep the younger saiyan calm when he started asking questions. He remembered that Vegeta said that when he tried to ask before, Kakarot didn't respond well. The general hoped that now that things had settled for the most part, His youngest would feel more comfortable and would be able to fill in some of the holes._

 _"How are you feeling, kyuata?" He asked while brushing some of the unruly spikes away from the submissive's face only to fight back laughter at the pout on his face._

 _"…want out of nest." He huffed. "Geta and Chorri won't let me out."_

 _"I know, but its for the best cub. We just want to make sure you're recovered." The alpha gave a small smile. Chorri had practically demanded that Kakarot stay on bed rest for another month to make sure his body was fully recovered from the premature labor, but his cub hated being confined like this._

 _"Teti….I'm fine. Tell them." The beta almost whined out. The look on his face and his tone made Bardock laugh._

 _"Maybe tomorrow. For right now, I was wondering if you could answer some of Teti's questions. Think you can do that?" The older man steeled himself as he saw the leery but curious look on Kakarot's face._

 _"What….questions?" The beta hesitantly asked as he shifted closer to his father._

 _"Just a few but they might be hard. Are you alright with trying?" Bardock gently ran a hand through those spikes. "I can wait if you want me to."_

 _"No…" Kakarot firmly stated while looking up at the alpha with determined eyes. "I….I'll try."_

 _"Good…." The general sighed out as he tried to calm himself. He pulled out a recorder and hit record so that he could write the notes later. "Good. Ok. Do you remember what your mission was?"_

 _Bardock hoped that was an easy question to start with so he could ease his son into the harder ones later on._

 _"Ye….yes." The submissive scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow in thought. "Went to…break?...a building that let...ships...talk to ships…" he said struggling to find the right words._

 _"A mission to destroy a communication relay?" Bardock lifted a brow as Kakarot mumbled an agreement, and he narrowed his eyes in thought. Something like that would have been an easy assignment for a single saiyan, relatively speaking. There wouldn't be too much resistance for Kakarot to take out provided it wasn't a bunker or staffed with heavy hitters. Given that the world in question had been on the fringes of the CZ it should have been possible._

 _"What happened after you got there?" Kakarot let out a whine, but Bardock just scratched at scalp to help relax him._

 _"Went out of ship…to look for building. Got to…trees and was…hurt." A far off look glazed the younger saiyan's eyes over. "Tried to fight back…used orb…but B-bad One got…got rid of it...too many….had to run."_

 _"They ambushed you right away, and you went oozaru. Someone destroyed your orb, and you had to retreat." The alpha said more to help translate than anything. His son nodded._

 _"Rushed into…trees?" Kakarot asked in a confused manner as his eyes clenched and he pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead trying to focus. "Yes…trees not walls…started to lay…traps."_

 _"What about your pod?" Bardock could tell he was starting to lose Kakarot to his memories but he needed as much information as he could get._

 _"Bad One…Z-Zarbon…blew it up. Tried to go back…and make something?...something to call help...not get there, too many..." Kakarot whimpered as he clutched his head with one hand. "Ran through…trees…hear traps for...days?…Bad One hurt me...hunted me...Holes in ground…holes with spikes?...no…not spikes...shoulder and leg…burning."_

 _"How did they not know who you were?" This was something he had to know._

 _"Dirty...called me dirty, so I stayed dirty...couldn't find out, not let them know...burnt tags." Kakarot reached up with his free hand to feel around his neck, but he grew alarmed and sucked in a panicked breath when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He started to frantically look around and almost claw at his neck as he felt for his tags._

 _"Kakarot! Kyuata!"_

 _"Not here...where...where are..." Bardock firmly grabbed his son's hand to stop his frantic pawing and gently shook him. Panicked eyes looked into his a moment later._

 _"It's ok. They don't know who you are. It's ok cub." Bardock said softly as he got Kakarot to calm down. "You're safe son."_

 _"Safe?...Safe..." Kakarot nodded more to himself as a hand tangled in his hair again while he muttered to himself as though reminding himself. "Geta safe, Teti safe. Bad one gone. Safe...home safe..."_

 _"That's right. You're safe." Bardock said. "Kakarot can you tell me one more thing?"_

 _"More?"_

 _"Can you tell me who gave you your assignment?"_

 _"Who?" The bets said with the far off look coming back to his eyes._

 _"Who sent you on your mission?" Bardock urged softly hoping a different phrasing would help Kakarot. He didn't expect Kakarot to whimper and clutch his head with both hands. His body began to tremble and his breathing quickened._

 _"Can't..." he shook his head as he clenched his eyes shut, a look of pain on his face._

 _"Try, it's important Kakarot. Please, anything you remember."_

 _"I...I...I c-can't..." he whimpered as he finally broke down. "Can't...C-can't-" Bardock cut the recorder off and pulled his cub into his arms, tucking the beta's head under his chin._

 _"Shhh, it's ok." He soothed. "It's ok if you don't remember. We're done, and you did very well for me kyuata. It's ok."_

 _Flashback End_

"He couldn't even speak he was so upset." Bardock said looking at the floor.

"I'm not surprised." Paragus responded. "Kakarot has one of the most severe cases of rusak'man I've ever seen. The fact he has coherent moments at all is nothing short of a miracle."

"But can he get better?" Yasi asked.

"If Kakarot wants to. His recovery is directly linked to how much he wants it. Even then he's always going to struggle with it. He will have bad spells and relapses in the future. It's not just the rusak'man Kakarot is dealing with. Right now he has a very unhealthy attachment to all of you. Particularly Vegeta and the cubs."

"What's unhealthy about loving your children?" Vegeta growled lowly.

"The fact that he can not trust anyone else around them. The constant need to know where they are and make sure they are not being taken from him. It's not wrong to worry and be protective of your cubs but Kakarot takes it to an extreme that's unhealthy and can be detrimental to him and the cubs in the future. On top of that Kakarot has been severely depressed for years and taken so much of a mental and emotional beating he has absolutely no self worth or self esteem. From the reports I've read he clearly lost the will to live at one point."

"We know he provoked Zarbon into nearly killing him." Bardock answered.

"This is deeper, although that certainly played into things. No Kakarot only kept going all this time because of his children. In the records following that injury Kakarot became listless. He stopped eating and moving. From my discussions with Chorri they were forcing fluids and nutrients into him intravenously to keep him alive and it wasn't working. He only snapped out of his depression after he became pregnant the first time. Unfortunately the damage was done and he was both young and very weak resulting in him losing the cub barely 2 months in." No one wanted to think about how devastated Kakarot would have been over that.

"I'll go get Kakarot." Vegeta spoke up after a minute of silence. Learning things about his mate like this was taking its toll on the young alpha and he needed a minute to himself.

"Poor Vege…" Yasi watched his son's back sadly. "He's holding up quite well, but this is hard on him, all of us really. He tries so hard to keep Kakarot from knowing when he's upset and being strong for him."

"If he wishes, I'll offer my services to him as well." Paragus said. "He might not have been captured as long as Kakarot, but he'll need to talk to someone as well. And helping someone as wounded as Kakarot is not easy. If you are not comfortable with speaking to me I can recomend a few colleagues who specialize in support therapy."

"Thank you, Doctor." The Royal consort smiled with relief. "I'll let him know when he feels he needs it. That cub it so stubborn at times that he needs to figure things out in his own."

"All alphas are like that." Paragus chuckled. "My son was among the most stubborn. I thought I'd have to restrain him to do some of the exercises I gave him." The group chuckled at the image of Paragus sitting on his bigger son as Vegeta brought his mate into the room.

The alpha gently kissed Kakarot on the forehead after he got the little beta settled on the couch while the others stood and went outside giving the beta reassuring looks.

"I'll be just outside with the cubs if you need me." Kakarot's tail coiled anxiously when the alpha stepped out leaving them alone.

"Kakarot, do you know why I'm here? What my job is?" Paragus asked after a few moments. Kakarot stared at the floor not really wanting to meet the older male's gaze.

"To fix me..."

"That's not exactly right."

"You're a...doctor..." he stumbled over the word. "You try to fix...broken things..." Kakarot said unable to not gesture to himself. He knew he was broken beyond repair, they didn't have to remind him of that. Paragus was going to realize that just like the others did and leave. His only regret was that it upset his family every time.

"Yes I'm a doctor, but I help people heal and get better." Paragus explained. "I can't fix you, because you're not broken Kakarot."

That made the beta's head jerk up in shock. He couldn't believe what Paragus said, but as he looked at the older man, he neither saw or scented deceit.

"Not…broken?"

"No," Paragus said with a sad smile. It hurt to see someone as young as Kakarot looking like that. "Not you're broken at all. You've just been hurt very badly and need to heal. I can help you heal, but only if you want to get better."

"You…help?" The smaller male asked in a slightly trembling voice. "How?"

"I will not lie, Kakarot. It will take a lot of work. This will be a long and very hard journey, but you can do this if you really want to get better." The alpha knew he had to be upfront with this fragile submissive. If he wasn't, he could do more harm and that could damage Kakarot beyond help.

"Like what?" The question was hesitant, but the older man knew he had to answer in order to gain the other's trust.

"We will have to go over what happened to you in the…bad place." He was quick to add on once he saw how rigid the beta went. "You need to talk to someone about what happened to help deal with it and hopefully move past it."

"Don't…want others know…cubs can't know." Kakarot whined in his throat as he trembled slightly. He didn't want to see the looks they'd give him. He had seen it all pity, disgust, glee...he didn't want to know what looks his family would have.

"Then I won't tell them. I'll only give them the smallest amount of details about what happened if I need to tell them anything, but if you don't want them to know, I can keep it between us. I promise that this will help, Kakarot. Keeping everything inside will only hurt you more the longer you do."

Kakarot slowly lowered his head as he thought. He felt nervous about the things Paragus was talking about, but he did want to get better. Deep down inside he felt Toa give him a nudge in his mind and felt encouragement from his other half. This was a good thing.

"So tell me, Kakarot. Do you want to get better?"

After thinking hard for a few more minutes, the beta looked back up at Paragus with a determination burning in his eyes.

"Ye…yes. I want to be…better mate for…Geta. I want…to get better."

Paragus' face broke out into a full grin at those words and the fire in Kakarot's eyes. The first step was taken, now they just needed to take the rest.

"There's one more thing for today's meeting Kakarot. I think we need to talk about your relationship with your cubs first." The older man chewed on his lower lip as he thought how to discuss this without the beta taking his meaning in the wrong way.

"What about…cubs?" His tone turned slightly hostile at the mention of his sons and daughter.

"You are too protective of them. You will not let anyone who isn't you, the prince, Chorri, or the rest of your family touch them without watching them. I know you and your older cubs have been through a lot, but you don't have to watch them every second of the day. You need some time away from your cubs, and they will need time away from you too." He kept his tone gentle as he spoke, but Paragus wanted to make sure the younger male understood what he was saying.

"Take cubs…away?" Paragus heard the dangerous tone in Kakarot's words and forced himself to stay relaxed. Showing outward signs of panic would only make Kakarot more hostile as he would assume Paragus was anxious about being caught and not worried about provoking the beta.

"No, not take them away." He firmly said as he looked in the submissive's eyes. "I'm talking about having a nurse or a nanny, someone other than your family and Chorri, just taking care of them for a couple of hours. Letting people help you so you can take care of yourself and your eventual duties without worrying."

"Why can't…keep cubs all time?" Kakarot frowned but his hostility didn't increase.

"There will be times when you and the prince can't have the cubs with you. Like state dinners, council meetings, the battle field-."

"No battle." Kakarot almost snapped out before he seemed exhausted. Paragus noticed the slight tremor in Kakarot's hands. "Don't want….fight anymore...tired...no more..."

He had dreaded telling anyone that. He was a saiyan. Saiyans fought. It was simply how things were. He didn't want to go back to killing. He didn't want to leave his home, hear other soldiers say he was weak, didn't want Frieza's men to find him.

"Then you won't fight any more." Paragus said softly cutting through the emotional storm in the beta's mind, his inner turmoil was plain as day on his face. This Paragus could handle and had handled in numerous other saiyans over the years. "Kakarot, just because you're a saiyan doesn't mean you have to fight. There are plenty of us that never leave the planet for our jobs." Surprise seemed to draw Kakarot from his depression.

"...really...not fight..?."

"I'm a doctor. I spend too much time helping my patients to go running about and fighting." His hand gestured to his scarred eye. "And after this when I was much younger I realized I didn't want to fight any more either. Instead I used what I knew and became a doctor to help individuals like myself, like you, and like my son."

"Son? Cub?" Kakarot asked curiously. This man had a cub. Paragus chuckled figuring that would get Kakarot's attention.

"My son is a bit older than your father. His name is Broly."

"Broly..." he knew that name. The beta rubbed at his forehead trying to concentrate. "Broly...he su...super..."

"That's right. Broly struggled with his one problems when he ascended to super. His mind and body weren't initially ready for the transformation. He's done many similar exercises I would like to consider for you."

"Like no cubs..." Kakarot said coming back to issue he didn't like.

"It won't be a sudden thing Kakarot. What I think we should do is start small. You can pick one of the guards, or a nurse, whoever you are comfortable with and not your family, and let them help you with the twins lunch or for bath time. You would be there the whole time. We can do this for a few weeks. And then we'll move forward if you are ready. You will then let your chosen person watch the cubs for an hour or two so you can rest or have some alone time with Vegeta or another family member, maybe a nice meal or going to a show. I hired a nurse for Broly as a young cub just so I could give my wife time to rest or take a hot bath while I was working. Broly was a fairly calm cub but he still woke often in the night, and you have two little ones and don't sleep well on top of that."

Kakarot nodded not meeting the alpha's eyes as he considered that. He didn't sleep well most nights. And Geta was having to go back to training and working now that the twins were a month old. His mate didn't say but Geta, Teti, and Tama all helped with them in the night but he was noticing the circles under their eyes. And Geta might want to touch him now. He wasn't carrying any more. And he didn't think Geta would do that near the cubs meaning he'd need someone to watch them or he'd anger or disappoint his mate by refusing. He didn't want that. Geta was so kind about all the things wrong with him, he didn't want to cause more problems and make Geta change his mind.

"What I would like to eventually happen is you gain the ability to leave your cubs with someone for an afternoon so you can focus on yourself. Meetings with me where we discuss things that are harder than others. Time to study if you choose. Maybe a hobby you enjoy or spending some one on one time with Kome or Seba. Or time with friends and family." Paragus gently explained getting his attention again. "It's not wrong to love and protect your cubs Kakarot. It's just not healthy to fear them being near other people. Saiyans who would never dream of hurting any cub much less yours. Do you remember Tarro's law?"

It was like a light bulb clicked in Kakarot's mind.

"No hurt cubs...bearers or cubs."

"Precisely. No one is taking the cubs away from you. We all want them and you to be happy and well adjusted. Did Bardock keep you in sight all the time, or your brother once you were kome or Seba's age?"

"No..." the beta blushed a little realizing Paragus was right much to his embarrassment before tears came to his eyes. Was he a bad parent? Had he hurt Kome and Seba? Was he hurting Rahi and Amara?

"What are you thinking right now?" The older male asked softly.

"Am...am I a...bad Tama?"

"Of course not." Paragus reassured. "Remember when I said you were hurt and not broken? This is part of that. You and the cubs were stuck in a very bad situation and your fear of losing your cubs was well founded. You protected them in that situation to to best of your ability. It was a very dangerous time and you acted like any good Tama would to keep them safe. You kept them close, attacked any one trying to hurt them and got between those you couldn't fight so they'd be safe and not hurt. You taught them to hide so they'd be safe, you taught Kome to sign and read words he'd need if there was ever a chance to escape. You are a very good tama Kakarot. Part of your injury I want to help you with is that your instincts aren't recognizing it's safe now. You've been in danger for so long you've partly forgotten what it's like not being in that situation. And when you get scared it all comes rushing back and you forget you're safe."

Kakarot felt tears sting his eyes after he heard those words. His family told him all the time that he was a good tama, but to hear it from someone else…it seemed to mean more, like they weren't just saying that to make him feel better. He took a deep breath to help get his emotions under a shaky grip of control before looking back at Paragus.

"And…no cubs will…help?"

"Yes. It will be good for them and you. I know it will be hard to start, but I promise, Kakarot, I would not ask you to do this if I thought you couldn't do it. And remember, we will start small and take our time."

The younger saiyan still looked reluctant to do that, but he did want to get better. His family trusted this doctor, and the beta kept that in mind.

"O…ok. Spend time….away from cubs."


	29. Chapter 29

Kakarot had just left Seba with Fasha and the rest of the cubs in the yard with Atarau to play. The woman had been occasionally helping the beta with his separation therapy over the past four months, and he trusted her to watch them for the afternoon. It was still rough going with some of the hired workers, but they mixed things up with people Kakarot knew personally to help him with longer periods of separation right now. It was easier to leave the cubs for the afternoon if he knew the person well. So far his longest sessions had been with Tora, Fasha, and Kale. He managed to let Yasi take the twins for the night once so he and Geta could get some rest.

He and Seba had just come back from the park with his brother Raditz, and he overheard something that made him feel nervous and unsure.

He didn't look bad, did he?

Kakarot whined as he remembered the whispers that asked Raditz if he was alright and not with a mean alpha. They said that he looked like he wasn't being taken care of. It was ridiculous, Geta took great care of him. Yasi too.

He walked in the bathroom and looked at himself hard in the mirror only to whine in distress. His eyes trailed over his skinny form taking in everything.

His hair was shaggy and felt coarse and brittle to the touch, and it and his tail didn't shine like Tama's did. His body was still too skinny to be completely healthy for a saiyan and might always be that way according to Chorri. He ate plenty with every meal and was close to portions that were healthy, but it was slow going putting on weight. The skin around his scars was tight every time he moved and was dry and rough to the touch. The scars themselves were an angry red especially the one around his throat. His eyes had a wild gleam in them, and there were bags under them from his lack of sleep.

Kakarot reached a hand up to feel over his mane, but he stopped when he caught sight of dry looking callouses and chipped claws. When the beta looked at his reflection once more, he realized that he did look bad. In fact, he looked terrible. No wonder Geta didn't touch him. And now people thought Geta was bad to him...

Tears came to his eyes at the thought of Geta being mad that others thought that the prince was a bad alpha. Toa growled in agreement with him. Kakarot yanked his shirt over his head as he darted to the bathtub. He had to fix this.

++break++

Yasi followed the soft whimpers to the bathroom of Kakarot's bedroom. Kakarot was sitting in the middle of the floor by himself wrapped up in a towel. What worried the older beta was the fact Kakarot was obsessively brushing his tail with tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Yasi asked sitting beside him and gently taking the brush from the younger beta. He didn't want his son's mate to hurt himself. Kakarot took another look at his tail's dull shabby appearance and pulled his knees to his chest as tears finally fell.

"Geta won't want me." He whimpered. "I'm...I'm not…pretty." Yasi frowned and rubbed the little one's back as he cried. Some one was going to get an ass beating for upsetting the sensitive beta. Tarro help his son if he was responsible some how.

"No, honey, that's not true. Come here, sweetheart." He soothed managing to gather the still upset beta in his arms. "Why do you think you aren't pretty?"

"My tail...and mane..." Kakarot blushed and wouldn't meet Yasi's eyes. "They're dull...sad looking. I can't fix them. Teti helps me brush them…but they never look better. People say I have a b-bad alpha when they see me, that I look bad. Geta's not bad! I don't want him to be mad and leave." Yasi pulled the small beta back to his chest and purred. Kakarot was so upset he was trembling.

"I promise, sweetheart, Vege isn't going to leave you. You're right he's a very good alpha; and if he's gonna be mad at anyone, it's the people who upset you." He soothed feeling the small beta's tension fade. "As for the not pretty, I won't lie to you, sweetie, you look a bit on the rough side but nothing Tama can't fix. Come on, I know just the thing to cheer you up."

Kakarot stared in confusion at all the bottles in the room. Yasi had taken him to the royal bath chamber, a spa he said.

"Into the tub, sweetheart." Yasi said as he put down several bottles and some fluffy towels. "I'll help you with all the washing."

"What is all this?"

"Some things to help you feel better." Yasi said in his no nonsense tone. "You just let me worry about all this and let me work. I'll explain things when I'm done if you like it, ok? Let Tama take care of everything."

That was how Kakarot found himself spending hours in that room having various oils, creams, shampoos, and conditioners used on his body and hair. It felt wonderful between the warm water and gentle fingers working at his scalp. Yasi had climbed in the tub with him. He was gentle, always asking or telling him what he was doing if the smaller beta couldn't see him. After his bath, Kakarot was shocked at how soft his skin had become. The angry red scars on his neck and shoulders weren't as stiff, and he just felt…better. His skin felt smooth like Tama and Geta's.

Next, Yasi did his nails while his hair was sitting with something in it, putting oils on them and filing them just enough to remove the jagged rough edges on top of buffing them to a natural shine. The smaller beta smiled and kept flexing his hands once his tama was through. His claws had never looked this nice or been this sharp. Yasi smiled and laughed a bit while doing his own nails. Kakarot watched intently wanting to keep his own this nice.

After finally rinsing his hair and giving it one more wash, Kakarot examined his tail while Yasi dried and brushed his mane. It was soft, he couldn't remember how long it was since his tail was this well groomed. The black fur was like silk, and shone under the lights, laying smoothly along the limb instead of the shaggy look from before. It almost made him cry. He couldn't believe Yasi fixed his tail just by washing it.

"What do you think about yourself now?" Yasi gently asked turning him to look in the mirror.

Dark eyes widened and then flooded with tears. The person in the mirror didn't look like him. His mane was smooth, shining and soft just like his tail. It looked like his father's, like it had before everything happened with a few longer pieces down near his neck. He…he looked pretty, people would stop thinking Geta was bad to him.

"Oh honey, its ok." Yasi said hugging him as he started crying. The older beta wasn't sure what was going on in Kakarot's head. "We can do something different if you aren't happy. I have some different things we can put in your hair."

"No!" Kakarot said in a panic jerking away. He didn't want to change anything. Toa growled at the suggestion of changing anything. Alpha might like them this way. Nothing needed to change unless Alpha wasn't pleased.

"What's upsetting you then?"

"I'm…I'm…pretty now." Kakarot said with a soft smile. "I look like I used to. Not…I didn't think I could look….." Yasi hugged him again and relaxed a little as Kakarot cried a bit. The beta was overwhelmed and crying because he was happy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You were always pretty, Kakarot, we just needed to clean you up a little bit. Your father means well, but he just doesn't understand there's more to taking care of your hair and fur than brushing and washing with soap. Us betas have to look out for each other. Your brother could certainly learn a thing or two to deal with that thing he calls a mane himself."

"Can you teach me?" Kakarot asked sitting back so he could see Yasi's face.

+++break+++

"Alright hairball, who had the balls to upset my cub!" Yasi hissed going into the lounge of the guesthouse having finally found the alpha. "Because I'm going to rip them off the bata!" Raditz nearly fell off the couch as Yasi stormed into the living room.

"Wait, who upset Kakarot?" Raditz was confused. His little brother was uncomfortable, but he hadn't been upset earlier when they brought Seba back from the park before his shift.

"That's what I want to know." Bardock hissed dangerously as he and Vegeta came into the room as well having heard Yasi's warpath. The younger alpha was visibly irritated as well.

"I found Kakarot in the bathroom upset because someone put the idea in his head that he wasn't pretty. He told me he was with you this morning, hairball, so talk." Understanding filled the long haired alpha then.

"They weren't saying anything to be cruel." Raditz said explaining. "We took Seba to a park to play, he likes the ducks. Some of the parents were concerned, worried that Kakarot was being abused and asked me if he was ok since I was in uniform. I didn't have to rush back early to change and make them leave early. I didn't know Kakarot heard any of it, or I'd have sat him down and made him understand."

"That explains why he was worried Vegeta would be mad at him." Yasi said after a moment of thought. "He said people thought you were a bad alpha, and he was very upset about it. I found him in the bathroom almost in tears."

"Where is Kakarot now?" Vegeta asked worried about his little mate.

"He's laying down." Yasi said to his son. "We had some nice bonding time, and I gave him a little pampering to make him feel better starting with a hot bath and a little makeover. He was very happy with how everything turned out, just worn out after all the emotions this afternoon."

"Tatama...?" Vegeta was a little worried about what Yasi had done to his mate. He didn't want Yasi to overwhelm Kakarot. It's not like his mate would tell Yasi no if he didn't want something.

"Nothing serious, Vege. Mostly I showed him some skin and hair care Kakarot's been missing out on. Simple things he could do himself for the most part such as moisturizer and conditioner. I don't think he knew there's other products for skin and hair besides soap and shampoo." Vegeta relaxed hearing there wasn't anything too overwhelming done to Kakarot.

"That's probably my fault." Bardock admit. "I don't know much about that sort of thing and before everything happened he didn't seem interested. Fasha was going to teach him some of that stuff when he was ready." Betas weren't feminine exactly, but they did feel stronger urges to care for their appearance when it came to attracting a mate and often used similar products.

"He'll certainly keep it up I think." Yasi said with a soft smile. "He asked more questions than he has about anything in a little while. And he really likes how he looks now." The beta sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You need to be careful what you say about his looks, Vege. He thought you wouldn't want him because he wasn't "pretty". I know that's absurd, but his self esteem is still painfully low."

"I know. And I've never thought he's not beautiful." His mind went back to the moment he searched for a name to call him. Yasi and Bardock smiled a bit having heard Vegeta's pet name for Kakarot. Aiyo, little beauty.

"Well its only fair to give you a heads up. He looks more like himself than he has in a long time. I honestly think this is a bigger boost for him than anything else done so far." Seba squealed running from the bedroom and climbing up Vegeta with a soft trill. The small cub loved Vegeta and did the same thing every day when the prince came home.

"Did you have fun with your Tama at the park?"

"I saw ducks! Uncle Radi showed me how to feed them."

"Did he now? I've never fed ducks before." Vegeta admit.

"I can show you!" The cub chirped with his tail wagging. "Did you see Tama? He's really pretty now!" Atarau perked up, and her tails started wagging as she looked at the bedroom. Kakarot was shyly peeking around the door frame.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart." Yasi said gently as he went to guide the smaller beta out of the bedroom. "They all want to see your new look."

"Aiyo?" Vegeta's soft utterance of his name for the beta coaxed him into letting Yasi pull him from the bedroom. Bardock and Raditz felt their eyes burn. Kakarot looked like himself. He was certainly older, but he looked like himself, like he used to. He looked like a softer version of his father. And he was beautiful. Kakarot had been a late bloomer and certainly was far from unattractive when he was younger, but seeing what his youngest had grown into only filled Bardock with smug pride and satisfaction. They all said Kakarot wouldn't amount to much. His son was now absurdly powerful, mated to royalty, and beautiful to boot.

Vegeta felt his breath catch in his throat. Kakarot was shyly avoiding his gaze wearing a loose silk shirt in the deep blue of the royal family. He saw 'Kakarot'. He knew what the beta really looked like, he'd seen Kakarot in the illusion world. But it was different. He looked his age now, and the subtle beauty that he loved about his mate was plain as day now. Kakarot was beautiful, he'd have had alphas all over him vying for his affections. Jealous, possessive pride burned in his chest. Kakarot was his. This beautiful submissive was his, and he wasn't going to let anyone touch him if that's what his mate wanted. They lost their chance when they ridiculed his mate and cast him aside.

Kakarot's hair was so dark it nearly absorbed the light and had a soft, luster to it with a light shine. The prince was willing to bet it was soft as silk. His skin was still pale, nothing would change that in the span of an afternoon, but it looked smooth and soft. The prince felt his fingers itch to touch his mate, and he ruthlessly crushed that urge and the urge to take Kakarot back in the bedroom and show his little mate how much he liked this look.

Kakarot had a soft blush covering his cheeks while staring at the floor. He could smell Geta's arousal and happiness fluttered in his heart. Geta was pleased and that's all mattered to him and Toa. The beta could hear Toa's purring inside.

"Doesn't he look nice, Vege? Vege?" Yasi looked at his eldest and saw the predatory gleam in his son's eye. He was happy to know Vegeta was pleased which would make Kakarot even happier, but this wasn't the time for him to go all possessive alpha. He smacked his son on the back of his head.

"Get your head out of the gutter and say something!" He snapped softly. Kakarot's blush darkened, and Vegeta felt his blood burn as the small beta peered up through his bangs at him with those dark intense eyes that were only things Vegeta could remember from their mating.

"You look amazing, Aiyo." There was a soft growl in his tone that the prince just couldn't keep out. The smile he received from the beta made his knees weak. It wasn't blinding. In fact, it was soft and small, but it was a rare sight and so purely Kakarot and full of love he couldn't help the weakness he felt. He stepped forward and kissed his mate on the cheek. "I mean it, you are even more beautiful than before."

Kakarot purred and leaned into his alpha still smiling while his tail fluffed and swayed behind him. He felt very happy when one of the prince's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. He could feel the light touches of Vegeta's free hand over his arms and his chestnut tail over his own black one. The feeling of fur on fur had the beta shuddering.

The alpha marveled at the satiny feel of his mate's skin, and the wonderful softness of his hair. It made him want to take his small submissive back to their nest to find out just how soft the rest of his body felt. Just being in the presence of Kakarot like this was making it harder to control his thoughts and desires.

All he could think about was running his hands over the pale skin slowly and marking every inch he could touch to show his claim on Kakarot. He wanted to explore that small body to see just what his mate liked and didn't before….Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut at that thought. It was too soon to be thinking that way about the fragile beta just yet. He needed to be patient.

He was so distracted over the younger saiyan's look that he tuned out the conversation his tatama was having with Raditz. It was only when he heard a soft but agitated growl that he looked up. A sudden tension settled over him at the sight of Bardock glaring at him with his upper lip twitching.

The older man turned his head away from the pair with a barely repressed snarl, and he closed his eyes to try and keep from doing something that would scare his youngest. He was happy for his cub that his alpha liked his look, but he was still very angry at the prince.

"Teti?" The small voice of Kakarot had him looking back over, and his face softened at the worried expression he wore. He saw that the beta was torn between shifting away from Vegeta or closer to him for comfort.

"It's nothing, cub." He almost roughly gripped the younger alpha's arm and nearly shoved it away while gently using his other to pull Kakarot close to him for a hug. He nuzzled his face in the silky smooth mane of his youngest and softly whispered to him. "You look wonderful."

The beta shyly purred at the words and hugged his father back. He was happy to hear those words from Bardock, but he knew that his Teti still didn't like for Geta to touch him. He buried his face in the older man's chest at a loss for what to do.

++break++

"So did you find anything, Turles?" Bardock said as he and the others sat down. Kakarot was back in their room with his cubs. Last Vegeta checked he was curled up with a pile of cubs on top of him while Kome read them a story. The pirate took a long drink from a bottle of serenity and tried to will away the sense of disgust he still felt.

"I found plenty, but I'm not sure how useful any of the information is." He admit. "I went in deep. Too deep to risk doing again anytime soon."

"That bad?" Bardock asked concerned.

"Contrary to what I've let everyone think, I'm not the psychopath I've led every one to think I am. Yes, I've done a lot of…..questionable things….but some of the shit I see when I'm in that crowd…." He shuddered and took another drink before putting the bottle down and pushing it away.

"Anyways, whatever did happen with Kakarot was purely an inside job." Turles explained. "Frieza might have been gunning for saiyans, but he didn't have any connections to anyone here. None of the demons do. There were dozens of ambush points set up on multiple worlds, still are, but with the Ginyu Force being eliminated, Zarbon murdered and 228's destruction the demons have taken a serious hit to their command structure. Cooler has actually managed to take over or eliminate about 30% of Frieza's forces."

"What?" Vegeta said in shock. They had never heard of in fighting between the Colds.

"Without the Ginyus, and Frieza's ridiculous stunt while Vegeta was his prisoner, he's royally pissed off the other two." Turles explained. "Regardless of all that, he had nothing to do with setting up either Vegeta or Kakarot."

"Then how were they captured?!" King Vegeta demanded.

"Don't misunderstand, the demon was a cunning bastard and set traps for saiyans and just happened to get both of them, but he did it without inside information. Basically, he analyzed the patterns of our responses and deployments and figured out situations he could use to turn against us, at least in Vegeta's case."

"And Vegeta wasn't even originally going to take that assignment." Bardock said in thought. "In fact, no one knew Vegeta was taking that assignment until he headed that way after completing his prior assignment and noticed that one was on his way back."

"Exactly." Turles said. "And I think Kakarot was captured through sheer chance on Frieza's part. That planet wasn't even set up to be an ambush point. It was a long range communication relay with a bunker."

"What are you talking about? There was nothing about a bunker in any information we found about Kakarot's assignment or the assignment on that planet." The king said.

"If there was a bunker, there's no way a single saiyan would have been sent on that assignment. We couldn't even find a trace of a bunker on that world." Bardock growled. "I combed every inch."

"From what I found, the bunker was hidden inside one of the mountains. The stone and mineral content make scanners useless for finding it. When they captured Kakarot, the whole operation was shut down and abandoned because they knew a saiyan vanishing like that would attract a team to investigate. Kakarot was on world with no communication for 6 days on top of his pod being destroyed 2 days in. That alone would have merited an investigation and retrieval team and with the damage Kakarot did left them vulnerable to another team coming in."

"How the hell did we miss a bunker?" Vegeta asked. "Even with the topography masking it we have measures in place to account for that."

"We couldn't. At least 3 separate teams screen mission data before they even go to the assignment committee and then us." Bardock said. "There's no way we missed a bunker. Even just looking at the topography would have flagged that as a possibility. I assumed…." The alpha trailed off.

"You assumed what?" Turles asked.

"Before I knew what Kakarot's assignment was, I assumed it was simple recon. Just him going in and getting the lay of the land. Now that I know this….There wasn't any sign of a structure on the surface so how could Kakarot have been sent there to destroy a relay station. And how did he even get the assignment. Kakarot is well known as a beta simply because he's my son and at the time had one of the lowest power levels in the army."

"I don't know." Turles admit. "That's where the trail goes cold. There's no less than 25 people that could have handed him that assignment, if not more. I don't need to explain to you that there's no record of Kakarot's assignment, deployment, or that he stole a ship, anything. It's like Kakarot was just ignored."

"So after all that, we know nothing." Vegeta growled. "We still don't know who betrayed us."

"No." Bardock said. "We know whoever did was acting alone. They weren't working with the Colds to that's a blessing at least. But I don't know how we are going to figure this out now. I've spent years searching for all this."

"As much as I hate to say it, unless Kakarot remembers something I don't think we're going to get any farther." Turles said picking the bottle of alcohol up and taking a swig before handing it to his brother. "We aren't dealing with an amateur. Whoever this is knew what they were doing and made sure Kakarot was the only one who saw them and knew about his assignment. And I have a feeling they made sure to warn Kakarot about being caught with his orders. Or delivered them verbally so there wasn't a paper trail. For all we know, Kakarot was coerced into it."

No one said anything. Any attempt to get Kakarot to remember anything prior to his arrival on planet ended badly. Not even Paragus had much success. Kakarot wouldn't or couldn't tell them anything and broke down into a fit when pressed for information. Bardock couldn't even bring it up anymore, it hurt too much to see his son fall apart. And the idea he was coerced was one that all of them worried about with how afraid he seemed to be thinking of who gave him the assignment.

"There is one more thing." Turles commented as the other's passed around the bottle. "This hasn't happened more than once as far as I can tell."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta questioned.

"I mean that aside from Kakarot, no other beta's or women have gone missing on questionable assignments. There haven't been any other solo assignments. So either Kakarot was the target making it an isolated incident, or…"

"Or whoever is responsible hasn't had the opportunity to try again or a reason to." The elder Vegeta finished.


	30. Chapter 30

"Did I do something wrong?"

Yasi looked up from his book. Kakarot was sitting on the large couch with his knees pulled to his chest. The small beta had been there for at least an hour with something on his mind. The consort closed his book setting it aside as he turned his attention to the younger male.

"Why do you think you've done something wrong, sweetheart? Did anyone say something?" It wasn't often kakarot asked them things before he was distraught. The little beta shook his head, not meeting Yasi's gaze.

"Kakarot, why do you think you've done something wrong?" He said more firmly.

"Geta...he won't...he doesn't…touch me." Kakarot said softly, his frustration at not being able to communicate things coming out. "Not like...not like mates."

Understanding filled Yasi then. Kakarot was upset his son wasn't being intimate? That wasn't something he expected after everything Kakarot had been through.

"Have you asked your father about this?" Kakarot just shook his head and didn't want to meet Yasi's gaze as he curled smaller.

"Teti...no mate. Not anymore. Teti doesn't like Geta touching. Teti doesn't like Geta."

"That's not true, hun. Bardock likes Vege well enough." Yasi made a mental note to do something about that. "Your father is just worried about him taking care of you. He worries about you being ok with having a mate after everything you've been through. That's just something Tetis do. You are Bardock's youngest and he still thinks of you as his little cub sometimes." Kakarot sulked with a frown.

"Not little, I have cubs." The other beta chuckled a bit.

"That doesn't matter, sweetheart. Would you stop worrying about Seba and Kome if they were grown up with cubs?"

"No."

"See, it's the same thing." Yasi said getting up to go sit by his cub. "Now the next thing, do you want Vege to touch you?"

"Yes, he's my alpha." The beta said as a light blush filed his cheeks. "I feel...warm when he does. Tingly."

"Alright, did you tell him?"

"No." Kakarot admit with a frown. "Hard, don't have right words. I purr and cuddle though. He won't do more than that. Don't know what else to do. I'm not carrying now, and he likes how I look now. Is he mad? Does he not want me?" Tears filled the younger's eyes.

"No, sweetheart. He doesn't think that." Yasi said gathering the little one to his chest. "Vege knows you had a lot of bad things happen to you, Kakarot. He doesn't want to make you upset or feel like you have to do things you aren't comfortable with to make him happy."

"But I want him happy. He's my alpha. I want to touch, want him to touch. He's strong, safe, makes me feel warm. He kisses me everyday." Kakarot said with a slight blush. Yasi raised an eyebrow at that.

"He kisses you?"

"Umm hmm." Kakarot nodded with a brighter blush. It was obvious that the younger beta enjoyed Vegeta's attention.

"Have you kissed him back?"

"Can…can I do that?" He asked surprised. Yasi wanted to laugh at the adorable look on the little beta's face.

"Of course you can kiss him. He didn't tell you not to, did he?" Kakarot just shook his head. "Well there you go. You need to kiss him and let him know what you want from him." Yasi put a hand on Kakarot's arm and got his attention.

"Now you listen to me, if he does something you aren't comfortable with, you tell him to stop." Kakarot frowned at that.

"But Geta's Alpha-"

"And an alpha is supposed to take care of their beta." Yasi said firmly leaving no room for Kakarot to argue. "You tell Vege if something upsets you. You have had so many horrible things happen to you, Kakarot, you don't have to let him do something you don't like. I promise Vege will listen if you ask him to stop or slow down."

Kakarot honestly wasn't sure what to think about that. He could remember before Toa came and even after that some of those words had no meaning, but Geta was different from those others so perhaps?

"How…how do I…tell?" The younger beta asked.

"Tell what, honey?" Yasi tilted his head. "You mean, get Vege's attention?"

Kakarot's cheeks flushed some as he nodded. Maybe his tama could help him show Geta what he wanted since the words were still hard to find. Toa shifted and purred in the back of his mind in agreement.

"Well, I suppose I could show you a few things that get my Geta's attention." The older saiyan muttered before smiling up at Kakarot. "Alright, lesson one, how to use your tail."

+++break+++

Vegeta followed Bardock into a training hall and raised an eyebrow to see they were alone. The older male could feel the younger's stare and forced himself to not react.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Vegeta finally asked as he watched the other male bar the door to keep others out.

"We're going to deal with…..whatever you want to call this mess between us." Bardock growled.

"You're the one with the problem, Bardock."

"And you haven't exactly done anything to make it go away!" Bardock snapped angrily. "I'm only doing this because Kakarot thinks I hate you and that you don't like me. I'm not going to make him pick between us because it'll only hurt him. I figured since neither of us are very good with "talking" we might just need this room. Either way we aren't allowed back in the house until this is sorted, your tatama made that clear."

"Kakarot thinks what?" The younger asked in shock. "Who gave him that idea? I like you just fine but not when you're being a bitch with his panties in a twist!"

The prince never saw the fist that slammed on the right side of his jaw. The force of the blow had Vegeta skidding back a few feet before he snarled at Bardock his tail lashing out behind him as he growled.

"What the hell is your problem, old man?!" He ran the back of his hand over his mouth to check for blood.

"You are!" The older man leapt at Vegeta with his teeth bared. His tail flared and lashed behind him. He looked like he wanted to rip the younger saiyan apart, so the prince moved to kick Bardock in the chest.

The general caught Vegeta's ankle in a bruising grip and moved to throw him into the reinforced wall of the training room. Using his smaller form, Vegeta managed to flip mid-throw and landed in a crouch on the wall before pushing off and slugging Bardock on the face where his scar was.

Now with the two alphas in close quarters, they started to exchange a series of blows rapidly. The force of their blows sent shockwaves through the room, making the walls vibrate. The two fighting paid this no mind as they tried to beat the other into submission, their hormone finally kicked in and sent the two alphas into a full blown fight for dominance that had been building for months.

In a quick move, Vegeta ducked under a punch and swept Bardock's legs out from under him. The older man's head hit the floor with a loud thud, disorientating him long enough for the prince to yell in his face.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"You know what you did!" Bardock sat up with a snarl. "You took advantage of Kakarot!"

"The hell are you talking about?" The younger of the two growled out. "I've done no such thing! I've only ever done what he's allowed me! "

"That's a lie, and you know it!" The general sprang up and threw another punch at Vegeta. His fist was caught by the other when he swung it.

"It is not!" The younger man kicked out and caught the General in the side and managed to push him away a few feet. He pressed his advantage, throwing blow after blow and refrained from using any type of ki attacks. This type of fight didn't call for those attacks. Vegeta gave as good as he got and under all the anger he felt the echoes of their old sparing matches from when Bardock used to train with him. But Bardock fought like he was possessed.

The prince pulled on one of Bardock's arms and rammed an elbow in the older man's nose. The blow didn't bother the enraged general like it should have, as he snarled and tried to slug Vegeta in the face. Using his over extended reach, Vegeta grabbed Bardock's arm and flipped the older alpha over his shoulder into the ground.

"I have done nothing to Kakarot he hasn't asked me to." Vegeta growled panting. "I've offered to leaved him if that is what he wanted. I've shown him how much he means to me by presenting him a bonding token." He hissed grabbing the older alpha to pull him to his feet. Growling with a feral gleam in his eyes, Bardock slammed his forehead into the bridge of the prince's nose blinding him with pain and tears as he staggered back releasing Bardock.

Bardock rushed the prince and carried the two of them to the wall. Vegeta was slammed against the wall with an arm against his throat. Vegeta clawed at the arm restricting his breathing, but Bardock would not budge. He pressed harder until the prince stopped resisting. The older alpha wasn't trying to kill him, merely subdue him.

"You raped my son!" The older alpha shouted in his face. "The cub that I have done everything in my power to prevent something like this from happening!"

Vegeta stopped trying to squirm out from under Bardock and looked at the older man in confusion. What was he talking about? The fight drained out of Bardock as he removed his arm and stepped back. Vegeta coughed and rubbed his throat as he found his feet.

"Do you know what happens to betas when they are as weak as Kakarot used to be? What the third class have to face as the reality for their female and beta cubs?"

"I know Kakarot worried about finding a suitable partner."

"Suitable? That's one way of looking at it." Bardock literally spat. "Try a partner they actually choose. No, more often than not a beta is watched, they are gotten alone when there are no alpha family members are around to protect them, I've even seen cases where the stronger alphas actually assault the families and take their children. They wait and do this when the beta is in heat, when they can't or won't fight back. Do you know what happens then?" Bardock wasn't even looking at Vegeta by now.

"They rape them. They rape them and mark them. They use the beta's instincts against them and force them to bond. The bastards use them for breeding stock."

"Bardock, I would never-"

"Damn it I know you don't see him like that!" He snarled punching the wall. "But that doesn't change how this whole damn situation makes me feel!"

"I took so many precautions…." The older male said as exhaustion crept into his voice. "It's why I gave him Atarau, not only to be his friend but to protect him. I had a rotation worked out where either myself, Raditz or Tora would be there to protect him. Even training you had it's advantages. I'd have done it either way, but I'd be an idiot to ignore the protection it gave him, the protection my rank as general gave him. I wanted so badly for him to meet someone "he" wanted." Finally Bardock dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"I didn't know." Vegeta said sitting next to him. "Why hasn't anything been done?"

"I've tried, your father and tatama have tried. It's just been the way of things so long no one that can cares to change things. It's not just the third class alphas that steal betas. Sure we can challenge a duel, but more often than not a third class can't get a proxy to fight for them or aren't strong enough to take on the higher classes." He explained. "I'm not normal for my class, Vegeta. My zenkais are unheard of in the strength they bestow. Turles and Raditz too, to a lesser degree. At most the average saiyan can hope they'll advance in class but more often than not you stay where you are born. And Kakarot has the ability as well, I hid it to make him stand out less."

"You didn't want him to become a target."

"Exactly, fat lot of good that did." He sighed again and leaned his head back to stared dispassionately at the ceiling. "After finding out…..I was so sure someone found out and that's why Frieza took him for his sick experiments….."

"Bardock, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll do the right thing and take care of him now." He stopped when the older man snorted.

"You haven't done the right thing! Yes, you take care of him, but I only see that as a way to save face!"

"You know that's not the reason why I do it!" Vegeta snarled as he ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell do you want me to do?! Ask permission?!"

"Yes!" Bardock got in the prince's face. "You should have at least attempted to follow tradition and asked me like any decent alpha would as soon as we got back! But you've been blowing off the issue for months!"

Vegeta just stopped all of a sudden. He looked a bit lost for a moment, and that snapped Bardock out of his anger. His eyes narrowed as he pulled back and waited for the younger man to speak.

"I didn't ask because I thought you would say no." It looked like those words hurt Vegeta to be admitted, but he knew Bardock was right. He should have asked.

"What?"

"I was afraid that you would say no and that I would have to leave Kakarot. It was selfish of me, but I don't want to lose him." Vegeta gritted his teeth looking at anywhere but his mentor. "I was afraid that you wouldn't think I was worthy enough for your son."

Bardock blinked a couple of times before letting out a mirthless chuckle as he dragged a hand down his face. While it pleased him that the prince thought so much of his opinion, this whole situation could have been avoided if they had just talked.

There would be no living with Yasi if he found out.

"General Bardock?" Vegeta bowed slightly at the waist before the taller alpha. "Will you allow me to court your youngest son, Kakarot, and prove to both him and you that I am a worthy mate?"

Bardock crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent for a few minutes watching the prince trying not to shift under his piercing gaze. Finally he let out a soft growl.

"Yes, Vegeta. You have my permission."

+++break+++

"What happened?!" Yasi's words drew Kakarot away from the cubs where he was watching Kome and Seba play with Rahi and Amara. His little girl was very attached to Kome, and it was becoming a common sight to see her crawl into his lap whenever he sat near her. She was very quiet and hadn't tried to speak her first words yet. Seba and Rahi were on the floor where Seba teased the younger with his tail and tickled the baby. Kakarot was glad they got along.

But the tone in Yasi's voice drew him from the cub's room and into the living room.

"I told you to talk to each other, Bardock!"

"We did." Vegeta said as he and Bardock supported each other. Kakarot couldn't help the whine from his throat at the sight of both his father and mate all bruised and dirty. His tail coiled down near his leg anxiously before he came closer. Yasi glared at the two alphas with a look that sternly told them they had better not upset Kakarot with their childish behavior.

"We're alright, aiyo. We were just sparring like old times." Vegeta said softly. "I promise it looks worse than it really is."

"Certainly knocked you for a loop a few times." Bardock jokes with a grin before he clapped Vegeta on the back drawing a low grunt from the younger. "And with that, I'm going to clean up and see my grandcubs." Kakarot uncertainly watched his father break away from his mate, but there wasn't any of the tension between the two of them. Pausing the older alpha gently ruffled Kakarot's hair.

"Everything is fine now, kyuata. I promise, go see if Vegeta needs any help with his armor." With that he went in his bedroom and closed the door. Kakarot whined softly in concern, but he was torn over listening to his father and checking on him.

"Kakarot." Turning the beta saw Geta behind him smiling. "It's ok. Bardock and I worked things out." The smile was soft and obviously full of relief.

"All better?" He hesitantly asked the alpha as he glanced back at his father's room. He stepped closer to Vegeta when he saw the smile grow wider.

"Yes, all better." He pulled the beta into a hug and kissed his forehead, while Yasi huffed and muttered about pig headed alphas as he went back to the cubs. "We finally worked things out. Everything is fine." Kakarot purred over those words as he snuggled in Vegeta's arms. He was happy that teti didn't hate Geta anymore.

"I'm going to get cleaned up now." The prince pulled back with a slight wince. He rubbed at a bruise on his shoulder, making Kakarot whine in concern. "I'm fine, it's just…Bardock knows how to hit."

The small beta followed his mate into their bedroom. He wanted to make sure that the alpha was alright. He moved over and helped pulled the armor off of Vegeta. Once the alpha was bare from the waist up, Kakarot moved to hug him once more.

He took in that clove scent and felt his heart pound in his chest. Geta was right, there were some bruises; but Kakarot knew they'd be gone by morning. Instead he felt that warm tingly sensation as he took in his alpha's muscled form and a soft blush covered his cheeks. He wanted Geta to know how happy he was. Vegeta let Kakarot hug him and gently wound his arms around the beta's waist. He didn't expect Kakarot to be this worried about some bruises.

"Aiyo, I promise I'm f-" the Prince never got to finish his sentence as Kakarot suddenly stood on his toes and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. Seconds later Kakarot pulled away and unwrapped his arms from the alpha and hesitantly stared at the floor with a dark stain across his cheeks.

Did he do it wrong? Geta wasn't doing anything. Slowly the black tail that had been swaying gently fell down beside his leg anxiously while he bit his lip.

Kakarot had kissed him. It was an awkward clumsy kiss one would expect from someone who'd never done it before, but that made it so much more special for the alpha. He was fairly certain that was Kakarot's first kiss. Seeing the slight distress of his mate, the prince very gently grasped Kakarot's chin and tilted his head up to meet his gaze again and kissed him. The beta squeaked in surprise when instead of the simple peck Vegeta normally gave him, this kiss lingered.

The smaller saiyan felt his tail curl behind him as their lips gently caressed each other. Kakarot let out a whine as Vegeta moved them to sit on their bed with the submissive on his lap. He tensed briefly as he felt a large hand move up to cradle the back of his head, but he relaxed when the prince just slowly tangled his fingers in his black spikes. Kakarot couldn't help but let his eyes slide closed a moment at how good Geta's hand felt

The alpha fought back a groan at the first touch of those soft strands. It felt even softer now then it had when he first touched it after Kakarot had his makeover. He wanted to bury his face in the beta's hair and just wallow in the scent as long as he could. He loved the sweet cinnamon scent that Kakarot possessed. He felt the other relax in his arms as he got use to the long kiss, and Vegeta decided that he could try something more.

The prince slowly worked his tongue into Kakarot's mouth to explore his mate's sweet taste. He almost chuckled at the surprised whine that came from Kakarot, but he just gave the submissive a slow lick on his own tongue before pulling back to see what Kakarot thought.

The sight of the glassy eyes and bright red stain on the beta's face nearly made him laugh once more. He leaned over and nuzzled his face in the crook of Kakarot's neck with a growling purr. He felt the submissive's hands come up his bare shoulders to rest there, and he rubbed the hand around Kakarot's waist up and down his back, lingering close to his soft rear at times.

Vegeta gave his bond bite a lick that made his mate shiver before making a trail of kissed heading back towards that sweet mouth. Once he got back there, he slipped his tongue back inside and was very pleased when he felt small licks from Kakarot.

The older saiyan almost groaned into the beta's mouth as his mate slowly responded to his kiss. He was learning quickly on how to participate, and Vegeta was thrilled over that. His blood was starting to flow south, and he used every bit of self restraint he had to keep from grinding up against Kakarot's soft bottom. He needed to ease the smaller saiyan into that, but for now, Vegeta just shifted them closer together as he explored over Kakarot's sharp teeth.

The pair were so distracted by the other that they didn't notice a shadow by the cracked open door nor the sound of bare feet almost stomping down the hall.

Too soon for his instincts, Vegeta pulled away as he felt his restraint failing. If they kept going, he was likely to throw his mate on the bed and take things much farther than Kakarot was ready for. Already his instincts were screaming for him to attack Kakarot's bond bite to make the little beta nice and relaxed before he made a ring of marks around his neck.

Softly growling he let his forehead rest against Kakarot's as he got control of himself. He was going to need an ice cold shower after this...

When he pulled away Kakarot was blushing just as strongly but his eyes were confused.

"Did I...did I do it wrong?" He asked softly.

"No, in fact you did very well for your first time, Aiyo." Vegeta purred giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to do things properly." Vegeta said running his thumb across Kakarot's cheek. "You deserve to have things done the right way. I want to court you properly. And when you're sure you're ready we can go further. I don't want to hurt you, Kakarot. We'll go as slow as you want."

Kakarot felt his heart flutter and purred, nuzzling into his mate's chest. He liked the new things Geta had shown him. They made him feel good, but he didn't know what to do. He hadn't realized there were more things Geta and him could do, or that kissing could be like that...

"Slow?" Kakarot asked a little hesitantly. He was afraid he'd disappoint Geta if they went quickly, and he didn't know what to do to please his alpha. To his relief, Vegeta smiled at him.

"Slow."


	31. Chapter 31

Kakarot smiled at Rahi before playing peekaboo with the cub again making him squeal in happiness. Days like this were his favorite. The days where he didn't have to do his separation therapy and he could just be with his cubs and love them. Rahi and Amara were growing so fast now. They were almost five months old and beginning to speak. A part of him regret he missed this with Seba and Kome, actually teaching his babies and encouraging them to learn new words. He couldn't wait for Kome to come back from working with Teti today. Amara had quite the surprise for her big brother.

Kome started going with Bardock to the basic training classes to help him teach and test the recruits in combat sign. Kakarot and Toa hadn't exactly been thrilled with the idea at first but Kome wanted to try. His oldest was so, so very smart and the beta was extremely proud of the young alpha. Kakarot knew that there wasn't a lot more he could teach Kome at this point and if his son wanted to learn more and this helped him do that he'd support his cub the best he could.

Little hands pulled at his tunic and the beta tickled Amara with his tail making her laugh. Tarro he had missed this, just making his cubs happy when they were too young to know about all the bad things there were.

Rahi let loose a tiny growl as his tail swayed in the air and he pounced at Kakarot's tail. Toa purred inside, and the beta let his feral side have just a little more control. The wild beta rolled back into the soft carpet letting Rahi knock him over before scooping up both cubs and tickling them both with his tail. Peels of happy squeals and laughter filled the living room where he and the cubs played. Toa wished they were just a little bigger so they could chase him, but that would come soon enough. He didn't play as much with their cubs before now, either too tired, hurt or needing to protect them. Kakarot did his best to make sure he had time with Rahi and Amara, Seba and Kome too but Kome wasn't happy lately. He really hoped this thing with Teti helped their eldest.

He heard the door open and glanced up from where he lay on his back with a pair of giggling, squirming cubs on his chest to see Bardock and Kome come in. Kakarot immediately came to the front of their mind in happiness.

"Kome!" He frowned when his eldest shot past him without a glance and the door to the cub's bedroom slammed shut. Even Rahi and Amara quieted at their brother's behavior. He looked at Bardock not understanding what was wrong as he sat up holding the twins close.

"What's wrong?"

"Kome had a hard day." Bardock said sitting down next to his son. "Some of the recruits don't like the fact Kome is their teacher and aren't listening to him like they should. One of the councilors, Retaso, was observing this afternoon and was unimpressed and questioned what I was thinking letting a cub teach combat sign." Kakarot whined softly. Kome needed his Tama it sounded. He looked at the twins and then to his father.

"Can you watch the twins?" He asked softly. "Just a few minutes?"

"Of course." Bardock loved his grandcubs and eagerly let them crawl into his lap while Kakarot got to his feet. He needed to help Kome feel better.

++break++

The bang of the heavy door slamming shut was satisfying as the preteen leaned against it briefly before dropping to the floor to pry at the shoes on his feet.

Already frustrated with the laces that his grandfather had helped him with earlier the young alpha growled and ripped them in half allowing him to pull the boot off. He hated these shoes. They pinched his feet and felt heavy, like they weighed him down. Snarling he chucked the boot across the room feeling another surge of satisfaction when it hit the floor by the closet. The other boot quickly joined it pair.

Eyes burning the young alpha jumped onto his bed and buried his head under the pillow trying to hide the shameful tears of frustration. How dare those, those idiots tell him he didn't know about signing! Half of them couldn't sign if their lives depended on it!

They didn't understand the need to be quiet. How even breathing too loud would draw dangerous attention. A loud growl ripped from the teen in the only way he knew to vent his frustration vocally.

The was a soft knock on the door and Kome lifted the pillow off his face to stare at it when the knock repeated itself.

"Kome?" His tama's voice was soft. Frustrated, the young alpha rolled on his side and put his back to the door. Right now he just wanted to be alone. He heard the door open when he didn't say anything and tensed. "Kome?"

Moments later the bed dipped as his Tama sat down next to him. He said nothing and then there were fingers softly carding through his hair. Just him and Tama, he almost felt his anger fade away.

"Teti said you had a bad day." The cub softly growled in response. Kome didn't want to talk right now. Kakarot purred softly in reply and kept brushing his fingers through his son's hair. Slowly the tension started to bleed out of the eldest cub. Kome still wasn't happy though. His cub didn't want to talk about it either.

"Rahi and Amara missed you." Kakarot tried again. "Amara a lot. Want to come play with them?"

Kakarot didn't see the scowl on his eldest's face. Of course. It always came back to the twins. Not the twins and Seba, just the twins lately.

"No." Kome growled out. He didn't want to see the twins right now. He didn't want to see them encouraged to do things that would have gotten him and Seba taken away for good

"Do you want something special for dinner?" The beta asked. He was starting to feel very worried for his oldest cub. "We'll have whatever you want."

Kakarot smiled some as he saw the young alpha perked up at that. His smile grew as another thought came to him. Kome might like a day off from all his studies. He enjoyed when he played with Seba and Geta while they were in the Bad Place. Perhaps a day with everyone will cheer him up even more.

"We could all have a day with Seba, the twins, and Geta tomorrow." That was the wrong thing to say when his cub immediately tensed up.

"I said no!" Kome snapped as he moved to bury his face in the pillow. He could feel his anger growing again. Why couldn't his tama leave him alone?

"But, Kome…why not?" Kakarot looked confused. "I thought you loved playing in the garden?"

"I don't want to." The words were muffled, but they made Kakarot even more concerned.

"Atarau will be there too." He ran his fingers through Kome's hair once more. "She loves spending time with all of you. And I think she'll actually let Geta play with Rahi this time-."

"NO!" He jerked away from the beta and bared his small fangs at Kakarot. "I don't want to! I don't want to see them or that lying alpha!"

"What?" Kakarot blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kome? Geta hasn't lied."

"Yes he has!" The young alpha leapt from the bed and started to pace in front of his tama. "He's hurting you and you're just letting him!"

"Geta's not hurting me…"

"I saw him!" Kome glared at Kakarot. "He was touching you all over and you just sat there letting him! He's going to make you have more cubs! You'll have more and when they get here, you'll forget about me and Seba and just stay with your new cubs!"

"I would never-!"

"You already have! It's all about the twins! You never spend time with us anymore!" Tears started to making the cub's eyes shine. "You let him change you. You talk again, you look different! You spend more time with the twins than us! I wish he never showed up!"

"Kome!"

The small alpha ran out of the room ignoring his tama's call. He rushed out of the house and into the garden with angry tears blurring his vision.

Kakarot just sat on the bed with a lost expression and a hand outstretched to where Kome had been standing. Tears gathered in his eyes as he slowly lowered his arm.

What was Kome talking about? He hadn't been ignoring his older cubs had he? The twins needed more of his time than his older cubs. They were too young and still needed him, but he thought Kome and Seba understood that.

He tried to remember the last time he spent with them while Toa whined in the back of his head. It had been a long time since he had. Lately it had been with all of them when he could meals, baths and playtime, but not just him and Kome or Seba. He covered his mouth and curled into a ball on the bed.

Did Seba feel this way too? Why hadn't he seen that? Small whines came from his throat as tears streamed down his cheeks. Was he a bad tama after all?

"Kakarot? What's wrong!" Teti was there then. "Kyuata, why are you upset?"

"I'm...l'm a bad tama..." Kakarot whined softly. "I forgot about my cubs..." Bardock was lost. Kakarot didn't forget any of his children. If anything they had to drag him away from them.

"You're not a bad tama." Bardock said firmly. They all had to be firm with him about that to try breaking his low self esteem. "You came in here to take care of Kome." The distressed whine and tears at his cub's made Bardock's hair stand on end when he realized that Kome wasn't in the room.

"Kakarot, where's Kome?!" Bardock demanded afraid.

"I don't know..." Kakarot said clutching at his head as he sobbed. "He was angry and left. He called Geta a liar and said I forgot him and Seba."

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Bardock said trying to calm Kakarot down before he had an episode. They didn't have time to deal with one at the moment. Right now they needed to find where Kome ran off to before something happened to him. "Kyuata, you are not a bad tama, get that out of your head. If you care enough to worry if you're a bad parent you obviously are a good one. Making a mistake with your cubs doesn't make you a bad tama. Tarro knows I made plenty raising you and your brother."

"Kome's never been..."

"Cub, he's an alpha. He's done so well adjusting to everything and we're all proud of him but sooner or later we all expected him to get angry enough about something to lash out. He's coming into his growth spurt that starts puberty Kaka. You were little enough you missed that part of your brother's. Alpha's get angry, he's going to butt heads with you and Vegeta at times while he tries to figure things out. But that doesn't mean you're a bad tama."

"I'm not?"

"Was I a bad teti?" Bardock asked suddenly.

"No!"

"We fought didn't we?" The beta paled at that, remembering everything that fight led to, but he understood. Fighting with his Teti didn't make his Teti a bad father. Kome getting upset didn't make him a bad Tama.

"I'm not a bad tama."

"Exactly." Bardock smiled softly. "Now you need to pull yourself together. You watch Rahi and Amara-"

"No." The beta wiped the tears from his face getting up. "He went in the garden. I'm going to find him." There was a fire in Kakarot's eyes Bardock hadn't seen in so long he wondered if he'd ever see it in his son's eyes again.

"I...I'll show him. He means just as much as the twins." Nodding Bardock stood up.

"We'll leave the twins with Kale, and I'll call Vegeta. We'll find him, Kyuata. And then we'll all sit down and figure out how to make things better."

++break++

"Nii-saa? Can I talk to you about something?" Tarble asked softly.

Vegeta looked up from the reports on his desk. Tarble was standing anxiously in the door to his office. He set the tablet down and waved his little brother inside. Tarble shut the door and stopped near his brother's desk but he didn't say anything. Kneeling the elder brother got on his little brother's level. Tarble rarely got nervous like this.

"What's wrong, Tarble?"

"N-nothing's wrong." The cub tried to evade anxiously before wilting as his brother fixed a hard stare at him. "Okay so something is wrong."

"Hey, you can tell me and we'll figure something out alright. And if I can't we'll talk to Tatama or Father."

"I...maybe it's just easier to show you.." he mumbled before taking off his shirt. Vegeta watched Tarble confused until the little cub turned around. The older male felt himself stop breathing for a moment at the ornate gold sun, emblazoned on his little brother's chest.

"Tarble..."

"Please tell me it's not what I think." The small cub said as his tail curled around his leg anxiously.

"How long have you had this?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Since...since you came back with Kakarot and Kome."

The older prince took a deep breath at that. If the symbol showed up then, then that would mean that Kome is his tau. Kalious tended to choose the tau for his sha instead of the sha choosing, but the God had never been wrong in his pairings in the past.

However, as far as he knew, the young alpha didn't have a matching mark on his body at all. It worried him some that this hasn't happened to Kome yet, but there must be a reason why. He'd check with him later on when he got back to his mate.

"Nii-saa?" Tarble quietly asked. His tail was curled around one of his legs, and he held his shirt in a tight grip.

"Don't worry, Tarble." Vegeta gave his brother a hug. A comforting purr rumbled deep in his chest as the young beta buried his face in his shirt. "I know it's a lot at your age, but you will be a magnificent saibai-sha."

"Really? You think so?" His brother smiled at him.

"I know so. Lord Kalious would only choose the best for his Saibai-sha." He tightened his embrace for a moment before pulling back. "Have you told Father and Tatama about this?"

"N-no." Tarble looked away with flushed cheeks as he pulled his shirt back on. "I don't know how to bring it up to them."

The older prince chuckled as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Want me to come with you to tell them? They will need to know so we can plan for your training." Vegeta's chuckle grew into a laugh when Tarble hugged him around the waist.

"Would you please, nii-saa?"

"Of course, I-."

The door to his office burst open to reveal Raditz panting for breath. Before Vegeta could ask what happened, the guard blurted out.

"Have either of you seen Kome?"

"No," The alpha said after getting a shake from Tarble's head. "Why? What happened?"

The long haired saiyan let out a muffled curse as he ran a hand over his face.

"He ran off, and we can't find him. Kakarot is looking for him in the gardens, but he's not found him yet. We were hoping you'd seen him."

"What do you mean he's run off?!" Vegeta growled getting to his feet. Tarble whined softly in his throat and clutched at his shirt where Vegeta knew his mark was. This wasn't good. "Wait, Kakarot left the house!" The larger male nodded.

"Father said he was upset after he taught today. Kakarot went to speak to him and he got upset and ran out. My brother gave Amara and Rahi to Chorri and went into the gardens after Kome."

"Shit, we need to find them now, before someone sets either of them off." Vegeta growled. "Tarble, do you have any idea where Kome might have gone?"

"No..." the alpha saw the panic in his little brother's eyes.

"Hey, we'll find Kome. It's going to be okay, Tarble. Can you go keep an eye on Seba and Tasik for us?" Tarble nodded and ran off to watch the younger cubs.

"Have you tried your scouter?" Vegeta asked Raditz as they jumped out the window and flew to the gardens.

"I don't know Kome's power level."

"I get the feeling you'll know it when you see it."

++break++

Kome sat huddled under a willow tree both angry and wanting to cry. How had he said those things to his Tama? He could see the pain in his tama's eyes, and he knew that his tama didn't deserve that.

It still made him mad that he and Seba were not enough for Tama to be like he was when he was little. They were not enough for Tama to stay sane.

He needed new cubs and that...Alpha.

Kome's hands clenched into fists bunching the purple fabric of his pants and buried his face in his knees.

The angry side of him wished that Alpha….Vegeta never came to them in the first place. Then he could have tried harder to help Tama, and he might have gotten better. It was all his fault!

The young alpha rapidly inhaled and froze for a moment as a sudden rush of guilt temporarily drowned the anger.

If…if Vegeta didn't come to the Bad Place…then he and Seba wouldn't be with their tama like they were now. Bad One would still be alive and Tama would be hurt by Bitter One and Cold One. They wouldn't be safe.

He knew that his tama was hurt a lot when they were there, and when he wasn't, he was so focused on keeping them safe that he was always in danger. Kome realized that Tama would never have recovered as long as they were trapped in the Bad Place.

And he wouldn't have met the rest of his family or Tarble. He loved being here and spending time with Tarble. They were…friends.

He huffed and rested his chin on his legs as he stared unseeingly at the swaying branches of the willow tree. He was still mad and for some reason, wanted to stay that way for a while.

He was still very mad over all those idiots that his grandfather had asked him to teach, and at Bardock for even suggesting that he do that.

While he could see where they were coming from, with the soldiers being older and more experienced at other things, that didn't mean that they could just dismiss him. He had been through things those morons haven't. If any of them were in a situation where they would be killed for even making a sound, well, their funerals should already be in the works.

None of them would last five minutes if they had to stop talking. What was so weird about him teaching them how to sign? He taught Seba, and he was even helping Turles sometimes since Tasik was learning even more sign from Seba. Tarble too. His age had nothing to do with if he was good at signing so why all the fuss and complaining about him being a "baby" as one of the recruits called him. He wasn't a baby, he was almost 12 now. Seba wasn't a baby either he was just as good at signing.

His tail bristled as he heard the obnoxious laughter. Onon and his two friends Maize and Daikon. He didn't want that idiot to talk to him right now. However it was too late.

"Well if it isn't the little baby." The almost adult taunted. "What's the matter, missed your nap?" A low growl built in the cub's throat as he tried to walk away. The larger male shoved Kome back as he tried to leave.

"Don't touch me." The younger growled as his tail flared in agitation. His fangs were starting to peak out as he glared through his bangs. Onon smirked and pushed him again.

"What are you going to do about it Baby? Go running to commander Bardock? Your father?"

"I don't have a father." Kome growled. Onon grinned.

"So you're a bastard as well as an annoying little know it all."

Kome just growled again, but moved to leave. He didn't want to deal with these jerks.

"Aww…look." Onon snickered. "I hurt his feelings. Bet you're going back to your whore of a barer since you got no father. They were probably a slut that just spread their legs for any alpha to fill!"

Jeering laughs filled the garden, but Kome paid no mind to them. He stood stiff under the swaying branches of the tree as those words sunk in. His anger raged inside of his mind and his vision bleed to red before he turned with a snarl on his face.

++break++

Kakarot frantically looked through the foliage of the garden as he ran searching for Kome's scent. He needed to find his cub.

There! Toa growled in his mind as the feral half tracked Kome's scent. Kakarot nodded and took off again. He heard the scream of pain and prayed it wasn't his cub. Round the bend of shrubs Kakarot panted and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Kome attacking an older alpha with rage in his eyes. Blood spouted all over the larger male from the numerous wounds Kome inflicted on him. His eldest snarled and reared his arm back intending to rip out the boy's throat and Kakarot acted.

He bolted forward and wrapped his arms around his cub, pinning his arms to his sides. Kome snarled and thrashed while Kakarot tugged him back and collapsed against the willow tree as he tightly hugged his cub tightly in spite of his struggling. He didn't waste time telling Kome to calm down. He was too upset. Instead he gently bit the back of his cub's neck when Kome exposed it in his struggles and let loose a deep growling purr. He didn't care when the other two teens grabbed the one his son attacked and fled, all that mattered was the cub in his arms. Kome let loose a frustrated snarl before going still and letting out a soft hiccuping sob. The beta released his cub's neck and nuzzled him while purring softly hugging him even closer when Kome tightly latched onto his arms crying.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright, got it."

Raditz sighed as he pressed the button on his scouter while running next to Vegeta. The prince glanced over at him as they hopped over a hedge wall with a lifted brow.

"Nothing yet." The long haired saiyan huffed in frustration. "Father said that he was going to keep an eye out from the air while we stick to the ground."

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Vegeta muttered just loud enough for the other alpha to hear. "We need to find them before someone or something upsets them. I don't know how Kakarot will react, and I know he would be devastated if he accidentally hurt anyone. Also..."

"Also what?" Raditz asked when Vegeta trailed off.

"It's Kome." Vegeta let out a huff. "He won't react very well if he's pushed hard enough. I can't believe that I forgot to set him up for some training."

"Why would he need training? He's just a boy."

"You didn't see him in the labs, hairball." The prince gave a mirthless chuckle while ignoring the annoyed growl Raditz gave over that particular nickname. "He nearly-"

The sudden beeping of the older alpha's scouter interrupted him. When Raditz checked the info, he nearly choked on air.

"What the hell?!"

"That's either Kome or Kakarot!" Vegeta immediately snapped. "Which direction?!"

After the guard pointed the way, both alphas took off to the source of the power surge hoping to get to the boy before anyone was hurt.

They were very close to the pair already when all it took was a couple of minutes to get to part of Vegeta's growing family.

The prince quickly saw Kakarot and Kome sitting under the tree after he and Raditz turned a corner. They both looked to be physically fine, and Vegeta tried to move closer to the pair under the willow tree. He and Raditz could see Kakarot holding a sobbing Kome, and he moved to go to them when the guard held him back.

"Don't." The prince growled jerking his arm free.

"Don't tell me what to do when my mate and cub are upset!"

"I'm telling you because this is something they need to work out on their own. Call it the voice of experience. Kome has our father's temper and I think he's angry at my brother about you."

"What, why!"

"Don't be an idiot." Raditz huffed out in slight annoyance. "Surely you must have noticed that Kome has been glaring at you like he wants to set you ablaze for the past few days."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled out. "Kome hasn't done anything like that…"

The long haired alpha slapped his hand over his face and slowly pulled it down to look at the younger alpha incredulously.

"You can't be serious…Are you telling me that you've been so distracted making goo goo eyes at my brother and dealing with my father's overprotectiveness that you have missed Kome trying to kill you with his eyes!?"

When Vegeta still had that confused expression on his face, Raditz nearly punched his prince. He knew his brother was beautiful and that they were mated, but that still didn't excuse Vegeta's ignorance to the world around him.

"Just…give them a minute to themselves." The guard finally stated. "Think Vegeta, he's an alpha coming into his growth spurt as has serious problems trusting older alphas. I might not mention I know what you and Kakarot have been up to since that's your business but maybe you should make sure the door is shut. And if that didn't tip Kome off you two smelling like each other would certainly tell him something is going on. The boy knows what sex is Vegeta, what do you think he might assume with that knowledge?" The royal frowned as the implication sunk in.

"Shit, he probably thinks I'm trying to get Kakarot pregnant."

"Meaning he won't believe anything you say. Kakarot has to make Kome understand you aren't a threat, especially if he's half as stubborn and hard headed as our father." Vegeta frowned

"I don't understand, I haven't treated him any different from the other cubs have I? I thought letting him have some space would help."

"It's not you that's the actual problem." Raditz said watching the others with a distant look. "He's scared Vegeta. He has almost nothing familiar right now. Just my brother and Seba, and even they are different. Seba doesn't cling to Kome any more and he isn't solely responsible for Seba's safety or the other cubs. His Tama is acting and looking different than before. Kome's struggling to accept all the changes even if they are good for him. So far he's done really well adjusting, better than I expected or Father even but this meltdown has been awhile in coming. It needed to happen. He's probably is terrified he'll lose Kakarot somehow and with all that anxiety bottling up with no physical source he's fallen back on one thing he knows to be true, that men, alphas hurt him and his family simply to give that anxiety a cause to cope with it. I doubt he's even doing it consciously."

"How do you know all that? It sounds like something Paragus would say."

"I've been seeing him for therapy too." Raditz admit softly while looking away from is brother in law. "I just...I was angry all the time. I didn't want to hurt Kakarot or the boys if I lost my temper."

"You could have told us hairball. We wouldn't have thought less of you."

"You have your hands full with my brother and the cubs." The larger male brushed off. "Besides I'm almost done with my sessions according to Paragus. But no, I see a lot of myself in Kome. We have a lot of similar situations and traits so I guess I can understand him a bit more than you or my father."

"I partly raised Kakarot, and until my father got his promotion when Kakarot was around five I watched him come in from missions with all kinds of injuries. Once or twice it was bad enough they weren't sure he'd make it. I know it wasn't near as bad as what Kome has been through but it's close enough I can understand I think."

"I didn't know things were that hard for you and Kakarot."

"He doesn't remember, I think he was too little. He remembers the small things, the times father was home and took care of us. I'll admit I wasn't the best big brother to him when he was young. But it never mattered to Kaka. I swore I'd do better by him and then he disappeared...I felt like I failed as a brother and when I found out Father basically drove him off with that stupid argument I was so desperate to blame someone else I blamed him and nearly destroyed the relationship with the only family I had left." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Look the point is, Kakarot and Kome need to sort some stuff out right now. It certainly won't hurt if you have a talk with him later but let my brother have his turn first."

++break++

Once Kome had stopped struggling, the beta turned him around so that the boy could latch onto his shirt and cry into Kakarot's shoulder. Kakarot just purred and slowly combed his fingers through the unruly spikes on his eldest's head until Kome had cried all his tears out. After a moment of sitting there, he began to speak.

"I haven't been a very good Tama lately. I should have noticed you were this unhappy." Kakarot said as Kome calmed down.

"I shouldn't have said that." Kome replied frustrated. "I was so...angry...I don't understand...why are you letting Alpha hurt you..."

"Kome what did you see?" Kakarot asked finally.

"You were in his lap and your mouths were together. You whined when he started touching you and you didn't try to make him stop."

"This is...hard Kome. Geta, he's not hurting me. It's not bad, not like it was back...back there." Kakarot tried to explain. "Geta, we bonded. He's my alpha, my mate. Mates...touch each other like that."

"Alpha said he wouldn't hurt you." Kome growled back. "He's going do the same thing and make you have more cubs, just like they did."

"He didn't. Kome I kissed him first. I wanted Geta to touch me. I promise he won't make me have cubs unless we both want them."

"No more cubs?" Kome asked softly.

"Why don't you want more siblings Kome?" Kakarot asked confused. "I thought you loved Seba, Rahi and Amara?"

"I do!"

"Then why are you upset? I don't... I can't help without knowing what bothers you Kome."

"You weren't you anymore..." Kome said softly. "Every time you had cubs...You quit talking. You changed. Don't want you to change again or get sick again. Why weren't we enough? Why couldn't I make you better?" Kome shouted as the root of the problem finally came out. The beta sighed and pulled his cub to him. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with his cub. He only just brushed the surface with Paragus. Not even Geta or Teti had asked him this.

"I was...very sick." He tried to explain as his arms tightened around his cub seeking and offering comfort. His finger tapped the side of his son's temple. "Up here. Kome, I was in the...the bad place a very, very long time. Teti said was it was 15 years...it felt so much longer..." Kome frowned. Fifteen...that was before he or Tarble were born.

"Do you remember...I'd get taken somewhere. They'd...they'd make me...play very bad games. That's what C-cold One called them. They did that since I got there Kome. They kept trying to make me have cubs, even when I couldn't because I was too young." Kome heard how thick the shame and pain was in his Tama's voice as he got a distant look in his eyes for a moment.

"Kome I almost died...a lot. I tried to make Bad...Z-zarbon...kill me long before you were born." He explained pointing to the scar on his neck. "I hurt so bad and was so tired and scared. I just wanted it to be over."

"What changed? You weren't like that when I was little."

"I had you." Kakarot said with a grim smile. "I had you and I couldn't give up anymore. I needed to be strong for you. I wanted so badly to escape and take you away from there but there was nothing I could do. If I didn't do what they wanted they'd hurt you."

"I lost so many cubs Kome. Brothers and sisters for you, I felt them all." He tried to explain. "So many of them might have lived. You might not have been my first...they didn't stop hurting me Kome. You know that, so I started getting sick up here again. Or maybe I finally got worse..." He tapped his own temple not meeting the cub's gaze.

"Tama..."

"I couldn't leave you and Seba, but I couldn't bare to start everything over again...and then they took you and Seba both..." tears flooded Kakarot's eyes. "I was with you the only way I could have been. I don't think there was anything you could have done to help me Kome. Paragus, he said fixing hurts like mine, it's hard and you need someone who knows how to help. Even he isn't sure how much he can really help with how bad it was.

"Having you...you and Seba gave me a reason to keep breathing Kome. I couldn't bare to leave you in that place and not protect you. Toa, the other part of me that's what he was born to do, protect us. I would have died to get the two of you somewhere safe without thinking anything about it. You two were my world for the longest time...and it's not good to keep doing that now."

"But why is it bad to be with us now?" Kome growled.

"When I was your age, I wasn't with Teti all the time. Even when I was little like Seba, I went to training, lessons, I played outside. Raditz would watch me like you do Seba until I was big enough. Cubs wander away from tamas if it's safe as they get older. It's how things work. It's good for you to do things without me or Seba. Because it teaches you to care for yourself when you grow up."

"...But I don't want to leave you..." Kome whispered before burying his face in Kakarot's chest and hugged back tightly.

"You aren't. I won't make you leave cub. You've got years before you're ready. And I think when you are you'll know. You're so smart and strong Kome, one day you'll do something very special and important. You and Seba both. I just want you to be happy and have things the way they should have been for you. Having your friend and playing with him. Exploring outside not being afraid everyone you see is going to hurt you."

Kome remained silent after hearing that. He could see what Tama was talking about, but he tightened his hold on the beta even more. He didn't like the thought of leaving even if it was normal.

"I still don't want to leave you…"

Kakarot smiled down at the top of the cub's head before using his tail and fingers to tickle Kome's sides. The boy squirmed for a few seconds before he started to laugh. He pulled back some to get away from the sensation before looking up at Kakarot.

"You'll always be my little cub." The beta softly said as he cupped the side of the young alpha's face. "Even when you are bigger and stronger than me, you'll still be my little boy. I love you and your siblings more than anything in this world and that will never change."

Kome just stared at his tama's face before the realization hit him hard. Like he thought before, there was no way that Tama could heal while in the Bad Place. If they had stayed there, there's no telling what would have happened to all of them.

His tama had done the best he could to make sure that he was still there in some way for Kome and Seba even if it meant that he ended up like he did in the end. The cub's eyes watered up once more, and he buried his face in Kakarot's chest again.

"I'm sorry, Tama."

"Shh…" Kakarot moved them so that Kome was sitting in his lap once more with his head tucked under his chin. "It's ok, Kome. I know. It's ok."

"Kome does it really bother you that much if Geta is touching me?" Kakarot asked quietly. He loved how he felt with Geta...but he loved his cubs more. Kome twisted his fingers into his Tama's shirt.

"Alpha promised he wouldn't hurt you or us. He promised. He even lied to them at the bad place for us. I thought...I thought he lied. That he could lie and I couldn't smell it and that he was hurting you like they did."

"I promise he isn't hurting me Kome." Kakarot said nuzzling his cub. "It's different...mates...touch like that, and it's ok. It's still new to me too. I didn't know it could be like that with Geta. Geta, he doesn't do more than I want, even when I can tell he really wants more sometimes...he's a very good alpha."

"So it's ok...no more cubs for awhile?" Kakarot smiled.

"No, I think we have our hands full with Seba and the twins at the moment. Maybe when they're bigger though."

The beta hugged his eldest cub with a smile on his face. He brushed a few of the spiky bangs out of Kome's face as he pulled back.

"Let's head home. The twins have something to show you." Kakarot moved to stand and his son moved to follow with a small yet somewhat sheepish smile.

"I didn't scare them?"

"No. They were playing with Teti. Amara was really looking forward to see you when you got home." Kakarot had a knowing expression on his face. The young alpha tilted his head in confusion, and he started back to the house with his tama when a voice called out.

"Kakarot! Kome!"

The pair turned to see Vegeta and Raditz fly over to them with Bardock following a half minute later.

"Are you two alright?" The prince asked as he moved closer to examine them. "Bardock told me about someone being taken to the med wing."

"We're fine, Geta. But…" Kakarot glanced down at his son as he trailed off with the rest of them doing the same.

Kome shrank down under the gaze of the older alphas and his tail wrapped around Kakarot's leg.

"How much trouble am I in?" He asked just barely more than a whisper. Kome wasn't stupid, he knew what happened when he mauled someone back in the bad place, he had a feeling that wasn't allowed here either.

Vegeta and the others shared a look at how scared the cub was. They could smell it rolling off the cub as he clung to Kakarot in a way he didn't normally.

"Well that depends." Vegeta said softly as he knelt to be on the same level as Kome. "Why did you attack them? And did you know what was happening?" Kome shook his head and held tighter to his tama.

"They're the ones in class, they make fun of me and call me baby all the time. I tried to leave but Onon...he kept pushing me when I tried to pass. Then he started saying bad things about Tama and I just..."

"You lost your temper." Vegeta finished. "I can understand why you lashed out Kome. I would prefer you hadn't but it wasn't your fault. You tried to do the mature thing and leave rather than get in a fight."

"I'll say one thing cub, I don't think you have to worry about Onon and his little flunkies giving you lip again." Bardock said. "You beat the tar out of him. He won't call you baby again, not after that."

Kome looked back down at the ground with a hint of red on his face as Kakarot ruffled his hair.

"Let's head back home." Raditz huffed as they all started to walk back. "I think we're all done for the day."

The group walked up the stone walkway to the garden in the back of the house where Chorri was playing with the twins. As soon as the pair saw their parents and eldest brother, they squealed in delight and started to toddle over to them.

Kakarot made it to them first and scooped the twins up in his arms with a loud purr. Rahi and Amara gave their tama tiny purrs in response as they nuzzled into his warm hold.

"Thank you for watching the cubs, Chorri." Vegeta said as he looked over the beta's shoulder. He brushed their hair with gentle fingers and got bright smiles in return.

"Anytime!" The Matu woman chirped. "They are wonderful little angels for me when I take care of them!"

Amara pulled back and finally saw Kome and immediately reached out for him with a big smile on her face.

The young alpha gently took her into his arms with a chuckle only to freeze when she placed her chubby hands on his face and squealed.

"KoKo!" The little girl patted his cheek with one hand. "KoKo!"

Kome looked up at Kakarot with disbelief in his eyes, but the beta just smiled in response before nodding. The older cub couldn't believe that his name was his sister's first word.

"KoKo?" Amara murmured softly as she patted his cheek again making Kome realize that he had a few tears that had slipped down from his cheek.

"Good girl, Amara." The words were almost whispered in a raspy tone. He gave her a big smile that had the little girl giggling and purring. "My smart little sister."

The young alpha cuddled Amara close to his chest feeling overwhelmed that she thought of him so much. He felt guilty for his earlier feeling, but the happiness from hearing the cute giggles and his name overpowered that for the moment.

"Thank you…" Kome whispered in her hair. He tightened his hold on her gently before walking into the house with the rest of the family.

++break++

Vegeta sat on one of the couches facing the older cubs. Kakarot was at his side and their parents sat either next to them or the cubs. Rahi and Amara were with Chorri and Tasik in the nursery. Tarble was sitting beside Yasi anxiously.

"There's some things we need to talk about." Vegeta said calmly. "I'll start by saying I'm sorry, I've let you down Kome."

"What?" The young alpha was confused.

"Kome I should have made sure you had training to at least control your power. I saw what you were capable of when angry in the labs. I shouldn't have forgotten that even when you hadn't shown that tendency again."

"Are you...are you taking me from Tama?" Kome asked afraid.

"Of course not." Kakarot said firmly. "Geta, he wants to get you training, lessons so you don't lose control. It's not bad Kome."

"You have a lot of power cub." Bardock explained. "More than most cubs your age and no training at all on how to handle that power. You're very strong Kome. Sometimes cubs like you have problems when they tap into their strength and they lose themselves in their instincts. When you get mad what are you thinking and feeling?" He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Nothing, at least...it's not a thought really. It's like everything is...red. I just...I need to bite and claw..."

"That's your instincts Kome." Vegeta explained. "You feel that way when someone threatens your Tama or Seba mostly right? Or when you were really scared?" The cub nodded.

"It's not good to leave you where your instincts are so hair trigger." Bardock explained. "It leads to more incidents like the one earlier today. What I've proposed after talking to Vegeta and Kakarot is giving you some basic training in focusing and using your strength. That way you get used to it and when you get upset you don't slip up and hurt someone."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"We know, Kome." Kakarot said smiling at him. "Will you let Teti and Geta train you? I can't..." The beta's eyes darkened slightly and Kome understood. His Tama couldn't hit him or try to hurt him even in training. He might have his own episode.

"I can do that." Vegeta smiled.

"Good. Now the next thing. This is something I want to ask you and Seba both." The younger cub immediately perked up. "I want to adopt the two of you."

"What's adopt?" Seba asked as his little nose scrunched up in confusion.

"It's something we can do where I would become your father the same way I am to Rahi and Amara." Vegeta explained to the little cub. "I see you both as my cubs already but this is a little different. You would have my blood and be considered full saiyans. I want you to understand even if you say no, I will still see you as my cubs either way. I love you both the same way I love your brother and sister already. This is just a formality to make sure everyone else knows that as well."

"You'd be our Teti?" Seba asked softly.

"I would be your Teti if that's what you want." Seba squealed and jumped at Vegeta purring. He wanted Alpha to be his Teti ever since Tasik told him about tetis and he met Tarble's Teti and Tama's teti. That was how it worked right, a Tama and a Teti? Kakarot smiled as Vegeta let Seba cuddle into his chest.

"Kome, Geta won't change." Kakarot tried to ease the apprehension his eldest had. "Geta cares about you just as much as the twins, even if you say no."

"If you want, you don't have to call me Teti. You can still call me Vegeta or Alpha if that makes you feel better." The alpha said with a grin. "But there's another reason for the adoption. If we do this, there will be a mark that appears. This mark will match one I have and it only appears if no one is forced into the adoption. It can be a reminder and proof I care about you."

"Okay." Everyone blinked.

"Okay what?" Seba chirped.

"I'll do it too. I don't know what I'll call you yet...Teti, it's not right..." Vegeta smiled and shifted Seba so Kome could join them. The older boy seemed hesitant but a gentle nod from Kakarot had Kome hugging Vegeta as hard as he could.

"You can call me whatever is most comfortable Kome. Do you want to do the adoption now?"

"We can?" Seba chirped as he perched on his new teti's shoulders. Vegeta chuckled softly.

"It's actually a very simple ritual. The only rule is it needs to be night."

"Yeah." Kome said quickly. He didn't want to lose his nerve or have Alpha change his mind.

Vegeta nodded and took Kome's right hand with his left and gently cut the boy's finger tip and then one of his own before locking their hands together with a firm grip. His other hand rested on the cub's chest.

"Mine by desire." He said looking Kome in the eyes. "Mine by right. Mine by blood." Kome's eyes widened as he felt the blood on their hands warmed and a faint silver glow surrounded their palms. Vegeta grinned softly.

"I name you Kome, eldest of my cubs and scion of House Vegeta."

There was a flash of silver light that make Kome shut his eyes, but he soon opened them once he felt a warmth encircle the wrist of the hand that was pressed against Vegeta's hand.

Around his wrist was a mark that looked like a five strand braid in royal blue with the mark of the royal house in crimson on the center of the back of his wrist. The young alpha admired the mark before looking to see a matching one on Vegeta's wrist. The only difference was the mark on the prince's wrist was the royal symbol was smaller and there was a space beside it for another mark.

"There." Vegeta ruffled his hair. "You are my son now."

"Oh! Oh!" Seba moved off the prince's shoulders and fell on his lap making the group laugh. "Me now!"

The ritual was repeated and soon the younger cub had a mark around his right wrist as well. Seba just looked fascinated at the colors on his skin and traced the pattern with his fingers before launching himself at Vegeta's chest with a loud squeal.

"Teti! Teti! Teti!" He kept saying over and over again as he hugged the prince's neck in happiness nuzzling into the alpha's shoulder.

Kome just hugged his new father with a small purr while his tail fluffed behind him. He stayed that way for a moment before he gasped and clutched at his chest. A warmth had started to almost burn under his skin and Kome pulled at his shirt to find out what was happening.

"Kome?" Kakarot asked worried as he pulled his shirt off finally. "What is it?"

"Hot…!" The warmth was becoming uncomfortable, and Kome fought to keep from clawing at the source of the heat.

Just as he was about to cry out over the heat under his skin, a golden sun blazed into view on the skin of his chest in a flash of golden light before the heat vanished. Uncertainly shown in the cub's eyes when he looked up at Vegeta. The alpha hadn't said anything about another mark appearing. His grandfather and uncle however had a look of shock on their faces.

"Tama, what happened? Is something wrong?" Kome wouldn't deny he was scared.

"What is that?" Seba asked confused while pointing at Tarble. Kome and the others turned to see his friend's chest glowing under his shirt. Tarble also looked anxious as he tried and failed to cover the glow with his hands.

Yasi quickly grabbed the cub and pulled his hands and shirt away to reveal a mark similar to his own. The normally calm beta was shaken up.

"Tarble how long have you had this." The beta said.

"...a while..." the cub's tail was frizzed out as it nervously coiled around his leg.

"Tarble!" KV snapped making the cub flinch. "How long have you been hiding this!"

"...about eight..." he mumbled the rest under his breath.

"Weeks?" Yasi asked rather impatiently

"Months..." Tarble gulped. He knew he shouldn't have waited this long. "I was scared! I didn't want to lose my friend."

"Tarble told me about the mark yesterday. He wanted my help to tell you about it." Vegeta said getting the other adults' attention.

"What's so bad about this mark?" Kome asked in a soft voice.

"It's not a bad thing Kome." Vegeta said ruffling the older boy's hair. "It's actually something very special." Kakarot's own eyes widened as it finally made sense to the beta. He smiled happily and hugged his cub nuzzling into his hair.

"I told you, you'd do something special Kome."

"But what is it?" Kome asked again.

"Have you learned about the Saibai-sha and Tau-aurai?" KV asked calmly.

"They are the holy ones right?" He asked a little confused.

"Correct, the saibai-sha are the speakers of the gods and the tau-aurai are their protectors. It's a very high honor to have one of those marks."

"But you were mad at Tarble." Kome said a slight growl in his voice. The beta was his only friend.

"We're mad he hid this from us Kome." Yasi explained. "He knows better and should have told us after his mark showed up."

"Kome didn't have his." Tarble said quietly. "I didn't want..."

"Want what?"

"Kome saibai-sha and tau-aurai have a very unique bond. They are very close and remain together throughout their lives. Usually the sha, or submissive of the pair choose their tau. In this case, Kalious the king of the gods, chooses for his sha." KV explained gently. He'd wondered for years if his beta son was going to become a sha. Beta's born to the royal line were rare, and often marked by Kalious. He never expected having to have this conversation with his own alpha grandson.

"...He picked me?" The adults felt a small pang of sadness at the disbelief in Kome's voice. His tama wasn't the only one with low self esteem it seemed. "Do...do you not want me to be your...your tau Tarble?"

"You're my best friend. Of course I do!" Tarble blurted out as a blush spread across his cheeks. "I didn't…..I was scared you wouldn't like me if you knew you had to be my Tau. I wanted you to have a choice…."

"You're my only friend, I wouldn't tell you no." Kome answered as his own faint blush colored his cheeks. Their parents shared a knowing glance. The boys would be just fine once they formed their bond in the future.

"Looks like you have a busy time ahead cub." Bardock said ruffling his hair. "You're gonna be a force to be reckoned with when Vegeta and I are done training you. It'll be up to you when you're both grown to protect Tarble while he's using the power Kalious gives him, but that won't be for a long time. I think this will be better for you than going back to teaching with me as often. I do want you to help me test the idiots though. It'll be a good reminder to them to not underestimate anyone." Vegeta saw Kome frown.

"Kome, it's not because you did anything wrong." He said putting a hand on the cub's shoulder. "You and Tarble will have your own lessons to attend together and learn everything you need for your roles. You aren't going to have time to go teach with Bardock and train and still have time with your siblings and to just have fun. You and Tarble are still cubs, we aren't going to let you take on more than you can handled. I get the feeling you don't enjoy teaching the recruits either."

"I didn't hate it. I like teaching, I'm used to it. I just don't like them calling me a baby and making such a big deal about my age. I don't understand why its such a big deal."

"You are so smart Kome." Kakarot said hugging his son. "All of you are. But sometimes people don't like that."

"What your tama is saying is that you are smarter than most people cub." Yasi explained. "Sometimes other people get angry about that but its nothing you should ever be ashamed of."

"If the little ingrates spent half as much time studying as they did whining they'd be that much smarter if you ask me." Bardock growled.

"I'm glad you're so smart Kome." Tarble said climbing to sit beside his friend. The young alpha blushed a bit but smiled as Tarble hugged him before hugging him in return. Spending time with Tarble was going to be a lot better he decided.

++break++

Bardock grinned as Kome rushed him throwing a string of punches.

"Excellent Kome. Keep moving." He encouraged despite blocking every blow with open palms. His grandson was taking to this about as well as Kakarot had. Kome was going to be powerhouse one day. The cub was relaxed showing no signs of slipping into a more feral mindset and even grinned back clearly enjoying himself. Suddenly the cub jumped releasing a spinning kick that made the adult grimace at the contact with his hand. His tail snagged the cub's ankle before tossing him to the side.

"Very good, excellently done cub!" Bardock praised helping him up. "You're a natural Kome."

"Really?" The cub grinned.

"Oh course-" The doors to the training hall slammed open. Nion, Onon's father stormed in with a furious look on his face.

"Where is he! Where is that little bastard!" Kome bristled next to Bardock but that's all he did. "I'm going to wring his neck for what that unren piece of shit did to my son!" Kome flinched.

"There he is!" Bardock stepped between the enraged father. "I have a right to met out punishment. Hand over the little cur." The door shut behind them then getting Nion's attention as Bardock gained a feral gleam in his eyes. Vegeta stood from where he'd been sitting on a bench against the wall watching Kome's train.

"What did you just call my son?" Vegeta bit out with a growl.

The prince stalked over to stand beside a snarling Bardock, and Kome ducked to hide behind his newly adopted father. The cub peeked around Vegeta's hip while lightly resting a hand on his back to let the older alpha know where he was.

"What? That low class trash doesn't have-!" Nion almost snarled out before he saw just who was talking to him. He quickly bowed to the royal saiyan. "Your highness!"

"Well?" Vegeta snapped.

"Sire, I don't know what lies have been told to you, but this…mutt!" He pointed to Kome which made the cub back down to hide further behind the prince. "Attacked my son for no reason and put him in the tanks! I demand justice!"

"How dare you call my grandson-!" A raised hand from the shorter alpha stopped Bardock from continuing. The general just growled but backed down to let the younger man handle this.

Vegeta's tail brushed against the boy's side as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had a thunderous expression on his face and his fangs were showing from under his upper lip.

"I don't care what happened, but I won't stand for you to disrespect my son." He could feel Kome shift closer to his back and his tail curled around the cub in a loose hold as it flared slightly.

"Wha… what?!" Nion gaped once he saw the band of color around both Vegeta's and Kome's wrists. "But…you adopted this low class runt?! Why, your highness? The only thing the third class is good for is cannon fodder and breeding bitches."

"Is that right?" A cold yet calm look was on Vegeta's face, and as soon as Bardock saw it, he took a few steps back while placing his hands on Kome's shoulders to gently pull him back with him. Unfortunately, Nion didn't sense the danger he was in and continued to speak.

"Yes, sire." He glared at Bardock and Kome with a sneer of his face. "They are weak and not worthy of the liberties that they have. The only things good about that class are their numbers and their carriers. I don't know why your father hasn't passed a law that requires all lower class carriers to be given to the upper classes so that we can grow our own ranks. After all, you have your own third class whore-ACK!"

Vegeta's fist slammed into Nion's face sending him flying back into a wall. The man bounced off the wall, and the prince just started to viciously punch and kick at Nion. The blows were so fast that the other saiyan couldn't even defend himself. With one last kick to the gut, Vegeta managed to embed Nion into the wall.

Blood fell to the floor in streams from Nion's broken nose and mouth. He let out a wheezing groan as the prince stalked over to him with fire in his eyes.

Vegeta grabbed Nion by the neck in a crushing grip and pulled him harshly out of the wall. The younger alpha pulled him close to hiss in Nion's ringing ears.

"Never. Call my mate that again or I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable." Vegeta snarled out softly. "Your son made the same mistake before Kome beat him soundly. One would think that the father was more intelligent and would not make the same error in judgment."

Without another word he strode to the door and opened it before throwing the bleed saiyan into the hallway hard enough to knock him unconscious as he collided with the wall. The guards out side stared in shock at the absolute livid look on the prince's face.

"Get that piece of garbage out of my sight. If he's not dying a few days in the cells ought to teach him to mind his treasonous tongue before my father or I rip it out." With that he slammed the heavy door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he faced his father in law and son. Bardock was bristling in rage but had an approving look on his face before he nodded. Kome was watching him with a calculating look while his tail twitched anxiously.

"I'm not going to do anything Kome. He should have never said that about Kakarot and you. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect from someone that clearly should know better." He growled softly.

"You didn't lose control." The cub said with a tilt of his head. Vegeta smirked.

"It takes more than garbage like that to make me rage out cub. I can't punish him for his filthy opinions but he has no business calling you impure or a low class. You have more power than his idiot brat and your tama might just be as strong as myself. No one will ever have the right to call you and your siblings bastard, or your tama a whore. If they do you have my permission to beat them within an inch of their life so long as they live through it to learn their lesson."

"Does that extend to me too?" Bardock asked with a smug grin, his fangs peeking in a bloodthirsty manner. Vegeta smirked back.

"I wasn't aware you needed my permission or cared to have it." He ruffled Kome's hair. "Now back to work. Lets go through the form you grandfather showed you again." Eyes bright Kome nodded and slid into the stance beside his father who mirrored him and slowly guided the cub through the exercise.


	33. Chapter 33

Kakarot sighed and kept playing with his necklace before he buried his face in the pillow he had in his lap where he was curled on the couch. It smelled like Vegeta. He knew Vegeta was busy and had responsibilities but he just really wanted to be with his mate more often. He'd spend time with his cubs but Kome was with Bardock having one of his lessons and the others were with Kale as part of his separation therapy.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kakarot looked up to see Yasi standing behind the couch looking at him concerned.

"I miss Geta."

The young beta purred when his Tama slowly massaged his scalp. Tama could always make him feel better.

"He hasn't gone anywhere sweetheart."

"I know, I still miss him." He said before inhaling his mate's scent again.

"Do you want to go see him?" Kakarot's head came up surprised.

"I thought he was working?" The smaller male said softly. "Won't he be mad or in trouble if I bother him?" Yasi laughed and lightly ruffled Kakarot's hair.

"No sweetheart. Vege would love to see you. And even he gets to take breaks during the day. He won't get in trouble. To be honest, his father is the only one that has the right to say Vege has done anything wrong."

"You're sure..."

"Of course. I go see Vege sometimes, I go see his father at least once a week. Tarble usually goes with me. As long as he's not in a private meeting or a function of some sort there's no problem with going to see your mate." Hope blossomed in Kakarot's chest.

"Can I go?" He smiled hopefully at Yasi.

"I thought you wouldn't ask."Yasi said with a smile. "Let's find you something nice to wear."

"Blue, Geta likes blue." Kakarot chirped as he followed after Yasi. The older beta smiled to himself, Kakarot was learning how to get his mate's attention alright.

"Blue it is. It looks very nice on you, too." Yasi couldn't help but remember Paragus's words from their meeting a week ago as he helped his cub get ready to leave the house.

Flashback

"His recovery so far is astounding to be honest." The scarred alpha admit. "I didn't think he'd progress this far in only a few months."

"I'm sensing a but here." Bardock growled. Paragus nodded.

"I'm worried he's only progressing like this because you are all sheltering him."

"Are you insinuating we should just throw him to the wolves?" Vegeta snapped angrily.

"No, however we've reached a crossroads where Kakarot has to be exposed to normal life and normal situations. All the therapy in the world won't help him move past his issues if there's nothing to indicate it's working. Besides going into the garden after Kome, has Kakarot even left this house on his own? What about unexpected visitors? Guests? People besides all of you and the few guards he knows? We can't know what his triggers are or if he has them if you are constantly keeping Kakarot from encountering things that stress him. I'll be honest, I'm not sure all of his triggers will go away. Kakarot is hands down the most damaged individual I have ever worked with and I get the feeling I'm still not getting everything from him."

"The more you shelter him, the more likely a sudden trigger is to cause a relapse of a violent episode. The best way to proceed from here is exposure."

"What are you suggesting?" Bardock asked softly. He liked this idea about as much as Vegeta but Paragus hadn't been wrong so far.

"Let Kakarot be more independent." The older alpha explained. "If he wants to go somewhere alone let him. Stop making special arrangements to keep him away from alphas. Change his routine up at times. This doesn't have to be drastic or sudden. I mostly worry that if he gets a sudden enough shock he'll revert back to his old behavior and get hurt or hurt someone. Exposure will get him used to things and hopefully reduce the risk as he's more familiar with his triggers and even help identify areas he needs more focused therapy in. I know it'll be difficult but like a small cub growing up, its time to stop holding his hand for every little thing."

Flashback End

"Now are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Yasi asked as he finished brushing Kakarot's hair. The younger nodded.

"I can find it. You said it's the big hallway passed the courtyard to the other garden. The one with the pond and the rahi flowers." He smiled at the older beta brushing his hands over the soft black pants. It had taken him and Yasi a while to decide on what to wear, and Kakarot wanted to make sure that his clothes looked nice.

The pair had chosen a royal blue kimono top that had rahi flowers stitched in the fabric with silver and gold thread and a lighter blue belt that was tied off to the side. Loose black pants and black slippers covered his legs and feet. Kakarot was very pleased with his outfit, and his tail swished in excitement at the thought of seeing Vegeta as he fiddled with his bond necklace.

"That's right." Yasi said. He was nervous about letting Kakarot do this but they had to stop holding Kakarot's hand all the time and he wanted to do this on his own. The older male pacified himself with the fact it was unlikely Kakarot would get lost and the fact he could have Bardock, Turles and Raditz watch out for him without Kakarot knowing just now. "Just remember if something happens you can have someone call for one of us ok?"

"Yes Tama!"

+++break+++

Kakarot looked around the hall as he recounted his steps. He was in the right hall, but he wasn't exactly sure where Vegeta's office was. There were a few doors along the wall, and the beta didn't feel like bothering anyone while he was searching for his mate.

"May I help you, beta?" A deep voice from behind Kakarot had the small male jumping as he spun around. He instantly felt anxious at the sight of a large alpha palace guard with short spiky hair and a look in his eyes that made the submissive slightly uncomfortable.

"No, thank you." Kakarot edged away from the man.

"Are you sure?" The guard took a couple of steps closer making the beta back up even more. "You look lost. I'd be more than happy to help a lovely beta like you."

"N-no. I'm fine." Kakarot backed up more and started to turn while keeping the man in his sight. He started to walk back down the hall wanting to put more distance between him and the guard. "I'm meeting someone...

"Wait! At least allow me to escort you." The tall alpha reached out and caught the submissive by the wrist.

Kakarot violently flinched while Toa growled in his mind. He backed away from the guard with a fearful look on his face.

"Hey, relax." The alpha put on an easygoing smile while Kakarot stepped away as he was released. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help and possibly ask that you join me for dinner some time."

"No, t-thank you. Please leave me alone."

Kakarot backed up and bumped into the wall behind him, trembling when he realized there was nowhere else for him to go to get away from the large male in front of him. He just wanted to see Geta, why couldn't this alpha leave him alone?!

"Hey you don't need to be scared beautiful." The alpha nearly purred as he leaned in closer to Kakarot. The beta's breathing hitched when one arm came up to lean against the cool stone in what must have been meant to be attractive but only made Kakarot feel more trapped.

"Please stop." The beta pleaded when a hand came up to brush his hair, which did nothing to calm Kakarot like the touch was intended to. His body trembled and heart pounded as he remembered other men grabbing and touching him...men like this one that didn't listen to him. "P-please…"

"I just want to get to know you a little better. Are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice dinner? I know this great place that serves namekian crab I bet you would just love. You're such a gorgeous little thing, you should have an alpha looking out for you. I'd be more than happy to be that alpha." A hand grabbed the guard's wrist in a vice grip when he tried to touch the panicked beta again. "What's the big-" Vegeta's snarling face was the first thing he saw when he spun around.

"Geta." Kakarot softly said his name in pure joy and relief.

"P-pr-prince Vegeta!"

"The next time a submissive asks you to stop, you damn well better stop do you understand me?" His hand clenched shattering the bones in the other male's wrist. "And if you ever so much as look at my mate like that again, I'll kill you."

Kakarot quickly latched onto his mate, burring his face into the alpha's chest and breathed in his calming scent. The prince growled softly at the retreating male's form while his tail wrapped firmly around his mate's waist.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked concerned as he ran a hand through Kakarot's hair and checked him over. The last thing he'd expected to see leaving his office a few minutes early for lunch was a guard attempting to flirt with his mate and on the verge of sending Kakarot into a panic attack.

"I….I wanted to see you." Kakarot said softly not meeting Vegeta's eyes. "Tama said….he said you had a break this afternoon. It was supposed to be a surprise…I'm sorry." The beta looked like he was on the verge of crying at having not surprised Geta like he wanted.

"I'm not mad at you Karo." Vegeta soothed brushing his knuckles against Kakarot's cheek getting him to look up at him. He was glad his mate wanted to be with him. Kakarot had never ventured into the palace on his own like this and the prince was very pleased the beta was improving enough to come to him. "I'm glad you came to see me." He said kissing Kakarot's forehead. The beta smiled happily and purred as he nuzzled into Vegeta's hand at the praise, his tears practically forgotten. Vegeta wrapped his arm around his little mate's waist and kept him close to his side.

"I usually take my lunch in the garden by my office. Would you like to have lunch here? Or we could have it outside?" Kakarot nuzzled into the alpha still a bit shaken. He mostly wanted Geta so the rest didn't matter so much.

"Whatever you want." Vegeta knew the beta was agreeing to what he wanted because he didn't want to upset the alpha but given Kakarot had already been brave enough to venture out on his own it was a big enough victory for today.

"We'll go outside. I think it'll be more comfortable than my stuffy office."

++break++

Lunch was quickly brought out to the couple as they sat under the shade of a large tree with purple leaves. Kakarot and Vegeta had eaten the food in a short amount of time and were now resting on a blanket the servants had brought with the food.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for being out here?" The beta asked his mate while anxiously fiddling with his necklace. He didn't want Geta to get yelled at by Geta-ou.

"It's fine. I'm not really busy today anyway, and as long as my work gets done before dinner, Father won't mind." Vegeta reassured him. "I bet he would be especially happy since we are spending time together."

A small yet relived smile bloomed on the beta's face, and he leaned over to nuzzle his face against the prince's shoulder. He was happy to spend time with his mate alone like this. He could see why Paragus insisted on him not spending all his time with the cubs because otherwise this wouldn't happen. It was nice with just Geta and no cubs every once in a while. Kakarot lifted his head to press a small kiss on Vegeta's cheek before leaning away to turn back to the flowers he found.

Vegeta fought the silly smile that wanted to grow on his lips whenever he got a kiss from his shy mate. Kakarot had been slowly growing more comfortable with showing his affection, and it made the older saiyan smile every time it happened.

He was glad that Kakarot didn't seem to be as skittish as he had been after dealing with that guard. It still made him want to snarl and beat the bastard that had flirted with his mate though. Kakarot was his damnit…

The alpha was leaning against the trunk of the tree while watching Kakarot gently brush his fingers against some rahi flowers that had been planted nearby. His chest rumbled in a soft purr at the content expression his mate wore.

"Like the flowers?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kakarot nodded as he pulled away from the small patch. He shifted over to curl against his mate while glancing back at the orange blossoms.

"They smell nice and make me think of home." He shyly looked up at Vegeta. "They just...make me feel good."

"I'm glad they do. Their scent helps me relax too." The prince relaxed further back as the scent washed over him. "I like to sit out here on my breaks whenever I can."

"Hmm…" Kakarot sighed. "I wish some of these flowers were by the house. I bet Rahi and Amara would like to play near them."

Vegeta glanced at the smaller man, and an idea slowly formed in his mind.

Rahi flowers had a soothing scent that helped with stress and headaches. Their petals were often used in teas and massaging oils for relaxation. It might be beneficial to have a couple of beds of these flowers around their home and not just for Kakarot now that he thought about it.

Vegeta made a mental note to talk with his tatama about that when he came home later.

"How about a walk around the gardens before I have to go back?"

A large smile appeared on Kakarot's face that had the prince's heart skipping a beat as he nodded at his question. Kakarot wound his fingers with Vegeta's holding his hand.

As they walked around the pond, the beta would stop at some of the other flowers every now and then, but he spent the longest time at the rahi flowerbeds.

"They're all so pretty." Kakarot said smiling and gently brushing the flowers with his hand to release their fragrance. Vegeta chuckled as he knelt beside Kakarot and the golden rahi flowers and gathered a few in a bouquet while his mate watched him curiously.

The smaller male wondered if his mate was going to take those flowers in his office for the scent while he worked for the rest of the day, but he was surprised when Vegeta held them out for him to take.

"They are pretty." Vegeta said as Kakarot slowly took them. "But they're not as beautiful as you." A pink blush flared to life on Kakarot's cheeks and immediately darkened when the alpha plucked one last flower and slid it behind Kakarot's ear. His fingers lingered in the soft inky tresses a moment.

Leaning in he pressed a gentle lingering kiss to the beta's lips and smirked when he felt his mate's tail fluff up. He took Kakarot's hand and helped him up before twinning their fingers together and bringing their hands up to kiss the back of Kakarot's. The little beta purred loudly and as they finished their walk back to the tree Vegeta found Kakarot leaning his head against his shoulder in contentment.

Noting there was still some time he guided them back to the blanket and resumed his position in front of the tree. This time however he pulled Kakarot between his legs and buried his nose in the back of the beta's neck. Between their purring and the pleasurable combination of the flowers and Kakarot's scent Vegeta felt himself slip into a calm trance. Growling softly, he nudged the collar of Kakarot's shirt aside and found his bond mark. The beta sighed happily and tilted his head slightly for Vegeta while his purr increased its volume.

While he would never go further than this with his mate in public, it was equally enjoyable as some of the kissing they got up to in their room. This scenting reminded his instincts that Kakarot was his and calmed him down. The guard hadn't done anything wrong flirting with his mate considering they didn't know Kakarot was in fact mated and there wasn't any inappropriate touching. He couldn't even smell the bastard on Kakarot. So all in all, nothing to worry about.

Vegeta nuzzled his mark and tightened his arms around the beta's waist smirking when Kakarot hugged his arms back and their tails wound around each other. Kakarot was warm and it never failed to amaze him at how perfect it felt having Kakarot in his arms.

He wasn't sure how long they sat that way, but a soft clearing of the throat made him growl loudly and hold his mate tighter while glaring in the direction of the intruder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness." A guard said softly. Kakarot stiffened a bit in his arms and Vegeta could tell his mate was also watching the guard. "Your father has asked me to inform you a council meeting has been called for half an hour from now."

"Thank you, would you mind calling Raditz to the garden to escort my mate back home?"

"Of course." They said with a bow before taking their leave. Vegeta sat up making his mate whine softly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." He said kissing his mate's mark before getting them both to their feet. His tail scooped up the flowers and handed them to Karo.

"Raditz is coming?" Kakarot asked softly.

"I thought you'd feel better going back home with your brother with you. I don't want anyone else to bother you like that moron did."

"Okay..." Kakarot blushed a bit. He stood on his toes to kiss his mate for his thoughtfulness. "What's the meeting for?"

"I'm not sure Aiyo. It could be some new intelligence with the war." Kakarot whimpered at that. "Hey, it'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We have our job of raising our cubs." Kakarot smiled at that before Vegeta kissed him softly on the lips one more time in the corridor.

"Raditz should be here soon. I'll see you later for dinner. Maybe I can come home early after the meeting and we can take the cubs outside."

"Yeah, I'd like that." The beta said with a grin. "The cubs too."

The beta smiled as he waited outside the gardens with an armful of rahi flowers as he waited for his brother. Honestly he and Toa both agreed with Geta. There had been enough excitement today after having another alpha try to flirt with him. Smiling he smelled his flowers again while his tail swayed happily. Geta said Tama would help him find a vase so he could put them in the bedroom while they were walking earlier m. Both the beta and the cubs liked the scent. He was thinking about going back in the garden real quick for some more flowers for the cubs' room when he noticed someone on the opposite side of the courtyard before they disappeared around the corner.

He knew them. Dark eyes widened and the beta felt his heart speed up. He wasn't supposed to see them. Tremors slowly started and the beta started breathing quicker. Pain flashed behind his eyes making him whine softly before he gasped trying to catch his breath against the fear threatening to choke him.

He remembered.

He remembered everything.

Flowers hit the floor as Kakarot bolted praying he hadn't been seen.


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N: I know it has been a long time since I have posted a chapter. And I apologize for that, unfortunately my grandmother has Alzheimer's. Between trying to help with her care and dealing with my job, it's been really hard and stressful. Unfortunately story writing has taken a bit of a backseat because of all of that. Anyway I appreciate your patience and understanding. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

"Where in Tarro's name did he go? Kakarot knows this part of the palace so he can't be lost." Raditz grumbled to himself. The beta wasn't anywhere near the garden. That wasn't like his little brother, not when Vegeta had asked him to stay put. It was kind of sickening how much his brother loved the prince, but he was glad Kakarot found someone who loved him for more than his ability to carry children.

Turning a corner to the opposite courtyard the alpha paused seeing a discarded pile of rahi flowers. The same golden yellow color Kakarot liked for the house because he liked the smell. Kakarot and Vegeta had been in the garden where those were planted. Panic clawed at Raditz when his little brother was nowhere in sight. Sniffing he found his brother's scent and followed it. If they lost Kakarot again….he didn't want to think about what that might do.

Kakarot's scent ended up leading him to an older wing of the palace mostly used for storage and servant quarters for those who chose to live here. Entering a room he came to a dead end.

"Kakarot, where are you, little brother?"

Soft whimpers reached his ears then and he followed them fearing the worst. Kakarot had wedged himself behind a large piece of furniture and was curled into a small ball cradling his head. The alpha felt his heart sink. His brother was having a relapse, something Paragus warned them might happen if something triggered him. Kakarot had been doing so well, so what happened?

"Kakarot?" Cautiously he sat close to his little brother, not sure if he was dealing with Toa or Kakarot. Tear filled eyes looked up at Raditz.

"…Radi?" The alpha's heart clenched. His brother hadn't used that name for him in a few months, not since he started his therapy with Paragus.

"I'm here, Kakarot, its ok."

"He's here." Kakarot whimpered as he shook his head. "Radi, he's…..he'll send me back!" He curled tighter as he clenched his eyes shut. Grabbing the heavy piece of furniture, Raditz pulled it out enough he could get behind it to his little brother. Kakarot whimpered and shifted closer to the corner as his protection was pulled away but Raditz made soft shushing sounds and swept his tail to try helping his brother calm down. They didn't need him having an episode where his power went out of control if it could be avoided.

"No one will send you anywhere, little brother, I promise. You're safe here. Vegeta and Father won't let anyone send you anywhere. Yasi and his majesty either. I swear nothing will happen as long as we're here for you." His brother shook his head.

"But he's here…" Kakarot said shaking.

"Kaka, Frieza isn't here. He can't get to you here; you're safe. You can't go back to that planet. It'll be alright so try to calm down for me, little brother." The beta shook his head again.

"He did before. Radi, I don't want to go back. It was a secret, but he knows. Radi, please. He'll make me go back again. Have to do my duty…'" Suddenly Raditz had the feeling his brother was talking about someone else.

"Kakarot, what are you talking about? What secret?"

"Special job…." The beta wasn't focusing on the real world as he answered and Raditz was afraid Toa might wake back up. "It's a secret, can't tell. Can't tell Teti. Can't tell anyone. Can't fail….special mission" Raditz's eyes widened.

"Kaka, look at me little brother." He coaxed and he fought not to flinch when glazed eyes looked up at him. "Do you remember who gave you your last mission assignment?" The beta nodded whimpering as his hand closed around the fabric of his shirt.

"Can you tell me?" Kakarot shook his head crying. "Why not, Kaka?"

"Not supposed to….no one can know. Secret. He'll know. He'll make me go back again, Radi. Make me fight….He…He'll make me f-finish. T-th…c-cold one will….."

"Shhh. It's going to be ok, Kaka." He soothed trying to keep the little beta from hyperventilating. "Father and Vegeta will fix this I swear."

"Geta…."

"That's right, little brother," Raditz soothed quietly, finally able to ease his brother into his arms and let him cling in hopes of calming him down, "Geta won't let anyone hurt you. You aren't going anywhere I promise."

Raditz knew one thing as he held his little brother while he cried himself to sleep, someone was going to be meeting the gods soon. Kakarot could remember how he got his assignment. He remembered who was responsible; they could finally get the bastard.

Reaching up he activated his scouter.

"Raditz? What's-"

"I need you to get Vegeta and go back to the house." Raditz said cutting off his father. Vegeta was in a meeting with the council and Raditz couldn't interrupt but his father could. "It's Kakarot."

"What happened!?"

"Something made him relapse. I'll explain more at the house."

++break++

"Kakarot!" Vegeta was immediately there when he saw Raditz carry his unconscious brother into the house. "What happened? He was fine when I left him to wait for you."

"He had an episode and cried himself to sleep. I don't think he's hurt or anything." He said pensively as he handed his little brother to his mate. "Kakarot remembered his assignment…..and who gave it to him."

"He did?" Bardock wondered as he glanced down at the beta. His heart twisted in his chest at the sight of tear tracks on Kakarot's face. "Did he say anything about it, Raditz? Any clues at all?"

"No." The long haired alpha shook his head. "The only thing he said was that it was a secret assignment. Whatever he saw, made him terrified that he'd get sent back to finish the job."

"Like hell that's going to happen." Vegeta growled as he tightened his hold on Kakarot. His tail lashed behind him as fangs glinted in the light. "I'll rip throats out before I allow that."

"I know that, but Kakarot…I was afraid that Toa was going to come out." Raditz shuddered at the thought of the feral half of his brother. He wasn't sure that he would have escaped from that encounter unscathed with how worked up the small beta was.

"Shit…" Vegeta cursed. He shifted his mate so that the submissive's face was tucked in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to take Kakarot to bed and stay with him until he wakes up. Call Turles and let him know what's happened. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this soon."

++break++

The following morning, Turles had shown up at the house. Kakarot had finally woke up in the early hours. That was the only positive that morning. Yasi had to take the cubs to the palace with how distressed Kakarot was. The beta was anxious and afraid. They ultimately called Paragus thinking he might be able to calm Kakarot down.

Paragus gestured to them to come in the sitting area where Kakarot had surrounded himself with a blanket and some pillows. The beta was almost catatonic in appearance as he sat lethargically on the couch.

"How is he?" Vegeta asked concerned.

"He's almost completely non responsive with certain topics." Paragus said softly. "I can ask him various questions but the second I bring up his mission orders he shuts down. Here watch. Kakarot?" The little beta tilted his head slightly.

"How old is Seba?"

"Six."

"I hear you spent time in the garden yesterday. Did you like it?" Kakarot nodded.

"Geta gave me flowers."

"That was nice of him. What kinda were they?"

"Rahi flowers...they smelled nice." Paragus gave the others a look to warn them in case the little beta lashed out.

"Kakarot, can you tell me who gave you your mission orders?" The scarred alpha asked gently. Kakarot immediately whined and shut his eyes while curling tighter into a ball.

"Kakarot, please answer me." He asked again. Kakarot just shook his head without opening his eyes and whimpered again. Paragus sat back and let Kakarot be.

"Whatever upset him is forming a mental block." He explained. "I can't get him to tell me and I'm afraid of what might happen if we push him."

"We need to know Paragus." Bardock said softly. "This is dangerous. We don't know who sent him off, if he was forced, or if that bastard will come after him because he remembered."

"Bardock I understand you're worried but right now I advise waiting for Kakarot to calm down." He said packing his bag. "Either way i have other appointments today and Kakarot isn't going to talk to me right now. I will try to check in on him this evening. Please let me know if there are other problems and I'll get here as soon as I can."

"Thanks Paragus. We'll let you know what happens." Bardock said seeing him out.

Vegeta was gently running his hand through Kakarot's hair when he came back while Turles leaned pensively against the wall with something obviously on his his mind.

"Damn it." The older male growled. "It's just one problem after another."

"All we can do now is wait, I suppose." Vegeta said. "Maybe once he's calmed down in a few days Kakarot will want to tell us. Or I can try getting him to tell me in the ao tokonoga?" Turles shifted off the wall and moved closer to Kakarot then his face surprisingly cold.

"Or we can stop playing around and get at the root of the problem right now."

"Turles what are you getting at?" Bardock asked.

"We stop being gentle. It's not working and we're wasting time." The pirate snapped before grabbing Kakarot's shoulder and making the beta look up at him. "Tell me who gave you the assignment Kakarot." Whimpering the beta tried to curl away shaking his head when Turles tightened his hold and shook him slightly.

"That's not an answer Kakarot. Who was it?" Tears filled the beta's eyes then as he stared at his uncle in fear.

"Can't...secret..."

"I don't care." He snapped. "Who was it?"

"Turles that's enough." Vegeta growled reaching to pull him away from his mate when a blaster was pointed at him from the pirate's free hand.

"No, it's not. We've tried your way and my brothers way and now I'm doing this my way. Now unless you want me to shoot you back off!" Bardock snarled only for Turles to point at him with a second gun as he released Kakarot. "Don't brother, just don't. I'm not in the mood to play games anymore." Turning his eyes on Kakarot, the little beta was shaking, sharing at him with wide eyes.

"Now, answer my question Kakarot. Who gave you the damn assignment?"

"I can't...h-he'll-"

"Stop worrying about what they'll do to you and think about what I'm going to do if you don't answer me. They aren't here with guns pointed at your father and mate, I am."

"Turles!" Bardock snarled as Kakarot paled. Vegeta was seething in rage.

"You think the worst thing they'll do is send you back to finish your assignment? If you don't start talking, I'll take you and turn you back over to Frieza. I'm sure he'd take you back no problem. Is that enough to make you talk? If not I can get creative. What if I took Vegeta or my brother? I know at least ten crime lords who would pay well for them." Kakarot was crying openly now looking between his mate and father terrified. Vegeta felt the hair on his neck stand at the wild gleam in his mate's eyes.

"No? Still not motivated?" Turles spat. "Fine I'm not usually one for this but I suppose I could make an exception. I will take your cubs Kakarot." Turles hissed softly as he leaned in to look Kakarot in the eyes.

"Little Seba, I'm sure any brothel would be more than happy if I sold them such a young timid beta. Hell I could auction him off in the private sector of the black market for a fortune. Kome? He'd go to the pit fights, with that berserker streak of his-" Turles saw the change in Kakarot but was too slow as the beta lashed out and raked claws down the older alpha's face. Having no choice he dropped his guns while Kakarot leapt snarling from the couch reaching for his throat and sending the two of them rolling on the carpet. Toa ended up pinned through the pirate's pure experience and body strength but it didn't stop Toa from snapping and trying to rip out his throat with his teeth. Bardock suddenly hauled him off the feral beta while Vegeta worked to calm Kakarot as he was taken to the next room. The pirate was slammed against the wall and found himself staring into the furious eyes of his younger brother before Bardock punched his jaw hard enough to make blood blossom in his mouth.

"Are you out of you damn mind?" Bardock hissed quietly. "What the fuck was that, Turles? I swear to god if you were serious I will kill right here."

"That didn't go as planned." He said calmly wiping his mouth. "Didn't know Toa was so damn fast."

"Are you insane?" Bardock snapped shoving him into the wall again.

"It's not the first time I've needed information from someone too scared to tell me brother. I just didn't realize how violently Kakarot would lash out. The idea was to make him more afraid of me than he is of this bastard so he would answer. Obviously I miscalculated his response."

"You just...why the hell would you want to make your own family terrified of you? Do you realize you might have destroyed any relationship you had or might have with Kakarot?"

"I know exactly what I've done." Turles bit back pushing Bardock away. "The same thing I've been doing since you were a child, taking care of our family. So what if Kakarot hates me now? Someone has to play the bad guy Bardock, and it can't be you or Vegeta. Kaka needs the two of you more than he does me. I am not going to let some son of a bitch hurt this family again and if I have to be a villain to ensure that so be it. It worked with you and mother so if I have to do it again-" Bardock snarled enraged before punching Turles and sending him to the floor before Bardock hauled him up, slamming him into wall.

"You doing get to make that decision on your own damn it! You're the head of our family Turles. We need YOU! Not someone we can all hate. Did it ever occur to you I didn't want the reputation you were so determined I should have? I wanted my BROTHER. I wanted the man that taught me to fight, who took care of me when our mother was gone on missions and our father was an asshole that he walked out. You didn't have to protect me, damn it."

Turles turned his head off to the side, unable to look at the younger alpha in the eye. There was a flash of something that Bardock couldn't identify before the pirate turned back to his brother, and all of a sudden, the brothers were not talking about Kakarot anymore.

"You were too young to know what you needed." The tone of his voice was almost dead, and that made Bardock's hackles rise. "You have no idea what it took to make sure you and mother were taken care of at that time. I did want I had to, to make sure that both of you were well off."

"I could have helped!" The general snapped. "You didn't have to do everything by yourself!"

"I was head of the family!" Turles bared his teeth. "It's my duty to ensure that everyone has food, shelter, a path for a better life even if I can't have one of my own no matter what my dreams were!"

"What?" Bardock pulled back some to give the other man some room. He felt his anger drain away at the sudden tiredness that washed over Turles.

"Mom had battle mind just like Kakarot." Turles shifted to collapse on a chair. "That's why she was discharged from the army."

"What…?" Bardock looked confused.

"Yeah. The last mission really got to her, and her commanding officer thought that she would be a liability. At the time, the care for things like that was almost nonexistent for the lower classes."

"That's why you started to…" Things were clicking into place for the younger alpha.

"Yeah…" Turles put his head in his hands. "What money they gave Mom for all those years of service wasn't even close enough to take care of all of us, so I went out to get any job I could to make sure you and her were taken care of."

He looked back up at his brother with pride in his eyes.

"And look at what happened. You made a family. You became a general. A general! That's so far beyond what I could accomplish. You worked so hard for everything you earned, and you couldn't have done that if I were still here."

Bardock shifted uncomfortably under the older alpha's gaze before he lightly punched Turles' arm.

"You idiotic bastard." His words were gruff, but there was a small smirk on the general's face. "You aren't doing that anymore, understand? I'm not a child anymore, besides you're getting up there old man. I think you could use some help."

++break++

Vegeta managed to get Toa back in their room with little issue despite the feral half of his mate struggling in his arms. It took some interesting maneuvering, but the alpha managed to shut and lock the door.

"Toa!" Vegeta growled out as he held the fighting beta to his chest while stepping further back from the door. "Enough! Turles won't do anything to the cubs!"

"Let go!" The smaller saiyan snarled out as he tried to twist out of Vegeta's arms. "Threat!"

"He's not a threat! Turles is your uncle! He won't harm the cubs!"

The younger man ignored him as he heard his teti's and Turles' voices rise from the living room. He started to fight harder so he could help Teti.

"Toa! Stop!"

Toa just snapped his teeth close to the prince's shoulder so that he could get loose to deal with the threat to his family before he went limp with a defiant snarl.

Vegeta growled out dominantly from where his teeth bit into his mark. He pressed his teeth in harder until the beta whined out in submission, and even then, he held on for a few more seconds before letting go.

"Now," Vegeta said as he sat down on the bed, keeping Toa in front of him. "Calm down. Turles was bluffing. He won't touch the cubs. I won't let him."

Toa just whined further and weakly struggled to move. After a moment, he was moved to sit sideways on Vegeta's lap. He could still hear yelling, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't want anything to happen to his family.

"Toa, I promise that everything is fine. Turles was just trying to help, but he went about it the wrong way." Vegeta ran his fingers through the soft spikes on Toa's head to help calm him. "He would never hurt you or the cubs. He cares too much to do that."

"Not hurt family?" The words were almost whined out.

"No, he won't hurt anyone. I'll make sure of it. Now please calm down for me."

Toa finally relaxed in his mate's embrace and rested his head against Vegeta's chest. Alpha was right. He won't let anything hurt their family.

"Toa?" The alpha tilted the beta's head up to meet his gaze. "Can you tell me about the person that sent you on the mission? Anything at all would help."

Toa furrowed his brow in thought, but Vegeta could see confusion in his eyes. He could feel his heart sink a bit at that expression.

"Can't." Toa finally whispered, and the prince fought a growl of frustration. He didn't want his mate to think he was upset at him.

"Why not?"

"It was before." The feral beta hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "Happened before me. Not Me knows. I can't see in Safe Place."

Vegeta ran a hand through his flame shaped hair before rubbing the back of his neck making his tags clink together. It sounded like Kakarot's mind was still disorganized from everything. He had seen an improvement the last time he was in the illusion world with his mate, but Kakarot still had a ways to go apparently.

At the sound of the tags clinking, Toa's eyes landed on them, and a thought suddenly came to his mind. Those looked familiar, and his other half had reacted at whenever Bad One came and held those things up at him. Kakarot always felt relieved to know that they were still there but scared that Bad One still had them.

Toa shifted back in his mental space and abruptly pushed Kakarot back to the front of their mind. The more timid of the two blinked sleepily and confused. This wasn't where he'd been before.

"Geta?"

"Are you alright Aiyo?" The prince asked softly. He was slightly worried at the confusion in the beta's eyes. "I promise Turles isn't going to hurt anyone. He was bluffing." The prince said running a hand through Kakarot's hair some more.

"Teti?" He asked as panic started to come back noticing they were alone.

"Shhh, he's fine." Vegeta soothed. "He's talking with your Uncle. Turles was trying to help, Kakarot. He just did the wrong thing. It's ok." It took a few moments but Kakarot relaxed slightly.

"Kakarot, are you sure you can't tell me who it was?" The beta flinched and nodded while burying his face in his mate's shoulder. He couldn't tell. Bad things would happen. It was a secret.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't ask anymore questions about that right now." Vegeta nuzzled his hair. "Please calm down Aiyo, I don't want you getting sick. Can you please do that for me?"

With a soft whine the beta nodded and at least tried. Vegeta could feel how stressed and tense Kakarot was and kept gently running his fingers through his hair and purring softly.

"Kakarot I need to go speak with your father and uncle. Will you be ok here for a little while?" The prince asked once the little beta seemed more relaxed. The immediate tightening of Kakarot's hold gave him his answer. "Can I take you back to the couch?" He seemed to think about it for a moment but nodded.

"Ok wait here for a minute. I'm just going to see if Bardock and Turles are done. I'm not leaving alright?" He said cupping the beta's cheek.

"Kay." The alpha kissed Kakarot's forehead before opening the bedroom door and stepping out. He went no further so Kakarot could still see him.

"Are you done getting your brother's head out of his ass, Bardock?"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Turles shouted back as he and Bardock calmly sat in a few chairs in the living room.

Without another word Vegeta carried Kakarot to the couch he was on earlier and settled him comfortably. That done the prince punched the pirate in the back of the head with a growl.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again." He snapped with a feral gleam. Turles raised his hands in surrender and nodded in understanding.

With that the older alphas sat discussing their next steps while they allowed the beta to clear his head. Vegeta sat on the arm of the couch both to be closer to his mate and let him have a little space from the conversation at hand.

"Kakarot what's wrong?" Vegeta asked noticing his mate's hand kept trailing up to his neck and then down.

"Not here...Can't find them..." He said not really lucid yet. "Not here...need to find them..."

"What do you need to find, Kakarot?" Bardock asked leaving his conversation with Turles.

"Tags...supposed to keep them close." He said with a whimper. "Important...can't...can't remember where..." his hands fisted his hair as he tried to think in his upset state. "Can't remember, need to remember-"

"Shh." Vegeta coaxed untangling his hands. "I can get your tags, Karo. It's alright. I have them somewhere safe."

"You have them?" There was relief and fear mixed in his dark eyes.

"I found them in the bad place. I kept them for you because of the cubs." Kakarot nodded at that calming down some. The prince didn't know why his mate was so worried about those tags but he could at least calm him down by letting him have them.

Vegeta quickly retrieved them from their bedside table drawer and stared at them for a moment while going back to the den.

"What is it?" Bardock asked seeing the contemplation on the royal's face.

"I thought I imagined it, but they don't feel right. Like they're too heavy or something." Bardock's eyes widened. "What?"

"We might have finally caught a break." He moved and knelt in front of the beta. "Kakarot, will you show us what is important? We need to know. You don't have to hide it anymore. It's time to show us okay. " Vegeta handed the tags to Kakarot who stared at them and pulled them close to either hide or protect them.

"It's something I taught Kakarot and Raditz. Always keep mission orders to cover themselves. I found Kakarot's stash, mostly training drills and practice assignments, but his last mission wasn't there. I always assumed he might not have had time to back them up before leaving. If Kakarot couldn't do that he would have hid the orders somewhere. I didn't think much about it at first but he keeps fixating on his tags and where they are." Turles' eyes widened.

"You think they're in his tags."

"Aiyo" Vegeta softly coaxed his mate into looking at him. "I need you to show me what is important. Please, I need to know so I can keep you safe."

"He'll be mad..." the beta said with tears gathering in his eyes. His hands had a death grip on the scorched pieces of metal. "I don't want to go back-"

"He won't touch you Karo, I promise." Vegeta soothed cupping his cheek. "You will never go anywhere like that horrible place again. He can't send you back. I destroyed the bad place , it will never hurt anyone again."

"Promise?" Kakarot asked softly. He was shivering with fear and exhaustion.

"I promise. Who ever it was that sent you off will never touch you again. But I can't protect you if I don't know who they are."

"Kay..." Slowly the beta relaxed his hold on the metal tags before running his nail along the long edge of the tag with a near absent look on his face. The alphas watched with held breath as the beta opened a small slit in one of the tags and a small disk dropped into his hand. "Supposed to be secret, not supposed to show anyone….said bad things would happen..." He whispered letting Vegeta take the disk from him. "Supposed to break it but Teti said not to. Hid it."

"You did a good job, Koa." Bardock said smiling at his cub softly before ruffling his hair.

"I did?" They could see the fatigue in Kakarot's eyes from his emotional upset. Vegeta gave a quick glance at their bedroom before Bardock nodded subtly.

"Yes, you did." Bardock pressed his forehead against Kakarot's as he took the disk from the prince's hand. "Now go get some rest."

The beta allowed himself to be guided back to the bedroom Vegeta and he shared while his father and uncle looked at the disk.

"All that fuss over something so small." Turles huffed. "Can't believe the answer is finally here."

"I know." Bardock muttered as he started to head to his room for a handheld device before he paused. "Something tells me that this won't be enough…"

"What do you mean?" The older saiyan tilted his head in confusion. "That's the orders, right?"

"Yes, but…" The general trailed off with a thoughtful expression before looking back up at the pirate. "Do you still have that data disk drive we got from the raid?"

Turles looked confused before nodding. He had it stashed in a safe place for the time being.

"It might take every shred of evidence we have to nail this bastard. We need everything."


	35. Chapter 35

Bardock ran a hand through his hair before looking down at the multiple pages of notes on the table. Kakarot looked exhausted as he sat across from him with Vegeta. The beta was trembling with his hands tangled in his hair while Vegeta rubbed his back.

"I know you're tired Kyuata," The older man said. "But we need to go though everything one more time." The beta just whimpered tiredly and shook his head.

"I know this is hard, but it's important Aiyo." The prince purred in his mate's ear while wrapping an arm around him. "You can't freeze up tomorrow. I promise this is the last time we'll ask you to do this until the hearing." He said giving a firm look at Bardock. Kakarot was being pushed to his absolute limit and couldn't take much more at this rate.

"...kay." Kakarot said softly as he brought his hands out of his hair and stared at the table. Bardock frowned but braced himself for the pain and fear that would be on his son's face.

"Kakarot I need you to tell us how you received your mission assignment."

Flashback

Heavy thudding echoed through the empty training hall as the teenager furiously attacked one of the weighted training bags.

He just wanted a team assignment! Was that really such a bad thing? All his classmates had theirs or were on track for specialist training.

Growling he threw all his weight into a blow. Panting he glared at the bag. Bitter resentment filled him knowing if his father had done that the bag would have been knocked from the ceiling where it hung. All Kakarot accomplished as he stood there panting was shifting the bag a scant few inches before it swung back into its place.

It wasn't fair! He trained harder than anyone else he knew, why couldn't he be strong like his father and brother?! Why couldn't anyone see past the fact he could give birth?! He was more than that. His teachers already admit he was one of the best in pure hand to hand. He just wanted to fight and help his race.

Kakarot clenched his eyes shut and punched the bag once more as his fist struggled to push the bag back. He just wanted to accomplish one thing!

"You certainly take after your father." Kakarot spun around ready to tell them to go away only for the words to die on his tongue. He immediately snapped to attention and saluted knowing the man could be foul tempered even at the best of times about lack of respect.

"General Retaso."

"At ease Kakarot." The man said waving him down with a relaxed tone. "I think considering the late hour we can excuse the formalities. I must say your father certainly trained you well. Half the recruits I run into at this hour wouldn't have done even half of what you just did."

"Thank you sir." The beta said unsure how to process that comment.

"Didn't your father just come home from an extended assignment? I would have thought you would be home with your family visiting instead of training." Shame colored Kakarot's cheeks as he turned and picked up his towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Is something wrong?" Retaso asked seeing his anger. "Forgive my boldness, but you don't seem to be yourself." Kakarot sighed and moved to sit on the nearby bench.

"My father and I disagree about my service in the military." He said softly. "He doesn't think I should keep training and should find something else. He won't even sign off on a team assignment for me. I've tried going to other commanders but they won't go around my father's orders."

"I'm sure your father is only doing what he feels is in your best interest." Retaso said sitting next to the teen. "You are still very young Kakarot. Sometimes what we think we want isn't what is best for us. Bardock, despite my personal dislike for him, is an amazing tactician and knows his trainee's limits better than they do."

"I don't want to become a breeder." Kakarot admit. "I don't think he understands that. The only reason an alpha would want me is because I can bare cubs. Unless I prove myself somehow I won't be able to find a strong alpha. He's the one that taught me from the beginning. I know I'm ready for a team assignment. All my combat instructors say I'm ready and I've gotten some of the highest marks out of my class."

"Is that so?" Retaso said quietly. "That's quite impressive. But you know it's not just fighting you have to be concerned about. You have to have other skills as well."

"I can't get official training without a squad assignment." The beta said, frustration creeping in. "I'm not saying I'm anywhere close to ready for the combat zone but I can at least be assigned a squad and start training with them."

"I see. You certainly are passionate aren't you Kakarot. I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"Sir?"

"What do you know about off record assignments?"

"They are only assignable by the highest command, General or higher. I don't see what that has to do..." He looked up at the alpha confused. "You aren't seriously considering me for a secret assignment, are you? Sir I'm not even a full fledged member of the military yet."

"No, but you are perfect for what I have in mind." The older admit. "I want to change things for betas and women Kakarot. As of now they are restricted from missions where heavy combat is unless we add additional members to teams. If a beta or female were to somehow be shown capably completing, let's say a solo mission for example, it would create grounds to argue for a change in how mission assignments are given. You can help me with that Kakarot."

"But I'm not..." Kakarot shook his head. "I'm sorry sir but I think you have the wrong person. Surely someone more experienced would be better."

"Yes but should they refuse the mission I would be forced to remove them from active service to keep them from discussing or bringing attention to the assignment." Retaso shrugged. "With you, right now this is nothing more than a hypothetical scenario as part of a training exercise. The ramblings of a commanding officer's desire to change things. Imagine it though, the first beta to successfully complete a solo assignment. That would certainly garner you some respect and attention from strong alphas would it not?" Kakarot nodded unable to deny it. It would get him some positive attention for once, to be known for something besides 'general Bardock's son' or 'the weakest'.

"I can see the wheels turning." The General said light heartedly. "Still this is all purely hypothetical..."

"What if...what if it wasn't? " He chuckled nervously. "I mean how would it even work? Just getting a pod would be practically impossible. They'd never make it off planet without getting caught and arrested."

"You underestimate me Kakarot. Rest assured we have figured out that little snag. How else do you think off the books assignments are done?" The beta conceded that point now that he thought about it.

"What happens if the person fails?" Retaso's face became grave.

"Sadly in some cases the person or team in question is killed or left to fend for themselves. It's unfortunate but they know the risks when accepting the assignment. Those are of course much higher risk assignments than what I have in mind, something as simple as a recon or base demo would be ideal. The goal here is success, not completely turning the tide of this war. However, you would face serious repercussions if you did fail your assignment and had to call for assistance. You would regrettably be arrested and likely incarcerated, at the very least you would be removed from the military. In your case it would also affect your family. It's possible your father could lose his position and maybe even face an investigation and prison time himself. As for your brother he might escape the aftermath unscathed but he would be cast in a poor light due to your actions. Not to mention if you did for some reason die it would be assumed you were a deserter or at least an over eager cadet that regrettably stole a ship and thought he knew better."

"That said Kakarot, I'm afraid we are treading dangerously close to the point I will have to take action. Should we discuss this further I will have to assume you are serious about this path and are committed to it."

Kakarot thought long and hard. He knew the risks and consequences were huge. But the idea he could be more than he was, to not be the weakest and accomplish something was tempting. At this rate his father was likely to keep him in training until he washed out or ended up mated. He knew for a fact if he was marked his time in the military would be over. His alpha would keep him at home and use him to birth cub after cub. He'd heard the threats and whispers enough to know it was true. Two of his classmates had already ended up that way and the looks he sometimes got were enough to make his hair stand on end.

He could show his father he was wrong. Prove he was a capable mate and maybe stay in the military.

"What do you want me to do General?" Retaso smiled at him and gently squeezed his shoulder in a show of support.

"You have the same guts as your father Kakarot." He said before sliding a disk from his pocket. "All the details are in here. Simply insert it into your scouter and read. Once you've memorized the relevant details destroy the disk." Kakarot felt a wave of apprehension as his hand paused over the disk.

"If you take this disk you understand failure isn't an option, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Flashback End

"I was given my assignment by General Retaso." Kakarot said tiredly finishing his story as he stood in front of the council in the public court. He almost balked at this whole thing when they found out his hearing would be a public one, but Geta and Teti said this would be for the best. Bardock and Vegeta sat nearby, both prohibited from sitting on the council due to a conflict of interest.

"The assignment was to destroy a communication relay on a planet near the combat zone. The disk had details of what dock to report to and at what time my departure would be along with a brief summary of the planet's geography."

"And what exactly went wrong?" Yasi asked softly.

"The base was much bigger than a relay station. It was a bunker with at-at least 4 times the number of estimated soldiers. Z-zarbon was there too." He stumbled over the name shaking in fear a bit. Even now he hadn't completely moved on from the torment the green haired male put him through.

"What do you have to say for yourself Retaso?" King Vegeta demanded. The general snorted in dismissal.

"I think we've let this farce go on long enough." He said with no hint of anger in his tone. "Can we even trust Kakarot to tell the truth?"

"You dare accuse him of lying?!" Vegeta snarled getting to his feet.

"I wouldn't lie!" Kakarot said in frustration. "I told the truth!"

"Retaso he had no signs of deceit." Tonopo said softly. "You can not simply accuse him of lying."

"I'm not implying he has lied, merely said what he believes is true. Nine months and neither he nor his mate or family have come forward with this information until now? These supposed 'orders' I gave him? What proof do we have that any of this was not fabricated by Bardock?"

"You make a grave accusation Retaso." KV growled after silencing the outraged shouts of the crowds.

"I do not make it lightly sire. Did this beta not have a severe episode the last time he was before this council? It's a matter of record that Kakarot has the most severe case of rusak'maan in recent history. Who's to say Bardock is not simply using his son's infirmity to take out his vendetta on me?"

"If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't need my son to do it!" Bardock snarled.

"General Retaso does raise a fair point." Broly admit. "I was present for the prior break down and Kakarot could not tell his hallucinations from reality. Eight months is an incredibly short time to have progressed from that to where Kakarot is now."

"I propose a test." Retaso said suddenly. "A simple question, proof Kakarot is indeed possessing of his mental faculties." KV saw the approval of the other council members.

"Kakarot, are you willing to answer Retaso's question?" The beta shifted anxiously before looking over at his mate for reassurance. Vegeta simply nodded to him.

"Okay...what's the question..."

"What year is it Kakarot?"

"Year?" The beta said confused.

"It's a simple question, what is the current year?"

"Umm...it's 752." Surprised murmurs instantly told Kakarot he was wrong and his heart plummeted.

"I rest my case, if Kakarot can't even tell what year it is how can we trust he understands what he 'remembers'? I don't blame Kakarot, he is simply a victim of his own father's ambition."

"I object." Paragus stood from where he sat.

"Paragus, you have information to share?" KV asked.

"You are aware I am currently treating Kakarot. I find this accusation that Kakarot is mentally unstable untrue." He said approaching the now anxious beta. "It is well known that sufferers of rusak'maan have certain difficulties, one of which is difficulty with the passage of time. Kakarot suffered inhumane conditions where he was isolated in a bare room, in some cases darkness, and drugged repeatedly for 15 years. As a result his mind has blocked his perception of the passing of time. He can not accurately determine the year simply due to the fact anything beyond a day has lost its meaning. That does not mean he is mixing up his memories or confused."

"Father, in your professional opinion is Kakarot capable of telling the difference between his own memory and something told to him?" Broly asked.

"More than capable. Kakarot has worked incredibly hard on his therapy and besides very specific triggers is perfectly able to discern reality."

"Thank you Paragus." KV said. "Retaso any further defense?"

"Let's say for a moment I did in fact give Kakarot this assignment. Why would he chose to accept it? It's a well known fact beta's and women are forbidden from taking solo assignments. All he had to do was report me to his father, and yet Kakarot deliberately took on this mission and left the planet to complete it."

"Just what are you implying?" KV demanded.

"How can we be sure that Kakarot didn't betray us from the very beginning." Outrage resounded through the room.

"I didn't!" Kakarot shouted over the noise. "I didn't say anything!"

"But you wouldn't have to would you?" Retaso accused. "Am I the only one that finds it suspicious that Kakarot, a third class of no significant ability or notoriety survived 15 years under Frieza as a prisoner? No one has survived 15 months under that tyrant let alone 15 years. He was then used to attempt creating a new hybrid race? Attempts that only resulted in two human-saiyan half breeds? How can we know for sure Kakarot didn't willingly go along with his plans?"

"I didn't!" Kakarot shouted as he started trembling. "I didn't want it! Any of it!" Vegeta was behind him then and pulled the distraught beta against his chest while he growled at Retaso.

"You sick bastard! How dare you accuse him of that!" Bardock roared with a snarl. The councilman smirked.

"Your son survived fifteen years as Frieza's whore. How can you prove he didn't willingly spread his legs?"

"I think I can help with that." Turles said from the side entrance of the room as he dragged a short blue alien into the room by the cuffs around his wrists. "Sorry I'm late, I had to collect our witness. Got wind of this rat hiding out in the theta sector and couldn't let him miss this appointment."

"Turles!" Tonopo shouted.

"Guards, don't just stand there arrest him!" Retaso snarled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." One of the door guards said nervously.

"He's a traitor!" Someone shouted.

"He works for me." King Vegeta said cutting through the noise. "Turles is an undercover operative working for me, any action taken against him is considered the same as subverting the law."

"What!" Retaso shouted angrily.

"What's the matter old chap? Is that a problem?" Turles smirked. Kakarot paled as he finally recognized who was with Turles and immediately fought to back away from the small man with a look of terror on his face.

"It's alright aiyo, he can't hurt you." Vegeta purred in his ear while holding the beta tighter. "Calm down. You're safe, I promise."

"I think it's safe to say my son recognizes you." Yasi said coldly. "State your name."

"My name is Sorbet, I work as scientist under Lord Frieza." He flinched when Turles growled a warning.

"And what was your job?" Brolly asked, irritation plain in his tone.

"I oversaw the projects on planet Frieza 228. Specifically the breeding program."

"A breeding program for what exactly." A council member demanded.

"What do you think, soldiers." Sorbet snapped irritably. "Lord Frieza wanted to create powerful hybrids to defeat your armies. If we'd had more than one breeder it might have worked. That's why we needed Vegeta, we weren't getting anywhere and we needed more test subjects. So we paired him with our carrier to breed more saiyans to continue the project with."

"And Kakarot was the carrier in question?" Broly asked.

"Who?" The scientist was obviously confused. "I don't know that name."

"How peculiar, your witness doesn't even know Kakarot by name." Retaso said with an air of suspicion. Sorbet rolled his eyes uninterested in whatever game Retaso was playing.

"I never learned subject 01's name. He refused to reveal it under any circumstance and ultimately went feral."

"But you would recognize him?" Tonopo asked curiously.

"Most likely. I've been responsible for watching him every day for over a decade. Did he even survive your attack on 228?" Yasi growled from his place next to KV at how uncaring the scientist was being towards his adopted cub.

"He's standing to your left." Kakarot was shaking in Vegeta's arms when dark eyes turned to stare at him, studying him like they always had. Anxiety reaching a breaking point his tail flared lashing the air as he bared his fangs and hissed. Vegeta nuzzled his neck and softly whispered something in his ear to calm him down but that wild gleam was still in his eyes as he pressed tightly to his mate. Sorbet raised an eyebrow and chuckled hollowly.

"That's him alright, I almost didn't recognize him with his changed appearance. I recognize the scar though. Zarbon went too far one time and tore open his throat. I'm the one that stitched it up so he didn't bleed out."

"You shouldn't have..." Kakarot said softly, hate lacing his tone. "I didn't want you to..."

"So you can speak." Sorbet mused. "I saved your life, a little gratitude would be appreciated."

"You tortured him." Vegeta snarled and he held Kakarot close and tried to help him relax. "You had no right to treat us as you did."

"For having mistreated you, you seem rather close to 01." Vegeta bared his fangs at the scientist.

"Enough." Broly snapped. "There's one more question. Did Kakarot willing join this project?" Sorbet snorted in amusement.

"He fought so hard to escape he actually attacked Lord Frieza and regularly attacked project workers and guards; willing is not the word I would use to describe his behavior. He was captured and brought to me in the lab by Zarbon."

"Get this garbage out of here and into the cells. He will face judgement for his crimes." His majesty said gesturing for Turles to remove Sorbet.

"So this is all the evidence you have?" Retaso said standing from his seat. "The testimony of Frieza's henchman and Kakarot's 'confession'?"

"We have data taken from 228 itself detailing everything that happened there including footage of Frieza's games and numerous instances of torture and Kakarot's escape attempts." Bardock growled defending his son.

"That's all well and fine, but no one here is asserting Kakarot wasn't on 228, or his highness." Tonopo said. "And while it supports that Kakarot was not a traitor it still isn't sufficient proof General Retaso was the one to actually give him the assignment leading to his capture. It also means that regardless of circumstances Kakarot did leave the planet unauthorized."

"As such he faces incarceration for theft of military equipment and insubordination." Retaso said with a sigh.

"But you told me to go! You gave me the assignment!" Kakarot shouted as his panic started building. He couldn't be caged again, not again...

"You have no physical proof I did any such thing."

"What if we did?" Vegeta held him tighter and let a low purr build in his chest desperate to keep Kakarot from having an episode right now. His father would never allow Kakarot to be locked up, especially not with his condition.

"The charges against Kakarot would be reduced if not dropped entirely given he was simply following orders from a superior officer whilst still a trainee." KV said answering his son.

"You would have to have the actual orders I supposedly gave him." Retaso said with a hint of arrogance. "And as we know he admits he was told to destroy those orders."

"But I didn't..." Kakarot said softly. You could hear a pin drop in the chamber as Kakarot looked up from the floor finally. "I didn't break it. T- my father taught me to keep orders...I hid them."

"There is no possible way you could still have those orders!" Retaso snarled.

"He does and I can prove it." Bardock said coldly. "My son might not have been exceedingly strong but he was smart with an affinity for surprise tactics. He hid his orders in the one thing he knew would be safe from destruction." He pulled the pair of burnt tags from his pocket where he kept them for safe keeping. Turning he handed them to Kakarot who tentatively held them close.

"Kakarot, will you show me how it is you've hidden your orders with your tags?" KV asked gently. Both Yasi and Bardock nodded to him with encouragement while Vegeta let go of him before gently nudging him towards his father.

Kakarot was obviously nervous as he walked closer with his tail swaying and twitching behind him.

"Like this..." his soft voice came out in the quiet room as he carefully slid his nail along the edge of one tag to open the hidden slot. "Tags don't break or burn. But they're soft on the edge. Only holds small things though..." The disk slid into his hand and the beta gave it to his father in law.

"You made this?" Broly asked surprised. Kakarot nodded not meeting much bigger male's gaze.

"You are positive this is the disk you were given 16 years ago, Kakarot?" Yasi asked while his husband placed the disk inside a datapad.

"Yes." He nodded more to himself. "They never found it. Z-Zarbon...he never looked."

The datapad displayed the damning evidence for them all to see. As they turned their attention back towards the man he was already lunging at the Kakarot while the beta stumbled backwards.

The older alpha clamped a hand on Kakarot's throat and pulled him into a chokehold. Kakarot whimpered and pulled at his arm frantically while his family shouted in concern. A ball of ki formed only a breath from his face causing him to freeze.

"Come any closer and Kakarot dies!" Retaso snapped.


	36. Chapter 36

"Come any closer and Kakarot dies!" Retaso snapped. Vegeta snarled in anger but didn't move. Kakarot's eyes were wide and terrified as he breathed shallowly, shifting his eyes between the white hot energy near his face and his mate and father desperately. He whimpered tugging at the arm locked around his neck before it tightened.

"Stop squirming you little bitch." Retaso growled. The beta whined softly as tears gathered in his eyes, but he froze between the tight chokehold and the ki in his face. Toa snarled telling him to freeze. Blasts hurt, blasts couldn't be blocked. This one Toa warned could kill him from this close. Vegeta was glaring, and the general could see the wheels in the younger male's mind searching for a way to free his mate. "Don't even think about it your highness."

"You've signed your death warrant." He hissed back as his power swelled around him with a visible aura.

"Don't patronize me boy. You were going to kill me before I did this. If I'm going to die, Kakarot is going with me. Had he had died like he was supposed to 16 years ago none of this would have happened." The angered alpha hissed pressing the ball of energy so close Kakarot could feel its heat and clenched his eyes shut at the brightness. "I should have taken matters into my own hands and dealt with him myself after you rescued him instead of counting on the him never recovering."

"You knew..." Bardock snarled enraged. "All this time you knew! You knew what happened to my cub! Why...why do you hate me so much you'd try to kill my son!" Bardock shouted enraged as he signaled the other guards to begin evacuating the witnesses. Retaso stepped closer to the exit drawing a soft cry and tears from Kakarot as he was pulled backwards.

"Don't be stupid Bardock, we both know you're more intelligent than that." He hissed keeping Kakarot positioned in front of him like a shield. "I didn't care that he was yours, although I'll admit I found it ironically appropriate. All I needed was a female or beta to die on an assignment in the CZ to justify getting rid of carriers from the military. He had one job; walk blindly into an ambush and die. But you were too stupid for that weren't you. I figured Frieza likely captured him in the aftermath of the attack but I honestly didn't expect him to survive." He hissed in Kakarot's ear as he squeezed his arm making Kakarot weakly struggle. The energy was so close he could see the light through his closed eyelids.

"P-please..." Kakarot pleaded desperately trying to pull away from it.

"Retaso, think about what you're doing." Yasi tried as Turles appeared in the doorway behind councilman. "You have the option of a trial either by this council or from the gods. Hurting Kakarot now will not help your case." Turles moved closer and Retaso growled pressing the energy into Kakarot's skin. Kakarot screamed in pain at the brief contact when everyone froze. Frantic dark eyes looked into Vegeta's pleading for his help.

"I'm not playing. If anyone comes any closer Kakarot will die. I promise you as fast as you are, at this distance" Kakarot hissed in pain as his eyes screwed shut in in fear when the blast pressed closer a second time. "I'm still faster." Turles growled as his tail lashed but he backed off. They stared hard at each other, Vegeta willing to murder the older male but afraid for his mate.

"What'll it be your highness?"

"Geta...Geta please..." Kakarot whimpered with tears running down his cheeks. Vegeta snarled baring his fangs but relaxed his stance.

"As much as I want you dead for laying a hand on my mate, I value his life more than your death. Let him go right now and you have my word you'll walk out that door alive." The royal said coldly. Kakarot whined when he was pulled another step backwards.

"And give up my hostage?" Retaso smirked. "I'm not letting him go until I'm certain I don't need him anymore." Kakarot whimpered and started to struggle once more at the mention of going anywhere with this man. Retaso's only response was to growl and tighten his arm until the beta went lax from difficulty breathing.

"Retaso just let the beta go!" Tonopo shouted. "He's the prince consort, have you completely lost your mind?! His highness has already given his word don't make this worse for yourself." Turles snarled behind the general.

"I swear to the gods Retaso, if you kill my nephew there is nowhere in the universe you'll be able to hide from me."

"Don't tempt me Turles." Retaso spat. "Your whole family has been a pain in my side ever since we were in training together. The third class piece of garbage that was showing up elites left and right. I figured if I got rid of you all my problems would be over, but no then your perfect little Bardock comes along and was an even bigger pain in my ass than you ever were. All the trouble I went through getting you kicked out of the military might as well have been for nothing." Turles bared his fangs in anger.

"I always suspected you were the one behind that. You just couldn't stand the fact I was better than you."

"Don't delude yourself. You're a third class, and you will always be a third class. The only thing your kind will ever be useful for is cleaning shit from my boots and breeding more cannon fodder. It pissed me off you and your brother never seemed to understand your proper places." Using his arm Retaso pulled back forcing Kakarot to bare his throat. "And least this one knows where he belongs. Such a shame it took 15 years of torture to drill it into his head. Honestly, a third class completing the first solo mission by a beta? The little fool should have known better."

"You manipulated him, you bastard!" Bardock snarled. "Don't even try to pretend otherwise. He was upset and frustrated by our fight and you used that against him! You used his desperation to prove himself to convince him to do your insane suicide run!"

"How many have you done this to?" King Vegeta growled. "How many innocent betas and women have you manipulated?"

"This stupid bitch was the only one." The other elite snarled. "Here I though using him would prevent him from becoming just as big a pain as his father and uncle, nip it in the bud, maybe even break Bardock. You have no idea how much I enjoyed watching your downward spiral Bardock. All it took was the occasional goading and you'd start destroying yourself all over again."

"I was so disappointed when the council restricted you to planet-side operations. The rate you were going with the drinking and running yourself into the ground I was just waiting to hear you'd bitten off more than you could handle." He smirked glancing over his shoulder at Turles. "It would have been fitting to watch you suffer unable to help your family."

"If you hate us that much then why didn't you have the balls to attack us?!" Bardock snarled. "My son has nothing to do with any of this."

"You think I didn't try?" The traitor snapped. "Regrettably you were beyond my reach with how close you were to the king and then the prince. I couldn't take the risk. And Turles for all my attempts kept surviving to the point the paranoid bastard was more costly to pursue than could be afforded."

"So you went after Kakarot instead." Vegeta snarled.

"I told you, I had no designs on this little bitch. I used him because he was expendable. A beta with no significant skills or power, and unimportant in the grand scheme of things made him useful. The fact he belonged to Bardock was simply a bonus. And now he'll extend that usefulness just a bit longer and be my ticket out of here."

"You aren't leaving here with my mate." Vegeta snarled lowly. "For all I know you'll kill him out of spite the moment you're out of view."

"You have a point, but the same could be said of you Vegeta. Fortunately I think I've gotten a solution to this little stalemate."

The blast in his hand fired up towards the ceiling and the alphas immediately started to move for Retaso and Kakarot only to realize the alpha's trap as he clenched his hand into a fist and a blinding white flash filled the room.

"Burst and mix!"

The three alphas stumbled to a halt as they covered their eyes to keep from seeing the false moon. Transforming here would be one of the worse possible outcomes. Kakarot could be crushed if he didn't transform and go on a rampage himself and there was no guarantee they wouldn't turn on each other in their blood lust. And if the roof was destroyed there was even more risk other saiyans would see the moon and transform as well.

"Geta!" Kakarot shouted in terror before a scream sounded in the room.

"Damn it!" Vegeta snarled and blindly fired up towards the ceiling with Bardock and destroyed the false moon with another brilliant flash. Blinking to regain his vision both he and Bardock felt their blood run cold. Turles knelt near the doorway with a pool of blood growing under him rapidly as his hand pressed to his stomach trying to stem the bleeding.

"Turles!" Bardock was beside him ripping off his shirt to bind the wound.

"S-son of b-bitch got me with a blade..." he coughed out with some blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "S-shit...what are you doing, go...go rescue Kaka..."

"I can't..." Bardock's heart twisted. He had to choose between his brother and his son..."damn it!" Turles grabbed his arm with his empty hand.

"That bastard will make...for a ship." Raditz knelt next to the older males and they realized Vegeta was already in pursuit.

"Go." The long haired alpha said pushing his father's hands from the wound and pressing down. "I'll help him, go get Kakarot."

"Th-that...piece of s-shit better die Bar..." Turles growled out lowly. Bardock only nodded as he took off into the halls after Vegeta and his son.

++break++

"Hurry up you lazy bitch." Kakarot staggered with a whimper at the harsh jerk the alpha made on his hair as he was pulled down the hall. He tried to fight back when they first entered the hallway but the brute strength Retaso used to force him into moving brought back too many memories Kakarot couldn't ignore. Memories of Frieza, Ginyu, and Zarbon doing this exact thing and the punishments that awaited him at their destination that were worse than what they already planned for him if he resisted.

Toa was snarling, urging him to fight back, to do something to slow this alpha down so Alpha could get to them but the only thing Kakarot wanted was to sink back into his safe place. Teti and Geta lied! They said he'd be safe if he told them. Toa refused to trade places knowing the memories would overwhelm them both if he did.

Kakarot yelped when he was suddenly jerked the opposite direction and his hands pulled at the one fisted in his hair desperately trying to make him let go.

"Damn it, this has Bardock all over it." The alpha snarled softly not wanting to be heard by the increasing guards. Growling at Kakarot's whimper he harshly twisted the thick hair in his grasp. The beta simply whimpered louder in pain while twisting to try get some relief.

"Please...p-please...not b-back there..." he begged unashamedly. Kakarot stumbled yet again as Retaso jerked him along.

"Shut up." The older male spat. "Gods you are pathetic." He bit out slinging the beta in front of him into an empty storage room. Too many years of similar treatment gave Kakarot a slight advantage as he kept his feet and scurried to the far corner with terror in his eyes when the alpha shut the door behind him.

"Geta...Geta's going to find you." Kakarot softly said more to convince himself it was true. Retaso snorted in amusement. The alpha was too close to the door for Kakarot to try bolting. He didn't want Retaso to grab him again, his instincts screaming to keep away from the deranged male.

"You think because he's dressed you up and given you some nice things that you actually matter to him? Don't be absurd. You're third class garbage, a toy at best." Retaso snapped coldly while he rummaged through the shelves for anything useful. Kakarot's hand came up to his bite mark and covered it protectively.

"But he...he marked me..."

"As his property you stupid bitch." The alpha snapped making Kakarot flinch. "The mark simply tells others you're off limits. Don't you get it yet Kakarot, the only thing a beta like you is good for is whelping cubs. Even Frieza knew that. Fifteen years on your knees for all his soldiers and you still haven't grasped that truth? The prince already has two plus your half breeds so why does he still need you?" He growled in frustration seeing nothing of use in the room.

The booted feet down the hall alerted them of someone coming closer. Retaso immediately pulled his blaster and trained it on the beta with the obvious warning to remain silent. Kakarot felt his throat start to close up with panic when the door opened blocking Retaso from view.

"Your highness!"

"No!" Kakarot shouted seconds too late when Retaso slid an arm around his neck and with a swift crack killed the guard snapping his neck. The beta stared in horror at the cooling body as it hit the floor. Fearful tremors wracked his body as the alpha shut the door and rummaged through the guard's pouch.

That guard had done nothing to the alpha besides look for Kakarot. This was home, it was supposed to be safe! There wasn't supposed to be fighting here! Retaso grabbed his arm and Kakarot shouted, struggling to pull away. The alpha landed a heavy blow to the side of his face and the little beta whimpered while his wrists were jerked behind him and a pair of cuffs locked his wrists into place. One of his hands gripped Kakarot's chin forcing him to stare at the body.

"Keep it up and that will be you on the floor."

"You'll kill me anyways won't you?" Kakarot asked softly. Clarity pierced the panic for the first time in days. Retaso wouldn't let him go.

"I guess you aren't completely stupid." Retaso muttered dragging Kakarot to his feet. "Yes I plan to deal with you myself but only when you are no use to me. Now you can cooperate and I'll treat you well enough or you resist and you'll spend your last hours being beaten and in pain."

Kakarot hissed angrily as his fur bristled finally finding his courage. He didn't let the others do this to him. He didn't let Ginyu or Frieza hurt him without fighting back. Bad- no Zarbon, he forced himself to think the name of his tormentor, he didn't let him do it either. He wouldn't let this alpha simply kill him either.

Unfortunately it was too late to do much and Retaso struck him across the face making him stagger. Several more blows rained down on the helpless beta before Retaso growled grabbing his hair yet again believing Kakarot sufficiently cowed and drug him out the door into the hall. Dark eyes burned as Kakarot and Toa glared under his bangs.

Snarling Kakarot lunged for the older male and tried to bite him catching Retaso by surprise when the beta started resisting him. Sharp fangs snapped only air but he connected his shoulder with the other male knocking him off balance and forced him to release the beta's hair. Both men stumbled but Kakarot was more than used to these conditions having spent years in chains. Kakarot needed to flee, he needed to get away from Retaso and and find Geta or Teti. He was capable of that much. Frieza's game should have prepared him for that.

A hand clamped on his shirt and pulled sending them both to floor. The older male wasted little time attempting to subdue Kakarot by climbing over the smaller male to pin him with his weight. Snarling Kakarot hooked his leg flipping them so the older male was no longer above him, the moves old and familiar. With another growl Kakarot drove his heel into the alpha's face before lashing out again with a double blow to the chest pushing Retaso back. His wrists tugged uselessly at the cuffs on his wrists but he didn't let that stop him from rolling backwards and getting his feet under him to bolt.

"Little bitch!" Kakarot screamed as his tail was grabbed and his legs gave out under him, dropping him to the floor and smacking his head. No one had touched his tail in months and the pain was unbelievable. Nausea rose up the beta's throat from the pain. The man's hand fisted the hair near Kakarot's neck and hauled him up before slamming his face into the wall.

"You little bitch how dare you." He hissed softly as the beta growled at him while he glared back at the alpha through narrowed eyes.

"I won't let you-" Retaso turned him around and slammed him against the wall again his hand tightly gripping Kakarot by the throat. A soft whimper escaped the beta as the hand choked him, his feet not touching the floor.

"Your compliance isn't a factor." The alpha growled bringing his other hand up to squeeze with its partner. "I'm done with you, you troublesome little shit. I should have killed you myself after you were returned here. You've been more trouble than you're worth. I can't make you suffer how I wanted to but there's time enough to enjoy wringing your miserable neck."

Kakarot struggled in his grip with his eyes watering in panic and a need to breathe. His tail lashed the air before slowly going still as he heard his heart pounding in his ear with the painfully familiar sensation of suffocating. The beta choked as his limbs went weak.

'...Geta...' where was his alpha? Where was Teti? They promised...they promised, alpha promised! Desperate Kakarot shifted his neck as much as able and screamed with the last of his air.

"GETA!"

"You think he's coming for you?" Retaso chuckled squeezing even tighter as Kakarot's eyes slid to slits while his vision blurred. "You're nothing. A breeder with no more use. Now die knowing you at least did that much right and gave his majesty two strong heirs."

Kakarot fell limp in his grasp, his eyes glassy.

"Get your fli-" Vegeta snarled before he froze rounding the corner seeing the beta not moving. Retaso turned to face the prince and dropped Kakarot to the floor as though he was nothing. Dark eyes locked on the beta's still form and the fact he wasn't breathing.

'Breathe Aiyo! Take a breath, please...'

"Only two minutes too late your highness." Retaso said taking in Vegeta's shock. "To think he wasted his last breath screaming your name, only for you to not show up."

"No...Kakarot." The lights flickered as Vegeta's power swelled around him. His vision had narrowed to his mate laying still on the floor and the alpha next to him. He failed Kakarot. He promised nothing would happen to him and Kakarot died believing Vegeta had abandoned him. Tears stung his eyes before blinding metallic rage consumed his soul.

"You killed him..." the words were quiet and not what Retaso expected from the prince.

"Spare me your irritating sentiment. He was a third class breeder. A mentally deficient weakling who outlived his usefulness. He was in no way fit for the throne or ruling beside you. I did you a favor." The lights overhead exploded down the length of the hall darkening everything except for the pale glow from Vegeta wreathed in white light.

"He was strong." Vegeta snapped coldly. "He was the strongest person I've ever known, because he never quit fighting. He was a survivor." Vegeta's power continued to skyrocket as his voice grew in volume and around them the very foundations of the castle shook.

"Kakarot was kind and loving, he didn't even want to fight any more! All he wanted to to raise our children. He survived horrors that would have broken anyone and was getting better. He was my MATE you SON OF A BITCH!"

"If you miss him so much, I'll send you to join him then!" Retaso snarled rushing the prince, a dagger of matte steel in hand, deceptive in the dim light of the corridor. Vegeta roared his fury and gold light erupted around them blowing out the nearby walls and shaking the building with the force of an earthquake. The blade in Retaso's hand shattered into splinters of steel as it came in contact with the golden aura, his eyes wide in horror at what Vegeta had become.

"It can't be..." he said in disbelief. "There's only ever one..."

That was all the aged alpha had time for as Vegeta in his fury and bloodlust closed in on him like a force of nature. In the red haze of his wrath all Vegeta could think was his need to send the killer of his mate to oblivion, to crush their body and watch the light fade from his eyes. There was no finesse, only brutal savagery as he tore the older alpha apart.

Long after the other ceased his struggles Vegeta continued his assault, clinging to his wrath in desperation. As long as that haze remained he didn't have to think about what would come next. Kakarot was gone. His mate was gone, and it was this bastard's fault!

Kakarot wouldn't be there to see their cubs grow up. He wouldn't be there to teach them, or help Seba and Amara when they were old enough for heats. He was just gone. After all he went through and survived under Frieza's enslavement he was killed in his home by this piece of shit that was responsible for all his suffering to begin with.

A weight hit his back and the enraged alpha snarled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Roaring in fury he turned intent on killing the one getting between him and his revenge.

Sweet cinnamon hit his nose and he froze. That scent shouldn't be here...

The red haze bled away and Vegeta couldn't help but stare in disbelief as Kakarot clung to him, soft whimpers coming from his throat. Did he die too?

"Vegeta snap out of it!" Bardock shouted startling the prince into the now. He couldn't look away from his mate more than a second. He was afraid to touch the trembling beta, afraid he wasn't real.

"You were dead..." he whispered passed the lump in his throat, the words nearly choking him.

"Vegeta, you need to calm down." Bardock said grabbing his shoulder and wincing in pain. "Try to power down. Kakarot needs to you power down before you hurt him." A snarl ripped from his throat as he bared his fangs at the other male. He would never-

A soft pained whimper came from the beta clinging to him and doused his rage like ice water.

"Vegeta can you hear me?" Bardock asked cautiously, his voice much clearer through the haze clouding his mind.

"Bardock?" His hands brushed Kakarot's trembling body and felt his warm skin. He was really here and not an illusion.

"Breathe and try to lower your power." The older male said with the calm voice Vegeta remembered from their training and Kakarot's episodes. Lower his power? Why? "Vegeta you realize your power is sky rocketing right? Look at yourself."

"How is he here?" Vegeta asked still in shock. "He was...he was..."

"Kakarot is alive, Vegeta." Bardock said softly. "I don't know what exactly you saw but he's alive. But he needs a medic, I think you might too."

"Kakarot..." his hands brushed the beta's back and he realized he was covered in the Retaso's blood and getting it all over his mate. His filthy blood-

"Vegeta! Don't lose your temper!" Bardock snarled in rage. "Calm down and release your power. Now, before you burn Kakarot with your Ki."

"...Ge..." Kakarot's voice was soft and raspy. He was pleading with the alpha. His grip would not loosen on the prince's shoulders.

"I'm here..." Vegeta whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't faster." Gold energy bled out of him. Hot tears finally leaked from his eyes as he pulled Kakarot close. "I thought I'd lost you."

Kakarot nuzzled his neck before whimpering in pain. Vegeta immediately pulled back and started looking for other injuries. Bruises were darkening on his neck and face along with the burn from where Retaso burned him with the moon ball. The small beta was wheezing but he wouldn't let go of Vegeta. His tail fur was ruffled towards the end and swelling. A growl ripped from him as he felt his power spike, that bastard-

"Stop that right now!" Bardock snapped smacking the back of his head and startled the younger into growling at him. "I get that you're angry, trust me I get it, but right now you have to control that temper. If you don't you'll transform again and hurt Kakarot."

"Transform?" He didn't know what Bardock was talking about. He couldn't transform there was no moon here.

"You didn't even realize what happened did you?" Bardock smirked. "Congrats, you're the third saiyan in the last 40 years to become the legend."


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N: Hello, everyone! I wanted to thank you all for keeping up with us on this story, unfortunately, both Serradragon and myself are going hiatus for a while. Things have gotten a bit stressful for us for a bit, and we need to take a break. We are not sure how long it'll be, but we will be back.**

Peals of laughter pulled the alpha's attention from his stack of paperwork. Vegeta had turned the office in their home into his primary work space. He wanted to be with his mate and children as much as possible. Glancing out his window to the gardens he smiled seeing three of his cubs.

Rahi and Amara were going on ten years old now. His son was taking after him more in appearance as he got older but he was more like Kakarot in personality. Calm and nurturing towards his siblings with a dangerous protective streak considering his son was almost on par with Kome in terms of power and still growing.

Amara was just as smart as her older brother and was more often seen studying various texts and books she would take from the library and occasionally Bardock or Turles when the man visited. Bardock and Yasi both said she seemed to have traits similar to her grandmother and great grandmother on either side with her impressive mane of hair much like her uncle's. Seba and Tasik had remained thick as thieves all these years and he and Kakarot were honestly expecting the older hybrid to ask permission to begin formally courting by the end of the year. At 15, Seba was too young to actually mate but it would serve to keep other interested parties away from the young beta. Not that anyone in the family would allow Seba to be pushed into anything against his will. Vegeta smirked at that. He had done what Bardock and his father had failed to do and cracked down on poaching in the lower classes.

Shortly after Retaso's death Bardock had come to him for help. A third class family had their 15 year old cub taken from their home. He was their only child. Desperate they reached out to Bardock for help and the older alpha in turn brought it to him. He agreed to champion them to get their son back. The elite accepted their challenge only to find to his horror he was facing off against the prince in his super saiyan form. Vegeta made his opinions on poaching exceedingly clear as he savagely beat the alpha into a coma and publicly stated he would champion any family who had a child or loved one taken in such a way.

Needless to say only a handful of fights occurred after that but the need for them practically vanished within a few weeks. Many elites simply released their mates if they wanted to go and had their bonds quietly annulled without his involvement. When members of the council tried to reprimand him for his actions, Kalious blessing Vegeta with his sigil in a flash of light before striking them blind for three days put an end to that. He had the approval of the gods and that was all that mattered.

Happy squeals pulled him from his more serious thoughts as he saw another of his cubs join Amara and Rahi. In total, he and Kakarot had seven beautiful children before he finally convinced Kakarot they had to stop. While Kakarot had mostly recovered from his time in captivity it had done irreparable damage. His body just couldn't withstand the natural stress of pregnancy anymore. The birth of their youngest and last had nearly killed him. It took Chorri almost 10 minutes to restart his heart after it gave out.

Kakarot had suffered a severe bout of depression after the news and during his recovery from the resulting surgery to prevent any more pregnancies. Paragus informed them it was a mix of postpartum depression and Kakarot finally coming to terms with the lost of all his previous cubs. He had mourned them certainly but he had never truly accepted or moved past those losses. They had fenced in a small portion of the gardens for Kakarot alone to help him cope and find closure as a sort of monument for his departed cubs. His mate had carved flowers for all of them. Vegeta had never had the will to count how many.

Not only that, Kakarot had struggled with the idea his only purpose was to have cubs. It hurt to see his mate go through that on and off for the last ten years. Kakarot was conditioned to think that under Frieza, but it took several weeks after Retaso's death for the beta to tell them what was said to him while he was alone with the traitor. The alpha wished he could bring the bastard back to life and kill him again even slower. As it was no one was sure what specifically killed the bastard when Vegeta had transformed in his rage. Kakarot's supposed death was easier to figure out according to Chorri. Retaso had strangled him and partially crushed his windpipe which stopped his heart with the lack of oxygen. As best she and Bardock could tell the shockwave that blew out the walls hit Kakarot with enough force to restart his heart and get him breathing again, albeit weakly. Thankfully there was no lasting damage to his mate.

The whole identity crisis lead to Paragus convincing Kakarot to try different hobbies and arts to boost his self esteem and eventually find something besides childcare to let Kakarot feel a sense of purpose. Saiyans were rarely lazy creatures and outside familial duties devoted themselves fully to either fighting or a craft of some sort, something Kakarot was missing.

Truthfully he and Kakarot didn't exactly plan to have so many cubs. Unfortunately a side effect of forcing Kakarot to have heats so often led him to have irregular heat cycles that didn't always have visible symptoms and what Chorri termed, "false heats" with all the symptoms but no fertility. Vega had been a complete surprise. She was born roughly two years after the twins. He smiled remembering that day.

 _Flashback_

 _"All I'm saying is that you should name your child Vegeta. It's tradition and you've already named your heir something else but there has always been a Vegeta in every generation of the royal family." KV said as they sat in the waiting room with the whole family._

 _"I told you, it's up to Kakarot." The prince said pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's the one that's carried the child all this time, so he has the most say in what our children are named. Besides we don't know if this cub is even a boy or not." Their child had seen fit to hide their gender with their tail every time they tried to look._

 _"Bah, you know as well as I do the odds of Kakarot having a girl are one in a hundred. You already have one girl I doubt he'll have another."_

 _"Your father does have a point, Vege." Yasi said with a smile. "Odds are this cub will be male, but we'll love them just as much either way."_

 _"I'm a personal fan of Bardock myself." The general teased making the reigning monarch frown._

 _"We are not naming one of my grandchildren are you."_

 _"Well maybe I don't want MY grandchild named after you?" Bardock teased with a grin. "Besides I happen to think my name is pretty strong and lucky given I'm the first person to ascend to super since Broly."_

 _"There is a long history and tradition with naming the royal line, and I'd like at lease one of my grandchildren to follow them." Vegeta sighed and tried to ignore their bickering. It was mostly harmless anyways. He wouldn't deny naming one of their cubs after him would be nice but he actually wanted to have the chance to name one after Kakarot if the beta was willing._

 _Chorri finally came out with a smile on her face. Vegeta was on his feet before she even made it three steps from the door._

 _"Kakarot is fine. Everything went perfectly and he wants to see you."_

 _"And the cub?" He asked in anticipation._

 _"A healthy baby girl." She said with a grin and a sharp look and the older males. They stared at her dumbfounded and even Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised. Kakarot had given birth not only four times by now but had had one beta and two girls. That was almost unheard of. Still Vegeta grinned as he stepped past Chorri into the delivery room._

 _Kakarot was tired but in much better shape than the delivery of the twins as he held the tiny cub to his chest in a blanket he'd made during his pregnancy. It was a complete mess of knots and dropped stitches but he was proud of his attempt at knitting even if he didn't make anything else._

 _"She's beautiful Aiyo." Vegeta said as he sat down beside his mate and looked over his second daughter. Tarro had certainly blessed them with so many bearers in his line. "Have you named her?" Kakarot purred and leaned into him nodding._

 _"Vega." The prince was startled by that but didn't have a chance to comment as their parents came in._

 _"Wonderful name! Short for Vegeta I presume?" His father said with a smug grin at Bardock. Kakarot frowned and pulled his cub closer to his chest._

 _"No, Vega." He said softly. "Too many Getas." Yasi couldn't help but laugh at the look on his husband's face while Bardock snickered gleefully._

 _"Kakarot you don't have to name her after me if you don't want to." Vegeta said softly. The beta just smiled up at him._

 _"Vega is a good name, strong like her Teti's."_

 _Flashback End_

Vega was certainly like him in a lot of ways. She loved sparing and like her older brothers, very gifted. She had done the impossible and gotten Kakarot to actually set foot in a training facility after all these years. The beta never tried to spar with his children or anyone but he started watching her practice after her repeated begging and eventually was convinced to teach her and their other children some of the forms he'd learned as a child. Kakarot had started doing those forms as exercise with their cubs almost everyday since then.

Vega was lightly pushed by another young cub, Karrotto, who darted away laughing. He was meant to be their last and the only cub Kakarot and Vegeta had truly planned for. Kakarot wanted another child when Vega was around a year old and Vegeta agreed wanting their children to be closer in age to each other so they would have more companionship with each other than himself and Tarble had. His relationship with Tarble was more closely akin to Kome's relationship with his youngest siblings. He loved them all very much but by the time they were old enough for an equal sided relationship he was grown and busy with his own duties. That didn't stop him and Tarble from visiting with them almost every day but it wasn't quite the same thing as sharing lessons and play time with each other. Even the smaller difference between Seba and the younger cubs was glaring in someways.

His eyes drifted to the painting on his wall with a smile. Seba was the only one of their brood to do something other than academics or fighting so far. The beta decided he wanted to paint and that is what he did. He studied the traditional styles of their race before convincing them to let him study on Earth, one of their newer allies, for a few months. He of course wasn't alone as Raditz ended up not only the ambassador of the saiyan race to earth but mated to one of their natives. Bulma Briefs. She was the single most brilliant individual he'd ever met. In a competition between her Turles, Kome and Bardock he honestly couldn't say any of them would out wit her. And with her business like mind and no non-sense attitude she was a force to be reckoned with. His sister in law was almost saiyan like and absolutely adored Kakarot which immediately won her the favor of most of the family. She and Raditz had their own cub around Karrotto and Vega's age named Trunks. He was shockingly similar in appearance to Tasik without the tail and cat ears, although his hair was more grey with hints of his mother's coloring coming through more and more as he aged. Some joked that Trunks and Karrotto were the second coming of Seba and Tasik with their similar appearances, Karrotto being marked with a head of starburst spikes similar to his Tama's.

He could never be more grateful to Bardock for ending that damn war. Simply knowing that his children could grow up without that hanging over them let him sleep in peace every night. He couldn't imagine how his parents coped.

Vega had just turned four when Frieza snapped and decided to launch a direct assault on their planet. Since both he and Bardock had ascended to Super Broly had been allowed to go on missions off world and deal with the other Colds. The ice demon having caught wind of this assumed the saiyan home world was weakened and planned to blow up all the saiyans there and effectively cripple the saiyan alliance.

Bardock went up against the demon and his forces alone and with his riot javelin killed not only most of Frieza's attack force but the demon himself. The injuries Bardock had sustained nearly killed him but the stubborn alpha pulled through. The war itself lasted only another four months after that with both Cooler and King Cold falling shortly after.

He noticed his office door open a crack and the shuffling of small steps. Their youngest, Toa was awake from his nap...well partly. The cub was rubbing his eyes as his tail trailed the ground behind him dragging Kakarot's blanket in his other hand. Smiling the prince picked up his cub already knowing what he wanted and leaned back in his chair covering him with the blanket while Toa curled into his chest.

Out of all their children, Toa was the most like Kakarot. Not in appearance, but behavior. Bardock just grinned with that nostalgic look on his face with each of Toa's "firsts". Sometimes even Kakarot got a distracted look on his face watching the cub. Toa had taken after his namesake in looks. His hair was naturally similar to the wild spikes Kakarot's hair had tangled into. His mate once confided he felt that their child was Toa in a sense, the fierce protector given a chance at a real life. Vegeta was inclined to believe him since Kakarot had never again slipped into his "other self" after Toa's birth. Both Bardock and Paragus still expressed caution and the possibility Kakarot might still occasionally slip even after all this time, but Vegeta had a feeling Kakarot was right.

The beta had never completely gotten over his caution and anxiety with strangers, especially alphas. He didn't panic around them but it was clear he wasn't comfortable and didn't spend any more time near them than he absolutely had to. Occasionally he slipped around dignitaries of other races and had to leave to prevent an episode. It didn't take long to figure out Kakarot had been attacked by members of those races.

That said for all his "issues" Kakarot was well loved not only by the palace workers, but the people in general. The trial had unfortunately given Kakarot a proverbial mountain of concern and skepticism to fight, his parents had been right to warn him in the beginning that things would be hard. Kakarot wasn't hated but he wasn't supported or acknowledged as anything more than Vegeta's mate for years. His opinions ignored or outright dismissed unless one of the family was present. It wasn't until Vega was born and Kakarot very publicly made it clear he would be the only one besides their immediate family to have any say in how his children were raised that people started to realize Kakarot was perfectly able to stand on his own if push came to shove. The timid beta hated fighting after everything he'd suffered but he was not a pushover.

The staff loved him for the sheer fact he would watch their children no questions asked. Thyn had a recruit that been frantic with his wife ill having no one to watch his youngest child and Kakarot simply took the cub and settled him right down with Rahi, Amara and Vega for play time before shooing him and Thyn off on their day. He still remembered the surprise of some of the council when Kakarot walked past them with at least seven young cubs all holding tails in a line like little ducklings. The beta smiled and waved at Vegeta before he and the children went into the garden courtyard. Cries of glee and laughter were commonplace in that part of the palace now when Kakarot would take cubs to play there.

One councilman had seen it beneath Kakarot's station to play "nanny" as he called it until his wife promptly pointed out Kakarot was in fact watching his grandchild regularly. That put an end to all debate on the issue. In truth, Kakarot didn't plan to work so much with other children. He loved it and was very good with cubs certainly, but he confided he simply didn't know what else he was supposed to do besides that. He didn't have any skills outside child rearing and even then he still didn't know how to do things properly with the twins and Vega at times. It was much smoother with Karrotto and Toa, mostly due to trial and error. Yasi simply assured Kakarot that was normal and part of being a parent when the younger beta got upset or overwhelmed. Vegeta didn't care if that's all Kakarot wanted to do and would support him if he wanted to get schooling in a career of his choosing.

He suspected Kakarot would eventually get lessons once Toa was older. As it was he only kept Karrotto and Toa with him all day, the others old enough for lessons with other children since the beta wanted their cubs to never be alone like Kome and Seba had been. The prince agreed remembering how isolated his childhood was and Kakarot's was just as lonely aside from his friend Atarau.

"I don't know why I don't just look in here first." Kakarot said softly from the door way. The beta smiled at the sight as he leaned lightly on the door frame.

"He takes after you." The prince said with a grin. His hand ruffled the cub's hair. Toa sighed and purred under his touch while his tail coiled around his father's arm. "Is it time?"

"Almost." The beta said running his fingers through his youngest's hair with a soft smile. "We're mostly waiting on-"

"Kome! Tarble!" The loud chorus of their other children shouted announcing their arrival. Kakarot and Vegeta both chuckled. Sleepy dark eyes blinked open before rubbing his face in his father's chest with a soft whimper.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" Kakarot cooed softly. Much like his namesake Toa was a rather quiet cub, but he was very affectionate and curious about everything lately.

"You know what today is right?" Vegeta asked gently finally getting the cub to sit up and yawn cutely. "It's not everyday you turn three."

Three was a special birthday for saiyans. It signified a cub was strong enough to make it to childhood in the old days when cubs didn't often survive infancy. Now it was just a traditional milestone and sign cubs were approaching the period they were becoming less clingy and dependent on their parents. Of course that wasn't always the case. Betas and females often maintained their clingy behavior longer thanks to their inherent instincts to seek protection from strong alphas but it happened in alphas just as often.

"I guess we'll have to let the others have all the cake if you're not interested." Kakarot said lightheartedly. "They came here just to see you. Even your Uncle Radi and Aunt Bulma."

"But I like cake..." the little cub said a bit sleepy still. Thank the gods Toa had never had trouble sleeping through the night. Their worst problem was getting him up.

"Well you have to get up if you want some." Kakarot said lightly tickling him earning a smile and soft giggles before he was swept up in his tama's arms.

"Is it chocolate?" Toa asked snuggling into the older beta's chest, loving the attention his Tama gave him.

"Of course!" Kakarot said rubbing their noses together. "It's not a birthday party without your favorite cake. Let's go say hi to everyone, kay?"

"Kay! Then cake?!" Toa chirped earning a small laugh from his Tama.

"Then cake reka."

"Yay cake! Cake! Come on Teti!"

"Just a moment, Toa." Vegeta said softly as he ruffled the cub's already wild hair. "I have to put my work away, it won't take long. Go on with your Tama I'll be there soon."

Toa smiled at him before waving as he and Kakarot paused in the doorway.

"Don't take long Geta."

"I won't Aiyo."

Vegeta smiled to himself as he watched his mate leave before placing any important paper work in the drawer and locking it. His children knew to stay out of his office but accidents could happen. His gaze fell on the picture of himself and his mate he kept on the desk. Kakarot was leaning against him with Vegeta's arms tight around his waist under the tree in the flower garden. It was a candid shot Yasi snapped about 4 years back, Kakarot healthy and vibrant. It and the picture of them and all their cubs in the family room were his two favorites. His mate and children were the light of his heart and a happiness he never expected.


End file.
